My hanyou
by Willnira
Summary: Kagome fue aceptada en esa preparatoria alejada de la sociedad y todo estaba bien a excepción de que ese chico con orejas de perro afirmaba que ¡Ella era su prometida! Y entonces su mundo se hizo 'WTF'
1. Dog's ears

**My hanyou.**

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi había fracasado los exámenes para la preparatoria, así que por una extraña razón término entrando a una escuela llena de youkais, y hanyous...Y de bienvenida un hanyou que dice ser su prometido. InuKag. Y más.

**Aclaraciones:**

Me base en Love monster. Dios como amo ese manga hahaha xD En fin, NO será igual así que variara. :B pero si Kagome será diferente y todos!

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

Nada me pertenece.

**Cáp.1****Ear's****dog**

**Orejas de perro**

_"No viviré sin ti"_

Era el peor día de todos. Estaba entre entusiasmada y a la vez asustada, le iban a dar los resultados para saber si había entrado en la misma escuela que su amiga Rin, llegó a casa entusiasmada. Vio entre la mesa que estaba de recibidor y vio con entusiasmo una carta de la escuela donde había hecho los exámenes, tomo un grande suspiró y cruzó sus dedos.

-"Por favor que pase, por favor"-Pensó mientras abría la carta y entonces comenzaba a leer la carta. Sonrió cuando leía su nombre y luego todo...-NO ME ACEPTARON-Gritó mientras tiraba la carta y comenzaba a caer al suelo para rodar, era algo infantil pero en ocasiones como esas su papá le había enseñado que debía rodar, eso ayudaría a hacer las cosas menos duras-Rodar no esta funcionando...-Dijo mientras comenzaba a sentir las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, no tenía ninguna escuela en donde ir. Iba a ser una tonta! Ya era una tonta por no haber pasado la prueba-

-Kagome hablaron de una escuela diciendo que esperan que vayas-Dijo su madre al ver como estaba su hija destrozando un papel-Que tienes?-Preguntó su mamá un poco asustada mientras, su querida hija simplemente se giraba y se arrastraba hasta llegar a los pies de su mamá-

-No me aceptaron en Prenton Peas!-Dijo mientras su mamá sonreía de manera maldita-

-Te dije que hablaron de otra escuela, creo que tu padre estudio allí...-Kagome simplemente se levanto más entusiasmada mientras abrazaba a su mamá-Tranquila...-Dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba y entonces le daba un grande beso en la mejilla-Será fácil, lo difícil será decirle a Rin...-Dijo mientras Kagome asentía y comenzaba a subir a su habitación para platicar con su amiga-

Tal y como se lo había esperado, su amiga Rin no estaba tan mal. Al parecer ni iba a entrar a Prenton Peas, sonrió ante cada ocurrencia que su amiga decía. Estuvieron hablando por dos horas, y de repente su estomago emitió un ruido demasiado extraño...Colgó la llamada y rasco su cabello, en fin los que la habían rechazado en esa escuela se iban a perder de Kagome Higurashi. Y aparte iba a estudiar en una escuela donde su papá había estudiado, bajo mientras abría el refrigerador y observaba que no había lo que quería.

Miró el reloj, faltaba media hora para que cerraran la tienda. Y faltaba una hora para que su mamá regresara, subió por dinero mientras comenzaba a salir más entusiasmada. No estaba todo el día en la casa, y se había regresado de la casa de una de sus amigas para poder ver su sobre, el cual obviamente la puso mal, pero después descubrió que iba a ir a otra escuela. "YH School" No tenía idea que clase de nombre raro era, pero definitivamente iba a hacer nuevos amigos. O eso creía. Llegó a la tienda que estaba a quince minutos de su casa, compró un par de cigarrillos, y un par de sabritas. Fumaba cuando estaba nerviosa, y cuando estaba deprimida pero era un hábito que iba a dejar en cuanto fuera a aquella escuela.

Fue a sentarse en un columpio mientras abría sus sabritas, su familia era perfecta. Su papá trabajaba en una empresa, y su mamá les daba clases a los profesionales, también tenía un hermano pero el se había ido a estudiar a otra ciudad por sus buenas calificaciones, y eso que su hermano era un año menor a ella. No lo había visto en todo un año, y la verdad es que lo extrañaba...

Se columpio un poco mientras encendía un cigarrillo, jamás fue buena fumando pero le llamaba la atención ese humo que entraba a su boca y luego lo expulsaba. Se levanto de ese columpio para tirar el cigarrillo, y comenzar a ir a casa su papá le había enseñado como defenderse ya que como era chica no podía andar en las calles sola, y la única condición era que debía aprender a defenderse. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa, no era una casa demasiado lujosa, era una casa rustica de los años 80's de dos pisos. Ya que según se había enterado sus papás se habían conocido en un concierto. Su mamá amaba a Abba, y su papá admiraba a "the ramones" entro mientras escondía en su bolsillo los cigarros y escuchaba un par de regaños proveniente de su madre.

-Mamá, papá-Dijo la adolescente mientras los dos dejaban de discutir para rolar sus ojos y mirar a su hija-Papá, iré a esa escuela a la que tu fuiste-Su padre continuo sonriendo mientras la invitaba a que se sentara en su regazo pero Kagome continuo sonriendo para mirarlo después como si el hubiera hecho alguna broma-Tengo cinco?-Preguntó mientras su papá simplemente sonreía-

-Hiyo! Kagome no quiere sentarse encima de su papá-Dijo mientras iba a la cocina a perturbar un poco a su esposa-

-Crees que tiene cinco?-Preguntó burlesca su mamá mientras Kagome también reía, normalmente las discusiones de sus padres eran demasiado infantiles. Su papá discutía porque lo veían como un menor de edad, y su mamá estaba harta de que dijeran que el era su hijo.-

Su mamá subió a meter unas cosas en su cuarto, y Kagome se quedo comiendo un poco de sus sabritas, pudo sentir algo que le decía que tenía que voltear a ver a su papá, y así fue que se giro y vio a su papá sonreír de manera melancólica.

-Así que vas a YH School-Anunció su papá mientras ella asentía y se acercaba a su papá para escuchar todo lo que el tenía que decir-Una escuela demasiado bonita...-Se acercó a el, mientras recargaba sus codos en esa barra, la luz artificial no podía descubrir lo que su padre estaba pensando, estaba segura de que era la única vez en que su padre se encontraba hablando de algo muy serio-

-Y como era tu vida en la escuela?-Preguntó interesada mientras veía a su papá sonreír de manera infantil, al diablo le gustaba más la parte de su papá que era seria-Eras popular? Te divertías?-Preguntó de manera extrovertida Kagome mientras comenzaba a subirse a esa barra para poder estar más cerca de su papá-

-Es difícil hacer amigos, pero tu eres una muchachita muy inteligente así que los harás rápido...-Y el sonreía de la misma manera en que su hija sonreía cuando iba a hacer alguna travesura-No fui popular, pero te daré un consejo...-Le indico que se acercara un poco, y ella lo hizo. Sintió el vapor de la boca de su papa sobre su oído, y se sintió como una niña pequeña-Hazte amiga del consejo estudiantil...-Sabía perfectamente que su padre no era una mala persona-Cuando te vas?-Preguntó su papá mientras iba al refrigerador a sacar dos pequeños botes de nieve-

-No se...-Murmuró mientras rascaba un poco su cabeza y escuchaba los pasos de su mamá al acercarse-Mamá, papá esta robando helado-Dijo mientras su papá metía rápido la cuchara al helado de chocolate y se lo metía a ella a la boca-

-Quien fue el rehén?-Preguntó su mamá mientras entre padre e hija se señalaban-Kagome ya empaque tus cosas, tu papá mañana te llevara a que tomes la entrada del lugar...-Kagome asintió y continuo comiéndose el helado-

-Mamá fue en un concierto hippie que conociste a papá?-Preguntó de manera interesada la adolescente de quince años mientras se escuchaba un "si" levemente tranquilo-

-Lávate los dientes y vete a dormir, papá te levantara para llevarte a que tomes algo que te lleve-Dijo su mamá mientras su papá abrazaba a Kagome, su madre lo apunto y de manera honesta comenzó a hablar-Actúa como un padre no como su mascota!-El señor dejo ir a su hija a que durmiera un poco-

Se lavo los dientes, cepillo su cabello y guardo sus cigarrillos dentro de su bolsa. Se acostó entusiasmada, no sabía que se iba a ir tan rápido de acuerdo su mamá se lo había dicho...Se volvió a levantar y encendió la luz, no podía contar con lo que su mamá le había llevado de ropa, saco una maleta de colores hippies, mientras metía un par de discos, más ropa que obviamente iba a usar. Abrió un cajón y vio un grande álbum fotográfico, abrió y lo primero que vio fue una foto de ella de cuando era bebe. Posiblemente iba a llevarse ese álbum, posiblemente quería llevar más cosas.

Termino de empacar debido al entusiasmo y después se fue a dormir.

Era la primera vez que iba a una escuela alejada de la suya, su papá le había comentado junto con su madre que ahí iba a tener que dormir. Durmió muy bien...

Entro a su habitación exactamente a las ocho de la mañana, la despertaron un par de cosquilleos y fue así como inicio su día. Se metió a bañar, y salió entusiasmada. Iba a ir a una escuela nueva, iba a hacer más amigos nuevos. Dios! Debía de dejar ver programas de adolescentes que iniciaban su vida en la escuela y se hacían populares en cuestión de segundos.

Se puso una gorra, mientras delineaba un poco sus ojos. Su mamá se había ido a comprar unas cosas, y le había dejado con su padre una extraña tarjeta dorada, la puso en la bolsa de su pantalón mientras ayudaba a su padre a cargar las cosas, juntos subieron en el carro y así impartieron el camino. Iba escuchando un poco su iPod mientras su papá contaba alguna historia que ella no escuchaba por esos audífonos. Así que cuando sentía que el preguntaba algo ella asentía, se detuvieron en una estación de trenes que jamás había visto. Pero no se le hizo raro porque su papá conocía el camino.

-Cuídate mucho, si tienes problemas usa esto-Y al decir esto le dio un extraño silbato el cual se lo colgó en su cuello, era como un collar de metal. Miró la boquilla del silbato el cual decía "Higurashi" sonrió una vez para su padre, y al escuchar el sonido de los trenes que iban a iniciar el viaje ella le envió un beso a su papá con la mano y comenzó a ver como subían sus cosas a los vagones, subió entusiasmada y busco entre todos esos lugares un vagón disponible en el que podría descansar un poco-

En cuanto el tren se detuviera por segunda vez, ese era el momento en que iba a bajar. No importaba si el lugar estaba solo, iba a haber alguien esperándola. Saco su iPod y también su laptop mientras comenzaba a perder un poco de tiempo, pudo escribir un par de correros a sus amigos y pudo verse en la cámara si estaba bien arreglada. Nadie entro a su vagón, así que en ese lugar estaban ella, sus pensamientos y el aire que expulsaba cuando respiraba; Miró por la ventanilla, moviendo un poco la cortina y viendo muchos árboles. Se desespero de ver todos esos arboles...Y hasta le dieron nauseas.

Apago su laptop, y decidió escuchar más música. No quería quedarse dormida, el tren se detuvo por primera vez y su corazón se acelero demasiado. Ni las maquinas que estaban recorriendo el lugar con toda esa velocidad se iban a comparar al loco ajetreo que su corazón estaba sintiendo.

Estaba muerta de aburrimiento, miraba el reloj cada segundo para así saber si ya había pasado más tiempo pero no! El tiempo era extremadamente eterno. Ya eran las diez de la mañana, diez y media...Lo juraba iba a cometer suicidio, el tren se detuvo para su sorpresa y ella tomo sus cosas para comenzar a salir. Bajo del tren entusiasmada, mientras el muchacho le ayudaba a bajar sus maletas y de nuevo el tren comenzaba a partir, y esa persona que la iba a ayudar? Miró a todos lados, y comenzó a cargar sus cosas. Encendió un cigarrillo para la compañía, arrastraba sus maletas mientras veía como el lugar era prácticamente bosque. A que clase de campamento la habían enviado?

Se detuvo para continuar fumando con más libertad, y decidió quitarse un poco la gorra. No valía la pena regresar, no había una estación de trenes o algo así. Se volvió a colocar la gorra mientras tiraba el cigarro y comenzaba a caminar con todas sus cosas, mientras más se adentraba sentía que más se estaba perdiendo. Podía gritar, no? Aunque técnicamente gritar sería hacer que los violadores, asaltantes o mutiladores la acecharan. Lo cual no iba a ser cool.

Cantar? Para que cantar? De acuerdo iba a cantar...

-es una más de...dolor-Comenzó a cantar mientras arrastraba más sus maletas y se detenía para ver si había rastro de gente humana, saco su celular y pudo ver claramente que no había señal-Que clase de institución mental quisiste meterme?-Preguntó mientras comenzaba a dejar las maletas, dio miles de vueltas en el suelo. Se estaba molestando, posiblemente era una broma-Me caga!-Dijo por fin mientras cruzaba sus manos y veía como no había nada detrás de ella. Saltaría gustosa a los brazos de algún extraño si hubiera alguien-

Dios! Que onda con su padre? Que clase de escuela era? La de los exiliados? Tuvo que reírse, ese último pensamiento fue demasiado bueno.

Soltó un suspiro y escucho claramente un movimiento proveniente de un arbusto, Wow! Si era una anciana saltaría a sus brazos...

-HEY HAY ALGUIEN ALLÍ?-Gritó mientras abría su bolsa y le lanzaba una pequeña pelota para el estrés, no, solo debía de ser una maldita ardilla. Malditas ardillas-ESTOY DESESPERADA! NO QUIERO MORIR DE INSOLACIÓN Y MUCHO MENOS VIRGEN!-Continuaba gritando mientras caminaba más-que más da, quiero gritar todos mis secretos tal vez así atraiga a las personas-Y era una excelente idea, comenzó a jalar más sus maletas mientras buscaba algún camino por el cual guiarse. Para su siguiente viaje al bosque "jamás confiar en su sentido de orientación"-DI MI PRIMER BESO A LOS DOCE AÑOS! SOY UNA HERMOSA ADOLESCENTE VIRGEN QUE VIENE A ESTUDIAR Y A DIVERTIRSE-Y era excitante gritar sobre todo cuando nadie te escuchaba-ME GOLPEARON UNA VEZ EN LA SECUNDARIA UN PAR DE NIÑAS PELEONERAS, PERO QUE CREEN? YO GANE-Y era más entretenido que estar escuchando el silencio-Mierda, es un pájaro muerto!?-Preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar por más tiempo. Posiblemente debía de usar ese silbato? Nah, como su padre podría ir hacia ella en cuestión de segundos?-

Regresaría a casa sin pensarlo, ese camino se veía marcado así que debía de llegar a algún lugar...Como áfrica...Escuchaba algo...Comenzó a correr mientras se formaba un nuevo camino...

Y lo único que vio fue un estúpido perro comenzar a ladrar.

-Hey llévame a la escuela YH School!-Le habló al perro mientras el perro solamente se tiraba al suelo para hacerse el muertito-Hey puedes guiarme!-Le ordeno mientras el perro acentuaba de manera dramática que estaba muerto-Bien, no necesito ayuda de un estúpido perro-Dijo mientras pasaba por su lado y notaba como el perro abría su ojo-Y por cierto tu cola esta temblando-Y de nuevo regresaba a ese camino sin fin-

Veía una luz!? Acaso ya se estaba muriendo. Rayos, y era virgen!

-DIOS VEO LA LUZ Y SOY VIRGEN!-Gritaba mientras aventaba su gorra y comenzaba a ver el camino de manera descuidada. Tal vez debería de regresar, no es que a quince minutos hubiera una grande bienvenida solo para ella-

Ir a esa escuela de mil horas era demasiado arriesgado, lo suyo era la ciudad. Y beber alcohol hasta que sintiera su vejiga llena.

O podía seguir caminando y conocer a chicos guapos que pudieran quitarle lo virgen! Siguió caminando, y en media hora pudo ver algo dorado...Se tiro un poco viendo el reloj, las dos de la tarde...Tenía hambre, y estaba sudada...Necesitaba un baño y quería ir a casa, se sentía bien estar en el piso sintiendo el sol sobre ella...

Llevó el silbato a su boca y con toda la gracia del mundo lo toco...Ha, solo quería descansar un poco.

Cerro sus ojos y en cuestión de segundos se había quedado un poco desmayada; Del aire descendió una hermosa criatura, alas negras y ojos cafés que brillaban de manera apacible, cargó a la adolescente junto con sus cosas mientras extendía sus alas con cuidado. Pobre pequeña, debió de haber usado ese silbato antes...Pero de seguro siendo impulsada por un motivo ella quiso seguir caminando.

Del cielo descendió, en su sombra había un par de alas negras. Muchos al ver en esa grande entrada a esa persona decidieron salir a ver que pasaba. Unos estaban sorprendidos...

-No...-Escuchó murmurar a su hija, mientras rolaba sus ojos y comenzaba a ver como llegaba enfrente de el una persona con capacidades especiales-Zorra...-Seguía murmurando su hija, mientras el sonreía-

-Si quiere puede llevarla a mi habitación-Dijo el muchacho que había llegado mientras miraba sorprendido al señor que estaba enfrente de el, las alas del papá de Kagome habían desaparecido-

-No es necesario-El con cuidado la dejo en el suelo mientras cubría su nariz y su boca-

-Sucio-Escuchó decir de la adolescente mientras comenzaba a toser y solo sentía un grande viento a su lado. Posiblemente ya estaba muerta, llevo sus manos a su cabeza mientras levantaba su vista y veía como había un par de piernas enfrente de ella. Se levanto con cuidado mientras levantaba un poco más su rostro, era su imaginación o ese sujeto era muy alto?-Hola...-Fue la única cosa normal que pudo decir-

-Kagome Higurashi?-Preguntó mientras ella asentía, el pudo leer la pregunta que ella se estaba formando así que decidió mirarla de manera tranquila-Te encontramos...-Según el padre de Kagome, la adolescente no tenía poderes-

Kagome quedo sorprendida con el muchacho era alto, de cabello largo plateado y ojos dorados...Era toda una belleza. El cargo todas sus maletas sin protestar mientras le iba dando la bienvenida, al parecer el era el presidente del consejo estudiantil, no necesitaba firmar algo ya que todo estaba arreglado. Creía en que su papá había enviado una solicitud a esa escuela y posiblemente el hizo todos los arreglos.

Intento no ser imprudente. Eso de contar chistes de mal gusto, el se veía serio. Iba recorriendo los pasillos, y el parecía mirarla de reojo.

-Es una bonita escuela, al principio no sabía como llegar...-Dijo de manera animada mientras entonces se detenía para sorpresa de el-Como te llamas?-Le preguntó de manera sincera había olvidado su nombre porque había estado pensando en la forma en que esos ojos dorados le encajaban a la perfección en su masculina cara-

-Todos te están esperando...-Comenzó a decir mientras con una mirada conseguía que dos alumnos se acercaran a el-Llévenla a la habitación especial-Se sentía especial, al parecer era la nueva y la favorita de ese sujeto-

El caminaba demasiado rápido, y ella por eso se quedaba atrás.

-Vamos...-Dijo de manera molesta mientras le tomaba la mano y comenzaba a caminar con ella por esos grandes pasillos, cuando el toco su mano sintió un pequeño sonido de su corazón. Y la garganta se le había secado de la sorpresa-

El abrió las puertas pesadas con una sola mano, y eso no la sorprendió. Había demasiados alumnos, que al ver a Inuyasha abrían su padre para dejarlos ir hacía una grande plataforma, el con su fuerza la sentó en una grande silla que parecía ser hecha de oro.

-Hanyous, youkais denle la bienvenida a Kagome Higurashi!-Dijo entusiasmado mientras veía el rostro de todos los chicos comenzar a ver su cuerpo-Mi _prometida_!-Hasta ese punto estaba sonriendo, pero cuando escuchó eso de prometida, su rostro se desfiguro...-

-Prometida!? Cuando!? Solo porque me ayudaste con mis maletas, yo pude cargar mis maletas sola-Dijo de manera rápida mientras miraba sus manos desnuda-Ves mis manos no hay anillo, así que no se donde sacaste eso de prometidos pero yo no soy tu pro-Y de repente sintió un par de labios apoderarse de los suyos, estaba sorprendida pero por un motivo que no quería descubrir poco a poco se iban cerrando...Hasta que lo aparto de ella y le dio una bofetada, el publico estaba sorprendido y ella simplemente molesta-

-Bienvenida a YH School-Ella se giro a ver como el hablaba y de repente el tenía orejas de perro! Jamás en su vida había visto a alguien con orejas de perro, y volteo a ver a todos, y los demás eran monstruos!-

Era como ver hombres lobo, Drácula, es más hasta chucky debería de estar allí. Y con esa sorpresa simplemente se desmayo, cayendo en manos de Inuyasha.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

**Me gustan las alas negras e****,e**** En ****fin :/**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (:**

_"Cántame, ámame"_

Atte:

Willnira

Pd: este fic asegura diversión. Y drama. (:


	2. Bing Bang

**My hanyou**

♥

_Notas previas:_

Algunas noches bebía, otras dormía y comía.

**Cap.2****bing-bang**

_"Eras lo único que soñé"_

Le dolía la cabeza, sentía que todo era un sueño. Abrió sus ojos cafés, y al descubrir que estaba en una cama creyó que todo simplemente fue un sueño.

-Si claro un prometido con orejas de perro, ha, ha, ha-Se rió de manera irónica mientras descubría su rostro de la cama, y comenzaba a estirar sus brazos un poco, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al ver que no estaba en su habitación; Lo que vio la había dejado un poco impactada, un cuarto demasiado amplio y totalmente masculino, miró la cama y descubrió que estaba acostada en una cama como si fuera de algún príncipe. Se levanto de manera preocupada. Al menos que hubiera llegado a la escuela y que todos esos monstruos que vio fueran parte de su sueño-

Pero ya estaba comenzando a dudar de su salud mental.

-Ya despertaste-Escuchó decir a esa profunda voz masculina a un par de pasos detrás de ella, se giró sorprendida mientras daba un par de pasos hacía atrás para alejarse de el-

-Co...Co...Como demonios estas aquí?-Le lanzó bruscamente la pregunta, y el con una sonrisa que mostraba sus delicados dientes. Ella juró que no iba a sonrojarse, pero el se iba acercando e hizo algo muy "normal" se sonrojo-

-Llegue por la ventana...-Anunció de manera normal mientras comenzaba a acercarse aun más a su prometida, Kagome estaba nerviosa y desesperada. Odiaba a ese sujeto por algún motivo, se alejo de el yendo hacia la ventana y cuando se asomo descubrió la altura en la que se encontraban. Era como estar en el templo del sujeto de Goku, y eso que ella jamás vio a Goku!-Si me lo permites decir, tienes un excelente cuerpo-Ella comenzó a alejarse aun más, y el comenzó a acercarse más. Miró sus ropas y descubrió que estaba con una ligera pijama. Cubrió con sus manos sus senos, no fue difícil ya que no tenía en exageración y señalo a Inuyasha-

-No puedes andar desvistiendo personas! No tienes derecho, y quiero irme de aquí-Dijo Kagome mientras se volteaba molesta y entonces el la abrazaba por la espalda. El era más alto, y podía destrozarla con su fuerza si se lo proponía. Su corazón dejo escapar un pequeño latido, pero ella fue inmune a saberlo.-

-Eres mi prometida...-Dijo mientras la giraba y veía claramente sus ojos cafés-Y algún día nos vamos a casar-Anunció mientras ella lo separaba de ella y comenzaba a verlo profundamente-

-No se quien dijo que soy tu prometida-Y luego escucho un "tu papá" Por eso le había dicho que se hiciera amiga de los del consejo estudiantil-No seré tu prometida...-Le dijo de nuevo mientras el simplemente rolaba sus ojos, esa niña caprichosa...-

-Este es tu cuarto-Anunció mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a llevarla al otro cuarto que estaba conectado al suyo-Y esa puerta es el baño...-Dijo con tranquilidad, este cuarto era horrible. Era como el cuarto de la sirvienta del príncipe, definitivamente no quería este cuarto.-

-Y los demás cuartos?-Preguntó de manera tranquila, el simplemente llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos negros y comenzó a darle el discurso de cómo los demás hanyous y youkais odiaban a los humanos, y ella le creía completamente-Que son youkais y hanyous?-Pregunto al comenzar a abrir una maleta y sacar su ropa, el cuarto no estaba tan mal...Además tenía un escritorio-

-Youkais son los hijos de dos demonios, y hanyous los de una humana y un youkai-Y el estaba divertido observándola, como movía su ropa y la guardaba en un cajón. Soltó su ropa mientras se quedaba petrificada pensando en algo-

-No vas a querer a una humana como esposa!-Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, y el solo la miraba asustado-Yo solo soy una humana-Anunció sonriendo de nuevo, y el entonces la miraba molesto-No debes de quererme, es decir yo no soy como ustedes...Tus papás se van a enojar-Que excusa más boba, pero era valida no?-además tengo novio-Y ella también iba a decir mentiras-

-Eso no importa-Ella lo miró sorprendida-

-Es la primera vez que nos vemos-El sonrió y con su velocidad de demonio, agarró a Kagome de la mano y la pego un poco a el-Woah, muy cerca, muy cerca-Le avisó viendo claramente sus ojos dorados, volteo la mirada hacia otro lado de manera ruda. No debía ver sus ojos dorados-

-Nos vimos una vez cuando éramos pequeños...-Y su voz era tan atractiva, sentía que iba a derretirse en ese momento.-

-Cuando?-Preguntó ella confundida, y el de nuevo continuaba sonriendo. Ugh! Se sentía cautivada con su sonrisa y su mirada, y eso no era algo bueno-

-No te digo...-Volvió a decir divertido mientras la soltaba y la ayudaba a juntar su ropa tirada, ella regreso a acomodar aun más su ropa-

Y el comenzó a quitarse la camisa, y el tenía un hermoso pecho aunque no era tan musculoso...Pero tenía un grande pecho.

-Que...Que haces?-Preguntó nerviosa mientras el entonces iba al otro cuarto y luego regresaba envuelto en una toalla. Oh! dios santo se le iba a salir la sangre por la nariz-

-Me daré un baño, me acompañas?-Preguntó divertido mientras ella comenzaba a girarse y a decir algo de "no, estas demente" y el se adentraba al baño entusiasmado. El adoraba molestar a los niños, y más a su prometida-

Se quedo chateando un poco con una música un poco agradable, ella recordaría si había visto a alguien como el cuando eran pequeños, pero decidió por su parte lógica que debía de ser alguna mentira.

Ella también quería un baño, y cuando el salió con un par de gotas impregnadas en su cuerpo. Evitó verle el cuerpo, y fue por dos de sus toallas para entrar después al baño.

Se iba a bañar rápido, y tubo la idea de ponerle seguro a la puerta. Ella no iba a casarse, es decir si se iba a casar algún día pero no con un demonio eso sería romper las leyes de Dios, de acuerdo eso de Dios se había pasado un poco pero Inuyasha estaba tan seguro de si mismo que hasta le daba esa seguridad de que solo jugaba con ella. De seguro el tenía mejores mujeres que ella, enjabono su cuerpo con un poco de desesperación y después envolvió su cabello y su cuerpo con las toallas. Salió sintiéndose fresca como una lechuga recién lavada.

Se puso un pantalón, con una blusa de colores sin mangas, y luego una gorra. Dejo su cabello suelto, y se maquillo un poco. Ah, y sus vans para combinar con todo. Quería ver la escuela, aunque parecía un castillo medieval, y ya había visto un par de pasillos quería saber cuales iban a ser sus clases y todo eso.

-Inuyasha...-Dijo mientras entraba a su habitación y entraba viendo que no había nadie. Regresó a su habitación y siguió observando que no había nadie, eso de que ella tuviera el cuarto más pequeño era discriminación...-

Y le iba a alegar.

-Que paso?-Preguntó mientras entraba por la ventana como un niño pequeño-

-Ah...Uh...-Aun no se acostumbraba a eso de escalar paredes, volar, y todo eso. Era demasiado "spiderman" para ella-Puedo bajar, tengo hambre-Dijo de manera suave y con una sonrisa el asintió mientras la cargaba y comenzaban a descender brutalmente de esa grande torre-No me dejes caer...-Le imploro, pero el la dejo caer y ella solamente pego un estruendoso grito para que luego Inuyasha la lograra sujetar. Inuyasha no podía volar técnicamente, pero podía brincar una altura sorprendente.-

-Sujétate más fuerte-Le ordeno, mientras ella un poco mareada se sujetaba de el-Más-Le ordeno, y ella pegó más su cuerpo a el. Podía sentir la esencia masculina de Inuyasha, no era cualquier perfume barato que se lograra comprar en una tienda. No su esencia era extremadamente cautivadora como el veneno...-

-Así?-Preguntó mientras cerraba sus ojos y se aferraba más a Inuyasha, el sonrió mientras le decía un tranquilo "así" y entonces juntos llegaron al suelo. En donde ella sintió sus piernas flaquear, y su corazón ser expulsado por su boca.-

-KAGOME!-Escuchó que gritaban su nombre, dio un paso atrás viendo la forma en que todos estaban mostrando sus apariencias, todos le daban miedo-Kagome soy yo!-Dijo una muchacha abriendo espacio entre las personas. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y entonces miró un poco tranquila a Kagome-Pensar que estabas demasiado frustrada por tener sexo, y me seguiste-No entendió lo que decía Rin, pero estaba emocionada de tenerla como amiga-

-ESTAS AQUÍ!-Gritó mientras Rin estiraba sus brazos y Kagome se lanzaba para abrazarla, Rin había sido su amiga desde los diez años. Y juntas habían hecho miles de estupideces-

-Yo aquí-Dijo Rin con su cantarina voz, todos estaban viendo sorprendidos eso-

-Y tu que clase de poder tienes?-Preguntó Kagome entusiasmada mientras Rin simplemente se giraba para enseñarle una hermosa colita felina-ERES UN GATO, WOW-Dijo más entusiasmada Kagome mientras luego llegaban más personas a querer conocerla-Es tan genial!-Y Rin la miró confundida-Qué? Yo no soy nada...-Volvió a decir mientras sentía como un viento llegaba a su lado, genial! Y eso que ya se había bañado-

-Soy Kouga-Dijo un hombre lobo, ella le regalo una sonrisa y el muchacho quedo cautivado con esta-Y ella es mi prometida Ayame-Y enseño a una hermosa mujer lobo, con cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes. Dios! Todos los demonios eran demasiado bonitos-

-Vamos a comer!-Dijo Inuyasha tomándola de la mano para comenzar a llevársela, Rin la iba siguiendo por detrás-

-Porque eres la prometida de Inuyasha?-Preguntó Rin sorprendida mientras todos comenzaban a desaparecer de esos pasillos-

-No se, pero yo tengo novio!-Le dijo mientras le hacía un par de ojitos para que Rin le siguiera el rollo-

-Lo tienes?-Preguntó de manera honesta Rin, se sirvieron una comida. Kagome se sirvió lo normal y luego regresó con Rin a comer un poco, Inuyasha alejaba a todos con esa mirada de "aléjate, tu no eres nadie"-Y Souta?-Preguntó Rin mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros, llegaron al lugar y tomaron asiento-

-No se, hace un año que no lo veo...-Dijo levemente triste mientras miraba a Rin-Le ofrecieron beca en una escuela, y se fue...-Dijo un poco triste, Inuyasha le indico a Kouga y a Ayame que se acercaran y así lo hicieron los dos lobos en forma normal, se acercaron y tomaron asiento-

-Y dinos Kagome, como es el mundo humano?-Preguntó Kouga interesado, Kagome simplemente pensó en como describirlo-

-Es bonito, hay edificios grandes con pantallas y las personas son agradables...-Dijo Kagome entusiasmada mientras Rin continuaba sonriendo-

-Y los bares son agradables!-Dijo Rin mientras miraba a todos los de su mesa-Y puedes cantar en los karaokes...-Rin estaba igual de entusiasmada que ella, y ambas contaron miles de cosas que las dos hacían juntas-Una vez a Kagome la sacaron de una fiesta, hahaha-Dijo mientras Kagome también se reía con Rin pero ninguno de los que estaban en esa mesa entendían-

-Porque te sacaron?-Preguntó Ayame interesada, Kagome y Rin simplemente intercambiaron miradas. Rin le cubrió la boca a Kagome, y entonces sonrió con maldad-

-Porque estaba ebria y había comenzado a golpear a una mujer que le coqueteaba a su ex, hahaha-Kagome simplemente se sonrojo y miró de manera molesta a Rin-Lo siento, lo siento...-Y le guiño un ojo, Kagome se acercó y bajo su cabeza un poco e hizo el sonido de un beso-

-Y aquí que clase de cosas se hacen?-preguntó mientras todos se miraban confundidos-Salir, tomar, fumar, algo así-Dijo mientras los chicos se seguían viendo confundidos-

-Son demonios ellos solo tienen sexo-Kagome abrió sus labios sorprendida y sonrojada-

-Mentí-Volvió a decir Rin más entusiasmada-Hay un par de tiendas...Y eso lo normal...-Dijo Rin mientras Kagome asentía y miraba a todos de nuevo-

-Inuyasha mañana van a venir los mejores estudiantes de las otras escuelas para aprender de nuestras clases-Dijo Ayame mientras Inuyasha solo hacía un sonido un poco extraño-

-Deben de ser un par de bobos-Dijo Kouga mientras Inuyasha asentía y los tres reían-

-No deben juzgar a las personas si no las conocen-Les dijo Kagome como si fuera alguna especie de buena persona-De seguro deben de pensar que soy una boba-Dijo de manera triste-Fracasar la entrad a la preparatoria en la que se suponía que iba a ir con mi mejor amiga...-Enumero una de las cosas que no había logrado-No haber ganado el primer lugar en deletrear-Y ella continuaba contando sus desgracias-Creer que iba a morir virgen en el camino del tren a la escuela-Todos los que estaban en su mesa eran personas agradables, a excepción de Inuyasha-No conseguir al chico que te gusta...-Y con decir esto miraba a Rin-En que más fracase Rin?-Rin dejo de beber un poco de refresco para mirar a su amiga-

-Fuiste la última en escoger el cambio de lugar del año pasado, te caíste enfrente de todos, te dio miedo hacerte un tatuaje...-Rin enumero tres de las cosas que ella había olvidado-

-No han visto al perro que esta deambulando por la escuela?-Preguntó Ayame mientras miraba su cabello pelirrojo-No Inuyasha, me refiero al animal de cuatro patas-Kouga se rio ante el chiste que hizo Ayame-

-Oh si! Ese que se hace el muerto cuando le preguntas "donde esta la escuela?"-Preguntó Kagome mientras Ayame asentía-Debe de consumir heroína...-Dijo Kagome mientras hacía reír a sus nuevos amigos. Se sentía como mejor, ya que tenía de amigos al chico más popular, y a otros dos sujetos agradables. Y claro, como olvidar a Rin!-

-Ganaste un concurso de canto!-Dijo Rin mientras la señalaba y todos se le quedaban viendo-El año pasado, con una canción de Michael Jackson, hasta te vestiste como el-Volvía a decir mientras Kagome veía a Rin confundida-En un festival, Tom se te declaro y tu le dijiste 'Ho, ho, ho soy Michael Jackson y violo a los niños' Totalmente idiota pero se te declaro y lo rechazaste-Ninguno se estaba riendo, aunque se morían de ganas de hacerlo-

-Es cierto!-Volvió a decir entusiasmada mientras se reía con Rin-Como pude decirlo eso a Tom!? Era Tom!-Decía mientras Rin se encogía de hombros y le explicaba a los que estaban sentados lo que había sucedido, Inuyasha no estaba contento con eso de que su prometida tuviera muchos prospectos...-

-Y díganos, como son las clases y eso?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Inuyasha sonreía-

-Son muy entretenidas, tenemos una profesora que es profesor...Nada del otro mundo-Kagome y Rin abrieron los ojos sorprendidas-Las clases empiezan mañana-Kagome lo miró aun más sorprendida-

-Pero...vacaciones de verano!-Dijeron Rin y Kagome al mismo tiempo mientras los tres demonios miraban a esas dos chicas confundidos-Verano, cuando te pones traje de baño y nadas en la playa!?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Inuyasha simplemente tosía. Le iba a dar una hemorragia nasal si pensaba en Kagome en traje de baño-

-Trajes de baño?-Preguntó Ayame sorprendida mientras las chicas asentían-

-Es como andar en ropa interior, y así te metes a la playa y eso...Claro debes huir de los pervertidos-Y al decir pervertidos miraba a Inuyasha-

-Uh, te dijo pervertido-Le dijo Kouga mientras Inuyasha murmuraba un "Feh" y comenzaba a ver a otro lado-Y es tu prometida-Le dijo Kouga con su voz molesta mientras el lo miraba molesto-

-Tu miras porno todas las noches!-Le confeso enfrente de todos a Kouga mientras Kouga se sonrojaba-

-Solo fue una vez-Las tres chicas se comenzaron a reír-Además que hay con la chica con la que fuiste a su habitación...-Le dijo Kouga de manera picara-

-Aha!-Dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha se sonrojaba-A la habitación de una chica-Le dijo con su voz picara Kagome mientras lo miraba como si estuviera decepcionada-Que dicen amigas?-Preguntó mientras Rin simplemente se reía-

-El presidente estudiantil fue al cuarto de una mujer, teniendo prometida...Uhmm...-Decía Rin mientras Ayame se reía un poco junto con Kouga-

-Habrá sido para estudiar?-Preguntó Ayame mientras Inuyasha se sonrojaba-No creo el tiene excelentes calificaciones-Y en los próximos diez minutos lo que hicieron fue burlarse de Inuyasha-

-No me respetan!-Dijo Inuyasha harto mientras veía a un par de muchachos acercarse-Que?-Les preguntó de manera violenta mientras uno de ellos miraba a Inuyasha-

-Presidente, tenemos trabajo que hacer-Y al decir esto jalo a Inuyasha para comenzar a llevárselo, dejando a los cuatro muriéndose de la risa-

Kagome continúo platicando con sus amigos. Ellos le mostraron la escuela y le presentaron a otros muchachos, pero secretamente Kagome solo confiaba en las personas con las que había hablado durante horas sin aburrirse.

Fue a buscar a Inuyasha en donde Rin le había dicho que iba a estar, después de todo no podía escalar la torre o volar. Toco la puerta y al abrir la puerta encontró a Inuyasha firmando un par de cosas, se veía demasiado concentrado como para interrumpirlo. Pero el ya sabía que había entrado, se levanto y miró profundamente a Kagome.

-Oye ahm...-No sabía como hablarle, bueno si pero la forma en que iba a hablarle iba a ser un poco ruda-Sabes alguna forma en que pueda subir la torre?-Preguntó de manera tranquila mientras el solamente sonreía para el. Me sorprendí de ver un mueble lleno de trofeos, y la curiosidad le había ganado así que se acercó al mueble viéndolo completamente todo-Wow! Se nota que esta escuela es buena-Dijo mientras sonreía y entonces se quedaba viendo una fotografía. El rostro de esa persona sele hacía conocido-En fin, como puedo subir la torre sin molestarte?-Preguntó de manera calmada, el simplemente se desato la corbata y luego escucho un par de sonidos provenientes de ella-

-Tienes que volar-Kagome soltó una grande carcajada, mientras hacía un movimiento con su mano llamando la atención de el-

-Pff!? Volar!? Que me tomas por Peter Pan-Y al decir esto comenzó a reírse-Tengo sueño, nos podemos ir!?-Preguntó mientras el asentía-

-Te tienes que sujetar bien-Dijo con su profunda voz, remarcando cada vocal, y moviendo su lengua-Crees que puedas hacerlo?-Preguntó de manera atrevida mientras ella entonces se acercaba y lo tomaba de la corbata la cual estaba totalmente desecha, lo acercó hasta ella y le sonrió. Ella también sabía jugar su juego-

-Claro...-Y al decir esto brinco encima de Inuyasha. El simplemente la agarro sintiendo los suspiros de Kagome sobre su oreja, salió de ese lugar pensando que algo iba a pasar entre ellos esa noche. Brincó tan alto como el deseo y la motivación de tener a Kagome en sus brazos esa noche le permitió, y al final la acostó en su cama, y se dedico a contemplarla-Espera vaquero galáctico!-Le indico mientras le regalaba un guiño-Que sueñes bien!-Indico mientras comenzaba a levantarse-

-Oh si gracias por subirme y excitarme-Dijo levemente irritado, mordió sus labios de manera discreta esperando algo, y entonces Kagome sonrió para darle un beso en la mejilla-

-Gracias-Y al decir esto comenzó a irse a su habitación.-

Tal vez era un poco mala, pero el no era el único que iba a andar seduciéndola. Giró en su cama, en realidad el ni siquiera la había seducido solo la había besado e intentado tocar...

Giró varias veces en su cama, soñando que los hanyous o youkais la iban a comer y por alguna razón al final estaba Inuyasha moviendo sus dedos malditos diciendo "te voy a castigar con esta mano" y luego todo el escenario cambiaba drásticamente y entonces ella estaba encima de el y le decía "arre, perro, arre"...

-Oh si...-Murmuró dormida mientras movía su cabeza. Si, hablaba mientras dormía o balbuceaba...-

Su despertador comenzó a sonar haciendo que ella se despertara y le picara a un par de botones a su celular. Se estiró mientras se levantaba.

Se miró en el espejo, sus ojos apenas y se abrían. Se rascó su trasero mientras entraba a bañarse, comenzó a desnudarse mientras se metía a bañar.

-Tengo que desayunar...-Murmuró mientras se rascaba la espalda y comenzaba a enjabonar su cabello, rasuro sus piernas. Y comenzó a salir del baño envuelta en sus dos toallas, se sorprendió de ver un hermoso uniforme negro. Y ahí vio como entraba Inuyasha con también el uniforme escolar, por las barbas de Merlín ese sombre se veía demasiado guapo, traje negro y corbata negra con la camisa blanca. Uh! Había visto mejores, no debía de sorprenderse-Te sales? Me voy a cambiar-Y no entendía porque tenía que dormir cerca de el, bueno los demás cuartos estaban ya ocupados y apenas iban a construir el suyo, así que podría creerle-

Era un vestido negro con blanco, era muy femenino. Zapatos un poco altos, negros, se delineo sus ojos y se arregló su cabello. Sentía el uniforme demasiado ajustado, y que le resaltaba las cosas que ella no tenía.

-Nos vamos-Dijo mientras la tomaba desprevenida, y ella simplemente estiraba su mano para intentar detenerse de algo-

-DEMENTE!-Gritó al sentir de nuevo como el la dejaba caer, afortunadamente el la logro sostener antes de que se hiciera papilla en el suelo-Perra, que crees que haces?-Le pregunto mientras el la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a llevarla a su primer clase-

Se soltó bruscamente de el antes de entrar al salón y entonces lo miró de manera molesta.

-Eres un _idiota_-Y le hizo énfasis por sus orejitas perrunas no lograban escuchar eso, entró al salón y logro ver a una "profesora" sentada mientras la hacía pasar al frente, Inuyasha entro como si nada y tomo asiento en uno de los dos lugares vacios que quedaban-Clase ella es Kagome Higurashi-Y al decir esto la soltó-Siéntate al lado de tu prometido-Ugh!-

-NO es mi prometido!-Le respondió, pero el profesor o profesora prefería a los hombres, tuvo que tomar asiento a lado de ese zoquete, no tenía libros así que se encogió de hombros y miró el pizarrón, estaba molesta porque el la había dejado caer. Aparte de idiota, era irresponsable-

-Profesora, Kagome no tiene libros...Así que le prestare los míos-La profesora asintió, cuando menos se lo espero el ya estaba juntando los mesa bancos-

No iba a quedar como una idiota.

-Quien quiere leer?-Preguntó la profesora, mientras Kagome levantaba la mano. Tomo el libro de Inuyasha y miró lo que estaba escrito-

-Mierda-Susurró mientras intentaba leer todo-Hace millones de años el mundo se vio sometido bajo una grande explosión conocida como bing-bang, los científicos aun no sabían como explicarla...Esa teoría fue debido a que los dinosaurios se habían extinguido-Tomo asiento mientras todos comenzaban a reírse de ella, Inuyasha simplemente miró a Kagome-

Estuvo totalmente concentrada en decir todo lo que sabía del bing-bang, y así demostrarle a Inuyasha que no era una perdedora, pero termino haciéndoles creer a todos que era una grande perdedora mentira. Rayos, y ese fue su primera vergüenza en su primer día de clases y en su primera hora.

Así o más humillada?

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

WASHU WASHU WASHU! ES PRIMERO DE ENEROO!

FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO:/ no Sali, no consegui el dinero. Y aparte ke? Iba a llegar a las siete de la mañana, bleh. Me meti a mi casa como a las cuatro o cinco ahí platikando con una amiga, y ya pss todo cool. (si pisteamos por año nuevo, y fue la mera onda xD)

En fin creo que tengo que dormir. (este capitulo lo hice el 31, keria subirlo ayer pero pss no se pudo. La euforia del 31 es horrible en mi familia xD) Ok, ok. :D los amo.

**SIGAN APOYANDOME! NO SEAN MALOS, MALAS WATEVA!**

_"Era un hombre honrado, hasta que ella lo enamoró"_

By: Willnira en la galaxia. (:


	3. Problemas

**My hanyou.**

_Notas previas:_

Se que me quiso en su momento, pero no le pude dar lo que ella le ofreció. Y fue cuando lo peor empezó. (:

**Pd: Kagome le dijo perra a Inuyasha en el capitulo anterior.**

**Capitulo 3****: problemas**

_"Estoy creciendo contra la miseria,_

_Y alguna que otra peda"_

Había seguido toda la clase observando a la maestra, no entendía como "esa" maestra era hombre. Movió su boca hacía un lado para examinar mejor a la maestra, ella juraba que era mujer. Su piel era suave, y sus piernas estaban bien torneadas y depiladas a la perfección. No tenía algo brusco que la delatara como hombre, recargo su codo en el mesa banco, y recargo su mejilla en su mano. Después estiró sus piernas y comenzó a bajar un poco, se detuvo con las patas de las sillas de dos de sus compañeros que estaban delante de ella.

Cruzó sus manos y continúo observando, examinando a la maestra. Miró las piernas de la maestra, si era hombre ella debía de tener un _paquetote_, no? Continuo observando la entrepierna de la profesora, si veía algo raro iba a creer que la profesora era hombre; Cinco minutos, seis minutos. No importaba cuando mirara en la zona de la maestra, esa mujer no tenía nada.

-_"Como va a ser hombre__ Pff, si fuera hombre ya se le hubiera movido algo. Oh, rayos la maestra se me quedo viendo...Ugh, no entiendo a esa clase de historia...Tiene puros signos raros, debería de pintarme el pelo, pero...de que color__ Rosa__ Azul__ No, uhm...Quiero ir al baño, pero no puedo acabo de ir al inicio de la clase...Creo que estoy pensando puras estupideces"-_Y fue cambiando drásticamente sus pensamientos-_"Odio que Inuyasha se siente a mi lado, Oww creo que le vi algo a la maestra__ Oh rayos se me quedo viendo, mierda, mierda, mierda...TIENE PENE__"-_Se quedo con los ojos abiertos mientras miraba a la maestra y entonces asustada comenzaba a hacer algo demasiado obvio, toser-

Pero de su rostro no se evaporo el pánico, había visto un pequeño levantamiento en la zona g galáctica de la maestra, llevó su mano a su boca para toser mientras la maestra la continuaba viendo.

-Higurashi podría pasar al pintarrón?-Preguntó la maestra de manera calmada, Kagome simplemente la continuo viendo con miedo mientras asentía. Había un par de cosas que no le gustaban, una de las más importantes es que no le gustaba que un hombre le cortara el pelo. Simplemente no lo toleraba, eso de maquillistas y peinadoras debería de ser un oficio explícitamente para las mujeres. Porque si los hombres solo podían ser sacerdotes, y pilotos...Entonces las mujeres también deberían de poder ser nada más peinadoras, maquillistas y diseñadoras de moda.-

Aunque el bastardo de Louis Vuitton tenía una excelente colección. Asintió cuando la maestra le habló, y comenzó a salir de su mesa banco para ir hacia el pizarrón. No es por ser una racista o discriminadora pero no podía hacerse todavía la idea de que la profesora era hombre. Miró a la profesora mientras esperaba su indicación, seguía desconcertada.

Bueno, se calmo un poco era muy el rollo de la maestra si quería ser hombre. Así que iba a dejar ser a la maestra.

-Podrías traducir esto?-Preguntó la maestra de manera dulce, asintió mientras en pocas palabras le arrebataba el libro y entonces comenzaba a ver lo que decía en el libro. Negó mientras la maestra la observaba confundida-Te sientes bien Higurashi?-Preguntó la profesora mientras ella aclaraba su garganta y miraba a la profesora confundida-

-Duh, obvio-Dijo mientras reía al final mientras le entregaba el libro a la profesora-No le entiendo, así que paso-Dijo mientras regresaba a su asiento dejando a todos desconcertados. Se sorprendió de nuevo, pudo tratar bien a la maestra, era un ser humano además de que por experiencia propia si insultabas a un homosexual que le gustaba vestirse de mujer, te considerabas prácticamente la enemiga de todos los gays-

La maestra hizo pasar a Rin. Las dos adolescentes intercambiaron miradas, y entonces Rin volvió a ver el libro.

-Meñique!-Dijo Rin entusiasmada mientras Kagome levantaba sin pensar el brazo y levantaba también de su mano izquierda el dedo meñique. Rin también levanto el dedo meñique y entonces, Rin simplemente rasco su cabeza y miró el libro-

-Inuyasha levanta el dedo meñique-Le ordeno a Inuyasha, mientras el simplemente rolaba sus ojos y levantaba el dedo meñique-

Pero Rin no pudo ni siquiera traducir la primera palabra, no era su culpa jamás habían visto ese idioma tan difícil; Inuyasha por cortesía y lastima levanto el dedo meñique prácticamente no había superado cuando Kagome le había dicho perra. La clase había terminado, según Kagome sabía Inuyasha tenía la misma edad que ella quince años. A veces se pensaba como alguien tan pervertido como el podría tener la misma edad que ella, rolo sus ojos mientras comenzaba a salir para buscar a Rin. De seguro todos los demonios perdían su virginidad en cuanto nacían, Uh...Ya le preguntaría a Rin.

-Rin tocaste mi tralala-Le dijo a Rin mientras Rin soltó una carcajada. Sentía que por estar en su primer año de preparatoria iba a ser producto de burlas o algo así, como en todas las escuelas de que a los nuevos les hacen bromas y algo así pero ni siquiera había visto el grupo de las mujeres populares o las porristas. Rin aclaro su garganta mientras abría la puerta de un salón y luego ambas comenzaban a correr apresuradas, con entusiasmo-

-Ohh! Tu tocaste mi tralalala...Mmmm mi ding ding dong!-Cantó Rin mientras se separaba de su amiga un poco y comenzaba a dar dos pasos más que ella y luego se colocaba enfrente de ella. Kagome se carcajeo ante la forma en que Rin había cantado, y no evitó mover sus manos desesperaba para seguirle un poco el rollo a Rin, al parecer Inuyasha no planeaba seguirla cuando estuvieran guiándose a su siguiente clase-

Estaba segura de que Rin sabía el camino a su siguiente clase. O eso creía.

-Oye Kagome a donde vamos?-Preguntó después de un par de carcajadas y bromas, Kagome se le quedo viendo confundida-

-Vamos a la clase, te estoy siguiendo-Dijo Kagome con honestidad mientras Rin se quedaba confundida y negaba y luego comenzaban a reírse de nuevo. Dios! Es como si en los pasillos pusieran una sustancia ilegal para poner todos locos a los alumnos-Vamos utiliza tu olfato y busca a Kouga o a Ayame-Le ordeno Kagome mientras cruzaba sus brazos y Rin dejaba ver su identidad y comenzaba a aspirar algo en el aire. Le tomo un par de segundos encontrar el camino adecuado, y para su facilidad se transformo en un hermoso gato negro con ojos azules brillantes. Kagome la fue siguiendo, definitivamente el que se casara con Rin debía de ser zoofilico-

Llegaron a un salón y fue cuando Rin cambio normalmente a su forma humana. Kagome se acomodo su cabello, y se mojo sus labios con su lengua. Rin la empujo para que tocara, y Kagome simplemente miró asustada a Rin.

-Ah...Uh-Murmuró de una manera poco inteligente. Miró al profesor, era un hombre muy alto, velludo y gordo. Le daba asco sinceramente con sus lentes extraños. El profesor simplemente miró a las dos jovencitas como si las fuera a golpear, y fue cuando Rin se puso entre el profesor y una Kagome miedosa-

-Ah...-Y tosió descaradamente mientras Kagome la ayudaba a que hablará-

-Perdón por llegar tarde, nos perdimos-dijo Kagome mientras el profesor las miraba molesto y entonces levantaba su brazo dejando ver una marca oscura de sudor. Rin y Kagome abrieron los ojos totalmente asqueadas y asustadas-Lo sentimos-Ni siquiera querían respirar, iban a morir si respiraban!-

-Pudieron usar su olfato-Rin lo tenía todo planeado, lo primero que Rin hizo fue abanicar su rostro para poder respirar calmada-

-Mi amiga es humana-Dijo mientras miraba a Kagome y entonces Kagome la miraba confundida, lo que Rin dijo no tenía sentido así que hizo una cara triste. Prefería salirse de clase a tener que lidiar con ese olor-

Hizo algo para poder cubrir su nariz con su mano. Desde agachar su rostro, y taparse la nariz con su mano.

-Es que estábamos riéndonos por todos los pasillos, yo creí que ella sabía el camino y ella creyó que yo sabía el camino y nos dirigimos...-No tenía más oxigeno con cual pudiera hablar así que se volteo rudamente y tomo toda la cantidad de aire suficiente como para poder terminar la oración-hacia un lugar diferente y...y...puta madre como apesta-termino diciendo mientras se giraban y comenzaban a toser las dos al mismo tiempo-

-No mames casi muero-Dijo Rin mientras se giraba para tomar todo el aire suficiente-

Las dos terminaron sin entrar a su clase en su primer día. Pero terminaron riéndose en una banca con el sol encima de ellas, y el viento agradable que hacía que sus cabellos se movieran frenéticamente. Platicaron de cosas bobas, y las dos terminaron riéndose de cómo el profesor tenía marcas de sudor en las axilas.

-Recuerdas cuando hicimos gira por toda la escuela?-Preguntó Rin mientras Kagome asentía y entonces las dos de nuevo empezaban a reírse, Rin guardó en su mirada un poco de nostalgia mientras se levantaba y observaba a Kagome. Había algo que necesitaba expulsar y lo necesitaba decir en ese momento, siempre lo sintió así y jamás iba a descansar si no lo hablaba con Kagome-Siempre sentí que si no estaba a tu lado cuando hacías alguna cosa, todos me iban a olvidar-Kagome puso sus piernas encima de la banca y dedico toda su atención a observar a Rin y a escucharla-A veces sentí que más que una amiga, necesitabas a una asistente-Y Rin soltó una risa un poco triste-Y cuando creí que me iba a mudar a este lugar, descubrir que yo tenía algo que te diferenciaba de mi, me hizo sentir feliz-Kagome asintió mientras Rin veía como Kagome le ponía atención-Y luego me dije qué será de Kagome? Sin una amiga a su lado que pueda hacer las mismas cosas que ella, sola...En una escuela nueva-Y Rin cambio su mirada confundida y nostálgica por una contenta-Y me volví a contestar que posiblemente yo era un estorbo para ti, y que aquí yo podría ser alguien diferente a lo que era...-Kagome simplemente se levanto y entonces estiro sus manos lo más que pudo-

-Iba a hacer otras amigas, pero tú siempre ibas a ser mi mejor amiga-Le murmuró mientras le daba un par de palmadas en su cabeza y comenzaba a alejarse-No vine a esta escuela a quitarte tus quince minutos de popularidad, solo vine porque no tenía otra escuela que me aceptará-Y al decir esto ambas se empezaron a reír-Y si el destino no quisiera que fuéramos amigas, creo que ya nos hubieran separado desde la primaria-Y ambas de nuevo se rieron. Rin no creía que Kagome era una mala persona, solo creía que Kagome llamaba más la atención que ella, pero Kagome una vez le había contestado cuando estaba ebria y a punto de vomitar había dicho "Yo no sería nadie sin R...R...Rin" Y esas palabras siempre se las había guardado en su corazón-

Continuaron recordando cosas que habían hecho. La forma en que Kagome había agarrado una caja de cartón, y como dos de sus amigos habían creado instrumentos. Rin se encontraba también como instrumentos, y entre todos iban pasando por toda la escuela cantando. Obviamente que cobraban, y al final del día los habían llevado a la dirección por hacer negocios dentro de la escuela.

Rieron por casi otra media hora mientras Kagome imitaba a una muchacha que odiaban y como la muy idiota se había palmeado el trasero.

Estornudo, mientras Rin la miraba sorprendida.

-Alguien debe estar hablando estupideces de mí-Y al decir esto, Rin solo se carcajeo un poco. Se levanto para ir a dar una vuelta por toda la escuela-Me duele la cara de ser tan guapo-Cantó Kagome mientras Rin golpeaba un poco el brazo de Kagome-

Esa canción era la cosa más graciosa que ellas dos hubieran podido escuchar. Vieron como estaba Kouga siendo alzado por un sujeto, Kagome y Rin se acercaron, no conocían a ese sujeto pero a ninguna de las dos les gustaba como Kouga estaba siendo cargado por ese sujeto.

-Bájame idiota-Le dijo Kouga un poco enojado, o más bien muriéndose de la risa. Kagome y Rin empujaron al sujeto y fue como Kouga cayo al suelo, un par de curiosos se fueron acercando y entonces Kagome y Rin lo apuntaron con sus manos de pistola-

-Uy! Que miedo un gatito y una humana-Kagome rolo sus ojos mientras continuaba viendo a ese sujeto. No lo conocía y ya le caía mal-Yo soy un youkai ave-Rin simplemente se empezó a reír mientras miraba a las dos mujeres, a Rin la comenzó a subir también de la misma forma en que estaba subiendo a Kouga. Kagome tuvo suerte de que no tenía tres brazos el sujeto-Yo tengo un certificado de que soy excelente combatiendo y podría aplastar a tu amiga, si Kouga no me da dinero!-Que genial, pensó Kagome si habían malhechores en la escuela-

-Ah si? pues yo tengo un certificado también-Dijo Kagome mientras todos se le quedaban viendo a Kagome. La humana como le dijo el sujeto grande no estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacer, pero si en lo que iba a decir. Era la adrenalina, y todo lo que circulaba en su cuerpo en esos momentos-

-Eh?-Se le quedo viendo el sujeto como idiota, mientras dejaba caer un poco a Kouga y a Rin-

-Así es ave, tengo un certificado para patear tu trasero cada vez que yo tenga que ver tu maldita cara de ave...avestruz!-Le dijo mientras le tronaba sus dedos y entonces se arremangaba las mangas del vestido. Kouga y Rin comenzaron a reír, Kouga aunque pudiera aguantarse no pudo. Y al igual que los demás se estaban partiendo el trasero de la risa-

Inuyasha apareció y con solo una mirada hizo que bajaran a Kouga y a Rin. Obviamente Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella, y el sujeto comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-Captaste perra?-Le dijo de manera ruda Kagome a ese sujeto mientras daba un paso y lo empujaba. Todos estaban entusiasmados, era una de las primeras chicas que se atrevía a utilizar ese vocabulario-

Y debían de reconocerlo ella tenía demasiado estilo para hablar.

Rin simplemente soltó un suspiro grande y le indico con la mirada que debía de voltear, Kagome volteo de manera tranquila y vio a Inuyasha viéndola de manera seria. Ella sonrió mientras el la tomaba de la mano, y Kagome tomaba de la mano a Rin. Inuyasha iba prácticamente halando a dos personas, y no mostraba el mínimo del tacto que un caballero debe de tener.

Llegaron a lo que era la oficina, Kagome ya la conocía obviamente ayer había estado allí y había tenido que ir y romper su orgullo y pedirle a este cerdo que la subiera a su habitación como si fuera alguna paralitica. Las dos intercambiaron miradas un poco asustadas, la más asustada era Rin pues en sus dos días que llevaba en esa escuela jamás había visto a Inuyasha tan molesto.

Kagome estaba disimulando que tenía miedo, así que estaba estirando un cabello rizado que se había encontrado y estaba viendo las puntas de sus cabellos, Rin estaba viendo sus zapatos. Buscando algo interesante en ellos, Inuyasha carraspeo su garganta y murmuró ambos nombres de manera muy, pero muy varonil. Kagome mordió su labio, levanto su ceja negra y siguió observando su cabello. Rin estaba intentando hacer un pozo en el suelo con su mirada, definitivamente cuando Inuyasha dijo sus nombres esperaba que ellas levantaran su rostro y lo vieran. No se esperó que ellas lo ignoraran.

Aclaro su garganta, dándoles una segunda oportunidad para que voltearan a verlo pero ellas no lo estaban viendo.

-Si, bueno cuando hablo me gusta que me vean a los ojos-Dijo el con sarcasmo mientras Rin veía por el rabillo de su ojos a Kagome, y la muchacha asentía. Las dos al mismo tiempo lo estaban viendo como si la escuela no les importara-

-Rayos, espera...-Dijo Kagome mientras agachaba su mirada. Siempre que el director la llamaba a la oficina lo veía de mala manera, pero ahora estaba en otra escuela y...Rin también estaba agitando su cabeza, y posiblemente creando miradas para saber como ver a Inuyasha. De nuevo levanto su mirada, sus ojos estaban clavados sobre los de Inuyasha, y ella tenía una ceja levantada para verlo. Inuyasha pensó que era la mirada más grosero que el podía recibir en toda su vida-Y?-Preguntó Kagome mientras golpeaba con su codo el brazo de Rin-

-Tenían que entrar a clases, aquí esta prohibido que se escapen clases...-Dijo de manera seria mientras Rin evitaba reírse, jamás había imaginado a un adolescente de quince años siendo tan responsable como Inuyasha; Mordió su lengua, y apretó sus labios-Tendrán tarea extra en esa materia, pueden ir a su siguiente clase...Ah, y Kagome por haber insultado a aquel muchacho-Kagome lo interrumpió haciendo una cara graciosa, y con una voz totalmente molesta-

-Lo siento vaquero, pero yo solo obedezco al director no al presidente estudiantil-Y le guiño el ojo para comenzar a salir junto con Rin. Inuyasha apretó su puño totalmente molesto, y lo que le molesto aun más fue la forma en que Kagome le había dado un beso a su mano y luego se lo había enviado a el.-

La iba a castigar. Lo juraba.

No había otra cosa que molestara más a Kagome que el simple hecho de no entender todas las materias, era como si los demonios aprendieran a hacer pociones, y luego a crear antídotos. Definitivamente prefería matemáticas a saber lo que hacía la flor "el colmillo felino" con la mezcla de un poco de "lágrimas del cielo" o algo así. Rin parecía entender casi todo.

Había estado en la cafetería y un par de chicas se le habían presentado, y le habían dicho que su cabello estaba totalmente a la moda. Kouga estaba llegando con ella, y el al verla se estaba riendo. Ella entendió de que se estaba riendo, y juntos comenzaron a riéndose.

-Cuidado te voy a patear tu flacucho trasero-Le dijo Kagome mientras Kouga también se reía-Oh! Inuyasha parece que anda en sus días-Le comentó a Kouga mientras el simplemente se le quedaba viendo confundida, ahora entendía algo. Kouga no es que fuera un tonto o niño nerdo, es solo que estaban ya los de otros grados mayores que les daba placer molestar a los pequeños...Típico-

-Ah, es que llegaron los de las otras escuelas...-Dijo mientras Kagome lo miraba sorprendida-Ven, uno de ellos es un cuervo-Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, y Kagome iba a su lado-

Los dos habían llegado a lo que era una cancha de deportes, Rin estaba volando en una persona con alas negras. Solo podía apreciar sus grandes alas negras, las cuales al agitarse dejaban que se desprendieran un par de plumas negras. Ayame estaba junto con Rin, entro para conocer también a ese cuervo, y al verlo se llevo una rotunda sorpresa. Sus ojos cafés vieron los ojos que la estaban viendo.

Se sorprendió tanto que de seguro Dios la estaba haciendo ver como una idiota. Woah! Necesitaba una cachetada.

Palmeo sus mejillas de manera desesperada, y después se abofeteo con un poco de fuerza. Se giró, y agitó su cabeza y todavía seguía viendo a su hermano cargando a Rin.

-Souta!-Lo llamó mientras su hermano dejaba caer a Rin, y entonces corría hacia ella. La velocidad con la que había corrido hacia ella era sorprendente, es más ella hasta casi lo había visto-Woah! Tienes alas...-Le dijo mientras hacia movimientos con sus manos-No, Wow-Decía sin creer lo que había visto, su hermano la abrazó haciendo que las alas los cubrieran a ambos-

-Y que haces aquí?-Preguntó Souta mientras Kagome le explicaba todo lo que había pasado, y de cómo todos creían que ella era la prometida de Inuyasha. Souta le confesó que ese tal Inuyasha Taisho era hijo de un famoso youkai perro, y que por ese motivo sus dos hijos deben de ser terriblemente poderosos, Kagome simplemente se encogió de hombros-

A ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto Inuyasha.

Tomo de las manos a Souta para comenzar a girar. Los dos estaban girando, mientras Rin se reía junto con Ayame. Las caras que esos dos hermanos hacían eran muy divertidas.

-Tenemos que salir!-Dijo Kagome rompiendo el agarre para comenzar a caer de sentón en el suelo. Souta levanto su ceja mientras observaba a su hermana confundido, el era el menor por un año y ella era la mayor.-Festejar que estamos juntos después de un año-Le indicó mientras Souta negaba y entonces señalaba a un par de chicos que eran rodeadas por chicas-No, no quieres una fiesta?-Que raro, desde que recordaba Souta siempre fue el que la iba invitando a fiestas, y juntos terminaban haciendo desmadres-

-No puedo, además aquí no venden alcohol hasta después de los dieciocho...-Kagome dijo una grande maldición-

No importaba, en Enero cumpliría dieciséis, y luego de los dieciséis los demás años se te pasan como un parpadeo. Estaban en septiembre finales de septiembre, venía Halloween, el cumpleaños de Rin y Kouga en el mismo mes, diciembre eran festividades navideñas. Enero primero su cumpleaños y día en el que el treinta y uno y el primero el caos reina en su casa.

Sip, ya tenía todo planeado. De aquí no la expulsaban si no la armaba bien, sonrió con maldad mientras levantaba sus cejas. Iba a ser un año interesante...Muy interesante.

Souta siguió conversando con Kouga, Ayame y Rin. Y después Kagome se incluyó en esa plática.

Mientras los ojos dorados de Inuyasha la observaban desde la altura de la oficina del presidente estudiantil, no parpadeo. Se dedicó a observar desde la distancia a Kagome, como sonreía y a la vez bromeaba. No escuchaba lo que decían, y eso le daba la idea de crear diálogos en su mente.

-Si soy una idiota-Dijo mientras intentaba imitar la Kagome al momento en que ella había movido sus labios, se carcajeo el solo-Si, amo a Inuyasha-había dicho mientras el sonreía para el mismo-

Diablos, porque el tenía que ser gracioso cuando nadie estaba cerca de el?

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

Gracias x su apoyo. Si, será divertido. :D MUY DIVERTIDO! Muahaha y pervertido. ;O!

En fin no mucho que decir. :B

Cada review es como no sé algo ke me provoka un orgasmo en mis ojos.

_"Tengo una mente retorcida, y un corazón psicópata"_

By: willnira.

Pd: I'm a psycho killer, find me. (:


	4. Celos secretos

**My Hanyou.**

_Notas previas:_

_Dicen que actitud mata carita. ¿Será verdad?_

Oh! si para el review que me hizo esas preguntas, son pocos misterios que se iran resolviendo. : D lo juro.

Pd: recuerden eso que dijo Inuyasha "nos conocimos cuando eramos chiquitos" ;D es algo clave 'n la historia.

**Cáp.4**** celos secretos**

_"Hey, no merezco ir a la delegación._

_Tengo menos de catorce y estoy mal del corazón"_

Inuyasha la había dejado organizar una fiesta para Halloween.

Y estaba entusiasmada, muy entusiasmada. Sentía que su corazón iba a ser expulsado brutalmente de su cuerpo, Souta se había regresado a su otra escuela. Y le había pedido que tuviera que tener mucho_ cuidado_. Y hasta se sorprendió de verlo entrar a la oficina de Inuyasha, intentó pegar su oído para escuchar algo pero no escucho nada. Souta no entendía muy bien que hacía ella en una escuela de demonios, y la verdad ella tampoco sabía muy bien. Pero estaba contenta, según una amiga de Inuyasha decía que ella era una molestia, y aparte de que trataba a Inuyasha como si fuera su criado.

Se abrazó mientras levantaba sus manos y comenzaba a dar vueltas, estaba escuchando un poco de música. Estaba entusiasmada, iba a ser una de sus primeras fiestas con puros youkais y hanyous.

Aunque el lunes iban a tener exámenes, estaba segura de que le iba a ir bien, lo sentía.

Fue a su closet; Se había tenido que rebajar a darle un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha para obtenerlo, pero valía la pena. Saco su disfraz mientras sonreía, iba a ser la humana más hermosa. Su pareja iba a ser Rin, o eso le había dado a entender. Estaba entre una fiesta de los 70's pero como era la fiesta de Halloween. Iba a hacer un grande relajo. Sonrió cuando comenzó a cambiarse. Se miró en su espejo, y colocó pintura en su rostro y aparte delineo sus ojos de una manera "egipcia". Estaba nerviosa sentía que algo _especial_ iba a pasarle.

Estaba teniendo esas premociones, y aparte tuvo un sueño en el que alguien la besaba. Era un sueño que tenía desde siempre, pero valía la pena soñarlo. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, no podía parar de sonreír y la verdad estaba sintiendo estúpida.

Iba a destrozar esa fiesta. Souta le había enseñado que Halloween era una excusa para ver a las mujeres vestidas con poca ropa, y según sabía dentro de cómo dos meses iban a ser los exámenes finales, no tenía la mínima idea del tipo de escuela en la que se había metido pero mientras la pasara bien y se divirtiera todo iba a estar muy bien.

Entró al cuarto de Inuyasha abriendo la puerta sin preguntar, y ahí lo vio. Le regalo una sonrisa, aunque era muy obvio que no había parado de sonreír.

-Ugh, debí de haberte dicho que no-Murmuró mientras comenzaba a ponerse un poco de desodorante en spray. Ella rolo sus ojos, mientras se acercaba a el-

-Apúrate, la fiesta empezó hace como veinte minutos-Le dijo mientras miraba su reloj. Entre tantas pulseras era difícil reconocer su reloj. El continuo poniéndose la camisa de manera lenta, ella lo miró de manera desesperada-Ugh, duras más que una mujer-Le dijo mientras iba a su habitación y comenzaba a ir a ver si su maquillaje estaba bien, Inuyasha era muy lento. Pero dios que guapo era-

Sin dar señal de que la iba a cargar, el la cargo y comenzó a salir por la ventana. Ya se había acostumbrado a que debía de juntar su cuerpo con el de Inuyasha cuando iba a bajar, y también se había acostumbrado a que Inuyasha era la persona más enferma ya que le gustaba molestarla al aventarla al aire y luego atraparla, muy enfermo para ella. Pero esa vez no lo hizo, esa vez la agarro con cuidado y la dejo en el suelo con mucho cuidado.

Lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia donde iba a ser la fiesta. Entro con cuidado, viendo como estaba toda la música alta. Y como había mujeres con vasos en sus manos, no se podía ni fumar ni tomar alcohol, después de todo Inuyasha era responsable por cada idiota que estaba en esa fiesta.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, y las demás en Inuyasha. Ella usando un vestido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo de adolescente, un poco corto. Pero demasiado bonito, iba vestida de "blueberry" con calcetas largas y de rayas horizontales de color verde con blanco. Zapatos altos y de charol negros, y un gorrito azul. Que combinaba con su vestido, era demasiado sexy y atrevido. Y estaba segura de que Inuyasha estaba babeando por ella, lo sentía. Inuyasha a diferencia de ella iba vestido como el fantasma de la opera, con su traje negro. La mitad de su cara cubierta con una mascara de cristal, su cabello plateado sujetado en una coleta baja. Y sin duda olía demasiado varonil.

Se había casi "drogado" con su aroma. Y si estaba por más tiempo junto a el, se iba a desmayar.

Y haría el ridículo por una millonésima vez delante de el.

-HEY CAMBIEN LAS CARAS ES NOCHE DE FIESTA!-Gritó Kagome mientras sonreía y comenzaba a caminar junto con Inuyasha, vio a Rin con un rostro amargado. Pero rolo sus ojos, Rin iba vestida de nigga. Con pantalones aguados, camisa demasiado grande y suelta. Una banda blanca en su frente, una gorra. Cadenas enormes que posiblemente no eran de oro o plata, y cuando sonrió se empezó a reír. También tenía dientes de plata, la vio acercarse con un bastón con diamantes. Y una copa llena de diamantes que decía "pimp" caminó de manera graciosa. Dando un paso y luego hacia atrás una parte de su cuerpo. Se acercó a ella, y le sonrió-Y tus zorras?-Le preguntó divertida mientras Rin comenzaba a reírse-

No había ningún nigga sin sus zorras.

-Te estaba esperando, soy nigga y tu eres mi BIATCH!-Le dijo mientras hacia a Kagome reír-

Ayame estaba bebiendo ponche, y la vieron guiñarles el ojo. Se acercaron a ella, para que las fans de Inuyasha pudieran halagarlo. Ayame iba vestida de vaquera, con una faldita corta de color café, una camisa azul demasiado ajustada que si se movía un poco se iba a romper. Graciosamente los senos de Ayame se veían más grandes esa noche, falsos o verdaderos? Esa respuesta solo la tiene Ayame. Un sombrero café con un broche azul en forma de bota, las botas eran altas y vaqueras, lo mejor es que en lugar de pistolas llevaba botellas vacías de cerveza.

-Woah! Dijimos de manera atractiva no de zorras-Le dijo Rin mientras Kagome y Ayame rolaba sus ojos, la fiesta estaba entretenida. Aunque la música era un poco aburrida y no tan movida, Rin fue con el dj para que le cambiara de música y el dj aceptó solo si ella era la primera en bailar. Rin acepto, con su bastón llenos de diamantes y su copa el fue al centro de la pista, las chicas estaban demasiado avergonzadas de acercarse a bailar, y los chicos estaban totalmente distraídos viendo a las chicas, se puso a bailar de manera "nigga" y Kagome solo hizo un sonido para indicarle que fueran a ayudar a su querida amiga-

No sabían si iban a hacer el ridículo, pero hacerlo un poco no iba a hacer daño.

Kagome empezó por mover su cuerpo, y cuando bailaba solía mover su cabeza y hacer su boca como si fuera pato. Ayame bailaba fenomenal.

-joto el que no baile a la de 1, 2, 3-Le susurró Kagome a Rin mientras Rin hacia sonar su bastón y luego comenzaba a levantarlo para apuntar a las mujeres y a los hombres. Muchos no reconocían a Rin-

-JOTO EL QUE NO BAILE!-Gritó mientras todos se miraban confundidos, todos iban de algún personaje y otros iban como gente normal. Algunos se acercaron a bailar, y otros prefirieron estar sentados mientras miraban a sus parejas. Kagome seguía moviendo su cuerpo, pasaron la canción más triste que ella pudo alguna vez escuchar. Y casualmente con esa canción recordaba a un novio que tuvo-

Le indico al dj que pusiera otra canción, y el dj aceptó.

Tomo de las manos a Ayame mientras comenzaban a bailar. No era una de las mejores canciones, y le traía muchos recuerdos. Locos recuerdos.

-Todo empezó una noche de calor, nos enamoramos con algún licor...Y desde entonces no pudo parar, sabía que esto no tenía final...Y de repente todo se derrumbo-Cantó Ayame mientras movía sus manos de manera graciosa, haciendo que Rin se riera un poco. Había más perras, es decir más personas bailando intentando hacer que con sus movimientos lujuriosos y eróticos los hombres se acercaran a bailar con ellas-

La canción continúo y Kagome fingió que bailaba de manera robótica. Pusieron una canción del rapero "Aaron carter" y definitivamente Rin fue la única que le pidió un micrófono al dj.

Y hasta bailaba moviendo sus pies, y sosteniendo ese bastón con sus manos.

Y fueron dos canciones seguidas de aaron carter. Con su música hacia que las chicas brincaran, y que Rin cantara.

Kagome fue por un poco de ponche, sonrió cuando miró a todos gritar y bailar. Un muchacho con indicios de querer ser rapero le quito el micrófono mientras comenzaba a decir "guarras" y algo así. Uh, eso iba a ser interesante. Bebió el ponche de un trago mientras escuchaba sus canciones.

La canción era demasiado machista, decía de cómo los hombres eran mejores que las mujeres; La canción decía groserías, y hablaba de las mujeres que eran demasiado experimentadas.

-Ponte escote que se noten tus excitantes dotes-Canto el sujeto, mientras los hombres apoyaban totalmente al sujeto, por dios ni siquiera era un rapero oficial. Aunque no pareciera esa canción hizo sentir a todas las mujeres, menos a Kagome la cual estaba mirando a todos lados y luego comenzaba a poner un poco de alcohol, pudo ver a Ayame acercarse.-

-Los va a tirar...-Dijo Kagome mientras reía junto con Ayame, el alcohol que le había puesto a la bebida era extremadamente fuerte y barato. Juraba que muchos iban a terminar vomitando, de lo barato y corriente que era-

Y el sujeto continuaba rapeando.

-Para llamar la atención, la anorexia es para que te hagan caso-Cantó el sujeto, haciendo que Kagome se le quedara viendo, ella se sabía esa canción. Había ido al concierto del sujeto, tontos los que creyeron que el había creado la canción-ponte tacones aunque duela!-Y el continuaba cantando emocionado, iba a ayudarlo. La parte era entre niños contra niñas. Y esto ya era personal-

-Yo me sé la canción-Dijo Kagome mientras escuchaba un "ve por el, gatita" y luego Kagome comenzaba a carcajearse. Fue por un micrófono, mientras veía como el sujeto llegaba al coro totalmente desconcertado, esperando un poco de ayuda-

Kagome se subió a una mesa, importándole muy poco si estaba ocupada o no. Pateo el adorno que estaba en el centro de mesa y señalo al sujeto. Rin le paso su bastón nigga.

El sujeto la miró sin saber que decir.

-Entre más tipos conozco, más quiero a mi perro...Los tipos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos-Cantó mientras apuntaba con el bastón al sujeto que estaba cantando, posiblemente su voz era un asco. Y estaba viendo quien le daba un trago al ponche, así que si iba a hacer el ridículo-

-Pero si ustedes a la mínima se bajan las bragas, Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras-Le contesto el sujeto agradecido de que ella supiera la canción y le estuviera ayudando-

Comenzó el verso en donde cantaba la mujer. Y el sujeto estaba sorprendido, según todos pensaban que era algo que ellos habían inventado.

Pero no.

Ella no era buena rapera, pero ya todos la estaban viendo. Mierda, estaba haciendo el ridículo ni siquiera sabía rapear. De acuerdo iba a hacer un intento.

-Que plastas, que pesados, hacen fuerza marcan brazos, te dicen...-Canto Kagome esperando la respuesta de su compañero de canto. Era una canción movida, en la que todas estaban "mejor" porque ella le estaba respondiendo sus rimas-

-Toca toca-Canto el sujeto mientras Kagome lo miraba y asentía. Y el sujeto al decir eso, comenzaba a tocar su pecho como si tuviera pectorales-

-Y añaden...-Canto de nuevo Kagome-

-Voy al gimnasio-Kagome le sonrió mientras de nuevo cantaba aun más, las tipas se estaban riendo de la forma en que Kagome contestaba-

-"Y eso que yo no soy la nigga"-Pensó Kagome mientras tomaba un poco de aire para seguir cantando, sentía aire en su trasero.-

Siguió observando donde estaba el ponche. Termino de cantar, y dejo al sujeto que terminara toda la canción. (el porta-niños vs niñas. Por si les interesa :B).Se bajo de la mesa, mientras entonces se acercaba discretamente a Ayame. Rin estaba más interesada en conseguir sus perras, golfitas, zorritas, gatitas. Como sea, después de todo lo guarras y zorras no se les va a quitar.

Dejo el micrófono cerca de algún idiota, mientras regresaba con Ayame sonriente.

-Quien ha caído?-Preguntó en susurró Kagome sabiendo perfectamente que la pelirroja la iba a escuchar-

-No muchos...-Dijo aburrida Ayame mientras Kagome sonreía-

-Tenemos que caer primero para que nadie sospeche-Volvió a susurrar Kagome mientras Ayame hacia una mueca de desaprobación, y entonces Kagome le imploro con sus ojitos. Al fin Ayame logro aceptar, y fue cuando las dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el ponche. Casi todos se estaban sonriendo con ganas, de seguro algunos ya estaban ebrios. Kagome se sirvió, y Ayame la imitó-

Compartieron miradas, las intercambiaron y luego miraron su vaso lleno de ponche. Kagome sabía que esto definitivamente la iba a tirar, porque? Porque el licor que le puso era barato, iba a hacer que amaneciera vomitando.

Pero no sabía que tanto iba a afectar a Ayame.

Cerró sus ojos.

-1, 2, 3-Contaron al mismo tiempo mientras las dos bebían de manera rápida el alcohol. Para la sorpresa de Ayame no sabía tan mal, oh! en el mundo demoniaco se utilizaba solamente tequila, y otras cosas. Y aparte de que según por lo que Kagome le describió ese tequila era barato, y sabía malo. Su boca se adapto al sabor amargo, y tibio que paso por su garganta-

Kagome sonrió cuando se paso todo el tequila, ella siempre compraba ese tequila para alguna broma y según recordaba jamás lo había bebido. O posiblemente si, estando ebria.

Parpadeo, definitivamente eso era puro alcohol. Su garganta estaba lastimada de dar el trago entero, saco su lengua mientras meneaba su cabeza. Veía todo como si fuera algún ser poderoso, Ayame estaba bebiendo más ponche, y no se veía tan ebria. Hizo una mueca graciosa, eructo mientras cubría su mano. Regreso a sentarse mientras iba a buscar a Rin, choco con miles de pechos. Y casi todos la estaban viendo.

Tenía en su mano el vaso del ponche de fresas o algo así, tosió mientras veía como estaba una "mujer" intentando abrazar a Inuyasha, y el parecía no querer ser interrumpido por alguien. Y eso que ella era su prometida, bebió aun más y se giro al ver como estaba Ayame bebiéndose casi todo el ponche. Algo extraño. Eructo mientras se acercaba, le trono los dedos a esa mujer mientras separaba a Inuyasha de ella.

-No te metas con _mi_ prometido-Dijo Kagome mientras movía un poco su cabeza, y chasqueaba sus dedos; Inuyasha estaba impactado, principalmente le había llegado ese aroma de alcohol, y Kagome desprendía también otro aroma que a el lo atraía. Feromonas posiblemente-

Pudo ver el rostro de esa mujer totalmente molesto, como si le hubieran tirado alguna botella en la cabeza. Uh, necesitaba más ponche.

-PIMP!-Gritó mientras comenzaba a irse y a dejar a Inuyasha con esa mujer, podía caminar. Regresó porque se había acordado de que no había acabado de insultar a aquella mujerzuela, y por cierto le gustaba su traje pero no le gustaba ella-Escucha quita tus garritas de _mi_ prometido-Volvió a avisarle, negó para decirle que no iba a escuchar lo que dijera-No, no, no me importa quien seas...Porque yo-Y se estaba señalando para darse seguridad. Una ebria siempre tiene seguridad-Yo soy la mera onda y tu no-Y al decir esto le aventó el líquido que estaba dentro de su vaso-Vez lo que provocas? Ahora tengo que ir por otro vaso...Nos vemos zorra-Y tomo a Inuyasha de la mano para comenzar a irse con el por un poco más de ponche-

Todos se habían reído de eso. La muchacha si era hermosa, con un cabello negro como la misma noche, ojos que mostraban seriedad de color café, dos finas cejas en forma de alas y unos labios carnosos que te gritaban que querían a ser besados, era alta. Y delicada como una hermosa muñeca, con un cabello largo y atado en una larga coleta, iba vestida simplemente de conejito. Con ropa holgada, y no tan reveladora.

Había caminado por un rato, Inuyasha estaba contento. Que tu 'prometida' se ponga celosa de esa manera. Woah! Se sentía en las nubes. La vio caminar desesperada, hasta empujaba a la gente para poder pasar.

El sabía un secreto que ella no recordaba.

**---**

Lo que odiaba del despertar al día siguiente de una fiesta era la resaca. La primera vez que se embriago completamente fue exactamente en sus quince años, sus amigos habían comprado cervezas, y una botella de vodka. Entre shots, y cervezas. Fue que termino diciendo estupideces, todavía tenía el video ya que Rin insistió que quería grabarlo. (Muy voyeur).

Y la despertada de ese día había sido horrible. Por suerte se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Rin, paso su lengua por sus labios y sintió su lengua completamente seca igual que su garganta. No recordaba nada. Y sabía que no quería recordar.

-Maldito tequila barato-Murmuró mientras se levantaba y se llevaba su mano izquierda a su cabeza. No tenía su gorrito, eructo y sintió el sabor del ponche en su boca, se levanto de la cama completamente y con mucha pereza descubrió que todo estaba completamente oscuro. Se tropezó y cayo al suelo, se levanto con cuidado y noto que la cama en la que había dormido era muy grande-

Su visión se acostumbro a la oscuridad, y descubrió que había un bulto en esa cama, se quedo asustada y se toco el cuerpo, al menos no estaba desnuda. Llevaba todavía la ropa de la noche anterior, aunque no llevaba los zapatos o las calcetas largas no se preocupo.

Tenía mucho sueño, así que regreso a la cama. Y durmió por más tiempo, estaba segura que entre más durmiera el malestar se iba a pasar más rápido.

Soñó que era alguien en su sueño, o más bien que todos la miraban como si fuera alguien malo. Que de sus ojos cafés se tornaban ojos azules y luego violetas hasta después hacerse negros. En todo su sueño había sentido esa sensación de ser observada, y de que su estomago ardía. Todo estaba oscuro, llovía y hacia mucho frío. Se estaba levantando de manera pesada, y de repente todo estaba en llamas. Y al final todo se calmaba, estaba flotando. O algo así. Podía tocar con los dedos de sus pies la superficie del agua. Una sensación agradable...

Y de repente hizo lo que todos hacen cuando estas en pleno éxtasis de tu sueño. Despiertas.

Había más luz, y todo era más claro. No recordaba mucho de su sueño, pero sabía que había sido extraño. Sus ojos se abrieron, y lo primero que encontró fue un peso encima de su cuerpo, unos ojos dorados mirándola como si intentaran desnudarla. Se quedo sorprendida, y asustada. Hizo una mueca, y pestañeo, volvió a pestañear. Inuyasha estaba encima de ella, y sin camisa. Lo cual era una agradable visión, pero...

-Que demonios haces, enfermo?-Preguntó bruscamente mientras lo empujaba y comenzaba a levantarse, se alejo bruscamente de el. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo del coraje y de la vergüenza, el listón de su vestido estaba desatado y se podía ver sus hombros. El suelo era cálido, y el con una grande velocidad se acerco a ella para hacer que lo viera a los ojos-

Se quedo sin habla, verlo a los ojos era perderse en ese mar de cerveza. Verlo a los ojos era bajar la guardia, y dejar que su corazón latiera con vehemencia.

-Me gusto verte celosa-Murmuró mientras comenzaba a acercar su boca a su oído, cerro sus ojos y dejo que su sonrojo se hiciera más grande. Sintió que todo en su cuerpo estaba temblando, su cuerpo prácticamente no le hacía caso. Movió su rostro, intentándole dar paso para que continuará...-

-Jamás estaría celosa-Dijo con tranquilidad mientras lo apartaba de ella. Odiaba apartarlo de ella, pero tenía dignidad y era muy pronto para continuar con su juego. Pero el olvidaba que el jugar también formaba parte del juego-No he aceptado todavía que seas mi prometido, de hecho no siento nada por ti...-Dijo con honestidad, no sabía lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Pero no pudo haber sido lo peor, ya que lo peor fue insultar a un gay solo por decir que estaba ebria. Duh! a los antros se iba a embriagarte-

-Le tiraste la bebida a Kikyou-Dijo mientras entonces mostraba un rostro serio, ella simplemente negó. Woah! Debía comprimir sus celos-Como sea, te veías hermosa-Volvió a decir mientras comenzaba a acercarse aun más a ella. Ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y luego el tiro su cuerpo con el de ella encima de la cama. Dejo de respirar, y solo se quedo viendo esos ojos dorados, su corazón estaba tranquilo porque ella así lo creía. La sangre fluyo con rudeza hasta sus mejillas, y entonces se quedo incapacitada de poder moverse-Me enamoré de ti desde que te vi, no en la escuela hablo de la primera vez...-Volvió a decir con su calmada voz, estaba por acercarse a su boca, cuando ella le cubrió con sus manos los labios a Inuyasha-

-Que vez?-Preguntó mientras el la miraba sonriente. Le gustaba crear preguntas en la mente de Kagome-Yo sé que solo te he visto en la escuela-Dijo con confianza mientras el negaba, la curiosidad la estaba matando-Dime algo-Rogo mientras el negaba, y entonces sonreía con maldad. Puso sus labios sobre los de ella, para primero empezar a masajearlos, y luego besarla con más rudeza. No le respondió, no era una zorra que caía con facilidad. Lo aparto de ella y comenzó a salir de la habitación de Inuyasha. Iba a investigar que había pasado entre el y ella, porque no recordaba nada-

Su cabeza estaba doliéndole, tenía hambre y de repente se desmayo. Inuyasha la encontró desmayada después de cinco minutos, y le sorprendió lo que vio. No era una visión porque el tenía una perfecta visión, no era algo irreal. Eran dos alas blancas que estaban formándose en la espalda de Kagome. Dos alas que eran visibles e intocables. Sonrió. Mientras la cargaba.

Y la acomodaba en su cama con cuidado. Iba a encargarse de que ella recordara todo lo que paso en el pasado. Exactamente cuando tenían cuatro años.

**---**

-Que!? Tu no pediste solicitud de que entrará a esa escuela!?-Gritó su esposa mientras golpeaba el periódico con la mesa, el señor Higurashi dio un brinco y simplemente entro en pánico-Entonces quien demonios lo hizo!?-Seguía preguntando de manera exagerada su esposa, el primero que nada abanico su acalorada cara con sus manos. La señora puso un rostro pensante-Investiga esto...-Volvió a decir la señora más tranquila-

-No creo que le pase algo su prometido la va a estar cuidando...-Volvió a decir, le explicó de manera tranquila todo a su esposa. Su esposa simplemente siguió pensando, Kagome no sabía nada de esa escuela así que era imposible que se hubiera inscrito. Su esposo era descuidado y pudo no haber notado esto pero ella si. Lo miró de manera molesta, cruzó sus brazos y aclaro su garganta-

-Ve e investiga quien la inscribió, ella es humana!-Volvió a decir su esposa. Souta le había dicho que Kagome estaba bien, pero que había ciertos demonios que miraban extraño a Kagome y eso le preocupaba-

Su esposo asintió, mientras comenzaba a irse a la escuela, uso el medio de transporte normal, ya que si los humanos veían que podía volar iba a ser como muy extraño. Iba a ser un viaje cansado. Pero su hija corría peligro, el instinto de protección se había activado.

Voló con furia, el viento que el hacia con sus alas movían los árboles, y alteraban los sentidos de esos animales inocentes que se movían con sigilo. Hizo la mejor entrada que un ser tan maravilloso como el pudo hacer, los rostros confundidos de los estudiantes. Era tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando. No podía diferenciar los aromas, el no era un youkai con el sentido del olfato tan elevado.

-KAGOME!-Gritó, mientras veía como muchos salían de sus cuartos. Se elevo mientras buscaba a su hija de manera desesperada. Su hija era la mayor. Y aunque cumpliera dieciséis años ella iba a ser su pequeñita desde siempre-

Hubo un grito, y entonces lo reconoció. Sus garras se afilaron, sus dientes se transformaron en unos rudos y hermosos colmillos. La sangre le hervía, voló rápido hasta el grito y lo que vio le molesto demasiado, su hija siendo sujetada por una youkai. Gruñó, y voló con facilidad hasta su hija. Agitó sus alas y un viento extraño hizo que las youkais que estaban molestando a su hija se cubrieran. Un extraño poder. Algo muy poderoso. El piso temblaba, y ella temblaba del miedo.

-"Estoy por ver a mi abuela muerta"-Pensó Kagome mientras cubría su pecho. Esas youkais eran una abusivas, solo porque había lastimado a una tipa ya la intentaban golpear.-

-Estas bien?-Preguntó una voz conocida, ella abrió sus ojos y se encontró con las hermosas alas de su padre. Su mente dio vueltas, y se desmayo una vez más-

Su despertar fue tranquilo, si su papá tenía alas, Souta tenía alas. Entonces ella...?

-Papá-Estaba furiosa, se levanto mientras veía como Inuyasha trataba con todo respeto a su padre-Porque demonios soy la prometida de Inuyasha?-Preguntó mientras su padre sonreía de manera nerviosa-

-Porque el es guapo...-Se quedo sorprendida, que clase de respuesta era esa?-Y si hay pruebas-Inuyasha le enseño un papel en el que decía "si, si, mi hija es tuya. Kuro Higurashi w/h" se quedo sin habla, llevó sus manos a su cabeza y miró a su padre-

-Mamá te va a venir dejando por hacer decisiones tontas...-Y al decir esto rolo sus ojos-Que bueno que soy humana...-Dijo Kagome mientras sonreía-Mierda, soy un monstruo!?-Preguntó histérica mientras su papá asentía-

-Aunque todavía no sabemos que clase de monstruo-susurró su padre mientras Kagome solo regresaba a su cama-Inuyasha cuida de ella-Inuyasha le guiñó el ojo dejando que las ventanas de ese cuarto se abrieran-si me entero de que algo le ha pasado...Tendré que llevármela a la fuerza -Y con su cara dulce procedió a irse, Inuyasha sabía claramente que ese señor no bromeaba-

Ahora era un monstruo como todos los de la escuela. Uno desconocido sin fuerza, sin visión nocturna, sin un oído supersónico. Tal vez ella era el demonio de las fiestas, ustedes saben, la habilidad de prender las fiestas y hacer bromas. A quien se engañaba era una hanyou...

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

En verdad me gusta escribir este fic. :B

Espero haber arreglado un par de dudas con este fic.

Si tienen dudas las contesto con gusto o,o.

En fin.

DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR. : )!

_"Ellos te dicen 'te quiero' pero también piensan 'me la follaría'"_

Atte:

Willnira

Pd: el PORTA RLZZ :D ese rapero es mi IDOLO!! Hahahaha y eso ke casi no me gusta el rap xD pero

Ese wey mis respetos (:


	5. Alas

**My hanyou.**

_Notas previas:_

Se que ella era peor que yo, pero daba igual. En _verdad_ daba igual.

**Capitulo ****5**** Alas...**

_"No mires los ojos de un demonio, puedes quedar hechizada"_

Quería recordarlo, quería saber que había pasado con Inuyasha cuando eran pequeños. Lo necesitaba saber, pero porque continuaba evadiéndolo? Se apresuró a ir a su siguiente clase, mientras observaba como estaba Inuyasha llegando primero que ella obviamente chocó contra su espalda.

-Lo siento-Murmuró mientras el solamente continuaba caminando, fue a tomar asiento y espero a que el profesor entregara los exámenes. Cuando todos guardaron silencio ella continúo observando su examen, estaba contestando casi todo. Ayer Inuyasha no la había dejado dormir y se había puesto a ayudarle en lo que no entendía, al principio se había puesto nerviosa más bien lo estaba revisando. Sus ojos dorados eran agresivos, y se veían hermosos. Su cabello plateado era largo y sedoso. Y olía delicioso, su rostro no era totalmente masculino pero con el tiempo eso iba a mejorar, era atractivo. Más atractivo que ella, daba esa idea de ser el "chico malo" que todas las chicas ansían. Si ella fuera como la mujer que salía en el video de "cherry pie" todos iban a estar enamorados de ella, continuo leyendo el examen y se sorprendió de las preguntas que estaba contestando. Esas las había estudiado con Inuyasha-

Termino su examen después de una hora, y salió para ver como estaban Kouga y Ayame hablando de algo, no quería entrar a la discusión ya que Ayame parecía que iba a estallar, y Kouga se veía que iba a asesinar a la persona que se acercara, así que se quedo esperando a que Rin saliera de clases, Inuyasha todavía estaba contestando su examen así que los tres iban a ir a dar una vuelta por toda la escuela. Algo que adoraba de esta escuela, es que tenían esos exámenes por tres días y en cuanto los acabaras estaban libres, supuestamente para que "estudiaras".

Su estomago comenzó a vibrar, y entonces comenzó a sacar su celular con cuidado. Lo primero que escucho fue un grande alboroto, se escondió entre los pasillos ya que no sabía si estaba prohibido usar el celular, así que continuo recargada en la pared como si todo estuviera bien.

-Hey vamos Kagome, tenemos esta fiesta...Tu sabes, te necesitamos-Era la voz de uno de sus amigos, más bien 'futuro novio' lo había olvidado por completo, soltó un gruñido y luego un estornudo; La otra voz parecía intensa y profunda, claro el sujeto era un año mayor a ella y le gustaba mucho jugar con las mujeres incluso iba a apostar a los casinos solo enseñando una identificación falsa. Su familia eran tan rico que podían limpiarse con los billetes grandes la popo, pero a ella no le gusto por eso. A ella le gusto porque era algo inalcanzable, y como ya lo tenía ahora era aburrido-Tienes que venir, es en mi casa-Volvió a decir mientras Kagome sonreía-

-Creí que la policía había clausurado tu casa...-Dijo Kagome en voz baja mientras continuaba escondiéndose en la pared, los alumnos pasaban enfrente de ella y la observaban como si estuviera hablando sola. Rin todavía no parecía salir lo que era bueno-Además estoy fuera de la ciudad-Dijo Kagome con naturalidad mientras escuchaba cierta risa burlona en la persona que la estaba llamando-

-Tan grave te fue en tus calificaciones?-Escuchó risas, y comentarios que no le hicieron tanta gracia-Bueno Kag, te llamó luego me mandas mensaje para saber cuando regresas-Había murmurado mientras regresaba a reírse con sus amigos-Y TE AMO KAGOME HIGURASHI!-Oh, rayos. Tuvo que colgar la llamada, primero hizo la mueca de asco. Y luego guardó su celular, mordió su labio mientras se giraba y llevaba sus manos al puente de su nariz.-

Ahora tenía miedo, cuando regresara a casa iba a estar el esperándola. Nah, de seguro ni lo dijo en serio. Regresó a esperar en la entrada de la puerta por sus dos amigos, y vio a esa mujer que la había intentando 'golpear' la otra noche en el bosque. Como sea no le tenía miedo ya que la iba a enfrentar ahora que estaba sola, era muy bonita eso si. Y daba esa apariencia de niña buena. Definitivamente era la hija que todo padre deseaba, se acercó a ella y se puso en su camino. La miró mientras la otra muchacha continuaba viéndola, no había expresiones en su rostro.

Pero daba esa mirada de 'muévete o te parto tu madre' tomo aire mientras sentía de nuevo vibrar su celular.

-Ha, tienes suerte de que no vengue...perra-Dijo con cuidado mientras pasaba por ella haciendo que ella se girara con el golpe que le había dado Kagome con su cuerpo, la vio irse a una esquina y buscarse algo en el vestido para después seguir caminando, comenzó a llorar mientras Rin se acercaba a ella preocupada, primero intento tranquilizarla y después vio como estaba Kagome moviendo su boca en una esquina. Kagome estaba exaltada, y tenía a una chica llorando-

-Que paso?-Preguntó Rin mientras la muchacha continuaba llorando nerviosa-

-Ella me dijo perra...Y yo solo estaba intentando caminar...-Hipeo mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro, Rin se disculpo por Kagome mientras la muchacha seguía llorando. Inuyasha salió y preocupado la abrazo viendo como estaba Kagome hablando con algo-

Kagome de nuevo guardó su celular molesta, se iba por un par de días y todos ya estaban metiéndose en problemas.

Se quedo sorprendida cuando vio a esa mujer abrazar a Inuyasha mientras lloraba, roló sus ojos mientras de nuevo veía su celular vibrar estaba harta. Eran miles de cosas lo que le decían.

-Oh, vamos si me querías golpear ya lo hubieras hecho-Se expresó con su celular mientras Rin se acercaba para intentar escuchar, Kagome le dio espacio para que escuchara-Ah si? Sabes karate? Sabes yo tengo un fierro que atascare en tu trasero, no espera tu trasero esta demasiado abierto para eso...Nos vemos en la siguiente vida, golfa-Y con eso colgó la llamada aun más molesta, Inuyasha se acercó con su mano entrelazada con la de esa muchacha, ni siquiera sabía su nombre-

-Kagome tienes que disculparte con Kikyou por haberla ofendido-Dijo Inuyasha de manera seria, Kagome miró a Inuyasha sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, hizo un sonido con su lengua y sus dientes mientras levantaba su ceja-

-Ella me acorralo en el bosque y quería golpearme, insultarla no fue nada a lo que le pude haber hecho-Y al decir esto molesta, comenzó a irse pasando entre el agarre de Kikyou y de Inuyasha, había algo en ella que no le gustaba. Rin fue detrás de ella, mientras le preguntaba que había pasado-Pasa todo Rin!-Explotó Kagome mientras se detenía en medio del pasillo mientras muchos la observaban-Pasa que Kiro me confiesa su amor, y que una tipa de la escuela fue a mi casa a amenazarme como no estaba pensó que me estaba escondiendo de ella, estoy simplemente harta principalmente no le hice nada...-Dijo Kagome mientras Rin la abrazaba para tratar de tranquilizar, pero Kagome se separo-Dos de mis llamadas son para decirme que tenga cuidado-Roló sus ojos mientras estiraba sus manos y comenzaba a señalarse-Solo salía y me divertía...Tengo quince esto es demente-Y comenzó a irse mientras comenzaba a irse molesta, Rin simplemente negó-

Fue a la cafetería mientras comenzaba a pedir algo de comer, tomo asiento y empezó a comer. Se quedo pensando en todo lo que había hecho antes de llegar a la escuela, ella no era una mala persona. No le importaba el hecho de que la amenazaran, solo eran amenazas pero le importaba que Kikyou fue con Inuyasha llorándole solo porque le dijo una verdad. Ya no debía de usar ese lenguaje vulgar, roló sus ojos mientras luego comenzaba a beber un poco de refresco.

Se quedo pensando, y recordó el nombre de Kikyou. Claro! Fue a ella quien le había aventado el vaso con ponche, tal vez si debía disculparse por eso. Se levanto mientras iba a tirar la basura y la veía llegar con dos de sus amigas, se acerco a ella mientras sentía como su oxigeno comenzaba a extinguirse, sus rodillas se doblaron y fue como cayó al suelo intentando recuperar oxigeno pero el oxigeno no llegaba a ella, levanto su rostro y vio los ojos de Kikyou junto con el de sus amigos.

Algo le estaban haciendo.

La cafetería se lleno en cuestión de segundos y todos vieron el rostro de sufrimiento de Kagome, como estaba intentando respirar. Kagome quitó sus manos de su cuello, para entonces golpear el suelo...Algo le estaba pasando, y eso no era bueno...

Kikyou seguía sonriendo. Junto con sus amigas, Inuyasha y Rin habían llegado para saber que había pasado. Y lo que vieron les sorprendió, como Kagome comenzaba a cambiar.

-"oxigeno"-Pensó mientras de repente Kikyou cambiaba de táctica y le hacía otros trucos con la mente. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, y entonces todos la vieron. Como de su espalda nacían un par de alas, unas hermosas y grandes alas que estaban brillando. Kikyou ante la sorpresa dejo de torturar a Kagome, y fue entonces como Kagome se levanto poco a poco. Sus alas eran diferentes a todas las alas, eran blancas y hermosas. Se levanto para ver furiosa a Kikyou, la cual su boca temblaba de la sorpresa, sus ojos sin brillo o expresión se tornaron azules. Y su sueño comenzó a atravesar su mente, miró sus manos y se sintió bien. Más fuerte, y más ágil. Tosió mientras se acercaba rápido a Kikyou la tomo del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarla-QUE SE SIENTE EH? QUE TE ESTEN ASFIXIANDO SE SIENTE BIEN!?-Continuo gritando mientras las dos amigas de Kikyou la sujetaban, había un ruido en su cabeza. Algo que la fastidiaba, y fue como se desmayo otra vez. Antes de tocar el suelo fue como Inuyasha llegó a ella-

-Aléjate de Kagome-Susurró Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a llevársela con cuidado. Rin fue a su lado, mientras todos observaban a Kagome. Las alas de Kagome eran hermosas-

Rápido junto con Rin fue que la llevó a la enfermería.

-Sabías que Kagome...?-Preguntó Rin asustada mientras Inuyasha asentía. Kagome había tenido otro sueño...-

Un sueño que iba a compartir con todos por no ser egoísta.

_Sueño de Kagome._

_-Tienes que portarte bien con el, quiero que seas su amiga...-Le dijo su papá mientras descendía del suelo y comenzaba a acercarse hacia una persona pequeña. Kagome dejo a los adultos ya que comenzaron a platicar-_

_El ambiente era muy agradable, el sol era grandioso y ella estaba entusiasmada. Tenía cuatro años e iba a hacer un nuevo amigo._

_Vio a un cachorrito y le comenzó a ladrar._

_-__Waff__waff__!-Imitó el sonido del perrito mientras reía, la puerta se abrió y de ahí salió un hermoso uno con cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Kagome se le quedo viendo, totalmente impactada ante la belleza de ese niño. Antes de que el niño hablará ella sonrió y se adelanto-Soy Kagome Higurashi, y voy a ser tu nueva amiga__-Dijo entusiasmada mientras se acercaba a el, pero el niño simplemente la empujo haciendo sentir mal a Kagome-_

_-Yo no quiero amigos-Y al decir esto comenzó a irse, Kagome se quedo sentada mientras el cachorrito la seguía y lamía su mano. El niño por su parte estaba triste, como una niña tan bonita como esa quería ser su amiga__ Amiga de un demonio que ni siquiera podía transformarse...-_

_Después de estar viendo un retrato pudo sentir un grande abrazo, el niño se le quedo viendo a la niña._

_-__Te dije que no quería amigas__-Volvió a decir mientras intentaba empujarla de nuevo pero ella se tiro encima de el entusiasmada-_

_-Neh! No vengo como tu amiga, vengo como tu prometida-Y al decir esto sonrió deslumbrado a Inuyasha cuyo corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez con más fuerza. El se sonrojo mientras intentaba cubrirse con su mano sus mejillas pero Kagome lo tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar junto con el, se sorprendió de que Inuyasha estuviera viendo una grande montaña-Que vez prometido__-Preguntó Kagome mientras se sonrojaba, jamás creyó que pudiera confesarle su amor a alguien-_

_-Inuyasha, me llamó Inuyasha...-Dijo mientras mordía su labio y le indicaba que en esa montaña su abuelo solía entrenar. Kagome sonrió y le dijo con su jovial voz 'vamos, vamos' el al principio no le creyó pero al ver que ella estaba caminando la siguió-_

_Juntos fue que estaban escalando la montaña, Kagome lo alentaba a decir pero el solo se quedaba __de que__ quería ser un demonio._

_-Vamos Inu!-Lo animaba con su aniñada voz, mientras después de varios minutos los dos llegaban al fin al pico de la montaña. No era una grande montaña, pero se veía peligrosa. Y el sol brillaba aun más-Lo hicimos, lo hicimos, eres genial__-Dijo mientras sonreía, Inuyasha no aguanto las ganas y se acercó a tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Kagome y plantarle un pequeño beso en sus labios, Kagome se sonrojo y luego piso mal. Ella comenzó a caer-_

_-TOMA MI MANO__-Gritó mientras sentía que todo era más sensible para el, Kagome tomo su mano y fue como Inuyasha por primera vez se transformo. Su cabello se hizo plateado, y le crecieron dos hermosas orejas, sus uñas se hicieron garras y sus sentidos fueron más perceptibles para el-No...Aguanto...-Dijo al momento en que sentía que iba a caer, con ese poder podía lograr salvarse el, ya que según sabía los hanyous subían con mucha facilidad-_

_-Vuelo, vuelo__-Dijo Kagome mientras tomaba de las manos a Inuyasha y de ella un par de alas salían-_

_No les paso nada, Inuyasha no soltó la mano de Kagome. Y Kuro Higurashi le prometió que la iba a volver a ver, su abuelo un demonio perro lo vio transformado y sintió una grande emoción, pero cuando Kagome se fue simplemente regreso a ser el humano débil que todos creían que era. Su abuelo lo acostó sabiendo que su nieto estaba cansado._

_-Inuyasha al ser mitad demonio debes de entrenar más...-Dijo mientras Inuyasha asentía-Y definitivamente debes de tener motivos para vivir-Todos creían que solo porque no pudo transformarse el primer día en que nació pensaban que iba a morir no en cuanto naciera iba a morir cuando su cuerpo no tolerara tener esa sangre de demonio y no poder usarla-_

_-"No puedo morir abuelo, tengo una chica que me espera"-Pensó Inuyasha mientras asentía-_

_Se convirtió en el hanyou que lucho por vivir. Sus padres lo amaban, pero no deseaban aferrarse con un niño que iba a morir así que por eso se iba a quedar con su abuelo, hasta que pudiera transformarse._

_.Fin del sueño._

Despertó fatigada y con un grande dolor de cabeza, recordaba su sueño. Se sonrojo al sentir las miradas en ella, y su sonrojo aumento cuando vio a Inuyasha...

-"Yo fui la que me declare, dios! Era una estúpida"-Pensó mientras comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa, su corazón latía a mil por hora-"Como algo tan lindo se convirtió en un pervertido!?"-Pensó de nuevo mientras miraba el rostro lleno de sorpresa de sus amigos-Que paso?-Preguntó mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a sentir algo dentro de ella-

-Al parecer Kikyou te estaba asfixiando y tu parte demoniaca despertó...-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome comenzaba a sentir que todo le daba vueltas-

-Tienes alas Kagome...Y wow! Eres muy veloz-Dijo Rin entusiasmada mientras todos asentían, recordaba su sueño y recordaba que tenía alas. Mordió sus labios mientras entonces tocaba su espalda-Piensa 'quiero volar, quiero volar'-Le incitó Rin, Kagome cerro sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en eso.-

-"Quiero volar, quiero volar"-Pensó mientras entonces veía como en su espalda salían un par de alas, se sonrojo al ver a todos. Y todos se desilusionaron-

-Son alas?-Preguntó Ayame mientras Kagome iba a verse en un espejo, las alas eran muy pequeñas...Y se sintió entusiasmada de tener alas, no podía volar ya que eran muy pequeñas-Woah! Que bonitas-Dijo Rin mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a inspeccionarlas-Los cuervos tienen las alas negras, debes de ser alguien especial!-Dijo Ayame mientras Kagome soltaba un "pff"-

-Lo dudo lo más especial que he hecho fue embriagarme dos días seguidos-Y ante eso comenzó a reír, no sabía porque lo decía con orgullo-

Se sintió cansada...

-Inuyasha olvida eso del compromiso! Era muy pequeña-Le regaño mientras regresaba a la cama para cubrirse y entonces empezar a dormir, pero Inuyasha la secuestro la cargo para comenzársela a llevar. Eso de que Kagome tuviera alas blancas era muy sospecho su abuelo le había dicho algo de que 'un día llegará una persona cuervo con alas blancas, cuando la veas tu misión es protegerla...'-

Todos iban a querer a Kagome porque las alas de Kagome prometían cualquier deseo. Un deseo para el que tuviera sus alas, pero eso solo el lo sabía. La llevó a su torre, en donde la dejo con cuidado, la miró y entonces ella simplemente se quedo ahí. Observándolo.

-No debes enseñarle a los extraños tus alas...-Susurró mientras se acercaba a ella, no podía temerle. El hablaba de manera seria, y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción de que ella recordara su encuentro de cuando eran pequeños-Yo te voy a proteger-Dijo cuando ella comenzó a girarse para irse, pero el la detuvo cuando la abrazó. Se lo susurró cerca de su oído para que no lo olvidara-Desde pequeño quise protegerte...-Volvió a decir mientras la abrazaba aun más, quería fundir su cuerpo con el de ella. No dejarla ir porque ella siempre se iba, siempre lograba escapar de el-Quise estar cerca de ti por eso hice todo para inscribirte en esta escuela-Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y gracias a que ella estaba dándole la espalda ella no podría ver que estaba apenado de decir esas cosas 'dulces'-Cuando dijiste que iba a ser tu prometido...-Ella continuaba sonrojada, y dentro de su corazón corría la sangre con brusquedad. También estaba sonrojada, no era normal que le dijeran algo así repentinamente-Debería odiarte por hacerme decir estas cosas tan vergonzosas!-Dijo mientras comenzaba a soltar un poco a Kagome-

Ella no quería que la soltara, pero su orgullo y su ego jamás le iban a permitir admitirlo.

Y después la tomo de la mano y la tiró de la cama, oh no! Esa sonrisa. Kagome sabía lo que significaba, no fue rudo aunque un poco atrevido, la tiró a la cama y fue como dejo su cuerpo caer encima del de ella, el oxígeno se le estaba acabando y sentía que el espacio cada vez se reducía. Se reducía tanto que ella veía más sus ojos dorados, se reducía tanto que sentía el cuerpo de el muy cerca del de ella.

Quería gritar pero estaba más interesada en ver sus ojos dorados. Buscando burla e ironía, más no encontró nada.

El continuaba sonriendo, obviamente sabiendo que ella quedaría encantada con sus orbes doradas. Se estaba por acercar más.

-Di que me quieres...-Susurró mientras ella lo miraba confundida, volteo a otro lado no había sonrojos o nerviosismo. Solo dos adolescentes que estaban en una posición muy comprometedora-

-No es no-Dijo Kagome mientras entonces el ponía sus manos sobre el estomago de Kagome y con cuidado comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas, la vio reír y revolcar su cuerpo debajo del de el. Le hacía tantas cosquillas que su estomago le dolía, y después el se detuvo para acostarse debajo de la cama, dejando a Kagome queriendo divertirse un poco más-

-Me haces decir cosas vergonzosas-Y volteo su rostro para ver como estaba Kagome observándolo con sus grandes ojos cafés. Esa niña lo estaba haciendo que su mente girara y girara-Y yo a cambio que recibo?-Se levantó mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ella molesto, la situación era peligrosa como un fuego incesante. Se estaba exaltando, y ella no tenía mucha paciencia-

Odiaba a Inuyasha o al menos su carácter.

Sentía que se estaba asfixiando. De acuerdo eso era extremo, pero la atmosfera era tan pesada que apenas y ella podía pensar bien.

-No se que hacer contigo!-Dijo ella rompiendo ese silencio, el se volteo a verla. Ella se incorporo de la cama, y lo observó. Clavando sus ojos cafés como dagas, mirándolo de una manera indiferente-Solo he escuchado lo mucho que deseas ser mi prometido, al diablo con eso! Al diablo contigo-Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza intentando tranquilizarse-

-Crees que yo se que hacer contigo? Vas por toda la escuela, creyéndote alguna 'diosa' No serías nadie sin mi-El también explotaba y lo peor del caso es que no sabía porque-Armando pleitos, y creyéndote superior. Insultaste a una mujer!-Volvió a decir, y eso que? En todos los lugares se insultan las mujeres-

-No sería nadie sin ti?-Preguntó Kagome aun sin creyendo sus palabras-Ella me acorraló en un maldito bosque-Volvió a decir mientras lo señalaba y luego a otra cosa, cuando gritaba y hacía pleitos normalmente siempre dejaba a todas las personas calladas-Te probare que lograré ser alguien sin ti, oh! espera ya lo soy...Soy Kagome Higurashi-Volvió a gritarle mientras comenzaba a dar un par de pasos-

-Y eso que?-Preguntó el mientras sonreía-Soy Inuyasha Taisho, mi familia es una de los youkais más poderosos, mi madre es sacerdotisa y se encarga de predecir todo lo que va a pasar-Volvió a decirle a Kagome, y ella lo entendió como 'Tu maldito apellido no vale contra el mío' y también un 'eres inferior a mi'-

-You're a fuckin' ass I hope you fuckin' die you freakin' and stupid bitch!-Y comenzaba a hablar en otro idioma cuando se exaltaba (traducción: eres un pinche pendejo, espero que mueras, tu maldita perra fenómeno. Si algo así xD)-

-Tu también-Volvió a decir, ella simplemente comenzó a irse.-

-Sabes que? Ve y corre y consuela a esa tal King Kong...Y si ella se me acerca en algún momento, te juro que le parto su estúpido rostro...Y a ti también, me vale un comino si tu mamá es una sacerdotisa y adivina, mi mamá hace los hotcakes más deliciosos, mi hermano tiene alas y tu que tienes dos orejas de perro...Pff gran ayuda, ve y huélele el trasero a otra perra-Y al insultarlo tanto comenzó a irse-

-Sigue diciéndote lo mismo!-Volvió a decirle mientras entonces ella rolaba los ojos-Yo siempre he estado ahí para ti es hora de que comiences a quererme-Ella distorsiono su rostro y lo miró cansada-

-El amor no es tan fácil, tengo otros problemas déjame en paz!-Y se fue del cuarto del que era su amigo para comenzar a encender la música fuerte. Cerró la puerta con seguro, y luego se paseo con la música a todo volumen-

Una discusión cuando hay heridas en medio es terrible. Saca palabras que te guardas, y cosas que dices sin querer.

Pero es lo divertido. Hacer sentir mal a la otra persona es el poder de una verdadera arpía, y ella eso era. Disfrutaba hacer mal a sus enemigos, Inuyasha? Ella iba a estar bien sola.

Eso creía.

Y esperaba.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

**Tengo frio y estoy temblando. Lo juró mi cuerpo tiembla, yo no lo hago temblar. ****X.x**

_"He vuelto para dejar mudo a un tartamudo,_

_He vuelto porque hasta el MC de poca madre yo lo dejo mudo"_

By: Willnira. Damn, se me salen los versos como si fuera el porta xD

Ahhh PORTA (L).(L)!


	6. Esas cosas

**Capitulo 6:**

Esas cosas

_"¿Nos dirás si te sientes bien?"_

Dos semanas. Dos semanas desde aquella disputa, le había hablado? Ni aunque estuviera necesitada de el. Se había mudado con Rin, ya que dos es mejor que uno. Inuyasha al parecer estaba _molesto._Ella no le hablaba o lo miraba, incluso en clases le había cambiado de lugar a Kouga para estar cerca de Rin y Ayame. Sus amigas creían que debía de perdonarlo o hablar con el, pero simplemente estaba mejor sin EL!

Había algo bueno de las dos semanas que habían pasado, el próximo lunes iba a haber un examen. Cada tres semanas hacían exámenes y te iban adelantando un par de grados, era algo muy extraño. Venía el cumpleaños de Rin y Kouga, esos dos bastardos tendrían dieciséis años!

Y si pasaban sus cumpleaños entonces luego vendría su cumpleaños, y según sabía iban a tener de vacaciones las dos ultimas semanas de noviembre. Lo que era genial, porque el doce de noviembre era el cumpleaños de Kouga, y luego el catorce el cumpleaños de Rin. Y podían irse todos juntos a vivir esas dos semanas. Rin y ella iban a mostrarles el mundo humano a sus amigos.

Había estado estudiando gracias a Kouga, Ayame y a Rin. Inuyasha al verla ni siquiera se había acercado, todos deseaban saber que había pasado. Más ella no soltaba una pequeña palabra, porque cuando dices algo muy pequeño ellos quieren saber más, y más.

Había logrado dominar ese idioma extraño, más no era perfecta su pronunciación. Breves recetas para los que quieren ser sacerdotisas o brujas. También sabía los diez pasos de sobrevivencia en un bosque, si estaba tan entusiasmada de que iba a pasar. Tan segura como las canciones de porta.

No podía esperar para que fueran los cumpleaños de Rin y Kouga, y definitivamente no podía esperar por esas dos preciosas semanas de vacaciones se iba a poner hasta el cielo con puro alcohol, ella no necesitaba drogas para tener diversión. Ella un poco de alcohol y ya era feliz.

Es cierto que logras cambiar en poco tiempo? Nah, esos eran mitos que no planeaba descifrar.

Quería volar más que los pájaros, pero no sabía expandir sus alas. Deseaba poder hacerlo, deseaba aprender a querer volar. Deseaba tener ese deseo de aceptarse a ser hanyou o youkai, porque ya ni sabía lo que era. Su mente confundida giraba de todo querer descifrarlo, pasó de manera cuidadosa por los pasillos. Con su frente en alto, y su barbilla mirando al cielo. No tanto ya que no deseaba ser algún tonto.

La observaban, los ojos demoniacos estaban sobre ella. Todos, y cuando la escritora dice que todos la observaban es porque era muy notorio; Deseaban conocer el misterio de cómo una simple humana procedía a tener alas.

En la esquina de ese pasillo estaba la figura imponente de Inuyasha, levanto su ceja mientras sonreía y comenzaba a pasar a su lado como si nada absolutamente nada pasara.

El solo se sintió herido, pero regreso a su pose de señor frio y calculador.

Y obviamente su olfato perruno había captado el aroma de ella, y sin seguirla con la mirada sabía perfectamente hacia donde iba. Con su respiración, con su aroma.

Y es que para el dejarla de distinguirla era algo que no podía permitirse. Todo lo de ella a el le interesaba, lo más torpe e insensato. Y la verdad no tenía la mínima idea de cómo ella no podía ver eso.

Pero había alguien que le iba a hacer ver a ella cuanto es que la amaba. Decir que la amaba era muy fácil, pero entonces...Que era esa sensación que hacía que su pecho ardiera, y que cada cinco minutos estuviera buscándola con la mirada. O tal vez como explicar sus pensamientos? Ese deseo rotundo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, y que lo incitaba a perseguirla como si el fuera el cazador y ella la presa.

No entendía esa palabra de amor, pero sabía que estaba experimentándola. Su corazón escapaba varios latidos, sus mejillas se coloraban. Si no era amor entonces que alguien le ayudara a saber lo que eso era.

**---**

Díganle algo que no supiera, estaba aburrida. Dibujando garabatos en su cuaderno, es como ella pasaba un poco el tiempo.

Cantando mentalmente una canción, siguió manteniendo esa calma y su forma tranquila. Pero la verdad es que estaba sintiendo como clavaban una mirada directamente en su espalda, no ponía atención a la clase y mucho menos con esa mirada. Sentía que perforaban su espalda, no quiso voltear porque ya sabía perfectamente quien era. La profesora dio por terminada la clase, y fue como ella se levanto entusiasmada. Era la última clase de la semana, estiró completamente su cuerpo mientras giraba un poco su rostro.

Rin y Ayame llegaron a su lado, pero ella continuo viendo lo que estaba afuera del salón. Flotando, rascó un poco su cabeza mientras tomaba su mochila y aun así continuo viendo eso. Salió con sus amigas, mientras comenzaba a sentir una especie de escalofrío por todo su cuerpo más aun así lo dejo pasar.

Estaban sus amigas y ella cantando algo de Britney Spears. Y no era por presumir pero tenían una muy buena voz, iban caminando alegres por el pasillo. Podían salir y hacer un pequeño desastre, siempre y cuando no supieran que habían sido ellas.

-Nos vemos dentro de cuatro horas en la entrada! Nos la vamos a pasar de poca madre-Dijo Kagome mientras juntaban sus manos y comenzaban a caminar, Ayame tenía unas cosas pendientes que hacer en cambio Rin y ella continuaron yendo por el mismo rumbo, al llegar a la habitación las dos amigas guardaron un par de cosas en un par de maletas, mientras reían y hablaban. Las horas pasaban rápido, eran dos días para tres chicas. Tres chicas desatadas que iban a disfrutar del mundo demoniaco-

Kagome fue la primera en terminar y decidió apresurarse a llegar al punto de encuentro, con unos ojos brillando del entusiasmo y su cuerpo experimentando la excitación de no poder esperar a poder salir de ese lugar, así es como se dirigió al punto de encuentro.

Con una mochila llena de sus cosas, y una grande sonrisa es que estaba esperando. Era un grandioso día soleado, con nubes que estaban flotando en forma de borreguitos. Tomo una grande bocanada de aire, y sonrió. Muy pocas veces en la ciudad donde vivía se lograba sentir el aire puro, y apreciar los frondosos árboles. Le gustaba ese lugar, pero si se quedaba por mucho tiempo temía que se pudiera aburrir; Sus ojos brillaron por una extraña sensación.

Se sentía observada, aunque no había alguien a su alrededor. Más de diez estudiantes comenzaron a salir pero sin mochilas, tomaron asiento en las bancas y comenzaron a reír. No se reían de ella afortunadamente, continúo esperando con su mochila en el suelo y una grandiosa sonrisa que podía alegrar hasta la persona más amargada.

**No** había algo que pudiera afectarle ese día.

Tenía en su mente millones de cosas que iba a hacer, es más ni siquiera iba a llegar a su casa y si lo hacía sería para bañarse y cambiarse, de acuerdo si dormiría pero también tendría tres días para divertirse, sin personas que la intentaran molestar o personas que la ignoraran. Sería completamente un hombre, se divertiría, tomaría hasta caerse y terminaría insultando a todas aquellas mujeres que la molestaban.

La suciedad iba a ser su amistad esa noche. Saco de su mochila un par de lentes al estilo de los 80's, se estaba poniendo híper y eso que no había consumido nada aun. Ya necesitaba irse, podría hacer muchas cosas que en ese lugar no se podían hacer, mordía sus uñas mal pintadas de la desesperación, y sacudía bohemiamente su cabeza de vez en vez. Su espera debía de tener algún fin. En su mente repasaba mil y una canciones que lograba recordar, la sangre hacía que estuviera así de hiperactiva. Sus ojos cafés no podían centrar y ver un lugar, no, con esos ojos cafés miraba hacia todas partes. Pero no miraban dos veces la misma parte, repasando como iba a estar antes de irse.

Trono sus dedos, y verifico si no quedaba uno sin tronar. La paciencia era una virtud que poco a poco se le estaba agotando; Mientras los demás comenzaban a salir, sus amigas no salían.

Los demás estaban riéndose y ella también se quería reír, los demás estaban mostrando sus lados demoniacos. A ella le daba temor el simple hecho de que era una persona con poderes que no eran normales.

Seguía estando allí parada, hasta que Rin llegó y comenzó a tomarla de las manos para comenzar a girar, su sonrisa se hizo de nuevo presente y las dos comenzaron a girar hasta que tuvieron miedo de zafarse mutuamente los brazos.

-Solo falta Ayame-Dijo Rin entusiasmada mientras las dos comenzaban a reír ante la forma rara en que Rin había pronunciado eso, estuvieron riéndose por breves minutos y de repente salió Ayame con una enorme sonrisa. Mostrando su cabello rojizo más brillante que de costumbre, sus mejillas coloradas y ella se mostraba un poco agitada, llegó con sus amigas y las tres procedieron a reírse-

-Bien, nos vamos vaqueras galácticas!-Kagome simplemente tenía imaginación, tenía la facilidad de crear rimas sin siquiera intentarlo, las tres iban cargando sus cosas apresuradas por que iban a salir de ese lugar. No pretendían creerse alguien cuando en realidad no lo eran, eran tres adolescentes siguiendo un camino lleno de peligros. Lo malo de ser una vil humana sin poderes es que te cansas más rápido, lo bueno de ser youkai es que eres veloz. Veloz al correr, al caminar, al respirar, al escuchar...Era como saber lo que iba a pasar con solo las pesuñas de los pies rascaran un poco la tierra. Sentir sus vibraciones y concentrarse, los youkais leones eran más poderosos en el área de casamiento-

No gritaban fuerte, no querían que los demonios comenzaran a ponerles atención a ellas. Las clases de pelea o combate de demonios la iban a llevar en el segundo semestre. Estaban sonriendo, compartiendo sus pláticas, y manteniendo una conversación propia. Algunos alumnos iban a un par de metros adelantes de ellas, o muchos iban detrás de ellas pero no iban todos juntos. No, eso sería extraño.

No platicaban de nada, pero a la vez platicaban de mucho. Tenían más de cuatro horas en el tren para conocerse, y no podían esperar para conocerse. Sus pláticas iban cada vez haciéndose más intensas, el camino solitario que ella había experimentado hace muchas semanas ahora era más ameno. Con risas exageradas, es que ellas iban divirtiéndose con cada cosa idiota que recordaban y que habían hecho en tan poco tiempo juntas.

Los trenes se detenían, y a lo lejos iban desapareciendo como una madre al momento en que abandona a su hijo, cada quien traía sus propias cosas dentro de sus cabezas. Cada quien tenía un tema del cual evitaba hablar, con el sonido de "vayan subiendo al tren" es como ellas se despidieron de nadie, pero simplemente meneaban sus manos y decían "adiós" como si alguien las estuviera despidiendo. Y lo gracioso es que los demás les creían. Estuvieron riéndose, y viendo las cosas que habían olvidado.

-Y tienes con quien quedarte Ayame?-Preguntó Rin mientras tomaban asiento, las tres se empezaron a observar y ante el silencio que esa pregunta provoco comenzaron a reír-Ya, dime...Tienes con quien quedarte?-Preguntó de nuevo la niña llena de entusiasmo, Rin simplemente negó y entonces de nuevo rieron-

-Que bueno, no necesitas una casa...-Volvió a decir Kagome con otra sonrisa haciendo que Rin y Ayame sintieran un par de escalofríos-Oigan, así que regresamos este fin y se acerca el cumpleaños de Kouga...Tenemos que hacer algo que se ponga hasta el...-Dijo Kagome llena de entusiasmo mientras las tres asentían, todas iban a hacer algo en grande. Más grande que el pene de Tommy Lee-

Ayame fue la primera en quedarse dormida, y después Rin comenzó a bostezar pero Kagome no pudo estornudar estuvo pensando en lo que iba a hacer Inuyasha, pero luego al darse cuenta de que el podría estar con sus amigos haciendo nada, decidió desechar todos los pensamientos que estaban dirigidos hacia el.

Observo a sus amigas dormir, y poco a poco le ganaba el sueño...

Un sueño demasiado tranquilo.

**---**

Sus manos estaban cerradas formando un furioso puño. Sus nudillos se hacían poco a poco blancos, y sus ojos estaban de un color dorado llameante. Sentía un vació muy grande dentro de el, un vació muy extraño que jamás había experimentado.

El no podía salir de la escuela en fines de semana, bueno si podía pero que iba a hacer? Ir a visitar a sus padres...No, esa idea no era muy tentador. El sentimiento que tenía cada vez que los veía era muy desesperante para su gusto, cada vez que iba hacia su hogar era un pensamiento demasiado agrio.

Al parecer la reina de los dormitorios femeninos iba a tener una fiesta, el había accedido los dormitorios femeninos no estaban bajo su poder así que los hombres tenían prohibido entrar en ese lugar. Si entrabas la reina te daba un castigo, incluso el rey de los dormitorios masculinos era un completo bruto tratando a las mujeres que se colaban a los dormitorios masculinos, por eso el dormía en una torre. Alejado de todos, en primera porque era la mejor habitación y en segunda porque podías hacer cosas con las mujeres y nadie se enteraba.

Se quedo examinando un par de papeles, con sus ojos dorados y cansados. Dejo descansar sus puños agarrotados y los transformo en simplemente una mano que sujetaba una pluma. Ella había llegado, después de tanto tiempo y la había visto pasearse a su lado, hablarle y ahora simplemente ya ni se hablaban, sonrió. Tenía que hacer algo, era una mujer y era difícil de domar. La iba a dominar, iba a hacer que ella solo pensará en el. Que solo lo amara a el, ella quedaría tan hipnotizada que ni el mismo Dios la iba a perdonar.

Continuaba sonriendo como si le hubieran contado un excelente chiste. Y le hubiera gustado decirle los planes a Kouga, pero graciosamente ese bastardo se había largado con sus padres.

-Que puede hacer el presidente estudiantil?-Se preguntó mientras abría un cajón y sacaba un par de cartas, y comenzó a barajar las cartas en su escritorio. Iba a jugar solitario, apostaría pero la verdad no el era muy bueno en las apuestas-

En ese lugar, donde las personas con actitudes normales no sabían llegar. En ese lugar, que estaba muy escondido de la visión humana es donde el sol se ocultaba a las seis de la tarde, dando paso a los otros demonios malignos de recorrer ese lugar, jamás lo había dicho y ya que estaba pensando lo iba a pensar para decírselo a los demás. La escuela no era la única cosa demoniaca que se podía observar entre demonios, había una plaza a un par de minutos muy entretenida, donde la gente en el día era agradable pero por las noches salían los puestos que no eran tan inocentes. Mujeres youkais vendiendo su cuerpo solo por un poco de placer y deseando que así encontraran a su pareja.

Hombres peligrosos que intentaban buscar 'justicia' con sus propias manos.

-Gane...-Susurró mientras sonreía de nuevo, y comenzaba a barajear las cartas. Cada vez era más entretenido estar solo-

Necesitaba un plan con urgencia, quería susurrarlo pero entonces 'ustedes' no lo iban a entender y el quería que se enteraran de lo que planeaba hacer. Es causa de todas esas pequeñas cosas. La causa de cuando un hombre comienza a reírse y se gira para intentar contar su chiste, pero de manera irónica no hay nadie a su lado. La causa de que tu novia se este complaciendo en el baño, mientras tu la esperas con un par de palomitas en la mano, y buscando asientos de calidad en los cines.

Hay muchas causas por las que necesitaba hacer un plan, muchas causas pequeñas que hacían algo extremadamente grande en su vida.

Se levanto dejando las cartas encima de su escritorio, y comenzó por apagar esa lámpara de oro que el poseía. Se levanto con su cuerpo cansado, y comenzó a salir de su oficina, el trabajo que el tenía podía esperar. De hecho el sabía que ya todo podía esperar.

Su oído perruno captaba gemidos, gemidos los cuales el no deseaba saber de que eran. Sus oídos también captaron otras cosas, y su olfato capto un perfume muy femenino de cítrico. Escuchaba risas, levanto su rostro y entonces el sonido de esas risas y pisadas se hicieron más pesadas. Estaba en ese estado en que con un poco de cansancio podía captar todo lo que se propusiera, sentía como si hubiera dos personas a su lado susurrándose cosas que el iba a escuchar de una forma muy obvia; Comenzó a caminar ignorando todas esas cosas, pero no pudo ignorar una cosa.

El cuerpo femenino que estaba enfrente de el. Una mujer, muy hermosa cabello negro y lacio como si su cabellera fuera hecha de miles de pecados es porque estuviera toda hermosa, sus ojos cafés como si fueran la misma manzana que tentó a Eva. Todo eso lo estaba tentando a el. Estaba mordiendo su labio de manera atractiva, sus mejillas estaban coloradas como si ella las hubiera pintado de sangre fina. El escuchaba el corazón agitado de ella, cada latido era como música para el. No te claves por esos ojos, se estaba diciendo pero ya era muy tarde. Los latidos de ella era como si estuvieran tocando las percusiones de una batería.

Ella sabía que era fácil tentar a un demonio, el pensó que su única tentación era Kagome. Ella sabía que el había peleado con ella, y deseaba tener todo con el, su compañía y ganar su corazón. El no la veía como una mujer de la cual se pudiera enamorar, como si fueran el imán y algo de metal es que ellos se fueron acercando, cada vez más y más hasta que quedaron muy cerca. Tan cerca que el aroma de ella era más embriagante que de costumbre, tan cerca que podía ver sus ojos convertidos en los de una mujer. Una mujer con mucha experiencia.

Tenían quince años, apenas eran unos niños. Demasiado torpes para hacer lo que todos estaban pensando, ella rió y luego sin que el se diera cuenta clavo sus labios pintados de un rojo sangre los beso. Masajeo con sus propios labios, los labios de Inuyasha. Intentaba tocar, pero era una niña demasiado inexperta. Ella llevaba todo apresurado, el quería reaccionar pero estaba totalmente complacido.

Ella había escuchado en el baño como Kagome se expresaba de los hombres, como decía que eran muy fáciles para ella. No le había creído, y la envidiaba porque Kagome había besado y ella apenas entregaba un primer beso.

Ese día Kikyou regalo un placentero beso, jugueteando con la lengua de Inuyasha, mientras el continuaba besándola pero no de la misma manera. Cada vez era más lento, intentando buscar oxígeno. Respirando de manera agitada.

Inuyasha jamás había esperado verla así, maquillada y usando un vestido muy ajustado de color rojo. Tenía unos pechos grandes, y ya su cuerpo era más femenino, sus piernas eran torneadas y aunque sus brazos eran musculosos debido a la arquería debía reconocer que eran atractivos. Todo en Kikyou era atractivo, pero tuvo que apartarse de ella, y dejarla. La miró confundido, y entonces intento saborear sus labios pasando su lengua y luego llevó su mano a sus labios, el silencio reinaba ese momento. Y la mirada llena de placer de Kikyou fue lo que lo confundió aun más.

-No debí-Dijo ella, intentando sonar que lo lamentaba aunque el tenía la más grande sospecha de que no lo lamentaba; Ya no sabía que pensar...-adiós-Hizo la mayor despedida dramática que el pudo haber presenciado, y simplemente dio la vuelta con sus talones de forma elegante y procedió a irse a sus cuartos, ella se detuvo en una esquina y pegó su cuerpo con la fría pared. Mientras sonreía, estaba agitada pues había corrido. Y aparte el aliento le faltaba por ese grandioso beso.-

Le faltaba muy poco para que Inuyasha fuera de ella. Y solamente para ella.

Tal vez debería de ir al mundo humano. Después de todo Inuyasha no tenía nada que hacer, y estar en el mismo lugar que Kikyou hacía que todo su cuerpo sintiera una extraña sensación. Y así como la flor más hermosa destacaba de las demás es que el comenzó a ir hacia ese lugar, sintiéndose hermoso. Muy hermoso y masculino, al día recibía más de tres confesiones. No era su culpa, era uno de los hijos de la familia youkai más poderosa. Y aunque era poderosa jamás le ganaría a la familia de Kagome, quería contar en versos como es que la familia Higurashi también formaba parte de una grandiosa historia. Pero no era el momento, sonrió mientras metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos masculinos de su pantalón de alguna tela demasiado fina.

Iba a decirle todo a ella a su debido tiempo.

**---**

_'Kagome se que estas en la casa, así que cuídala mucho. Nosotros llegaremos la siguiente semana, te encargo que te lleves toda tu ropa, tu papá esta recogiendo tu ropa socia. _

_Con amor: Tu querida y joven mamá._

_Pd: Recuérdame decirle a tu papá que es un idiota'_

Hizo bola la nota, mientras miraba a sus amiga Ayame, al principio se mostraba tímida ya que temía que sus padres estuvieran en ese lugar.

-Descuida, pongo atención en las clases de adivinación y digamos que...Ya lo había sentido-Dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo y entonces Ayame entendía claramente lo que había hecho su querida amiga; Le había pedido ayuda a aun youkai con poderes de adivinación que le checaran su futuro, al principio fue algo difícil para el youkai pero después todo fue tan claro como ella quiso que fuera. No deseaba que le dijera cuando se iba a casar o cuantos hijos iba a tener.-

Se metió a bañar, y Ayame entro a su baño. Las dos se terminaron de bañar, ya que estaban ansiosas por recorrer la ciudad. El sonido del agua la relajaba, y a la vez le molestaba. Le fascinaba cuando su cabello se iba mojando de manera furiosa, y le fascinaba también cuando dejaba que el agua le cayera a su cabello para que el cabello se juntara con sus compañeros y luego se hiciera frío. Rasuro sus piernas, y sus axilas mientras sonreía. Enjuago todo su cabello, y también su cuerpo. Salió de ese cuarto, y comenzó a ir a su habitación llevaba ropa interior. Vio como Ayame se estaba poniendo su pantalón ajustado, también llevaba una blusa que le quedaba larga porque así era la moda de color trigo. Un par de botones en forma de estrella, corazón y luna adornando esa camisa femenina.

El cabello de Ayame se estaba secando, el pantalón era de tubo y ajustado haciéndola ver muy femenina. De zapatos, usaba unos de charol muy femeninos de color beige.

Kagome se quito la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo, no le daba miedo que Ayame viera su cuerpo desnudo. Ayame soltó un grande sonido de sorpresa cuando observo bien el vientre de Kagome, Kagome simplemente la miró sorprendida.

-Wow, es genial!-Dijo mientras se hincaba y comenzaba a tocarlo con temor. En la parte donde se encuentra el vientre del lado derecho había un par de cerezas pequeñas, no era tan grande pero era llamativo. También había un piercing en su ombligo el cual Kagome jamás había dicho que lo tenía-Tus papas lo saben?-Kagome negó mientras sonreía-

-Planeo perforarme el labio, y hacerme miles de perforaciones en los oídos, también la lengua, la vagina...-Ayame se estaba asustando-Es broma, jamás me perforaría la vagina...Eso duele, perrasz!-Kagome tenía el fetichismo de decirle "perrasz" a todas sus amigas-Ayame esta noche vas a ver una mujer diferente-Dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerse un pantalón ajustado, de tuvo. Y una blusa de color negra, la blusa no era ajustada era adecuada para ella. Con unos vans, obviamente iba arreglada a su manera. Pintó con sombra negra sus ojos, haciendo su mirada más pesada, sus labios estaban pintados con un simple gloss transparente. Maquillo un poco a Ayame después de todo, iba a ser una grande fiesta-

Las fiestas vuelven locas a las adolescentes, y por lo general duran demasiado en arreglarse. Rin estaba comprando un poco de cosas que iban a necesitar, iba a llegar a casa de Kagome a las nueve, todo estaba preparado. Ya tenían la adrenalina, les faltaba un poco de tiempo para poder llegar. Justo cuando se estaban poniendo un poco de perfume escucharon el claxon de algún carro. Ayame estaba en su forma humana, no tenía cola, garras, u orejas. Pero aun así podía sentir como la buena youkai que era todo lo que estaba pasando a un par de metros lejos de ella.

Kagome bajó y le sorprendió demasiado lo que vio, un muchacho blanco. Alto, y de cabello al estilo "roquero" estaba viéndola profundamente. El tenía un piercing en su ceja, y su cabello negro era graciosamente atractivo y lacio, pero sus ojos azules. Se quedo perpleja, posiblemente Rin le había dicho que ella había llegado a la ciudad, sonrió mientras corría a abrazarlo. El era uno de sus mejores amigos.

El usaba un pantalón normal, una camiseta muy masculina que le quedaba perfecta. No sabía como pero de el jamás se había enamorado, Ayame apareció y entonces el muchacho quedo encantado. Beso su mejilla ya que era la forma en que las personas se saludaban, Ayame estaba sorprendida más ese chico le pareció un chico común. Y luego recordó a Kouga, maldito Kouga. Se había peleado con el, solo porque el quería ir a ver a su mamá y ella quería que lo acompañara pero el se había puesto de macho. Y eso la fastidio, pero en fin iba a divertirse e iba a fingir que no tenía novio en ese fin de semana.

Se subieron al carro, y Kagome se bajo a comprar un par de cigarros, y un par de cervezas siempre fue de mal gusto llegar a una fiesta sin nada de alcohol. El muchacho compro más cervezas. Y como ocho botellas de puro vodka, incluyendo más cigarros. Siempre que vas a una fiesta se te acaba todo primero, Ayame compró miles de cervezas de barrilito lo que hizo que Kagome comprara más cervezas.

El carro era de color azul oscuro, convertible. Un BMW, y era también el carro del amor, no había mujer que bajara de el sin haber hecho algo muy pequeño con el dueño del carro, si el dueño del carro era demasiado rico y demasiado pervertido. Se llamaba Sam Brodyins, sus padres eran dueños de clubes para hombres adultos, también era dueño de bares. El adolescente que constaba con dieciséis años, no escuchaba a esos comentarios absurdos que le lanzaban. Al contrario los contestaba, le preguntaban constantemente "Te vimos salir del club de tu padre" el sonreía y decía "Si, me gustan las mujeres" también solía contestar como un "Si, yo también te vi a ti en ese lugar".

Era a veces vengativo, mando a que los guardaespaldas de su padre golpearan a un idiota que lo había amenazado con algo idiota. Siguió manejando para llegar a la fiesta, cada vez estaba más desesperado. Miró de reojo a su amiga Kagome, y noto lo hermosa que estaba. Y con el espejo retrovisor vio como estaba Ayame sonriendo, mientras miraba las luces brillantes de la grande ciudad. Los cielos eran oscuros, y brillantes como si todas las luciérnagas estuvieran pegadas en la manta del cielo brindando luz a los seres humanos. La música era muy enorme, la fiesta. La fiesta. Era lo que estaba pensando Kagome.

Alguna canción electrónica que hacía que los esqueletos de las personas comenzaran a moverse, ni siquiera estaba en la pista de baile y sus piernas ya se estaban moviendo. Bajaron con precaución, el puso un seguro inalámbrico a su carro mientras ayudaba a sus amigas con todas las bebidas, bajaron unas escaleras y de manera discreta se metieron.

Murmuraron alguna clave que Sam conocía, y fue como Ayame quedo sorprendida. La fiesta que era como un sótano gigante, tenía luces de colores pegadas en las paredes y en los techos. Luces blancas que se encendían y se apagaban dando un efecto de lentitud a los cuerpos, en el techo aparte de esas bolas giratorias de luces de colores había una tira que iluminaba a las personas, haciendo un perfecto cuadrado. Y dentro de ese cuadrado brillaba una estrella rosa, era como regresar a los cincuentas cuando las luces de neón estaban de moda.

Había mucha gente, y la verdad el lugar era enorme. Un dj, tocando en una plataforma mientras intentaba sostener con su hombro la parte de los audífonos especiales negros que utilizaba, el era alto y guapo. Había gente mayor, y es por eso que las dos se habían venido arregladas. La música del dj, se combinaba con alguna canción moderna haciendo un remix. Y si bajaban un piso más podrían escuchar una banda tocar los cover de bandas famosas. Ayame, y ella fueron a lo que era una mesa. Sam puso todas las bebidas, y entonces llegaron varios amigos saludando a Kagome.

Kagome trataba de recordar a todos, pero la verdad solo conocía a los hombres. Las mujeres se le acercaban y le decían "me conoces?" debía mentirles, ya que lo que no se sabe no lastima.

La música electrónica dejo de sonar para dejar que se escuchara esa banda de rock. Había personas bailando en esas mesas de plástico, había cubos en forma de asiento, y una fuente llena de alcohol. Una maquina de condones cerca al baño, y varias personas entrando y saliendo del baño con o sin sonrojo, el ambiente se estaba poniendo caníbal.

Ella sonrió mientras llevaba su mano a su boca. Adoraba esa canción, se levanto mientras se subía a la mesa y comenzaba a cantar.

La canción decía algo así, y lo iba a traducir solo porque estaba de buenas: "Ella estaba a lado de su asiento, sus dos manos entre mis rodillas y tu sabes controlar que tan rápido vamos con solo apretar un poco...Es muy difícil concentrarme, cuando tu estas respirando cerca de mi oreja. Pero yo tengo mis dos manos en el volante, y tú tienes tus dos manos en mi paquete. Ahora no hay duda de que nos dirigimos hacia el sur, pero al parecer nadie le enseño como hablar con la boca completamente llena. Porque esto era como encender un botón, se sentía tan bien que casi me salgo del camino. Y grito" (Nickelback-Animals, por si les interesa. Esta muy graciosa la letra, hhahah xD).

Al momento en que cantó, el dj le dio la mirada de querer acortejarla. Acortejarla? En que tiempos estamos hablando, una risa sarcástica salió de su boca mientras le comenzaba a pasar una cerveza. Bebió, y bebió y Ayame bebió junto con ella.

Las dos tomaron sus manos y comenzaron a bailar cerca de la pista, atrayendo la atención de todas las personas de sus mentes se borró el Rin, los celulares se utilizaban para los mensajes, cuyo nombre decía en todos "Higurashi regreso" al parecer muchos si notaban a Kagome. Muchos deseaban a Kagome que ella los deseara. Sam solo tenía que ver en algo en esa fiesta, en las mujeres que estaban bailando de manera provocativa en todos lados con poca ropa. Mientras mostraban un rostro lleno de placer, el como un hombre estaba sentado observando de manera extraña a Ayame. Ella iba a desearlo, bebió el vodka haciendo que se le quemara la garganta, una muchacha morena y una muchacha con ojos rasgados se le acercaron. Las dos eran terriblemente hermosas, pero para el gusto de Sam eran lesbianas y lo único que le gustaba de ellas es que una vez hizo un trió. _Ups! Habló de más._

Esas dos mujeres le estaban sonriendo, la morena se sentó en su regazo mientras ponía su boca cerca de su oído.

-Lo siento, me interesa la pelirroja-Prácticamente le había dado el lado helado. La muchacha de aspecto moreno, se levanto siendo seguida por la blanca caucásica que era hermosa, más hermosa que la morena. Pero así de hermosa también era tonta.-

Las mujeres se sintieron ofendidas, y al ver como la pelirroja estaba sonriéndoles y bailando cerca de Sam sintieron celos. Más no podían hacer nada, ese lugar era de Sam y todos amaban a Sam y enfrentarse a la mujer que el estaba interesado iba a ser como ponérselo de enemigo.

Los malos comportamientos causan dejar una impresión que con el tiempo jamás lograras borrar. Aunque pasen dos o cinco años, jamás te quitaran tu apodo y todos esos acontecimientos que habías hecho estando ebrio te iba a dar cierta reputación, perderías amigos y ahorrarías una grande vergüenza. Si sales e viaje pensaran que fuiste a tener un aborto. Porque? Porque eso pensará la gente de que eres una chica fiestera, y demasiado zorra para ser su amiga. Intentaran destruirte por tu mal comportamiento.

Mientras que otras personas _seguían_ con la mirada a Kagome.

La música electrónica hacía que sus beats se alocaran. Al menos Ayame había descubierto que adoraba la música electrónica. Kagome fue al baño, y se topo con varias amigas.

Jamás acostumbraba a llegar tarde a alguna fiesta, se lavo sus manos mientras sonreía al ver a las muchachas que entraban un poco mareadas. No tenía idea de que hubiera drogas, y la verdad es que no estaba interesada en consumirlas. Salió del baño, y fue a beber un par de cervezas más. Intento platicar con Sam, pero el estaba bailando con Ayame. Así que estaba sola, fumando y bailando. Sintiendo el calor del humo.

Sin duda el dj, era muy bueno mezclando música. Las luces parpadeaban dándoles efecto a las personas. Los traseros se meneaban, las luces haciendo sus efectos. Gritos, sudor, excitación, odio, celos, amor. Cualquier emoción se lograba encontrar en ese club cerrado. Ella seguía moviendo su cuerpo mientras sentía la música. Iba por su octava cerveza y ya estaba entusiasmada, cada vez la ropa le hacía tener calor. Fumaba con desesperación, como si fuera una fabrica expulsando los gases tóxicos al aire libre. Y las personas la miraban fumar, quince años y tenía la capacidad de beber de una muchacha de veinte años. Quince años y sabía fumar en el lugar adecuado, y de la manera adecuada.

El humo salía de su boca con una exquisita forma única, sus dedos sujetando el cigarro blanco y no tan largo. Sus labios pintados del gloss transparente marcando del cigarro, esa era la forma en como ella fumaba. Tirando la ceniza al suelo, mientras luego tiraba el cigarro al suelo y lo pisaba de manera elegante.

Últimamente se había estado sintiendo demasiado extraña, si podía estar arriba de una silla mientras bailaba y gritaba. Sam bailaba con Ayame, y luego ella se acercaba a ellos. Ayame no estaba ebria, dudaba que Ayame pudiera ponerse ebria. No supo porque había salido, pero en cuanto sintió un par de abrazos y la gente comenzando a tomarla con brusquedad fue que entonces se le bajo lo ebrio.

Sam estaba ahí lo reconocía, el sonreía mientras Ayame continuaba bailando y conociendo a otras personas. Pero ella, ella estaba afuera en un callejón intentando saber que estaba pasando.

-Lo siento, Kagome...-Dijo Sam con una mirada llena de rencor, se acercó y beso los labios en señal de disculpa de Kagome-Ellos tu sabes...-Y sin decir más se fue, Kagome no entendió nada se había encendido con ese roce. Pero luego vio varios rostros femeninos, todos estaban furiosos. Eran rubias, morenas y pelirrojas. De todos los colores, hasta había una punketa-

-Es bueno saber que has regresado-Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía, y entonces dos de esas mujeres sujetaban a Kagome. No se resisitía para que? Ya sabía lo que le iba a pasar si aparecía en una fiesta con gente popular, y aparte ella las llamó-

Las llamó con su forma escandalosa de actuar.

-Kagome Higurashi, me robaste el novio-Dijo una mientras le levantaba el rostro con sus propias manos, Kagome intento recordar su rostro era una hermosa morena con labios rojizos. Ugh, la morena ni siquiera debía de pintarse, era demasiado hermosa como para cubrir su rostro con maquillaje barato-

-Me llamaste gorda, y hasta rayoneaste mi carro con unas llaves-Dijo otra rubia que era un poco llenita, esa si era fea. Con granos, y frenillos. Ugh, pero ella no recordaba que había rayado algún carro. De hecho no recordaba a ninguna de esas mujeres-

-Robaste mi novio-Dijo otra muchacha, muy hermosa. Como es posible que todas ellas fueran mayores y hermosas-

-A mi me robo mi novia-Dijo una punketa, mientras todas comenzaba a golpear toda la porquería que ella había hecho-

Se defendió, se soltó mientras empujaba a casi todas intentando correr. Pero eran fuertes, la sujetaron de los cabellos, la golpearon. La despeinaron. Le robaron, los aretes baratos que se había comprado, no que su mamá le había comprado. Lo bueno es que eran mujeres, y que sus golpes casi no los sentía. Por ser mujeres le hicieron maldades, le quitaron la ropa, dejándola simplemente con un par de calzones. Estuvo ahí tirada en el suelo, afortunadamente comenzó a llover ya que así sus cabellos cubrían su rostro. No iba a ponerse a llorar.

-Te dijimos que íbamos a sacar la mierda que tienes dentro, haber si cuidas más tu alcoholismo. Zorra-Roló sus ojos, mientras comenzó a levantarse. Cubrió con sus brazos sus senos, al menos tenía calzones. Caminó con la cabeza baja, lo bueno es que era tarde. Es lo malo de ser odiada-

Iba caminando, con sus brazos cruzados, Ayame iba a saber llegar. Miró el carro de Sam, había sido un buen amigo mientras duró su amistad, no, esa amistad todavía continuaba. No lo odiaba, ella no odiaba a nadie. Siguió caminando, intentando ocultar su cabeza. Los carros le pitaban mientras la invitaban a subirse a su carro, pero ella seguía caminando. Faltaba mucho para llegar, sería una noche muy larga. Las personas evitaban pasar a su lado, posiblemente pensando que estaba loca. Intento correr dentro de un parque para así poder cubrirse con algo, era molesto tener que usar sus manos. Pero no encontró a nadie, siguió caminando.

Sigue ocultando la cabeza, querida. Algún día todas las personas lograran saber de ti. Solo espera a que ese día llegue a ti, no necesitas apresurar esos eventos desafortunados. Caminó mientras temblaba un poco, estornudo mientras levantaba su rostro. Los vecinos la iban a ver si entraba a casa, miró de nuevo. Las luces estaban apagadas, posiblemente tenía una oportunidad en esa fría noche. Entró mientras, sentía el calor de su cuarto. Estornudo a su agrado, y pudo bajar sus manos. Sonrió mientras iba a la cocina a prepararse un poco de café, el suelo estaba siendo mojado por su cabello. Subió a bañarse, mientras se colocaba la ropa para dormir.

Se seco su cabello, sin temor a que le pasara algo. Y se fue a tomar el café con tranquilidad.

Iba a esperar a que Ayame regresara. Sonrió, se sentía como una mujer esperando a su hija. Gastando tiempo.

Deseaba tanto tener algún compañero con el cual hablar. Deseaba que Inuyasha le hablara. De acuerdo eso sonaba a que lo estaba extrañando.

Continuará.

**Notas previas:**

**Carnaval, subo capitulo. **

**Me ****kedo**** largo ****porke**** si, pero en fin subo capitulo ****porke**** me ****voi**** a carnavalear. Hahaha me pondré hasta mi puta madre hahaha xD!**

**EN FIN YA BYE!**

**Dos días más y ****akaba**** D: a la verga ****ke**** triste ;-**

**DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!**

_"It's hard to believe I used to love you"_

By: Willniraaaa-ah!


	7. Protagonistas

**My hanyou**

_Notas previas: perdón por la tardanza en __verdad :C_

**Capitulo 7:**** protagonistas**

_"Abrázame como si fuera a desaparecer en un dos por tres"_

Tenía golpes por todo su cuerpo a excepción de su rostro.

Estaba descansando de manera tranquila, mientras sentía como la puerta se abría y llegaba una Ayame totalmente preocupada con su rostro totalmente húmedo y una sonrisa demasiado fingida.

-Estas bien?-Preguntó de manera intranquila, mientras olía como Kagome estaba repleta de esos perfumes baratos y la sangre que brotaba por sus rodillas y sus codos-Vine en cuanto me entere-Dijo mientras frotaba sus sienes estaba un poco ebria y eso era debido a que dio más de diez shots y Sam termino agitando su cabeza, sus sentidos no eran tan finos pero al menos sabía perfectamente distinguir los olores y todo eso-Debiste de haberme gritado hubiera golpeado todo lo que ellas tienen-Dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a Kagome la cual continuaba bebiendo su café aunque ya estaba helado-

-Nah, es mejor así...-Volvió a decir con pocas ganas miró el reloj y noto que eran las tres de la mañana. Al menos Ayame había regresado a salvo un poco ebria pero iba a estar bien. No tan bien como en la mañana-Deberías irte a dormir yo me quedaré terminando el café-Dijo mientras Ayame asentía y comenzaba a ir al cuarto de Kagome. En verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no que estuviera ebria simplemente sentarse mientras cruzaba sus piernas y fumaba simplemente un cigarrillo y la otra persona la escuchaba en todas las incoherencias que ella estaba diciendo. Solamente iba a opinar cuando ella dejara de hablar, o simplemente se quedaría ese silencio incomodo-

Continuo bebiendo su café helado mientras continuaba poniendo atención a todo lo que había en su casa. Extrañaba a su hermano ya que con el sentía que podía hacer miles de cosas, y aunque no lo viera tan seguido sabía que el estaba pensando en ella.

No extrañaba a Inuyasha porque lo veía en la escuela y sabía perfectamente que el estaba bien solo. Además esa arrogancia y el ego debían de desaparecer. Ella no podía estar conviviendo con alguien que creyera que podía tener todo solamente por su apellido.

Subió a dormir a las cuatro y media de la mañana y después vio como Ayame se despertaba para vomitar en el baño. Solamente esperaba que lograra atinarle.

A las dos de la tarde Rin había llegado con una grande sonrisa y dos cajas de pizza. Ayame se sentía mucho mejor experimentando la comida del mundo humano definitivamente iban a ser buenos días.

Esos días fueron muy interesantes para Ayame aprendió miles de cosas y aunque odiaba que le hubieran pegado a Ayame no podía quejarse ya que Kagome le había explicado que se lo merecía había cometido muchas estupideces y ese era su castigo. Pero debían disfrutar esos días junto con Rin. Las tres amigas teniendo un divertido fin de semana a excepción de Kagome pero decidía fingir muy bien la sonrisa.

Porque hay personas que prefieren sonreír que ponerse a llorar.

Al día siguiente eso decía el Domingo las tres tenían que irse apresurando para regresar a la escuela, los moretes que tenía en su cuerpo ya eran verdes o amarillos. Las raspadas de sus rodillas y sus codos estaban con costras y su rostro estaba excelentemente maquillado. Le dolía que le agarran el antebrazo con rudeza pero iba a inventar una excusa y si no le creían iba a inventar mejores mentiras.

Mejores preguntas merecen excelentes mentiras.

Tomo un suspiró mientras recargaba su nuca sobre el respaldo del asiento del tren la siguiente semana no iba a salir. Iban a festejar el cumpleaños de Kouga y Rin, las dos fiestas en el mismo día. Claro si es que Inuyasha quería, y sino quería pues que se picara el fundillo. Se quedo dormida pensando en como podía hacer algo para que Inuyasha se molestara con ella y así evitara olvidarla. Iba a crear algo en sus pensamientos, Ayame la despertó justo en el momento en que el tren se había detenido y sus dos amigas la ayudaron a tomar sus maletas. Muchos youkais bajaron del tren y algunos estaban sonriéndose y comentando todo lo que habían vivido.

Había vivido mejores noches. Había consumido más alcohol en otras noches y definitivamente había fumado más cigarrillos otras noches. Iba caminando mientras encendía un cigarrillo con un encendedor que se había robado de una fiesta, mientras expulsaba el humo con mucha finura.

Llevaba una maleta en sus manos y sus amigas tenían una grande sonrisa, ella era la única que estaba fumando de las tres. Y los demás youkais parecían enfadados de ver a alguien fumar. Les costo más de quince minutos llegar a la escuela momento suficiente que necesitó para poder terminarse su cigarro.

Posiblemente su cabello estaba revuelto pero no tenía a nadie con quien pudiera quedar bien. Quería jugar todo como un juego y estaba dispuesta a ver a los jugadores, totalmente lista para dejar llorando a quien fuera necesario. Pasó su lengua por sus labios y sintió su garganta demasiado reseca, antes de acompañar a las chicas a su dormitorio fue a tomar un poco de agua a los bebederos.

Sintió una grande frescura al sentir el agua tocar su garganta, soltó un grande suspiró mientras luego tomaba de nuevo su maleta y comenzaba a ir a su dormitorio. Se sentía demasiado segura al caminar frente a los otros youkais, ahí estaba Kikyou usando su mejor sonrisa. Woah! Algo bueno le tuvo que haber pasado ya que según Ayame Kikyou jamás sonreía. Que injusta era la vida, ella recibía golpes y Kikyou simplemente recibía algo demasiado bueno por lo cual debía sonreír por más de dos días seguidos.

Kikyou se estaba acercando a ella, casualmente estaba sola.

-Un mal fin de semana?-Preguntó con su seria y débil voz. Kagome simplemente noto donde Kikyou estaba viendo, sus cortadas en sus rodillas y en sus codos-

-Para nada, un fin demasiado alocado-Dijo mientras levantaba su ceja y simplemente continuaba sonriendo-Y el tuyo como estuvo?-Preguntó Kagome por simple cordialidad, manteniendo esa sonrisa como toda una señorita-

-Oh! bueno tal vez no debería decir esto-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba y comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa eso a Kagome no le sorprendió-Pero me bese con Inuyasha, espero que no te moleste-Y aunque estaba odiándola por dentro simplemente sonrió-

-Pff para nada, yo hice otras cosas con otros muchachos-Y puso su mano en el hombro de Kikyou-Buena suerte-Volvió a decirle mientras comenzaba a irse pero obviamente con esa noticia sentía que le ardía el estomago y que quería patear cualquier cosa, cuando noto que no había alguien cerca de ella pateo con brusquedad el bote de basura se iba dos días y el ya se besaba con otra. Qué clase de hombre era? Siguió pateando ese bote de metal, hasta que comenzó a reaccionar con el dolor y se apresuro a ir a su habitación-

Le dolía su pierna y no estaba mintiendo, las señoritas debían jugar con las reglas no? Aunque si llegas a perder o ganar siempre debes de estar bien. Para todas las chicas siempre hay un chico diferente en su mente, y no es por jugar es simplemente la mente de una chica.

Entró a su habitación mientras dejaba su maleta en el suelo, y luego corrió a tirarse en su cama le dolía la espalda pero podía hacer un grande esfuerzo. Al menos no estaba enferma, era una muchacha a punto de cumplir dieciséis necesitaba besar a varios muchachos para así descubrir al amor verdadero, también debía de aprender a cantar para cuando estuviera sola cantar esas canciones de desamor sola. Qué fue esa sensación en su estomago cuando Kikyou le dijo eso de Inuyasha? Lo había experimentado hace varios años cuando Rin había hablado con el muchacho que le gustaba, aparecía y desaparecía.

Se quedo dormida, y despertó exactamente para la hora de ir a comer, se cambió de ropa para ponerse algo que cubriera su cuerpo y simplemente fue a la cafetería sola. Al entrar a la cafetería escuchó muchas cosas, y siguió viendo como estaba Kikyou aun sonriendo mientras miraba de manera atrevida a Inuyasha, ella jamás lo había visto de esa manera! Deseaba patear otro bote de basura.

No iba a enamorarse con el escape de un latido de su corazón, ella necesitaba más cosas que esas para enamorarse. Fue a tomar su charola mientras sonreía y veía que era lo que le estaban sirviendo de comer.

La señora que servía la comida la miró totalmente sorprendida. Y tuvo que servirle con mucha distracción.

-Kagome, te encuentras bien? Parece que tienes muchos golpes...-Dijo la mujer mientras Kagome simplemente soltaba un suspiro y sonreía. Obviamente no tenía planeado decir que por ser una zorra en su mundo la habían golpeado-

-Me caí, estuve haciendo un poco de patinaje y eso y pues me lastime, al principio dolía ya no tanto-Dijo mientras sonreía y comenzaba a ir a sentarse en una mesa en espera de sus amigas. La verdad odiaba mentir y más a las personas agradables, pero no deseaba ser odiada-

Comió de manera lenta. Y no falto la youkai que golpeara su codo, al ver a quien había golpeado se disculpo de inmediato.

-No te preocupes esta bien-Dijo mientras se quitaba el suéter y comenzaba a comer ella sola, se sentía patética y cansada-

-Kagome!-Dijo Kouga mientras hacía la seña de la paz y comenzaba a acercarse a su amiga, ahora todos estaban interesados en esas dos personas-Oh! escuche por mi mujer que te golpearon, respondiste los golpes o que?-Preguntó mientras Kagome simplemente sobaba sus sienes y reía-Tienes que contarme todo!-Volvió a decir con su grande sonrisa-

-Pff yo golpearme?-Preguntó mientras Kouga continuaba asintiendo, ella levanto su ceja y entrecerró sus ojos un poco molesta. Tomo a Kouga de la corbata y lo acerco a ella-gracias por descubrirme-Dijo mientras rolaba sus ojos y comenzaba a irse, todos estaban curiosos y Kouga también-Te daré el resumen...-Dijo mientras intentaba recordar que había pasado-Me golpearon más de cinco mujeres...-Dijo mientras comenzaba a irse un poco más molesta, regresó a su habitación notando como paseaba Inuyasha con Kikyou de manera cercana.

Odiaba verlos así, y no deseaba verlos así.

Los moretes que traía en su cuerpo dejaron de doler ahora le dolía el estomago sintiendo algo que le carcomía sus intestinos. La sangre iba muy rápido por todo su cuerpo, y ellos continuaban viéndose de manera cariñosa mientras ella estaba ahí sola.

Así de fácil era de reemplazarla, sonrió mientras pasaba frente a ellos ignorándolos completamente.

-Kagome!-Dijo Kikyou mientras soltaba la mano de Inuyasha, ella se detuvo aun sonriente. Estaba repasando las escenas más graciosas de padre de familia para no molestarse aun más, y así poder fingir más esa sonrisa-Porque tienes esos golpes?-Preguntó con falsa curiosidad, Kagome simplemente murmuró un "Uh" obviamente parecía tonta. Ignoro que parecía tonta para continuar sonriendo-

-Nada-Dijo mientras Kikyou le picaba el brazo haciendo que Kagome soltará un pequeño sonido de dolor-Deja de hacer eso-Y después continuaba picándole con más fuerza. Kagome simplemente roló sus ojos-Y como están, es decir como les fue en su fin de semana?-Preguntó mientras enseñaba sus dientes en esa hermosa sonrisa, a muchas personas les fascinaba su sonrisa. Y no sabía si a ellos también, pero podía notarse que estaba incomoda al tener que hablar con ellos-

-Muy bien, Inuyasha y yo somos más amigos que antes-Dijo mientras Kagome intentaba no apretar fuertemente sus puños. Algo dentro de ella no le estaba gustando-

-"Muy amigos?"-Pensó de manera molesta Kagome mientras veía la forma en que Inuyasha trataba de parecer arrogante-Bueno al final no podrás hacerte muy amigo de el porque el esta comprometido _conmigo_-Siempre adoro romperle los sueños a las otras mujeres, y así lo estaba haciendo-

Inuyasha estaba respirando los celos, y sintiendo una grande felicidad en ese momento pero decidió parecer cool frente a estas dos mujeres. Era como si las chispas comenzaran a fluir entre ellas, si estuvieran desnudas y peleando en lodo eso sería excitante.

-Bueno pero eso no quiere decir que en este tiempo cambie de parecer-Kagome levanto la ceja mientras asentía, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí siendo humillada por Kikyou. Humillada en su mundo, y en el mundo mágico simplemente no, y ella continuaba agarrada del brazo de Inuyasha como si Kikyou dependiera del agarre de Inuyasha. Eso le estaba dando asco-

Era como si su corazón fuera una bomba y fuera un "tick, tick, boom" pero si así quería jugar el, por ella estaba perfecto ella no lo necesitaba.

-Es bueno saber eso...-Continuo sonriendo y eso hizo sentir inseguro a Inuyasha sobre los celos de Kagome. Un minuto estaba celosa y el otro estaba como si nada pasara...En verdad no entendía a **SU** _hembra_-

-Nos vemos Kagome, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer-Traducción: Vamos a tener sexo ardiente y casual, no te necesitamos!-

-Si, nos vemos-Dijo mientras continuaba girándose para ir a su habitación a continuar curando sus heridas-

Déjala ir ella regresará eso se decía Inuyasha en su mente.

Cómo es posible que el la viera como su ella fuera un trato o simplemente una extraña? El le había prometido muchas cosas, y ahora solamente decía 'Oh!' pero todo estaba bien. Y ese era su problema, que las cosas simplemente no debían de estar bien.

No podía hacer casi nada bien, ni siquiera crear una perfecta canción de amor. Pero por algo iba a tratar de hacer algo muy bien.

Se encerró en su habitación a comer chocolates con ron, aunque el alcohol ya ni la embriagaba y aunque fuera a engordar no tenía con quien quedar bien. Saco una botella de refresco porque los demonios eran sensibles al aroma del alcohol. Quería olvidar las cosas que había olvidado sobre Inuyasha.

Y eso paso en todo su domingo, nada especial.

**---**

-La ocho-Susurró mientras Rin simplemente miraba su examen y luego negaba. Kagome rolo sus ojos, Ayame estaba igual de perdida que ella. Y ninguna de las tres deseaba quedarse en sus dos semanas de vacaciones. Cada vez faltaba menos para el cumpleaños de Kouga, los golpes que había recibido dolían menos-

Hasta que al fin le llegó la respuesta de la número ocho, sonrió mientras le lanzaba un beso a Kouga y entonces se levantaba para entregar su examen.

-Tan rápido?-Preguntó la profesora confundida mientras Kagome había una seña un poco arrogante con su rostro-Bueno, sabiendo quien era su padre es obvio que iba a terminar primero...-Volvió a decir dejando a Kagome sorprendida. No sabía que su padre también fuera inteligente, para ella siempre su padre fue un pelele más. (Pelele: tonto!)-Suerte-Dijo la profesora mientras Kagome continuaba sonriendo-No me miré así Higurashi! Su padre solía mirarme así cuando iba a sacar alguna buena calificación!-Y la profesora continuaba alterándose-Salgase-Dijo mientras continuaba viendo a sus otros alumnos-

Se quedo en el pasillo viendo a todos los alumnos que pasaban, algunos la saludaron y otros simplemente la miraban con temor.

Pero todos tenían una mirada que darle.

-Wow! Que es eso?-Preguntó mientras se levantaba y veía a un muchacho un poco llenito pasar con una extraña bola en sus manos, el muchacho quiso esconderse pero Kagome simplemente se acercó a eso. El muchacho sudaba de los nervios-

-Déjame, si vienes a burlarte como los demás-Kagome levanto su ceja confundida-

-Burlarme? Eso esta bien padre-Dijo mientras lo tomaba y comenzaba a verlo, era una extraña bola con algo que podía brillar, era suave y divertido. Se extendía como si fuera caramelo y estaba simplemente ahí haciendo nada. Divirtiéndose con esa plasta-Que es?-Preguntó Kagome mientras el muchacho acomodaba sus lentes y sonreía-

-Es algo para los youkais que van a ser científicos-Dijo el muchacho mientras sonreía, muchos la estaban viendo. Como ella platicaba con ese muchacho, para ella el era divertido. Gordito, y levemente alto. Rubio y de ojos de color café. En su cabeza no había orejas de algún animal. Ni colmillos que la atemorizaran, simplemente estaba un muchacho que intentaba explicarle el mecanismo de su "bola loca"-

Entendía todo porque el no ponía palabras demasiado difíciles en su mente.

-Wow, suena genial...-Dijo mientras se la regresaba y el muchacho continuaba sonriendo de que ella hubiera sido la única en que hubiera escuchado su larga y aburrida explicación y para la fortuna de Kagome eso no fue agradable. Y los chicos rudos de primer año, pasaron con bolas de papel mojadas en pegamento y comenzaron a aventárselas al muchacho. Kagome los miró mientras el muchacho intentaba cubrirse con sus manos-

Kagome levanto su ceja, mientras tomaba una bola de esas y regresaba las bolas hacia esos muchachos "rudos" que estaban molestando al gordillo.

-Oww!-Dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a ver el muchacho en que parte de su cuerpo esa sustancia había caído en su cuerpo-No es justo!-Dijo mientras Kagome sonreía, y le quitaba una bola de papel al muchacho y le escupía para después aventársela al segundo muchacho, el cual estaba levemente asustado-

-Oh! claro que es justo-Dijo mientras daba un par de pasos-

-Perra!-Dijeron los dos mientras iban regresando corriendo a su salón, Kagome primero empezó a reírse junto al otro muchacho. El muchacho temeroso comenzó a reírse-

El muchacho comenzó a reírse junto a Kagome después de dos minutos.

-Y que tipo de youkai eres?-Preguntó Kagome mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de el, el muchacho nervioso le susurró que era un youkai insecto y que por eso deseaba ser científico. Pero apenas estaba en tercer año, y en pocas palabras le faltaba un grande recorrido que hacer-

-Oh suena mejor ser un youkai, yo no soy nada-Dijo Kagome mientras se burlaba de eso. Muchos los veían confundidos, pero a Kagome le daba igual-Oh! son las doce tengo que ir a comer algo...Te veo luego, adiós!-Dijo mientras sonreía y movía su mano en señal de despedida-No espera, vamos juntos-Lo incitó mientras luego lo tomaba de la mano y lo ayudaba a caminar hacia la cafetería-

Era ella moviendo a una piedra.

Los dos llegaron a la cafetería mientras Kagome tomaba un plato y luego su amigo también. Todos los veían de nuevo. El comenzó a servirse mucho, y Kagome para que el no se viera mal también pidió lo mismo que el.

-Fondo, fondo!-Dijo mientras la cocinera terminaba mojándola un poco ante su forma bromista y el muchacho llamado Bob reía-

Los dos pasaron a sentarse cerca de la mesa de en medio, y para su sorpresa Kikyou estaba sentada con Inuyasha. Se rió con Bob sobre algunas cosas que el decía.

-Si la gravedad es una perra descorazonada!-Dijo Kagome mientras los dos reían-No sabía que tu también venías del mundo humano, has ido a galerías?-Preguntó Kagome mientras el muchacho asentía-

-Fui con mi novia-Kagome sonrió mientras luego reían-Espera, ahora te recuerdo!-Dijo el muchacho entusiasmado mientras Kagome se quedaba sorprendida. Según ella jamás hizo algo malo en galerías-Tu trabajas en un café y tu cantabas!-Dijo el muchacho mientras Kagome asentía. Bob, Bob, Bob no debía hablar en voz alta los demás se iban a poner curiosos e iban a agudizar sus sentidos del audio-Te despidieron por meter algo de tequila en un bote de café_-_Y el sonaba demasiado divertido, muy divertido para ser un nerd eso estaban pensando los demás-En serio, todos en ese bar intentan seguirte-Dijo mientras Kagome reía-Luego también escuche de ti Kagome Higurashi que lograste escapar de la policía-Y eso no fue lo único que había hecho-

-Mmm, eso no fue nada en realidad estábamos rayando las paredes de mi casa...Fue estúpido porque después mi propia madre al ver a sujetos extraños rondando-Dijo mientras el muchacho ponía atención junto a los que estaban cerca de su mesa-Entonces, tuve que huir de mi propia casa...Llegue a mi casa después de las doce...Y jamás creyeron que fui yo!-Dijo mientras Bob se reía junto con ella-

-Conoces la banda de 'Cherry Mix'?-Preguntó Bob mientras Kagome asentía como si todos conocieran esa banda-Mi novia era la vocalista, pero pues supongo que conoció a otro...Y tu sabes-Dijo mientras Kagome sonreía y luego se reía-

-Nunca me cayó bien siempre le preguntaba si tenía novio y decía que no, pero los demás eran a toda madre-Dijo mientras Bob asentía-Yo fui a un concierto de ellos en otra ciudad, tuve que escaparme de casa y regresar esa misma noche fue todo muy extremo-Dijo mientras veía entrar a Rin, y entonces se levantaba y comenzaba a brincar entusiasmada-Rin, Rin!-Dijo mientras comenzaba a bailar. Rin trono sus dedos en señal de estar acordándose de algo-

-FINE FINE FINE, VERY GOOD VERY GOOD VERY GOOD VERY GOOD!-Gritaron las dos mientras comenzaban a bailar las dos de manera graciosa como si estuvieran sosteniendo dos pistolas en cada mano-

Bob se estaba muriendo de la risa.

-Hahahaha! Te acuerdas de eso? Marcelo se paso esa vez!-Dijo riéndose Rin mientras comenzaba a reírse igual que Kagome-Rin el es Bob era novio de la 'zorriux' decía mientras Bob asentía como si eso fuera un pecado-

-Tenía novio?-Preguntó Rin dejando de reírse para ir a sentarse junto a Bob-Según yo era lesbiana-Kagome puso rostro de confusión-

-Marcelo me dijo que simplemente no le interesaba alguien-Dijo Kagome mientras Rin miraba a Bob-

-Yo te conozco, vivías por mi casa siempre llevabas tu iPod siempre me pregunte que clase de música escuchabas-Dijo mientras Bob la miraba un poco sonrojado-Como sea, Ameli no era lesbiana?-Preguntó aun Rin un poco traumada de esa noticia-

-Lo sé no era lesbiana-Dijo mientras Bob se sentía levemente incomodo-A mi siempre me decía 'sabes creo que eres muy bonita' siempre me asustaba un friego pero después supe que ella andaba quedando con Marcelo..-Dijo mientras esperaba que Rin supiera lo demás-

-Si y Marcelo la dejo por una tipa china-Dijo mientras Kagome volvía a asentir-Jamás entendí a Marcelo-Volvió a decir mientras Bob asentía-

-Pero Marcelo era buena onda-Dijo Bob mientras las dos chicas asentían-Bueno creo que me tengo que ir, sería padre si fuéramos algún día a ver a Marcelo juntos-Animo a las chicas mientras Kagome y Rin asentían-

En cuestión de segundos entraron un par de muchachas diciendo algunos comentarios. Kagome y Rin estaban viéndolas mientras Rin le robaba de su comida a Kagome.

-Rin tenemos que transformar a Bob en un nerd sexy!-Le susurró Kagome mientras Rin asentía, las dos se levantaron con esa idea en su mente. Inuyasha la estaba siguiendo con la mirada, celoso de que Kagome simplemente hablará con Bob. Bob ni siquiera era atractivo!-

-Y aquí están nuestras ansiadas protagonistas-Dijo la youkai con su fuerte voz señalando con sus finas manos a Rin y a Kagome-Kagome interpretara al hombre del cual la youkai Rin se enamora-Las dos se estaban mirando confundidas-

-No! Yo no sé actuar-Dijo Kagome usando eso como excusa-Escojan a otra persona-Volvió a decir mientras Rin tomaba a Kagome de la mano-

-Perfecto!-Dijo Rin mientras hacía reír a casi todos, definitivamente Kagome tenía la personalidad de ser el hombre y Rin la más mujer de las dos-

-NO PERFECTO NO!-Dijo de manera exaltada mientras comenzaba a sentir un dolor en su brazo, de seguro se había vuelto a abrir su cortada-

-Ka...Kagome-Dijo Rin asustada mientras veía como Kagome comenzaba a sangrar su brazo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos menos Kagome-Estas bien?-Preguntó mientras Rin volteaba a ver a Inuyasha el cual estaba viendo con temor a Kagome-

-Fine, fine, fine!-Bromeo mientras iba a buscar una servilleta para limpiar su sangre, aunque obviamente era totalmente roja y ardía decidió poner una sonrisa muy falsa para su gusto con la cual logró engañar a todos-Uh, que tonta-Dijo mientras chocaba su mano contra su frente-Bueno iré a lavarme esta asquerosidad, así que ahí discuten sobre todo-Dijo mientras comenzaba a ir hacia la salida de la cafetería. Fue corriendo al baño, mientras intentaba no chocar contra las personas. Puso su mano sobre el agua que corría con frialdad-

No había cosa que doliera más que eso.

Limpió con papel su mano, y aun así la sangre no paro de seguir corriendo. Se dejo caer en el suelo, mientras cubría su rostro en sus piernas. Odiaba que se le abrieran las cortadas, ahora si recordaría que la golpeaban por ser una zorra.

En realidad no merecía esos golpes, se levanto mientras limpiaba su rostro y luego comenzaba a intentar que su brazo estuviera bien. Golpeo su brazo contra la pared, estaba cansada de que nada le saliera bien.

-No debí haber venido aquí-Volvió a decir en susurró mientras sentía como sus piernas se doblaban y como caía de nuevo en el suelo. Afortunadamente nadie entro al baño-

Era como expresar ese sentimiento que sentía dentro de ella. Y la verdad estaba cansada de hacer esto, es más debería de regresar a casa...Se levantó, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con mucha facilidad. No, ella todavía no iba a irse. Ella tenía que demostrarles a todos que aunque fuera humana, y no tuviera un súper-olfato, o súper-oído ella podía triunfar.

Y que Inuyasha bueno el luego vendría llorando de rodillas, implorándole regresar a su lado. Y ella iba a ver eso. Por nada del mundo iba a perderse eso.

O eso es lo que cree toda mujer cuando se enamora de alguien, que tienen al hombre comiendo de la palma de su mano y que el va a regresar simplemente porque ellas lo creen. Y a Kagome solo le quedaba _confiar._

**CONTINUARÁ**

**N/A:**

**'****I totally love him'.**

Y BIEN:D

Estoy en exámenes (fuckin' exámenes :/!)

Buhh! Ahmmm en fin esperando que se descargue algo, y después a estudiar MUCHO:D qiero dejar al profe con la jeta ABIERTA hohoho!

En fin **DEJEN REVIEWS!**

_"Just drink your milk kid, I can't wait for ever"_

**By: Willnira has magic cigarettes they only give you a MAGIC cancer!**


	8. Roce

**My hanyou.**

_Notas previas:_

Puedo ser mujer o lo que tu quieras corazón! (:

_**Capitulo 8:**__** roce**_

Estaba haciendo su último examen le había pedido ayuda a Bob para esos exámenes y el al parecer tenía ganas de pedirles un favor a ella y a Rin.

La traidora de Ayame se había largado con su novio Kouga a estudiar, habían comprendido todo bien rápido y con palabras divertidas para recordar los conceptos. Y ahora estaban las dos amigas contestando su examen, la primera en terminar fue Rin ya que Kagome tuvo que pasarle todo el examen a un muchacho que estaba a su lado.

Sintió que algo le iba a pegar, así que movió su cabeza de puro reflejo.

Y cuando descubrió que fue vio a la maestra mirándola totalmente furiosa; Así también se enojaría con su padre? Tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle.

-Terminó de copiarle al compañero Higurashi?-Preguntó mientras miraba a la maestra con su ceja levantada en esos momentos era arrogante porque alguien le había pedido todo su examen-_Entrégueme su examen_-Dijo la profesora, mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos y le entregaba el examen sin alguna protesta a la profesora-

La profesora se sorprendió de que Kagome no se opusiera como usualmente los alumnos lo hacían.

El muchacho que le había pedido todas las preguntas a Kagome estaba temblando de miedo, mirando a todos lados excepto a Kagome porque sabía claramente que el la había metido en problemas.

-Reprobara por este mes-Dijo mientras Kagome asentía y entonces la profesora se molestaba aun más, estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Kagome asentía ante cada advertencia que la profesora le daba, no iba a oponerse a los maestros como normalmente lo hacía. Y ni siquiera iba a delatar al muchacho que le había pedido las respuestas del examen, la profesora le dijo que se quedara en su lugar. Inuyasha simplemente paso a su lado viéndola como si ella fuera casi nada, Kagome solo rolo sus ojos-

Todos se retiraron y fue cuando Kagome quedo con la profesora a solas, Kagome podía sentir el rostro lleno de reproche de la profesora sus amigas de seguro estaban afuera de su salón con sus orejas pegadas en la puerta.

-Nombre de la planta que aparece de noche en los desiertos?-Preguntó la profesora mientras Kagome tomaba un grande respiro, mientras la profesora estaba rompiendo su examen ella estaba intentando recordar el nombre de la profesora-

-Calorinus eva-Dijo mientras la profesora se quedaba sorprendida de que una estudiante nueva supiera esa pregunta por lo general todos siempre terminaban asustados ante esa pregunta-

-Nada mal-Dijo la profesora mientras Kagome continuaba sonriendo-Número de las etapas de esa flor?-Volvió a preguntar mientras Kagome contestaba automáticamente "siete" y la profesora al ver que estaba equivocada Kagome simplemente agrego "ocho ya que en el sol desaparecen y en la noche vuelven a continuar estas etapa". La profesora fue a revisar si había alguien afuera que pudiera mandarle mensajes telepáticos pero simplemente solo habían youkais con poderes diminutos-De acuerdo entiendo el punto, no copiaste dime quien te estaba copiando?-Preguntó la profesora mientras Kagome sonreía-

-Nadie me estaba copiando, es solo que escuche un estornudo y yo tengo la costumbre de decir 'a, b, c, d' es algo que me enseño mi papá-Era excelente mintiendo y esa mentira le iba a salvar el trasero en ese momento-

-Uh! Dejare pasar esta vez, pero la siguiente vez no seré menos estricta por cierto tienes diez-Dijo mientras dejaba ir a su alumna y luego Kagome rolaba sus ojos y corría para ir con sus amigas. Les contó las dos preguntas raras que le habían hecho y solamente las contesto porque su papá se lo había dicho en un cuento-

Vieron a Bob pasar con su música en sus oídos y una grande sonrisa.

-Cómo les fue?-Preguntó mientras las dos señalaban sus dedos pulgares en señal de que a las dos les fue bien. Chocaron sus manos con las de Bob, mientras luego lo abrazaban-

-Hey Bob, que te parece si te hacemos sexy?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Rin asentía nerviosa-Piénsalo, tenemos un ensayo de un no se que, nos dices al rato...-Dijo mientras le hacían la señal de la paz para comenzar a ir al ensayo de la obra de teatro en la que se había metido de manera mágica-

Las dos fueron al ensayo, en donde era un grande salón de música con espejos en lugar de paredes y barras para las muchachas que practicaban ballet. Vieron mujeres muy hermosas, y también hombres demasiado gays para su gusto.

-Bienvenidas, señoritas!-Dijo la youkai encargada de ese evento. Las dos tomaron asiento mientras la muchacha comenzaba a explicarles su idea y a decirles su personaje, casualmente a Rin no le gusto su personaje era demasiado estúpida en cambio el personaje de Kagome era todo genial. Deseaba cambiar de papeles-La idea es que a los demás alumnos les llame la atención esta obra normalmente solo van si Inuyasha asiste-Kagome levanto la mano y la muchacha le dio la palabra-

-Y el jamás ha ido, verdad?-Preguntó mientras hacía sentir miserable a la muchacha y recibía un codazo por parte de Rin-Que? Solo fui sincera-Dijo mientras la muchacha intentaba reír, después de todo a la muchacha encargada de la obra le faltaban meses para graduarse. Así que tenía unos diecisiete años y era demasiado ego centrista-

-Trata de ser menos sincera-Le susurró Rin ante eso todos los youkais rieron pues habían escuchado perfectamente bien lo que Rin había dicho-Piensas que porque Kagome es la prometida de Inuyasha el va a asistir?-preguntó mientras la muchacha llamada Ritzu solamente reía de manera inocente-

-El no va a asistir-Aseguró Kagome mientras la muchacha ponía una pose demasiado confundida-Pero te puedo apostar que yo te voy a ayudar a que la gente vea tu obra, Rin va a ser el hombre y...-Busco entre los youkais que estaban sentados a uno que pareciera un poco mujer, y desgraciadamente todos esos rostros le estaban diciendo "yo soy la perra de este lugar, y merezco ser la mujer" y termino escogiendo a un muchacho rubio-Esa pareja tendremos-Dijo mientras la muchacha asentía-Diseñare la portada de la obra y entonces todo estará arreglado te conseguiré que todo el auditorio se llene-Dijo con seguridad mientras la muchacha casi se hincaba para besarle las manos pero Kagome se aparto con temor-

Kagome tuvo que salir de ese salón ya que con su audacia había abandonado el juego y ahora tenía que diseñar algo lo que era bueno. Salió mientras comenzaba a ver como estaba Bob haciendo un par de cosas en una banca, más que estar escribiendo estaba pensando en algo; Al verla obviamente que se asusto, ya que para Bob Kagome era como si apareciera y luego desapareciera.

-Y bien que dices?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Bob simplemente negaba. Kagome levanto su ceja, cualquier persona desearía ser hermosa con un parpadeo pero Bob simplemente negó-

-Nah...Prefiero ser amigo tuyo o de Rin a ser alguien que de la nada pase a la popularidad-Dijo mientras hacía reír a Kagome. Le agradaba Bob...Como amigo-

-Tu te lo pierdes en fin, te traigo esto-Dijo mientras sacaba de su cartera un par de boletos. El muchacho se quedo sorprendido ante lo que Kagome le estaba dando-No creo poder ir, ve por mi y llévate a Rin este fin de semana...Y no trates de ser un 'emo wanna be'-Bob simplemente se rió ante la forma en que su amiga le estaba dando consejos-

-Es el warped tour!-Dijo mientras Kagome asentía-Debes de estar demente si no quieres ir!-Y el alzó la voz haciendo que Kagome rolara sus ojos, no estaba demente solamente andaba de generosa-Porque no vas?-Preguntó mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros-

-Van a estar personas que van a quererme golpear-Dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza de manera nerviosa, ante eso solamente rió. Ella se reía pero Bob no le hallaba la gracia-Sabes yo no soy popular-Bob hizo una sonrisa ante eso-Enserio, no lo soy cada vez que salgo simplemente se me acercan y me dicen 'Ah si que tu eres la piojosa que golpeo a tal persona' No recuerdo haber golpeado a alguien en toda mi vida, solo se que estando ebria soy una zorra-Bob se rió ante la forma en que Kagome hablaba-Y te juró que no cambiaria ninguna noche sin recuerdos-Dijo mientras hacía un gesto gracioso-

-Eres popular porque hablan de ti, de eso te trata eso de la popularidad chingate al vecino...o algo así-Dijo Bob mientras Kagome asentía-Y salen a antros, yo prefiero las tocadas...-Dijo con honestidad-

-Yo también pero conocí a ciertas personas que me llevaron a los antros y eso-Dijo mientras formaba una mueca de asco-Conoces a Sam?-Preguntó mientras Bob negaba-Es dueño de lugares exóticos y eso, el caso es de que Sam le dijo a las mujeres que iba a ir y todo eso acá las morras se me ponen bruscas y me parten toda la madre-Dijo con su voz cansada mientras Bob hacia una mueca de desagrado. Ya no le caía bien Sam-Oh! no Sam es mi amigo, lo hizo porque tiene tanto dinero que pudieron meterle cosas raras en su casa sus amistades son peligrosas y eso-Dijo metiéndole la drama que necesitaba su historia-

-Suena rudo el tipo-Dijo mientras ambos reían-

Inuyasha paso y definitivamente no le gusto ver como se estaba riendo Kagome con ese niño tonto.

-Kagome me encargo la profesora que vinieras a mi oficina a hablar de tu castigo-La verdad iba a inventarle un castigo ya que no deseaba que Kagome se juntara demasiado con Bob-

Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que Inuyasha le hablaba y la verdad ya había comenzado a olvidar el sonido de su masculina voz. Se despidió de Bob, mientras Bob le decía "gracias por los boletos" y Kagome simplemente asentía entusiasmada.

-Me dices que wanna be te encontraste!-Le dijo mientras Bob le regresaba un "seguro maniaca" haciendo reír a Kagome. Y la atmosfera entre Inuyasha y Kagome era demasiado tensa en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos se iba a hablar-Así que ya me hablas, no? Es decir para castigarme y eso-Dijo mientras Inuyasha solamente rolaba sus ojos un poco molesto ante el cinismo de Kagome-Oh! bueno también es agradable hablarles a las paredes-Y camino con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, iba siguiendo a Inuyasha y se sentía totalmente incomoda-

Iba silbando una canción mientras luego el abría su oficina y le daba paso a ella, y después la puerta se cerro impidiéndoles a todos los que quisieran escuchar lograr captar la plática de esas dos personas.

-Toma asiento-Dijo mientras sacaba un par de papeles en una carpeta, era algo donde venía su nombre y otras cosas-La profesora me dijo que habías copiado, pero resulto que a ti te estaban copiando algo muy raro porque siempre te escucho pedir respuestas-Dijo con burla haciéndola sentir en verdad molesta-

-Que esta diciendo presidente estudiantil?-Preguntó mientras se desfajaba la blusa y comenzaba a subir las piernas al asiento para sentarse de una manera cómoda-Esta insinuándome que soy estúpida o algo así? Porque si ese el caso el primero que se burla de las personas en verdad es el idiota-Tenía tantas ganas de decirle eso, y al fin se lo había dicho dejándolo con la boca abierta-

-No aceptaré comentarios fuera de lugar, solo hago mi trabajo ponerle un castigo-Dijo con su ruda voz haciéndola estremecer un poco-Siéntate bien, no estas en tu casa-Kagome roló sus ojos harta de tener que seguir escuchando a Inuyasha-

-Escucha no se que te molesta más que pueda sobrevivir sin ti o que yo te amargue la vida solo porque deje de ser tu amiga...-Dijo con sarcasmo mientras el soltaba un bufido-

-No te entiendo, esto es solamente por ti...-Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y veía como Kagome se levantaba de su asiento para mirarlo furiosa-

-Por mi? Me dijiste que no sería nada sin ti, pues que crees? Si soy alguien...Soy alguien que puede hacer sus propios amigos y no tengo que andar obedeciéndote...No tengo que ser cargada cada vez que bajas de tu maldita torre, y la verdad me estaba hartando depender en ti-El simplemente se levanto también ante la exaltación-

-Eres mi prometida! Se supone que debes depender de mi-Dijo mientras la apuntaba con su dedo y luego Kagome hacia una mueca-

-Se depende de tus padres, y ahora soy tu prometida? Porque andas siempre con Kikyou? Y no estoy celosa me molesta que camines sin conocerme, hice un esfuerzo por recordar todo y hasta trate de ser alguien que tu puedas aprender a respetar pero tu solo me vez como un objeto-Le reclamo mientras el entonces tomaba un grande suspiro-

-No te veo como un objeto! Y se nota muy bien que estás celosa-Dijo con arrogancia mientras ella hacia una mueca de desagrado-Te he dicho mil veces cuanto te quiero y porque y que recibo de ti? Nada solo malos tratos-Dijo mientras ella lo miraba con enojo-

-Malos tratos? Ah el dejarme besar por ti era un mal trato!?-Preguntó mientras el hacía un gesto confundido, mordió sus labios-Quieres un mal trato? Bueno aquí te va un mal trato-Y se acercó a el para darle una bofetada-Eso es un mal trato...-Dijo mientras comenzaba a irse pero el entonces se tiró encima de ella enojado para entonces tenerla totalmente debajo de el-

-La primera que golpea es el idiota-Dijo mientras apretaba sus manos para sostener sus muñecas ella no lo estaba mirando. El deseo le gano, y cayó en ella una vez más. Busco sus labios de manera ansiosa y le robo un beso, para su suerte ella le estaba respondiendo-

Puede que el roce de sus labios era un masaje demasiado violento pero el lo estaba deseando. No había alcanzado a sentirse así cuando había besado a Kikyou, había casi mordido los labios de Kikyou en cambio los labios de Kagome podían seguirle el ritmo sin necesidad de presión. Pero ella lo aparto de el, lo empujo y se fue molesta al tiempo en que cubría sus labios.

La silueta femenina fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y el solamente se quedo ahí sintiéndose afortunado.

Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos mientras intentaba hacer que su corazón latiera de manera tranquila. Solamente un roce pequeño que para el fue eterno.

Aun sentía los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos, soltó un suspiro aun sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos, con ella todo era en exceso. Nada se podía hacer con medidas, porque siempre el resultado era diferente y erróneo.

Quería más porque aun no estaba satisfecho. Ya estaba todo bien entre ellos? Esa era la incógnita.

Mientras ella iba aun cubriendo sus labios, y sintiendo como su estomago temblaba. El la había vuelto a besar, y fue diferente y extraña esa manera. Ya la habían besado de una forma intensa pero jamás como esa, entro a su habitación, mientras cubría con sus dedos el puente de su nariz aun sin saber que pensar. Sus mejillas estaban de un rojo profundo, toda la sangre estaba sobre sus mejillas. Y por eso usaba sus dedos para cubrir sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz.

Dejo que su espalda se resbalara con la pared hasta que quedo completamente en el suelo, no sabía que pensar. Cerró sus ojos mientras se colocaba en posición fetal sobre el suelo. Sus labios ardían, y estaba segura de que iba a ser una sensación que duraría por siempre en su mente. Se levanto mientras iba a encender su computadora, no había casi nada que hacer y pensar en ese beso la iba a afectar más de lo que ya estaba. Odiaba a Inuyasha. Lo odiaba porque creaba emociones que simplemente no eran correctas.

Definitivamente no se iba a ir de ese lugar, su corazón aun latía de manera fuerte y estaba segura de que si el estuviera cerca pudiera escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón.

Jugo con su encender ya que no había mucho que hacer.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era simplemente respirar, y pensar definitivamente no estaba en una de sus primeras opciones. Ya que temía descubrir sus sentimientos hacia el. Ignoro a su corazón, y decidió hacer nada solo respirar.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

My fight is funky and strong!

Fisika fue el examen más perro que haya hecho en toda mi vida x.x!

So what if I'm a psycho addict?

_"Juega con tu destino, para evitar la realidad"_

**BY: Willnira ****is in the mother fuckin' ****house bitch!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS no sean MANZANAS****xD con manzanas me refiero a mamones :B!**


	9. alcohol

**My hanyou.**

_Notas previas:_

Ella solamente se estaba violando a ella misma.

**C**apitulo 9: alcohol

_"__consúmeme toda __**no**__ trates de dejar una pequeña parte de __**mi**__"_

Alguna vez te habías sentido fuera de lugar? Ella si, que de repente todos hablan y al ver como ella intenta integrarse a la plática dejan de hablar para luego mirarte raro? Ella lo había vivido.

Como todos se creen superiores a ti y te demuestran que tu no eres nadie.

Es como mirar una obra de teatro con pocos personajes y el de ella era uno de los peores. Estuvo dormida en la enfermería no tenía ganas de ir a su ultimo día de clases, ya que después comenzaban las vacaciones. Sonrió mientras se acostaba aun más en esa cama y entonces cerraba sus ojos para descansar un poco, estaba escuchando música.

Sin querer su voz comenzó a cantar la canción que estaba escuchando; Miró su reloj mientras notaba que apenas eran las doce faltaba una hora para que terminaran las clases.

Estuvo ahí sentada sintiéndose antisocial no tenía planeado nada que hacer y la verdad lo que hiciera iba a estar bien. Bob de seguro ya estaba disfrutando del concierto, pensó una grosería para el pero entonces levanto ambas cejas. Iba a ir a cambiarse, iba a disfrutar de sus dos semanas iba a robar un banco, secuestrar muchachas y luego las iba a torturar para vender las partes de su cuerpo a personas hambrientas, de acuerdo bromeaba. Iba a ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Recordaba una frase que escucho decir su mamá a su hermano. La plática fue divertida, al menos para ella... "Mamá porque el hada de los dientes no me trajo nada!" esa era la voz de su hermano frustrado y ella rolando sus ojos. Su mamá estaba en su modo tranquila aunque cualquier cosa que decía no tenía sentido. "Esa pinche hada solo les enseña a los niños a vender las partes de su cuerpo!" dijo mientras Souta solo se iba corriendo a llorar en su cuarto.

Jeez eso fue divertido!

Rasco su cabello mientras quitaba sus audífonos y luego comenzaba a levantarse más sin embargo se quedo un rato más acosada; lo malo de que todos fueran youkais es que podían sentir su aroma y eso no era ético. Si te cortabas todos se enteraban, si tenías sexo y gemías todos te iban a escuchar, y eso era como que muy anticuado. Su cabello estaba esparcido por toda la cama, su corazón latía de una manera tranquila. El aroma de ese lugar era muy diferente a lo que olería una enfermería de su escuela; Quería descansar pero no podía, quería una vida nueva pero nadie conseguía una vida nueva en la tienda de la esquina. Y por la primera vez en su vida se sintió triste de ser ella.

De ser Kagome Higurashi y de que al verla solamente pensaban una cosa todas las personas "Puta! Kagome es más pisto que estudio" Posiblemente tenían razón pero...Acaso no se habían visto? Se levantó de la cama mientras se comenzaba a colocar los tenis, por eso le gustaba salir porque así veía gente que estaba más jodida que ella. Por ejemplo Rin...Rin también tenía sus defectos, era adicta a las apuestas siempre apostaba...Y era un habito que se lo fue quitando poco a poco.

Administró con sus ojos todo el lugar medicamentos que no planeaba consumir. El flequillo se desacomodo y ella lo volvió a acomodar, miró su brazo y se arrepintió ya no había sangre, solo era una cicatriz. De hecho las bolas moradas dejaron de dolor, sonrió mientras se miraba al espejo. Era más fuerte que un hombre, de acuerdo eso lo pensaba cuando necesitaba autoestima. Mordió sus labios mientras luego tomaba su iPod y lo colocaba dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón, apestaba a hombre. Usaba desodorante de hombre y pantalones de hombre, prácticamente eran de su hermano. Extrañaba a su hermano. Deseaba tanto hacer lo que hacían en el pasado.

Normalmente ella le ponía gusanos dentro de sus calzones y su hermano corría todo frikeado por la casa.

Salió de la enfermería en el momento exacto que todos los demás estudiantes comenzaron a salir, el pasillo poco a poco se fue llenando de demonios. Algunos reían y otros no iban tan contentos como deseaban, todos estaban planeando algo. Levanto su ceja mientras veía a un muchacho con su típica sonrisa entregar volantes.

No iba a hacer nada, continuo leyendo el volante. Decía la información de la fiesta, y en una esquina inferior decía con letra cursiva y negrita "mundo humano" sonrió mientras comenzaba a sonreír de nuevo, corrió por sus cosas mientras veía como Rin entraba a su cuarto, escucho un sermón de una madre preocupada ella sonrió y dijo que todo iba a estar bien mientras no se embriagara.

Rin no dejo de insistir.

-Cállate!-Dijo Kagome molesta, mientras Rin se quedaba sorprendida y luego daba un paso hacia atrás-Los mejores amigos te siguen la cura a todos lados, eso es lo que hace un amigo...Apoya tus estupideces...-Dijo mientras metía un par de zapatos a su maleta-Dios casi me duele la cabeza-Ante eso tuvo que bromear, Rin tragó con dificultad mientras salía de la habitación de Kagome sin decir alguna palabra-

Esta vez le toco ir en el tren con unas adolescentes que estaban hablando de lo que iban a hacer, las hormonas estaban al máximo en ese momento, iban chismeando de todas las mujeres viboreando a todas y Kagome debía admitir que era genial. Después de tres horas, todos partieron a la casa de Jim, el dueño de la grande fiesta. Pero ella fue a su casa para saludar a las personas, y para su sorpresa sus padres no estaban. Lo único que estaba en su casa era su hermano, el cual bebía la leche del envase y paseaba en bóxers.

-No están...-Kagome roló los ojos mientras miraba a su hermano-Y te acuso si dices algo de esto...-Amenazo mientras Kagome volvía a rolar sus ojos-

-Seguro, vístete perra tenemos una fiesta que destrozar-Dijo entusiasmada mientras Souta decía un "dame cinco minutos" duraron ambos arreglándose dos horas, el porque tuvo que arreglar su cabello. Y ella porque estaba decidiendo que ropa usar, Souta era un maldito gay la hizo cambiarse de blusa como diez veces-

Los dos llevaban cigarrillos y encendedores, y a las nueve ya estaban listos para destrozar la fiesta. Iba conduciendo el carro de sus papás ya que los ingenuos habían dejado su llave. Manejo con delicadeza, mientras Souta iba escuchando algo de "the cure" y luego cambiaba drásticamente la música por algo de 'Que demonios les importa'. Tragó saliva mientras estacionaba su carro, los youkais se hacían aun lado y otros estaban sorprendidos de que a Kagome la dejaran usar el carro. Souta bajo creyéndose un proxeneta. (Pimp).

-Lindo carro-Dijo un youkai mientras ponía sus manos y los dos estiraban sus brazos, les entregaron un par de brazaletes de papel que era el pase mientras esperaban a las personas afuera-

-Todos son youkais?-Preguntó en susurro Souta mientras Kagome asentía, camino por la fiesta mientras entraba viendo que ya había muchas personas-

-Muy bien iré a seducir a un mesero-Dijo Kagome mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y demostraba una blusa de tirantes color azul oscuro con una estrella de color roja, era larguilla y se ajustaba a su cuerpo junto con el pantalón. Sus zapatos eran rojos y con un poco de tacón, sus aretes eran rojos. Se veía demasiado glamurosa y femenina, Souta por su parte llevaba un pantalón, una blusa de cuadros que doblo hasta sus codos, una corbata desecha que combinaba con su camiseta desabrochada de la parte de los tres botones, llevaba unos vans y su cabello alocado. Simplemente era un adolescente con una hermana sexy-

Quedo sorprendido al ver a los demonios tomar cerveza como si fuera agua, había tres muchachos. Una muchacha y dos muchachos concursando por shots de tequila, y en la mesa más grande estaba un hanyou rodeado de puras mujeres. Vio llegar a Kagome con el mesero y muchas bebidas, los dos tomaron asiento mientras comenzaban a beber, lo que más deseaban es que el alcohol ya entrara en su cuerpo.

La gente iba llegando, y la mesa de Kagome se iba haciendo más grande pero no tan grande como la de Inuyasha, música psycho era lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos. El lugar estaba cerca de la playa, y había arena en algunas partes. Era como un club al descubierto con ese toque playero. Y ese lugar se llamaba sumbawa beach club.

-Vamos arriba-Dijo mientras señalaba la barra libre, y entonces Kagome asentía. Eran dos hermanos que iban a la barra a beber aun más; Ella subió primero, el alcohol ya no se adentraba con tanta facilidad. Souta comenzó a bailar con su hermana. Los dos estaban bailando, los gritos de hombres estaban aumentando y ella también estaba sintiéndose demasiado bien-

Cada persona hace el ridículo de la manera en que quiere. Continuaba bailando con Souta mientras luego llegaba alguien y la cargaba para llevársela como si fuera costal de papas, todos estaban riéndose y otros hablaban mal de eso.

-No pensé verte aquí-Dijo con voz fuerte mientras la bajaba justo enfrente de la mesa de Inuyasha, en donde estaban unas youkais dándole alcohol para embriagarlo con más alcohol-perdóname por la otra vez-Dijo Sam con sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento, Kagome simplemente negó y lo abrazo-

-No problema amigo-Dijo mientras entonces Sam le hablaba aun par de meseros y les traían bebidas-

Se levanto para ir por Ayame y Rin, y las vio hablar con unas youkais mientras reían. Las tomo del brazo, Ayame fue la única que la acompaño pero Rin se soltó con brusquedad.

Sam era divertido, y si estuviera enamorada de el definitivamente le tiraría el rollo. Bailaron, tomaron e hicieron cosas estúpidas que Kagome pensó que no iba a hacer. Bailó y aunque intentaba acercarse a Rin, Rin tendía a rechazarla.

Se sentía libre porque su cuerpo estaba alcoholizado de seguro no iba a poder manejar pero conseguiría alguien que la llevara a casa, no supo con quien bailo y cuando vio por fin bien, estaba en el baño conversando con un par de muchachas y también se estaba burlando de una mujer. Una mujer gorda y negra.

Y escuchaba un "hey, te esta escuchando" pero simplemente negó y regresó a bailar con su cuerpo pegado al de Ayame estaban bailando como si fueran amantes y luego llegó Sam y las cosas comenzaron a volverse pesadas, Sam estaba tocando su trasero y no le incomodaba porque ella estaban lo estaba haciendo a quien si molestaba era a Inuyasha.

Y en lugar de bailar comenzaron a gritar y a comenzar a dar vueltas en el escenario.

Rin ardía de los celos. Lo sabía Kagome.

Estaba cantando mientras bailaba. Inuyasha no despegaba sus ojos de ella.

-look at the trouble we're in-Canto mientras tomaba de las manos a Sam y comenzaba a bailar de manera agresiva. Sus cuerpos se estaban tocando y en contacto no le molestaba en absoluto-

Tubo que bajar porque necesitaba más alcohol. Dejaba de tomar cuando en verdad ya no quería, pero todavía quería seguir tomando.

Rin solamente estaba sentada platicando con Inuyasha. Bebió dos lagunas, y un shot de tequila porque se lo habían pedido y la verdad no tenía planeado ignorar las ordenas.

Lamió sus labios mientras veía como estaba Rin hablando a Inuyasha poniendo su boca cerca de sus oídos, eran todas las mujeres. Paso su lengua por sus labios mientras se acercaba a él, todas la estaban viendo porque la consideraban una amenaza. Se puso encima de el, mientras comenzaba a besarlo y en el momento en que lo beso estaba viendo a todas las que intentaban acercarse a el.

Lo besaba de una manera en que el recordara este día, quería que el tuviera la sensación de sus labios durante toda la noche. El aire en ella se estaba acabando, y cuando el colocó sus manos en su trasero fue que se separo de el. Limpió su boca un poco mientras decía un "uhh!" cuando veía a Souta y luego iba por más alcohol.

-Kagome...Yo soy el conductor asignado o designado-Dijo Souta mientras miraba la hora, era la una de la mañana y el lugar se iba a llenar un poco más-Tu manejas-Kagome le dijo que si, la verdad no sabía de lo que estaba hablando-

Sus pláticas eran estúpidas, Sam termino con dos mujeres en una cama que estaba en el lugar. Tomo por los hombros a Souta mientras luego iba por más bebida, no deseaba vomitar así que detuvo la bebida que estaba tomando.

Estuvieron dos horas sin nada que hacer, y al parecer ellos iban a quedarse por más tiempo en el sumbawa. Ella simplemente fue con Souta a su carro para así manejar, eran dos idiotas riéndose. Souta intentando no tirar la goma de mascar, y ella riéndose de el. Los carros que pasaban a su lado les tocaban el claxon como si con eso fueran a violar a esos dos adolescentes. Iba subiéndose a su carro, pero no tenía idea de donde iba a ir. Souta encendió el carro, el todavía no estaba tan ebrio.

-Sabes Souta, tengo un prometido es un idiota pero es sexy-Dijo Kagome mientras se acomodaba en la parte de atrás, Souta se sentó en el copiloto ya que se habían ofrecido a manejar. Y Souta iba a guiarlo-Oye Souta...-Dijo de nuevo mientras luego reía-Te acuerdas cuando dijiste que nos íbamos a casar?-Preguntó divertida haciendo que Souta dijera un vago "ya lo creo", eso hizo a Kagome reír-Éramos unos idiotas-Y ante eso de nuevo volvíamos a reír-

No tenía ganas de vomitar simplemente estaba ahí escuchando la música y escuchando como su hermano roncaba. Que mal que no viera al que estaba manejando ya le agradecería cuando estuvieran en casa. El carro para su sorpresa se detuvo, Souta bajo primero sin ayuda de nadie y ella abrió la puerta del carro para comenzar a caminar, no caminaba de manera perfecta y se reía cada tres pasos que daba. La iba siguiendo, y ella lo miró. Era Inuyasha. Acaso quería más? Sonrió mientras le incitaba que entrara a la casa, iban a hablar...Posiblemente.

Souta bostezo y se fue a dormir.

-No me gusta cuando otras te tocan...-Susurró de manera molesta mientras comenzaba a besarlo y a guiarlo a su habitación-

-Estás ebria...-Dijo mientras ella negaba y continuaba besándolo hasta llegar a su habitación, Inuyasha "no" estaba ebrio. Llegaron al cuarto de Kagome la ropa comenzó a quedar en el suelo, y prácticamente ella lo estaba desnudando. Lo iba arrastrando hasta su cama, mientras besaba su cuello. Beso demasiado su cuello dejando una marca-Tu castigo por estar con otras...-Arrastró sus palabras, mientras el también besaba su cuello y luego su pierna dejando dos marcas en ella, el sonrojo en ella aumento...En realidad las hormonas de ella aumentaron, sintió que la ropa interior se le ajustaba demasiado y termino encima de el miles de veces. Sintiendo sus caricias y sus besos-

No iba a sentir ningún dolor porque estaba ebria, las caricias que el le daba y esos besos quemaban. Marcaron ambos cuerpos, ella con sus manos y sus besos. Lo que el tanto había deseado le estaba sucediendo, el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome encima del de el, y aunque ella estaba al mando todo iba a estar bien. Y cuando ella despertara le iba a demostrar que ella fue la prácticamente salto encima de el violándolo completamente.

Uhm! Un excelente plan.

Expresó el amor que sentía por ella siendo gentil y besándola con pasión; Besos que soltaban los gemidos de su mujer, mientras tocaba su cintura y marcaba su cuello con varias marcas.

Al momento en que la penetro, haciendo movimientos dulces vio su rostro dulce expresando el placer que estaba sintiendo. Y el sabía lo que esto significaba, sabía que ella lo amaba tanto que su cuerpo aceptaba que solamente iba a quererlo a el y eso lo hacía sentir feliz, introdujo más sus caricias. Introdujo más pasión.

Todo estaba mezclándose en esa noche.

Y ella lo estaba guiando.

No era algo malo lo que estaban haciendo, si fuera malo entonces iban a detenerse pero no era nada malo en eso porque todo se sentía más definido que antes. Ella ya no se estaba negando, y el no estaba dispuesto a detenerse.

Iban a poner play a todo en eso momento.

Gemidos de placer los que ambos estaban soltando. Convirtió su primera vez en algo que iba a recordar de vez en cuando.

Esterilizo donde Sam había tocado, donde todos la habían tocado.

Y daba gracias a que la experiencia se ganaba y de que ella estaba ebria.

**---**

Le dolía la cabeza, y no soportaba el sonido del carro de afuera tocando el claxon a todo lo que daba, mientras su vecina gritaba algunas groserías. Se levanto mientras asomaba simplemente su cabeza.

-CALLENSE, BESTIAS!-Gritó mientras cerraba la ventana y entonces rascaba su cabeza para ir al baño, al verse en el espejo se vio desnuda. Sobó su cabeza mientras abría aun más los ojos, se encogió de hombros mientras hacía del baño. Regresó a su cama mientras soltaba un grande bostezo, que bueno que no había nadie en su cuarto. Se levanto de nuevo ya que se sentía incomoda al dormir desnuda, y vio ropa masculina tirada en el suelo. Dejo al lado el dolor de su cabeza, mientras tomaba la sabana de su cama para cubrir su cuerpo, y ahí vio la persona con la que había pasado la noche-

Se quedo sin habla, se sonrojó mientras se giraba y entonces intentaba recordar algo. No había nada de la noche anterior, recordaba haber besado a Inuyasha y que dijo algo en su carro. Cubrió sus labios, mientras sentía sus orejas calientes.

-Princesa...-Dijo mientras estiraba su cuerpo y comenzaba a sentir frío en sus partes íntimas-

-SAL DE MI CUARTO!-Gritó mientras el se levantaba y entonces ella veía aun más el cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha, se volteo sonrojada mientras escuchaba como el ya se encontraba detrás de ella respirando por su oreja-

-No quiero...-Volvió a susurrar mientras besaba su oreja de manera placentera, estaba sintiéndose mareada-Ayer dijiste 'no te vayas Inuyasha, te amo'...Dijiste como tres veces que me amabas-Volvió a decir mientras la abrazaba sin dejarla ir-

-Estaba ebria y agradecería que me dijeras que no...-Y la sabana cayo de su cuerpo debido a Inuyasha; Pegó un pequeño grito que el cayó poco a poco con sus labios. Sus piernas estaban flaqueando. Y sus labios estaban respondiéndole-

-Soy feliz-Dijo mientras la abrazaba y entonces colocaba su cabeza junto a la de Kagome, estaba sonrojada pero se sentía feliz de que el estuviera ahí con ella; Lo abrazó también con sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero primero se agacho por su sabana y luego lo abrazo. Así era menos incomodo-

-Pero...-Dijo mientras entonces el se giraba, había alcanzado a ponerse sus bóxers cuando Kagome entro al baño solo que fingió un poco para verla caminar por su cuarto y ver como era despertar a su lado-

-Tu hiciste eso, me besas, me caricias...Dios! Kagome yo no soy como tus chicos-Dijo en broma mientras Kagome abría la boca sorprendida y entonces el veía el hombro de Kagome, sintiéndose un poco feliz-Tu...-Kagome también volteo a ver su hombro derecho, era una marca roja, en forma de tres rayas como si fuera un rasguño-

-Que es eso?-Preguntó Kagome mientras el se mordía el labio nervioso-Y tengo marcas!-Dijo mientras enseñaba su cuello, Inuyasha también le señalo el cuello y entonces ella miró a otro lado-Que es?-Preguntó de nuevo mientras Inuyasha miraba al suelo-

-Es la unión de dos youkais con su pareja...Al parecer tu cuerpo acepto y pues...-Dijo mientras Kagome lo miraba confundida, y luego entendió todo. Entonces ella e Inuyasha si lo habían hecho! Hizo lo que no quería hacer enfrente de el, hizo lo que posiblemente toda mujer se entera que perdió su virginidad la primera vez estando ebria...Se _desmayo_-

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Machin padre el fin de semana aunque el sumbawa lo van a remodelar: ( demonios,

Llevaba yendo a ese lugar como tres semanas seguidas no esperen ya casi un mes seguido (asi solo los viernes).

Ugh! Ni modo, ahora será el cherry xD!

DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!

_"Say yes for the first time"_

ATTE: WILLNIRA!


	10. ebriedad

**My hanyou.**

_Notas previas:_

No se nada de matemáticas, no se como voy a pasar este tetramestre. Dios si existes ayúdame a pasar la puta materia que me tiene hasta la puta chingada.

**Capitulo 10: ebriedad.**

"_Si, te asuste admítelo"_

Quería patearles el trasero a todos los que decían que todo estaba bien o que muy pocas veces las cosas salen mal; A ella todo le estaba saliendo mal y no era porque ella fuera dramática simplemente todo estaba saliendo mal. Estaba marcada, ya no era virgen. Había hecho miles de cosas sucias la noche anterior y lo peor es que no recordaba ni una sola cosa.

Era la persona más inmoral de todo el planeta. Había hecho lo que jamás iba a hacer a sus quince años. Y el respeto!? Y sus sentimientos!? Estaba buscando otra palabra, pero el dolor de cabeza no la ayudaba mucho a pensar. Había visto muchos casos de adolescentes ebrias que terminaban desnudas y encima de un hombre horrible, quiso estrellar su cabeza contra la pared para así dejar de sentir el dolor en su cabeza. Tenía una marca extraña en su hombro, no se notaba mucho pero de seguro todos en la escuela lo iban a saber.

Había corrido a Inuyasha de manera humillante de su cuarto, así que de seguro estaba con Souta jugando algo que a ella no le importaba. Mordió nerviosa sus labios mientras iba al baño a lavarse su rostro, rascó con un poco de jabón y las yemas de sus dedos la marca pero solo hizo que su piel quedará roja de tantas talladas, se metió a bañar para quitarse un poco su humor y después irse de esa casa para ir y a hacer algo divertido, iba a dejar de pensar en eso. Pero lo gracioso fue que se sentía la persona más estúpida de todo el planeta, con el agua cayéndole sobre su cuerpo desnudo y sus ojos un poco hinchados aun así ella logro bromear sobre algo que recordó la noche anterior.

Pero no le gustaba estar así, es decir ni siquiera le gustaba demasiado Inuyasha. Woah! Había dicho 'no le gustaba demasiado?' levanto su ceja mientras dejaba de llorar. No, no, no, no a ella absolutamente no le gustaba Inuyasha. Es decir era una bestia más de todas las bestias que existían en el mundo.

Termino de bañarse con un dolor en su cuello, y las ganas seguras de que iba a ir a buscar el arma que escondía debajo de su cama para así acabar con su miserable vida, lo olvido todavía no tenía permiso de portar armas. Adorable! Pensó con sarcasmo mientras iba a cambiarse, un pantalón de tuvo que se ajustaba a sus piernas, una blusa rosa que llevaba estrellas negras, un cinto de diferentes tonos de rosa. Su cabello húmedo se estaba secando poco a poco, usaba una blusa café un poco escotada, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos cafés que aunque la estaban matando estaba bien.

Maquillo muy poco su rostro, cantando la canción de "maquíllate" de mecano. Aunque fuera ruda y dijera groserías también era una mujer.

Se puso perfume pero no tanto ya que no deseaba dejar a todas las personas llenas de su olor, y después agarro su cabello con una liga negra, las pulseras que estaban en sus manos aun estaban húmedas pero ya se sentía mucho mejor.

Tuvo la desgracia de que tropezó y lo dejo entrar.

Escuchó sonidos de que estaban jugando nintendo los dos hombres que estaban en su casa, cuando se iba a ir Inuyasha? Pensó mientras entraba y los miraba como si ellos dos fueran poca cosa.

Inuyasha ya no la vio más, solamente la vio al levantarse y después según Souta se había ido a casa de uno de sus amigos. Tuvo que quedarse con el hermano de Kagome el cual le preguntó cosas raras. Era obvio que ese niño no era tonto, pero era divertido. Bebió cervezas, porque Souta tenía una credencial falsa donde decía "McLovin" y tenía veintidós años, era irreal pero la muchacha de la licorería le creyó.

-Eres un pequeño con suerte-Dijo Inuyasha mientras bebía cerveza y reía un poco con Souta-

-Kagome me dijo que todo depende de una credencial de lector falsa-Dijo con naturalidad Inuyasha solamente agitó su cabeza-

Había tantas cosas que desconocía de Kagome; Es decir sabía su nombre, fecha de cumpleaños pero no sabía que clase de persona era ni cuales eran sus miedos o sus metas. Dejo escapar un suspiro muy grande que a Souta le dio risa.

-No suspires así, te vez más gay de lo normal-Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido y Souta solo soltó una gran carcajada, ojala estuviera Kagome allí escuchando los insultos hacia el ser superior que todo el mundo de demonios adoraba; Inuyasha roló sus ojos-

-Es que no la entiendo-Souta entonces lo miró bebiendo de su cerveza con orgullo, aunque la gano a base de mentiras se sentía malditamente afortunado por eso-

-Nadie la entiende-Dijo mientras encendía algún cigarro que había encontrado en su cuarto, fumaba y tomaba y cuando fuera grande lo iba a dejar estaba seguro de eso-Es por eso que es especial, va y viene como si la estuvieran persiguiendo-Dijo mientras tosía un poco-Rompe las reglas y adora la música de rock...No tendrá las mejores personas como amigos pero se que ella es así porque sigue lo que quiere, no por que se lo orden sino porque en verdad lo quiere-Bebió la cerveza de un trago mientras luego se levantaba para ir al baño-

Así que nadie la entendía. Pensó Inuyasha con una sonrisa en su rostro, el conocía a las mujeres cuando decían "si" en realidad muchas veces decían "no" y cuando definitivamente decían "no" estaban gritando de manera lujuriosa un "si".

Sabía lo que significaban muchas cosas por parte de las mujeres, el tenía hermanas y una madre. Pero Kagome era una mujer diferente, gruñó y se rio cuando Souta llegó tropezándose con sus propios pies.

Jugaron nintendo, comieron pizza y bebieron cerveza como los hombres adolescentes que eran y de Kagome no se supo hasta después de dos días. Inuyasha obviamente comenzaba a desaparecerse de que su mujer no aparecía, pero Souta parecía que no le importaba el bienestar de su hermana. Tenían mucha cerveza, y mucho vodka y mucha pizza. Souta lo había sacado a pasear la noche anterior, era como una ciudad llena de pecado. Personajes que dudarías de su existencia estaban ahí, tragando fuego y haciendo conmoción entre las personas y en el.

El aroma de Kagome no estaba en los lugares a los que visitaba con Souta. Es decir, jamás se imagino que Souta y Kagome tendrían un parecido aroma solo que el de Souta era sensualidad que atraía a las mujeres, y el aroma de Kagome era más atractivo dulce y agrio. Igual que un romance en equilibrio ya que para amar se necesita la pizca grande de lo suave y también una pequeña porción de lo agrio, todo necesitaba un balance.

Y esa noche ella llegó con una ropa diferente, unos lentes que cubrían sus ojos y que era la moda juvenil de ese lugar. Olía a alcohol y a cigarro un aroma que a el le fascinaba.

Tenía un circulo morado en su pierna de seguro era algún golpe que se había dado, traía una mochila que no olía a ella aunque entre tantos aromas el se confundía demasiado.

Souta bajo para ver a su hermana.

Estaba tranquila, se quito los lentes y vio que la casa estaba demasiado iluminada y coloco sus lentes de nuevo. Sus rodillas estaban flaqueando y su cabeza giraba, puso la mochila encima del sofá mientras la abría y comenzaba a sacar un par de cosas. Souta vio lo que era, tenían mucho alcohol en su cuarto y Kagome traía aun más.

-Que haces?-Preguntó Souta preocupado mientras Kagome iba a la cocina por un par de vasos para shot, la vieron sacar un vaso mientras iba a la sala y sacaba todo el alcohol que traía. Ella no había dicho ninguna palabra, solo cuando trato sentarse fue que soltó un pequeño sonido de dolor, y ahí fue cuando Inuyasha se preocupo, quito a Souta para levantar un poco su blusa y descubrir una grande raspada-

-Como te hiciste eso?-Preguntó Inuyasha preocupado, Kagome se negaba a contestar y aparto la mano de Inuyasha de su cuerpo-

-en una pelea-respondió Souta mientras le quitaba la botella de vodka y entonces ella bebía apresurada el vaso que tenía en su mano. Ella era como si no quisiera hablar-Lo más seguro-Y su hermano tenía toda la razón, y de repente ella comenzó a llorar, cubrió su rostro con sus rodillas-

-Eh...Souta-Susurró mientras su hermano se sentaba a su lado y tomaba su mano-Recuerdas la ultima vez que llore?-Preguntó Kagome con temor a sonar estúpida, la verdad quería soltar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos-

-Si, fue cuando tuve mi primera pelea porque te habían golpeado un par de niños mayores a nosotros...-Dijo mientras le indicaba con la mirada a Inuyasha que tomara asiento para que escuchara esta pequeña confesión de Kagome-

-Escuche como un par de muchachos te insultaron...-Susurró mientras Souta levantaba su ceja-soy un asco de persona Souta, eructo de manera asquerosa, vomito después de que bebo...Y cada vez que bebo termino llorando, siempre es lo mismo cada vez las personas me odian más...Acaso tengo algo malo con mi actitud?-Preguntó mientras levantaba su rostro y veía a Souta-Es decir no tengo amigos!-Dijo mientras Souta rascaba su cabeza-

-Si tienes amigos, Rin, y tus amigas del otro lado...Y las de tu escuela, tienes muchos amigos incluso Sam que es un poco raro cuando bebe también es tu amigo-Dijo mientras sonreía-

Trono sus dedos mientras sacaba su celular y entonces dejaba de llorar. Souta roló sus ojos mientras la veía entusiasmada buscando en su mochila su celular. Puso el altavoz para que todos escucharan su conversación.

-_Que paso maniaca?-_Esa era la voz de Rin mientras Kagome entonces miraba a Souta-

-_Te he dicho que eres mi amiga?-_

_-Kagome un paro deja de embriagarte y llamar a todos tus amigos, y por una vez más eres mi mejor amiga, amigo lo que sea que te creas en esos momentos-_Rin era tan apática, soltó un suspiro mientras Souta sonreía-

-vez? Eres la mejor amiga de Rin-Kagome asintió mientras comenzaba a sentirse feliz-

Su hermana estaba ebria y no tardaba en desmayarse.

-vamos a curarte-Dijo por primera vez Inuyasha mientras ella asentía sonrojada, y entonces el la cargaba y la llevaba a su habitación-

La subió con cuidado a su habitación, cargándola como si fuera su esposa. Souta llegó con las cosas que podría curar a Kagome, los dejó solos mientras iba a bañarse para así salir, al fin se libraba de Inuyasha.

Tuvo que verla en ropa interior y en el estado en que ella estaba eso no le molestaba, pasó sus manos sobre el cuerpo levemente suave de Kagome limpiando esa herida con alcohol evitando alguna infección. Los dedos de Inuyasha provocaban que la energía que ese choque eléctrico corriera por todo su cuerpo. Estuvo tarareando una canción mientras sentía las caricias de Inuyasha.

Estaba siendo transportada a un lugar donde la ebriedad la estaba llevando. Con sus suaves caricias estaba tentando a una mujer que no era virgen y que había pasado grandes momentos con su _amante_.

Se quedo dormida mientras el curaba su herida, y antes de salir del cuarto de su mujer beso sus labios, al menos podría retirarse y sentir que ella ya estaba segura.

Nadie debía de hacer ningún sonido, todos estaban conteniendo los ruidos y escondidos. Era el cumpleaños de Kouga y de Rin, por suerte a los dos los habían encontrado; Souta iba a llevarlos a pasear junto con Ayame así que los demás iban a prepararse, todos estaban invitados gente que Kagome y Rin conocían y youkais que tenían prohibido enseñar sus poderes. Bueno eso era obvio.

Y la puerta se abrió, y fue cuando todos dejaron caer los globos y gritar "feliz cumpleaños" Kouga y Rin se sorprendieron mientras veían quien estaba al frente Kagome con una grande sonrisa mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga y a Kouga al mismo tiempo. Encendieron la música y entonces apagaron las luces para ver bien la decoración, había estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad pegadas al techo. Luces de colores que destacaban y música para bailar que Sam había prestado. Felicitaron a los cumpleañeros, y después fue cuando la fiesta empezó.

Kagome tomo de la mano a Rin mientras las dos subían al escenario que había en ese lugar, todos estaban ya bebiendo y algunos fumando.

Era la canción más perra de todo el año. O tal vez no. Pero toda la gente estaba bailando con esa canción y ellas dos la iban a cantar.

-no voy a cantar eso-susurró Rin mientras Kagome asentía-

Kagome roló sus ojos mientras Rin sonreía.

-vamos Rin hay que hacer el ridículo una vez tan siquiera-Dijo mientras Rin entonces negaba-disfruten a molotov!-Dijo Rin animando su fiesta mientras las dos bailaban un poco-

-Marica nena más bien putino...-Cantó Rin la primera parte mientras Kagome cantaba "puto"-

Y después se quedo Kagome un rato más arriba del escenario cantando más canciones de molotov. Y después bajo para darles más espacio a otras mujeres que deseaban cantar.

Todas las canciones eran canciones movidas, ella fue a ver a sus amigos cumpleañeros.

-ESTO ES SHOT AGRESIÓN!-Gritó Kagome mientras veía como un ayudante de Sam servía las bebidas para tener al publico más divertido-PUTO EL QUE NO AGUANTE!-Gritó mientras la gente comenzaba a llegar, eran miles de meseros que trabajaban para Sam, tomo asiento mientras se sentaban Rin y Kouga junto con Ayame y Souta-EL QUE SE CAIGA O VOMITE, VA A ANDAR EN ROPA INTERIOR!-Gritó Kagome poniendo las reglas, estaba muy segura de ella misma-

-VAS A CAER!-Gritó Souta mientras Kagome negaba-

Comenzaron a servir miles de vasos para shot, eran tantos que la mesa estaba llena, la gente estaba viendo así que no podía perder.

-KAGOME TIENES QUE GANAR HE APOSTADO UN PUTERO!-Le gritó Sam mientras Kagome asentía. El juego empezó al igual que una canción, estaba bebiendo un shot que le dolió la garganta pero aun así siguió bebiendo, dos shots, tres shots. Tomar tres shots seguidos era fácil para ella, y seguían sirviendo más vasos-

Souta iba por su sexto y ya no iba a aguantar, y termino bebiendo siete shots, Ayame ya se estaba comenzando a afectar y para colmo Souta le agitó la cabeza. Ahora eran Rin, Kouga y Kagome. Kagome pensaba que era agua para que no se le subiera tanto, bebió más de diez shots, y estaba por su onceavo cuando Rin cayo totalmente pidiendo que esto terminara. Ahora era entre Kouga y Kagome.

No aguantaba jamás había llegado a quince shots, y estaba por caerse. Así que ya iba a vomitar todo cuando Kouga se rindió diciendo que el sabor era demasiado fuerte, ella había ganado.

-NO ME MOLESTES ANDO BORRACHO, NO ME MOLESTES MÁS ANDO BORRACHO!-Cantó Kagome mientras unos reían. Los que perdieron tuvieron que andar en ropa interior y después se sentó Inuyasha-lo siento Yasha pero yo no aguanto-Dijo mientras entonces iba por Rin para ir a cantar con ella-OIGA COMADRE ANDA USTED HASTA LA MADRE, NO DISIMULE QUE YA NO LE SALE-Cantó Kagome en una voz fuerte porque la canción no tenía nada que ver con la que estaban cantando un par de tipas en el escenario-

-OIGA COMADRE NO SE ME AWITE, IGUAL Y MAÑANA VIENE EL DESQUITE HEY SEÑORITA NO SE ME HAGA DEL ROGAR HECHEMONOS UN TEQUILA Y VAMONOS A BAILAR!-Le cantó Rin mientras las dos iban a bailar girando como si lo demás no existiera-

Esa canción la conocía, así que corrió al escenario mientras quitaba a la tipa para que le diera el micrófono la muchacha le lanzo una mirada furiosa pero a ella no le importo.

Estaba bailando entre una mezcla de ska con algo que ella había inventado.

Era un grande hombre en esos momentos o eso le hacia creer el alcohol.

-y es que es así todos mueren por mi, si, si, si-Rin no podía creer lo que Kagome iba a cantar-hasta tu perra-Fingió que cantaba mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios-mami no estés triste soy tu papi todavía-Cantó mientras continuaba sonriendo-mojaras tu tanga con solo verme a los ojos y es que las vuelvo locas como la miel a los osos-Rin estaba muriéndose de la risa-en el sexo soy maestro y controlando el microphone les advierto que soy diestro y que también cabrón-Cantó mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos ante lo que Kagome había cantado-

Sam subió al escenario junto con ella mientras ella brincaba y fingía que iba a caerle encima. Y luego se quedaba haciendo por más tiempo el ridículo en el escenario, estaba tan ebria que apenas y recordaba la canción.

Los dos eran muy graciosos.

Cantaban de manera atractiva, y al final pusieron una canción sobre feliz cumpleaños dedicada a Kouga y a Rin.

-FELICIDADES MANIACOS QUE SE LA PASEN POCA MADRE, ESTA FIESTA ES UN REGALO DE SAM, SOUTA, AYAME, INUYASHA Y YO!-Dijo entusiasmada mientras Rin le aventaba un beso a Kagome-

Todos estaban divertidos, posiblemente había más gente. Unos muchachos que Kagome no conocía estaban sentados, llevaba dos horas sin consumir alcohol y ya comenzaba a bajársele de su cuerpo, pero bebió un poco más de vodka. Eso era lo malo de tener varios vasos llenos de alcohol a tu alrededor, la gente ya estaba girando sobre su propio eje. Gritando obscenidades, mientras trataban de creerse geniales.

Un muchacho le agarró el trasero, mientras ella levantaba su ceja. No estaba tan ebria, bueno tal vez si pero todavía tenía aguante.

-Tócale el culo a otra-Dijo de manera agresiva mientras comenzaba a irse, pero ese degenerado continúo molestándola. Picando su trasero y evitándole el paso-Quien te invito?-Preguntó mientras el entonces sonreía y se acercaba para poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Kagome-

-Vine contigo, Kagome Higurashi-Susurró cerca de su oído haciendo que Kagome se quedara sorprendida-

-Kagome!-Dijo Sam mientras veía como estaba abrazada con ese sujeto, era momento de actuar así que nadie iba a molestar a su mejor amiga. Nadie podía molestarla a menos que fuera el-Hey deja a mi novia-Dijo mientras llegaba con un collar hawaiano, y un gorro que decía "sam" con letras doradas. Y aparte traía una botella de tequila en su mano-

-Tu novia quiere pasar un rato con nosotros-Dijo mientras Sam negaba y dejaba la botella encima de la mesa, quito a ese hombre encima de Kagome y le pegó al hombre aunque ni siquiera sabía si le estaba pegando-

-SAM!-Gritó Kagome mientras lo levantaba y entonces quitaba al sujeto grande; Bueno Sam no le pego a nada, más bien esa persona le pego a Sam-Hey! Ve y pégale a tu puta madre-Dijo Kagome mientras formaba su puño y le pegaba un puñetazo a ese sujeto, y luego tomaba la botella y a Sam para irse corriendo, la gente se puso en su camino y de ese hombre no se volvió a saber-

La noche fue muy intensa, ella se embriago más. Y más. Y termino de nuevo por segunda vez seduciendo a Inuyasha, e Inuyasha también estaba ebrio así que eran dos ebrios que estaban deseándose mutuamente.

Estaban más bien devorándose que disfrutándose.

Besándose de manera apasionada, y regalándose caricias como si fueran caramelos.

CONTINUARÁ.

**N/A:**

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

Viernes: casa tia a ver películas.

Sábado: party loca en la casa de la dany (uy que party eramos como doce mujeres! xD!)

"_aun no te amo tanto_

_Como para no poder sobrevivir sin ti..."_

BY: WILLNIRA


	11. Negandolo

**My Hanyou.**

_Notas previas:_

"Es mi deseo el que grita por explorar algo nuevo"

**Capitulo 11: negaciones...**

"_El que dice que solo un hombre engaña, MIENTE..."_

Ya no le preocupaba tanto el hecho de que no era virgen, daba igual todos la perdían al final. Y ahí estaba regresando a la escuela con su grande mochila y siendo observada, saludo a las pocas personas que conocía y les sonrió.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando sintió unos brazos conocidos rodearle el cuello, y luego escuchaba un fuerte respirar cerca de su oído. No se asusto ni se sintió incomoda porque sabía de quien se trataba.

-Divertido, Souta?-Preguntó Kagome mientras veía como su hermano sonreía de manera maliciosa-Que haces aquí? Vete a tu escuela-Le indico ella mientras veía la gran torre en la que iba a tener que dormir. Cerca de Inuyasha. Y se sonrojo de solo haber mencionado en su mente el nombre de Inuyasha-

-Bienvenida a mi nueva escuela!-Dijo Souta mientras Kagome lo miraba sorprendida. Por todos los santos! Souta y ella en la misma escuela, sentía pena por todos los que estaban en la escuela. Si ella era mala Souta era peor-Perdedores de ese lado y chicas lindas conmigo-Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y luego comenzaba a alejarse pero Kagome lo detuvo-

-Escucha...Me llevas allá?-Preguntó mientras señalaba la grande torre que se diferenciaba entre toda la escuela, Souta sonrió y asintió. Cargo y llevó a su hermana con facilidad hacia la ventana de esa torre. Souta estaba sorprendido de ver el cuarto un poco masculino, las cambas estaban arregladas y lo primero que le llegó a su nariz fue el aroma de Inuyasha y luego miró a su hermana-

-Duermes con Inuyasha!?-Preguntó exaltado mientras Kagome negaba y abría la puerta que conectaba a ambos cuartos y la verdad es que lo primero que hizo Souta fue reírse al ver la comparación de cuartos-Que mucho te ha de querer para tenerte en este cuarto, esta mejor tu cuarto-Ella ya sabía eso, no necesitaba que Souta lo estuviera repitiendo como idiota. Sabía que su cuarto era muy pequeño y aparte de que odiaba que fuera a tener que ver todos los días a Inuyasha era un total fastidio-

Estuvo platicando con Souta mientras arreglaba sus cosas y luego sintió como Inuyasha entraba por la ventana totalmente molesto, Souta abrió la puerta que conectaba ambos cuartos e Inuyasha tuvo una clara visión de cómo Kagome estaba de espaldas poniéndose una blusa. Y cuando se giro fue para ver como Souta tenía la puerta abierta e Inuyasha estaba viéndole obviamente los senos.

-IDIOTAS!-Gritó mientras los miraba con molestia a ambos, Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que Souta se iba a quedar en la escuela. Al menos Kagome no se iba a sentir tan sola, y ya conocía el carácter de Souta y también el de Kagome así que la escuela iba a ser ruidosa un par de veces-

-Vámonos-Dijo Inuyasha mientras comenzaban a dejar atrás a Kagome junto con Souta. El primero en llegar al suelo fue Souta con sus hermosas alas negras, Inuyasha se encargo de cargar a Kagome porque era un caballero-

Bajo con una gran sonrisa porque le había pegado en los testículos a Inuyasha. Y cuando llegaron ambos al suelo todas las personas estaban rodeando a Souta, en su escuela casi no había youkais con la capacidad de poder volar, pero eso no decía de que la escuela era mala. De hecho tenían a youkais de los cuales descendían de ellos mismos. Sin un tipo de sangre sucia en su árbol genealógico.

Desayuno algo sencillo, viendo como Souta comía la comida como si siempre comiera eso.

-Todo es sobre lo que tengo alrededor de mi cuello-Dijo Souta cuando termino de comer y se levantaba para ir y ver a una de las muchachas más hermosas que había visto en toda su vida-

-Souta y los siete penes en su ano, mírame cuando te hablo-Dijo Rin bromeando mientras Souta le sacaba la lengua y Rin hacia reír a todos los que estaban en la mesa. Tan típico de Rin siempre ponerle apodos a Souta-

-Souta porque te cambiaste de escuela? Acaso te molestaban?-Preguntó Kagome burlesca mientras Souta inflaba sus mejillas un poco molesto y luego fingía que tosía-

-Si Kagome por eso-La verdad a veces Souta no escuchaba a Kagome y siempre terminaba diciendo un prometedor si. En sus años de experiencia había aprendido que muchas de las preguntas que Kagome hacían su respuesta era si-

-Pero a mi me dijiste que te cambiaste porque tienes este grande enamoramiento en Kagome-Y también ignoraba lo que los demás decían-

-También por eso...-Estaba comiendo con desesperación, y cuando Inuyasha entro a la cafetería todas las chicas dejaron de hablar para ver lo bien que se veía. De cierto modo Rin noto como Kagome evadía las miradas con Inuyasha y también notaba que Inuyasha había crecido un par de centímetros-

-Inuyasha que bueno que llegas-Kagome sentía que Souta tenía admiración por Inuyasha, patético. Debió admitir. Pero también noto la forma un poco molesta en que Souta se había levantado y había puesto su mano alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha-Quiero decirte que con mi llegada ahora yo voy a ser el chico más guapo de todos-Que arrogancia tenía Souta, pensó Kagome mientras veía a una muchacha viendo a los dos muchachos como si los dos fueran animales encerrados en un zoológico-

-Quieren acción? Porque no van al zoológico ustedes?-Le dijo a todos los que estaban observando mientras Souta se giraba para ver a su hermana-

-perdóname hermana por tener unas grandes alas con las cuales puedo volar, de seguro la envidia te esta quemando la...-Kagome cruzó sus brazos y levanto su ceja-

-Ni te decía a ti pero bueno...-Kagome se fue para fingir que estaba molesta con Souta mientras Souta miraba como niño pequeño a su hermana y luego a sus amigos-

-Demonios!-Y después corrió hacia su hermana para picarle el trasero y soplarle al oído, Kagome le pateo el trasero también y después comenzó a irse más divertida-

-Un día de estos moriré por dolor de cabeza...-Dijo Rin mientras Inuyasha tomaba asiento y miraba a sus amigos-

-Son terribles?-Preguntó Ayame mientras Rin asentía de manera cansada, después vieron regresar a Kagome sin un feliz Souta-Que paso? Y tu hermano genial?-Kouga estaba devorando su alimento y Kagome estaba un poco irritada-

-Me cambio por dos chicas de su salón con grandes senos y grandes labios, ese idiota...-Kagome regreso a sentarse aun lado de Inuyasha y a sentir que la vida era miserable con ella-

-Yo también lo hubiera hecho-Dijo Kouga tomándose su tiempo para hablar y luego regresaba a comer de manera desesperada-

-Gracias, que lindo!-Dijo con sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a levantarse con Ayame para ir a su salón, Rin se les unió y fue como las tres chicas dejaron atrás a Kouga y a Inuyasha-

Inuyasha al ver a su amigo comer, le pegó en la cabeza y lo miro molesto. Kouga solo reflejo la duda en su rostro.

**--**

-Bienvenidos al nuevo curso...-Dijo una maestra con un cabello ondulado de color rubio y grandes ojos de color verde. Kagome la miro entusiasmada, había algo en esa maestra que la atraía no de manera sexual más bien como mágica-

Y no solamente a ella.

La magia la estaban experimentando todos los alumnos. Ella era un elfo, o algo así entendió. Podía hacer crecer las plantas y prácticamente iba a ser su maestra de herbolaría, les iba a enseñar sobre las diferentes plantas que existían.

-Asumo que todos pueden distinguir los aromas y sentir la tierra entre sus garras...-Muchos asintieron pero Kagome se quedo simplemente viendo a todos lados, y la profesora entonces la vio a ella, y sonrió-Una humana, entonces...Tu debes trabajar más que todos, la forma en que los youkais o hanyous como nuestro querido presidente estudiantil logran diferencias aromas es debido a que ellos nacen con ese don...Y al reconocer los aromas también pueden ubicar las plantas con más facilidad...-Hablaba lento y explicaba todas las cosas como si estuviera tratando de marearlos a todos-Humana, para que sirven las garras de los youkais?-Un muchacho que estaba a lado de ella se estaba burlando, y Kagome lo miro feo-

-Sirven para matar o cazar a sus presas...Degollar a sus enemigos y para sentir las ondas de los movimientos de sus pies-La maestra estaba fascinada con su respuesta-

-Interesante respuesta, como supo eso? Oh! bueno su prometido es Inuyasha...-Kagome miró a la maestra un poco molesta y avergonzada-

-Me se de memoria el rey león-Rin rió con ella mientras muchos se le quedaban viendo confundidos-Película infantil, Mufasa!?-Y solo algunos entendieron el chiste, y la maestra levantaba ambas cejas confundida-

-Levanten la mano los youkais conejos?-Un muchacho y una muchacha levantaron su mano, y entonces la maestra escribió algo en una lista-Gatos?-Tres muchachos levantaron sus manos junto con Rin. Y fue escribiendo el tipo de youkai que eran los alumnos-

-Profesora sabe que Kuro Higurashi es padre de Kagome-Kagome sonrió mientras Rin miraba a la persona que había dicho eso; Sin duda todos los demonios que estaban con Kagome habían escuchado de ese nombre-

-Que!?-Preguntó asustada mientras Kagome asentía-El gran Kuro Higurashi es tu padre!? Y tu no tienes ningún poder!?-Kagome asintió y negó mientras la maestra se acercaba apresurada a ella y entonces la tomaba de los hombros-Kuro tuvo una hija sin poderes...-La maestra sonaba como si estuviera preocupada o algo así, y Kagome solo sonrió a medias; Y después de cinco minutos entro Souta con la blusa sin botones y su cabello revuelto. Sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, miles de chicas sufrieron una hemorragia nasal entre ellas la maestra-

Las hormonas de Souta estaban arrasando con miles de corazones de las muchachas, sus ojos seductores y sus labios un poco abiertos. Era tan sensual que provocaba miles de sensaciones en las chicas.

-Souta!-Dijo Kagome molesta mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo sacaba del salón para comenzar a amarrarle la camisa. Tuvo que quitarse su chaqueta y dársela a Souta para que no se viera tan ridículo-Como te arrancaron los botones!?-Preguntó histérica mientras Souta la empujaba y entraba al salón de Kagome-

-Buenos días profesora pero me perdí y no encontré mi salón, será un gusto que usted sea mi profesora-Hizo reverencia y sonrió. Con esa sonrisa conquisto a la maestra, fue a tomar asiento cerca de Kagome mientras la profesora lo miraba confundido-

-Si, usted es...Souta Higurashi!? Por Dios Kuro cuantos hijos tuvo!?-Preguntó molesta la profesora mientras luego mantenía la compostura-

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma-Murmuró Kagome mientras regresaba a tomar asiento mientras veía como estaba su hermano mirando a todas las chicas; No iba a negarlo las chicas solo posaban las miradas en chicos guapos y esa escuela no se quedaba muy mal con los chicos-

-Quiero que cada quien diga lo que le gusta, Higurashi empiece...Y me refiero a la mujer-Kagome asintió con una sonrisa que enamoro más a Inuyasha, Souta le estaba picando la nalga y solo un poco de alumnos podían ver eso; Y aparte de que estaba desconcentrándose formando sonrisas grandes y tratando de no reír-

-Me gusta salir con mis amigas, asistir a esta escuela y creo que también patinar, si me gusta patinar...-Termino con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a sentarse y luego miraba a Souta-Tócate tu las nalgas-Le susurró pero era obvio que todos habían escuchado lo que le había dicho a Souta-

Souta se levanto haciendo que la presencia de aquellos youkais que llamaban la atención fuera mínima su presencia. Pero la suya si que era distinguida, no había chica que no lo viera.

No sabía porque pero Souta era guapo. Y definitivamente ella no era fea.

-A mi me gusta la comida, dormir, salir con Kagome y sus amigos raros, me gustan las mujeres y también me gusta mi hermana...Simplemente admiro a mi hermana mayor-Y con eso hizo que miles de corazones se elevaran a lo alto del cielo-

-Que cursi eres-Dijo Kagome burlesca mientras Inuyasha mordía sus labios para no reírse-

**--**

-Ella es adorable...-Por estar en su segundo semestre podían escoger un deporte. Kagome se había metido a basket mixto, no le tenía miedo a los hombres y definitivamente deseaba estar en el equipo con sus amigos. Eran más de treinta alumnos haciendo fila. Dieciséis mujeres y diecisiete hombres-

-Souta Higurashi y Nasegawa son dos lideres, Brandon y Sumire-Los cuatro muchachos dieron un paso adelante y entonces comenzaron a escoger a sus equipos, todo fue porque jugaron piedra, papel y tijera. Y el ganador había sido Brandon-

Y mientras todos los capitanes iban seleccionando ella se iba quedando un poco sola con un rostro lleno de emoción. Y hasta que fue turno de Souta.

-Escojo a Kagome...-Kagome corrió a lado de donde estaba Rin mientras abrazaba a sus amigas y los tres jefes de equipo se burlaban del equipo de Souta-Porque no se preocupan por su propio equipo en lugar de burlarse del mío?-Dijo de manera molesta mientras los otros tres lideres del equipo miraban a otro lado molestos-

Eran dos grandes canchas, el equipo de Souta contra el equipo de Nasegawa.

Y el primero equipo que encesto fue Nasegawa. Pero después Souta cargó a Kagome para que encestara, los chicos que estaban jugando otro deporte estaban viendo los juegos, y el más interesante era el de Souta.

Una chica empujo un poco a Kagome, y cada vez que le pasaban la pelota a Kagome tres jugadoras la rodeaban. Y siempre terminaba en el suelo.

-Ugh!-Pronunció cuando vio como las chicas chocaban sus manos al momento en que una rubia encestaba. Souta estaba encestando junto con Rin y Kouga, mientras Kagome solo sonreía. Ignorando que la estaban menospreciando por ser simplemente humana y no tener mucha fuerza pero continúo sonriendo y chocando sus manos con sus amigos cada vez que su equipo encestaba-

No le importaba el hecho de que no hubieran ganado, le importaba que no fue una de esas personas que se metían a la cancha y parecían tontas. Huyendo del balón o simplemente perjudicando al equipo, limpió su rostro cuando sintió que el sudor de su rostro se estaba metiendo a sus ojos. Dejo ver parte de su abdomen y muchos youkais vieron su figura.

Fue a los bebederos y fue donde puso lavar su rostro y mojar un poco su cabello.

Souta la alcanzó después y fue el quien bebió agua y mojo su cabello más que ella, y después por algún motivo ella termino aventándole agua a su hermano.

-Jugaste muy bien-Dijo Souta con una sonrisa mientras metía agua a su boca y luego trataba de escupírsela a Kagome, pero la muchacha simplemente esquivaba-

-Tengo que ir a enfermería, te veo al rato-Se despidió de su hermano mientras comenzaba a alejarse de el. Kagome iba sacudiendo su cabello y luego lo sujeto de manera tranquila, camino por los pasillos sonriéndoles a todos los que conocía y cuando llego a la enfermería y abrió la puerta pudo ver como estaba Inuyasha con la camisa desabotonada y encima de él estaba Kikyou-

-Perdón...-Dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras comenzaba a buscar algo para desinfectar la herida de su codo-La puerta estaba abierta...-Saco un poco de algodón y noto que todavía Inuyasha y Kikyou no arreglaban sus posturas-

-Disculpa estamos ocupados, cariño...-Odiaba que le dijeran cariño y que la trataran como si fuera poca cosa-

-Escucha no me importa si están ocupados, yo vengo a cuidar mis heridas, cariño...-Inuyasha aparto a Kikyou de su regazo y fue a ayudar a Kagome a curar su herida pero Kagome rechazo la ayuda-

No entendió porque pero las lágrimas quisieron caer de su rostro cuando vio como estaba Kikyou encima de Inuyasha; Pero no lloró, oh no. Ella sonrió y se dio ánimos.

Si ella decía tres veces las cosas es porque las decía enserio.

-"No me gusta Inuyasha, no me gusta Inuyasha, no me gusta...Inuyasha"-No supo porque pero al final dudo un poco. Y esa duda no le había gustado ni un poco-

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

You _know,_ **heaven **_knows_ everything.

**ERRRRR ke webaaa llevo con este Capitulo desde ayer y no se me ocurrio nada! / Errr en fin **_**DEJEN REVIEWS BITCHES!**_

"_Sabes que soy un desastre, y por eso te gusto. Yo lo sé"_


	12. Humano

**My hanyou.**

_Notas previas:_

_PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON._

_Enserio :S!_

_Ya tenia casi todo el capitulo pero mi compu anda bn chafa._

**Capitulo 12: humano**

"_El electro es el latir de mi corazón pop"_

Hablaba con Inuyasha sobre cosas que no entendía de la escuela, sabía que aunque Kikyou estuviera a su lado el iba a casarse con ella por eso no tenía miedo y además ella ni siquiera estaba interesada en Inuyasha.

Estaban ya en segundo año de preparatoria, eso quería decir que tenía dieciséis años y que aunque no podía expandir esas alas que todos creían que ella tenía no importaba. El semestre estaba por comenzar, así que eso decía nuevos youkais o hanyous en esa escuela. Estaba arreglando su cabello negro mientras alaciaba partes de su cabello con su plancha. Había crecido un poco su cabello, no es que lo tuviera hasta las nalgas o algo así.

Tenía partes cortas y partes largas en su cabello, cortado de alguna manera moderna. Su flequillo estaba tan lacio que la hacían ver como si hubieran sufrido choques eléctricos. Se dejo el cabello suelto mientras sacaba su lápiz negro y comenzaba a colorear sus pupilas. Siempre le gusto decorar sus ojos de una manera exagerada, y combinaba más de dos colores.

Vivía con Ayame en el mismo departamento, ya que Souta se estaba quedando con Inuyasha. Su corbata había cambiado de color, en primer año la corbata era de color azul clara, en segundo año la corbata era de color roja y en tercero la corbata era de color negra. Se giro para cerrar bien su vestido y hacer el extravagante moño que todas las estudiantes usaban con el vestido, acomodo sus calcetas blancas mientras luego colocaba sus converse en forma de bota. Doblo de lo largo de sus converse mientras desanudaba un poco su corbata. Sus collares de colores estaban dejándose ver, y entonces comenzó a salir de su cuarto para ver como estaba Ayame viéndose en el espejo.

Las dos lucían muy diferentes. Ya que las dos se veían más mujeres de lo que habían lucido en la entrada escolar.

Ayame también le daba su propio estilo a su uniforme, y Kagome simplemente sonrió mientras coloco esos lentes que había comprado en alguna barata al estilo de los 70's. Salieron de su dormitorio para ver a las demás chicas lucir nerviosas. Es decir que iban a haber nuevos youkais con diferentes poderes, por su forma tan elegante de caminar las muchachas abrieron paso como si fuera el camino de Moisés, muchas iban apreciando su espalda mientras Ayame y Rin intercambiaban miradas y luego reían las tres. En cuanto las tres salieron de los dormitorios femeninos Kagome pudo ver que definitivamente ahí había otras mujeres hermosas, unas de tercer año, otras de segundo y por ultimo las niñas que se estaban convirtiendo en mujeres que pasaron a primer año.

Las dos salieron viendo a sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto. Todas estaban viendo como Kagome pasaba con Ayame para así las dos llegar a la cafetería. Kagome noto como las chicas miraban por la ventana viendo al youkai cuervo que bajaba de manera presumida y entonces Kagome miró a Ayame mientras formaban las dos una sonrisa.

-Presumido-Dijo Kagome fingiendo un poco de molestia mientras se acercaba para pedir algo de comer, el rostro confundido de los chicos nuevos era algo que le gustaba ver. Soltó un suspiro mientras ordenaba simplemente un refresco, si su mamá viera lo que estaba desayunando de seguro la iba a molestar pero no tenía mucha hambre. Fue a sentarse mientras notaba a su hermano llegar hablando con Inuyasha. Les hizo la señal de la paz mientras Souta se acercaba a ella y ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros, Kagome lo miro un poco confundida-

-Mamá te hubiera violado si te viera tomar refresco como desayuno, pero a mi que putas me importa-Dijo Souta fingiendo que era genial, Kagome simplemente acerco su frente con la de Souta y ambos rieron. Ayame y Rin estaba estirando sus manos para decirles que era hora de ir a comer, Kagome simplemente camino detrás de Souta. Por magia muchos alumnos comenzaron a recibir cosas, como si fuera el correo al inicio del año. Muchas cajas aparecieron cerca de cada estudiante, y cada estudiante abrió sus cajas entusiasmados. Kagome y Souta recibieron las mismas cosas, así que los dos fingieron no estar sorprendidos o entusiasmados por abrirlos-

Los dos abrieron al mismo tiempo las cosas, Kagome abrió su primera caja mientras estiraba y le enseñaba a Souta un vestido un poco ajustado y asqueroso.

-¡Ugh! Mamá siempre tubo malos gustos...-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa llena de burla, Souta levanto su ceja y saco también un traje ridículo de color morado con verde fosforescente. Todos los que estaban ahí estaban tratando de no burlarse-

-Creo que fue papá...-Dijo Souta mientras Rin simplemente abría su pequeño paquete y demostraba un par de galletas, sonriendo las comió todas mientras Ayame simplemente sacaba un par de cosas como libros, batas, lentes y pociones. Kagome continuo abriendo sus cosas y saco un par de cartas más bien eran setenta o más cartas-¡LA MADRE TIENES COMO MIL CARTAS!-Gritó Souta mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos y guardaba las cartas-

Kagome había recibido ropa que posiblemente su mamá ya que ella tenía buen gusto le había comprado, tenía dinero o algo así. Cartas, una grabadora, otros celulares y más cartas. E incluso tenía joyería. Había recibido demasiadas cosas, objetos mágicos e irreales también. Le sorprendió recibir varias fotografías, revistas. Recibió un par de lentes con los cuales podía ver el aura de las personas, se quito los lentes y noto como había más cosas sin sentido.

-Souta tenemos que ponernos estos trajes-Dijo Kagome mientras Souta se reía junto con ella, en cuestión de minutos las cosas desaparecieron y ella fingió que eso no le sorprendía-

-Las cosas desaparecen después de cierto tiempo-Kagome asintió y se levanto para ver su reloj, era la hora de ir a la primera clase y la verdad es que estaba ansiosa por todas las clases que iba a llevar en su segundo año-

Según había escuchado iba a llevar adivinación, idioma antiguo y por fin cuando estabas en segundo año podías entrar a los deportes. Y todos los deportes podías hacer uso de tu fuerza.

Aunque en segundo año separaban a todos los youkais dependiendo de su especialidad. Había youkais que podían sentir el futuro y otros que solamente podían ver el pasado, y era en segundo año que los iban a enseñar a que pudieran ver el futuro prácticamente con solo poder tocar un objeto. Estaban también los youkais con fuera extrema que podían ser totalmente peligrosos, esos youkais que eran peligro para ellos mismos. Estaban los youkais que podían transformarse y crear cosas con la mente. Los youkais voladores con fuerza y con la capacidad de poder sentir el futuro, Souta era uno de esos y uno raro algo así había escuchado.

Y ella estaba entusiasmada por saber en que clase iba a entrar. Tenía alas y tenía fuerza lo sabía, posiblemente le iba a tocar con su hermano. Busco entre las listas su nombre, graciosamente no lo encontró ni con los youkais extremadamente fuertes o con los más débiles, encontró su nombre solo en la lista que decía 'humanos'. Rascó su cabello un poco y leyó claramente como decía _Mishka Bartolotii._ Ayame estaba con los youkais de fuerza, Rin estaba con los youkais que creaban pociones. Souta estaba con los avanzados y ella estaba sola.

-Esto es racismo-Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía su nombre solitario en esa lista. Dejo de ver la lista y vio a otro lado-

-Muy bien vayan a clases-Dijo Inuyasha que hacia su trabajo de vez en cuando, ella simplemente se quedo en el pasillo sintiendo la mirada de Inuyasha. El entro a su salón con una grande sonrisa y ella se quedo en el pasillo, por eso sabía que aunque tuviera alas y todo eso jamás podría encajar. Se recargo en la pared y noto como todas las puertas estaban cerradas, cerca de ella llegó una mujer con un cabello negro largo y lacio. Usaba una ropa extraña de color negra y un par de tacones que destilaban sensualidad. La mujer era hermosa, esos ojos violetas que cambiaban con el tacto del sol eran asombrosos-

-Sus ojos-La mujer simplemente formo una media sonrisa y cruzo sus manos, ¿Cómo una mujer tan genial podía ser su maestra?-

-Higurashi Kagome, una humana de...-Respiro cerca de su cabello y sonrió-dieciséis años...-Puso su mano cerca de su hombro y la guio por los pasillos hasta un salón que estaba al fondo de todos los salones-

-¿Cómo...?-La mujer simplemente abrió la puerta y las ventanas se abrieron de manera rápida, los asientos se levantaron y se acomodaron. El lugar quedo arreglado con simplemente un parpadeo por esa mujer-¡A la verga! ¿Cómo hizo eso?-Preguntó sorprendida mientras la mujer tomaba un pedazo de tiza y escribía su nombre en el pintarrón-

-Mi nombre es Mishka Bartolotii, tengo el poder de robar todos los poderes con simplemente olfatear...-Kagome se quedo sorprendida y entonces admiro más a su profesora, ella había creído que iba a ser una mujer gorda con poca capacidad de enseñar pero su sorpresa aumento al ver a esta mujer-Aparte soy mitad maga, tu sabes...-Kagome simplemente asintió y soltó un suspiro-

-Que padre...Cuando yo estaba en mi otra escuela lo único que podía hacer era escupir, y jugar...En realidad siempre hice deportes...-En verdad extrañaba estar en el mundo humano, extrañaba a sus exenticos amigos y esas profundas peleas que tenía con las chicas-

Dejo su mochila en el asiento que estaba a su lado y comenzó a ver a la profesora. Sus ojos cambiaban con cada luz, era algo sorprendente.

-Kagome eres una humana, la ley por la que nos regimos es sencilla...Sobrevive el más fuerte, afuera de esta escuela hay otra clase de youkais que trataran de arrancar tus alas y de matarte, es por eso que debes de protegerte...Y sinceramente eres un poco inútil, ¿Qué sabes hacer?-Kagome se encogió de hombros y la profesora trato de no reírse-¿Qué sabes de los youkais?-Kagome simplemente se encogió de hombros y la profesora sonrió-Los youkais son seres humanos con una mezcla con animales, son seres humanos que están dispuestos a matar para sobrevivir, hay youkais que provienen de familias extremadamente antiguas...La familia de Inuyasha es una de ellas, desgraciadamente el es un hanyou...Y no es tan bien visto en su familia-La mujer tomo una grande pausa-Hanyous la mezcla indiscreta entre un humano y un youkai, una mezcla prohibida...Hay mucha clase de youkais, diferentes clanes y tipos...Hay youkais que son tan poderosos que son peligrosos, Inuyasha es uno de ellos...Al igual que Souta-Ella estaba preocupada por Souta-

-¿Por qué ellos dos? Souta controla su poder-La profesora no estaba riéndose o sonriendo esta vez-

-Es un ejemplo...-Kagome soltó un suspiro levemente cansado. Así que ser youkai era algo muy fuerte-Tu eres simplemente una humana que aprenderá a defenderse ¿Crees que tienes alas? ¡Esas alas no las tienes hasta que no sepas como extenderlas!-Kagome asintió un poco confundida, ¿De dónde sacaba esa mujer tanta rudeza?-

Escucho todo lo que maestra decía desde que a veces las familias tenían que sacrificar a sus hijos hasta la historia de cómo su papá había creado la mejor broma y esa fue encerrando cerdos voladores en el salón del consejo estudiantil de la escuela contraria. Tubo que reírse en cuanto escucho eso y así como si nada el final de clases llegó y ella tuvo que irse a comer algo.

-Kagome-Ella detuvo sus pasos y formo una sonrisa-Mañana empieza tu verdadero entrenamiento-Ella asintió y le hizo la señal de la paz a su profesora, fue a comer algo y se encontró con la sádica mirada de Kikyou. Decidió ignorarla y simplemente estiro su mano para ver a su hermano con un par de amigos nuevos, se acerco a el mientras le pellizcaba la nalga y se encargaba de pedirle a la señora un refresco con una hamburguesa-

-Tarado-Se burló un poco Kagome mientras sonreía y veía la forma seria de su hermano de verla, roló sus ojos y noto a los amigos de su hermano. Típicos machos que te sorprendían-

Fue un muchacho con un cabello de colores que la señalo, ella tomo su hamburguesa y su refresco para tratar de seguir a su hermano pero un muchacho con cabello rubio se puso enfrente de ella e interrumpió sus pasos.

-Escucha no deseamos juntarnos con una simple humano así que ve y corre a sentarte sola, pensamos que ibas a estar con los fuertes pero...-Kagome entonces asintió y miro como su hermano estaba cruzándose de brazos totalmente molesto-

-Odio a los humanos-Repitió Souta de manera burlesca mientras ponía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Kagome-¿Y que si es humana? Ella odia a los youkais y el pie de atleta-Dijo mientras Kagome reía junto con Souta-

-¿Nos das la espalda Higurashi?-Preguntó ese muchacho mientras Souta asentía y comenzaba a sentarse en una mesa con su hermana-

Hacer amigos iba a ser más difícil ya que muchos la despreciaban por ser simplemente una humana débil.

Ella no iba a ser fuerte si Souta le hacía segundas en todo, se levanto de ese asiento y le escupió en la cara a Souta. Ella iba a hacerse fuerte por sus propios meritos y para ser fuerte debía de ganarse el respeto de todos por su propia fuerza. Souta la miró con asco y se levanto furioso para señalarla con su dedo y gritar '¿Qué demonios?' Y por lo que sabía Souta era un youkai poderoso.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Kagome de manera ruda mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se levantaba de su asiento con todas sus cosas-No deseo estar cerca de un hediondo youkai que se ríe cuando se tira gases-¡Uh! Souta iba a matarla, pero todo iba a estar bien porque ella iba a ser respetada. Noto un ligero brillo en el cabello de Souta y entonces se desconcentro un par de minutos de su autentico plan-¡Mierda! ¿Estuviste usando mi acondicionador carísimo?-Souta sonrió y meneo su cabello, todos estaban viendo esa pelea de hermanos-

-Cállate y muere fea-Su boca se abrió tanto como sus parpados-¡Muere fea, muere fea!-Y lo repitió con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro. Se encargo de hacerle señas obscenas a su hermano con su mano izquierda-

-¡No! Tu muere primero-Le dijo con su voz fuerte, Souta fingió que su corazón se rompía y luego se carcajeo. Así es como debían de ser los hermanos-

-Tú eres más vieja y tu vas a morir primero ¡DE BILIS POR SER VIOLENTA Y GROSERA!-Dijo exaltado mientras Kagome sonreía con maldad-

-¡TE RESBALARAS EN CACA DE PERRO Y TE VAS A MORIR!-Gritó mientras Souta se quedaba sorprendido y simplemente le sacaba el dedo de en medio a su hermana, todos habían disfrutado de esa pelea y sin duda estaban riéndose un poco-

-¡TUS SENOS SON TAN GRANDES QUE VAN A EXPLOTAR!-Gritó antes de salir de la cafetería, Kagome tomo su bolso y continuo siguiendo a su hermano olvidando completamente su comida-

-¿Y que hay de tu pene? ¡Esa madre explotara virgen!-Se mofo Kagome mientras Souta comenzaba a correr para tratar de separarse de su hermana, pero Kagome sabía como su hermano corría y sabía perfectamente que Souta era un asco corriendo, al menos el Souta que vivía en el mundo humano. Estaban creando un pequeño escándalo en los pasillos, las chicas se reían torpemente y los chicos trataban de ver quienes eran. Souta brinco por un pasillo para así correr a otro lado y fue seguido por Kagome con un poco de dificultad-

Estaban corriendo por lo que eran las canchas de deportes.

Y al final termino Souta en el suelo riéndose de manera exagerada y Kagome encima de el haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Basta, basta!-Se quejo Souta mientras Kagome se reía y veía a su hermano sufrir. Kagome se tiro a lado de su hermano y se rio un poco, su hermano para ella era lo único bueno en esa escuela. Souta era el único que no iba a criticarla y era el único que iba a estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas. Los dos se rieron como si estuvieran compartiendo algo y entonces Souta puso su mano sobre el cabello desarreglado de su hermana-Creo que deberías de ir a casa-Dijo el mientras se levantaba y estiraba su mano para ayudar a su hermana a levantarse. Ella acepto la mano de Souta y simplemente formo una débil sonrisa-¿Qué puedes hacer aquí?-Y le dolía más a el tener que decir eso-

-¿Qué puedo hacer allá?-Preguntó ella mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo y trataba de acomodar su cabello y de quitar el poco pasto que se había pegado a su uniforme. Souta simplemente escupió lejos de los pies de su hermana y la miro-¿Sabes cuantas personas me quieren golpear? Pero de nuevo ¿Sabes cuantos me quieren matar aquí? Y ni siquiera se porque ¡No se que pedo!-Se estaba exaltando y Souta parecía más maduro que ella, ¡Y no sabía porque! Se estaba estresando, e Inuyasha y su grupito estaban cerca de ellos dos con otras chicas que reían y platicaban-

-Ve con Rin iré a...dar una vuelta-Lo dijo con un susurro, enfrente de Inuyasha las otras chicas y chicos no se burlaban de ella pero si sabía lo que decían entre ellas. Decían que las humanas eran personas débiles, tuvo que reír al escuchar eso...Un humano no era débil porque sabía hacer todo sin poderes, paso frente a Inuyasha sintiendo su mirada dorada y cuando menos se dio cuenta había terminado siendo acorralada entre los brazos de Inuyasha; No lo estaba entendiendo-Felicidades se que fue tu cumpleaños-Inuyasha hizo un sonido con sus dientes y formo una débil sonrisa-

-Gracias-Fingió que no le había dolido ser felicitado ¡dos meses después! Así de poco contacto podía tener con ella y ahora escuchaba por _accidente_ que iba a regresarse a su mundo ¿acaso Kagome estaba loca? Decidió reírse en su mente por sus pensamientos ya que si reía frente a Kagome, estaba seguro de que la pelinegra le daría una patada en sus testículos. No sabía para que le había hablado, ella había cambiado su perfume y su peinado, su mirada era más divertida y sus labios... ¡Oh, eso era lo único que se conservaba igual!-No debes olvidarte de que nos vamos a casar ¿de acuerdo?-Kagome se cruzo de brazos y se separo de Inuyasha-

-¿No estas conforme o que? ¡Ugh! Parece que el casarte es lo único que te importa ¿Sabes algo? ¡Por que no te casas con alguien como tu, estoy segura de que tendrías terribles dolores de cabeza! ¿Yo casarme? ¡Y entonces sigo siendo virgen!-Era sorprendente como ella soltaba su furia en el y como podía burlarse hasta de ella misma-No vengas a decirme cosas sobre casamiento porque no deseo casarme contigo, me casare con alguien que sea humano... ¡Y tu no eres humano!-Dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse, pero el no ser humano le daba una grande facilidad en los reflejos. Sujetar fuerte a Kagome fue una tarea sencilla, ella se sorprendió, abrió su boca y el aprovecho para besarla de manera apasionada. Kagome hizo algo sencillo lo aparto con un empujón y lo pateo en los testículos-¡UGH! Esto es como...ZOOFILIA-Gritó mientras limpiaba sus labios y se retiraba ahora furiosa a su habitación-

Inuyasha escucho la risa burlona de Kouga e Inuyasha simplemente le dijo algo así:-¡VALIO LA PENA LA PATADA EN LOS TANATES, PINCHE JOTO!-y eso fue lo que hizo reír aun más a Kouga.

En fin, el nuevo año escolar estaba por empezar. Mismas reglas simplemente que con un año extra de edad, ¿creían que antes los detenía el uso de la moral? Entonces este año lo único que los detiene es...nada.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

Fue lo único que salió.

Dejen reviews.

LOS AMO.

Actualizare mas rápido, lo prometo.

"_Es que yo te estoy usando para poder pasar mis días con diversión"_

BY:WILLNIRA.


	13. Traición

**My hanyou.**

_Notas previas:_

_Estoy de regreso en el juego._

**Capitulo trece: traición.**

"_Deseo que regreses y que pienses en mi"_

Su entrenamiento era más pesado, no podía hacer nada si no podía concentrar todo su "poder" en una sola cosa. Según su profesora todos tenían una forma, un objeto para poder sacar todo su poder. Y esa forma es secreta, así que su entrenamiento por el momento era el inicio. Concentrarse, con el hecho de que Souta deseaba que se fuera de esa escuela no pudiera pensar mucho, Inuyasha simplemente decía cosas de la nada.

Ningún objeto o animal podía aparecer frente a ella, el único animal que aparecía era Inuyasha.

Y duró dos meses tratando de concentrar toda su energía. Y cuando estaba con sus amigas lo único que podía ver eran cosas mágicas. Así de rápido pasaron los dos meses y lo hizo gracias a Souta ya que con palabras científicas no entendía mucho. Iba a haber un grande festival en donde cada salón podía hacer algo especial. Ella iba a leer la mano, Souta le ayudaba con los preparativos. Rin le daba consejos y Ayame le estaba consiguiendo un vestuario.

Esa noche en su habitación estaba con su lámpara encendida mientras trataba de estudiar. Pero simplemente su cerebro no podía soportar aprender más cosas a las dos de la mañana. Se levanto para irse a fumar un cigarrillo, tenía muy poco sueño así que iba a aprovechar que no estaba muy cansada y se iría a fumar el cigarrillo. Salió apresurada de los dormitorios y antes de poder darse cuenta encontró a otros dos youkais fumando, y dio la casualidad de que Souta estaba fumando con Rin. Evitó reírse mientras aquellos dos fingían que estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó ella con un poco de sorpresa mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía con su encendedor. Le costo un par de segundos poder hablar, pero el sabor a cigarro quedo muy rápido en su ropa y en su boca-

-Lo mismo que tu pero con estilo-Dijo Souta mientras Kagome reía un poco-

-Escuchamos algo muy interesante de parte de Kouga-Dijo Rin con sus ojos llenos de picardía, Kagome simplemente se encogió de hombros y pregunto con la mirada de que demonios estaba hablando-¡Inuyasha te dio uno de _esos_ besos!-Kagome llevó su mano a su boca nerviosa y Souta formo una mueca de asco, Rin continuo con su rostro pervertido mientras trataba de hacer sentir incomoda a Kagome-¡Si a mi me dan uno de esos ufff!-Dijo Rin de manera exagerada mientras escuchaban un poco de ruido a la distancia, los tres tiraron los cigarros y luego vieron que llegaba Kouga con un cigarro en su mano acompañado de Inuyasha-

-¿No pudiste traer al director?-Preguntó con sarcasmo Souta mientras Kouga rolaba sus ojos e Inuyasha sacaba un cigarro y se lo metía a la boca-

-¿Qué es esto? ¿El club de los fumadores compulsivos?-Preguntó Kagome en un tono burlesco que hizo reír simplemente a Rin y a Souta. Inuyasha simplemente formo una sonrisa y se dedico a sujetar con cuidado el cigarrillo, Kagome jamás lo había visto fumando pero debía aceptar que el se veía extremadamente apuesto sujetando ese cigarro. Expulsaba el humo con mucho cuidado y sus ojos cafés dejaron de ver los labios de Inuyasha para simplemente sentir su corazón latir con desesperación-

Se sentó en el pasto, no le importo si se ensuciaba su ropa. Ella se sentó y para todos lucio un poco agotada. Y el único que pudo decir que estaba cansada fue Souta, con violencia y con agresividad asustando a los demás.

Pero Kagome iba a pretender que todo estaba bien aunque no lo estuviera, Souta tomo de la mano a su hermano y acercó su cigarrillo a su brazo. Escucho un grito suave de Kagome y un grito un poco asustado de los chicos. Rin tenía el rostro de que se estaba cagando del miedo al igual que Ayame.

-¿Por qué tan cansada?-Dijo de manera agresiva mientras Kagome se soltaba con brusquedad y se levantaba para empujar a Souta-

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pedo contigo? ¡Solo debes de preguntar!-Se quejo Kagome mientras le pasaba la llama del encendedor por el brazo, su hermano simplemente grito un poco y esto hizo reír a todos. Kagome le saco la lengua como si tuvieran cinco años y entonces Souta fue el que se sentó-

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Rin mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros y entonces tiraba un poco la ceniza, todos parecían estar interesados en saber que le estaba pasando-Andas un poco rara-Kagome expulsó el aire y trato de recordar cual había sido su comportamiento raro durante esos dos meses. Ya no le inmutaba la presencia de Inuyasha y en realidad su comportamiento no tenía nada que ver con Inuyasha; Problemas personales. Venganzas claras que eran hacia ella-

-No puedo regresar a casa-Souta frunció su entrecejo e Inuyasha trato de no verse contento ante esa repentina noticia. Rin estaba muy confundida y Kouga estaba tratando de crear figuras con el humo del cigarro, figuras que se perdían mientras más se elevaban. Encogió sus hombros, mostrando una figura patética y una mueca llena de tristeza-Le dijeron a un amigo que yo era la que hacía los pedidos de droga, los paquetes desaparecieron y ¿Quién fue la última que los vio? Fui yo...-Rin llevo sus manos a su boca mostrando su sorpresa y Souta simplemente tiro la colilla de ese cigarro-Y todo es tu culpa-Souta sintió la patada que su hermana le dio en la cabeza-Si no me hubieras dicho que Robin deseaba verme entonces yo no hubiera sido la pinche mula-Estaba un poco enojada, no odiaba el hecho de que la buscaran para cobrarse esos asuntos ilegales. Odiaba que su _amigo_ la hubiera metido en un problema sabiendo claramente que ella ni consumía drogas-

-¿Mi culpa? Tu te juntas con puro drogadicto maleante-Dijo Souta con irritabilidad en su voz, el se estaba defendiendo de los ataques verbales de su hermana mayor. No pudo percibir la preocupación en la voz de su hermana, Inuyasha fue el único que estaba un poco perdido pero al parecer Kagome estaba metida en un problema demasiado grande-

-Lo sé-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras tiraba la colilla de ese cigarro, la verdad es que su hermano tenía la razón eso le pasaba por juntarse con los chicos malos de la ciudad; Souta evito una grande discusión con su hermana pero Kagome sabía perfectamente que cuando una idea desquiciada de ella no le parecía correcta el hablaba y opinaba-Pero en fin...-Y al decir esto encendió otro cigarrillo-

-Fumas como perra, Kagome-Escucho decir de Kouga eso mientras le robaba un cigarrillo y ella reía-

-¿Y tu no?-Bromeo ella mientras Kouga reía y luego tosía para darles a entender a todos que iba a decir algo con suma importancia. Ayame acabo su cigarro y dijo que iba a retirarse a dormir ya que ella no había terminado su tarea-

-Tengo tarea que terminar-Noto la sonrisa pervertida de Kouga y levanto su ceja, tener cosas que hacer pendientes la ponían de mal humor y en especial que Kouga simplemente pensara en sexo como un perro caliente-¡No, no puedes entrar por mi ventana!-Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a irse con su súper velocidad. Kouga carraspeo su garganta notando el entrecejo fruncido de todos y luego tosió tratando de capturar toda su atención-

-Mis papas se van a separar-Rin estornudo haciendo que Kouga dijera 'salud'-

-Eso ya se venía venir-Dijo Inuyasha con total calma mientras Kagome metía sus manos en sus bolsillos ya que había un poco de aire fresco. Kagome le entrego su cigarro a Souta al escuchar como su celular comenzaba a vibrar, se alejo de ellos y contesto la llamada-

-_No estoy en la ciudad, ¡Claro que somos amigos! ¿Qué quieres?-_Sonaba muy amable y poco a poco regreso con sus amigos. Viendo el suelo y viendo como Souta expulsaba el humo de su boca-_Uhm, es que ya te dije que no ando en la ciudad así que no creo que pueda asistir...Hare lo posible, si me dio gusto... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-_Colgó la llamada y luego recibió un mensaje-

_De: Qeel._

_Para: Kagome._

_Es mi cumpleaños y quiero estar contigo Kagome. ¿Vamos a una cita como amigos?_

-¿Por qué tan popular?-Preguntó Kouga mientras veía como Souta también estaba recibiendo mensajes a su celular-Corrección ¿Por qué tan populares?-En parte estaba celoso pues jamás había tenido oportunidad de tener tantos amigos como esos dos hermanos tenían-

-Cumpleaños-Respondió Kagome mientras Kouga fruncía su entrecejo-Si es viernes allá normalmente los viernes se sale mucho, así que...Están haciendo planes-Rin simplemente bostezo un poco-

-Este fin dijo el director que podíamos ir al mundo humano como excursión-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Rin reía ante la forma en que Inuyasha lo dijo. Souta estaba hablando por teléfono y diciendo 'yo también' Kagome estaba riendo ante la forma en que Souta colgaba la llamada-

-¿Es cumpleaños del Qeel?-Preguntó Rin mientras terminaba su cigarro y lo tiraba con discreción, Kagome asintió-Ese hombre siempre estuvo enamorado de ti ¿Jamás saliste con el?-Kagome negó y entonces Rin simplemente hizo una mueca llena de sorpresa-¿Enserio? ¡No mames! Pobre hombre tiene cáncer...-Kagome estaba más sorprendida-¿No sabías? Fue después de ese accidente en la playa, tu te quebraste una pierna pero el...A el le descubrieron un cáncer por el estomago, según esto esta en tratamiento...-Kagome tosió un poco y noto como Souta regresaba con un rostro lleno de sorpresa-

-Su vida es extremadamente dramática-Dijeron Kouga e Inuyasha al mismo tiempo, los tres se miraron confundidos sin saber que decir. La verdad es que ellos vivían un drama por no seleccionar a esos amigos que te harían sentir orgullosos de hablar-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Souta sonreía y negaba-

-Robin dice que necesita el dinero-Kagome formo una sonrisa en sus labios y se cruzó de brazos, mostrando su molestia. Inuyasha estaba interesado en saber que estaba pasando y Rin trataba de no perderse en esa conversación, lo cual era muy difícil-

-Lo tiene necesitando desde hace una semana y hay que tumbarnos el rollo (cambiar el tema)-Uso cierto modernismo que confundió a todos y luego cambio su sonrisa triste por una más animada, pero no lograba engañar a nadie con esa falsa sonrisa-¿Cómo les va en su clases? ¿Bien? ¡Eso es genial! Saben tengo que irme a dormir, me faltan un par de cosas que hacer...-Habló tan rápido que nadie entendió lo que dijo, y se retiro de ese lugar con pasos cansados y torpes. Así que se regreso esa noche en silencio a su habitación y se dedico a esperar mientras escribía varias notas-

Esperar porque todos durmieran.

Trato de leer libros avanzados pero simplemente no lo entendía, sus ojos se cansaron. Miró la hora de su computadora y nuevamente desapareció con cuidado esa noche. Iba a terminar esos asuntos pendientes que tenía en la ciudad. No dijo adiós, dijo 'hasta pronto' con una débil sonrisa y preparo su mente con la idea de que posiblemente no pudiera regresar.

La música de su iPod fue su compañía en esa noche en donde los búhos y otras criaturas se hacían escuchar. Sintió el miedo en su cuerpo y sus cinco sentidos estuvieron alerta mientras daba sus pasos, sus manos se cortaron gracias a algunas ramas filosas. Logro llegar a la espera del tren en media hora, una simple mochila que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo. Espero por breves minutos con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, tenía frío. O posiblemente era temor pero su quijada estaba temblando. El aire estaba un poco pesado y húmedo, no había otra persona esperando con ella. Cerca de su oído escucho un murmullo, y casi juraba que había sentido algo sobre sus brazos pero lo gracioso es que no había nada. La luz del viejo tren se fue acercando, las pequeñas rocas que estaban descansando en el suelo temblaron.

Casi sintió sus rodillas temblar debido a la velocidad en la que el tren viajaba. En cuanto el tren se detuvo ella se giro y vio una luz parpadeante a la distancia, subió al tren y tiro el cigarrillo dejándolo que se calcinara completamente.

Y fue así en como desapareció esa noche del mundo mágico.

**---**

La noticia de que había regresado llegó muy rápido a oídos de todos. Las bocas adolescentes corrían rumores de que ya había regresado de rehabilitación o de un reformatorio. Personas nuevas que jamás habían escuchado de su nombre ahora ya lo conocían. Y no simplemente conocían su nombre también conocían las tremendas aventuras de Kagome Higurashi.

El clima era agradable, el clásico clima que tu hubieras adorado si jamás hubieras experimentado el frío ligero. Llegó a esa grande casa mientras le picaba al botón con un poco de sangre rezagada en su dedo izquierdo.

Las puertas se abrieron y simplemente pudo observar el rostro agotado de su querido Robin. No pudo sonreír, pero el si lo hizo o al menos movió un poco sus labios para tratar de formar una sonrisa desesperada. Su nariz estaba rojiza al igual que sus ojos ya que posiblemente estuvo fumando marihuana o inhalando cocaína, Kagome entro y decidió abrazarlo para saludarlo. Robin era extremadamente guapo y rico. Su cabello era castaño, lacio y levemente largo. El tipo de cabello que te darían ganas de desordenar. Sus ojos azules eran dos océanos pequeños que guardaban demasiados secretos. Era delgado y alto, una perfecta nariz y un par de labios morados debido al frío que el estaba sintiendo. Estaba descalzo y cansado.

El sintió el abrazo de Kagome y la invito a pasar. Robin no había creído que Kagome había llegado como todos dijeron, delgada, recuperada y con una postura que demostraba que estaba cansada de todos.

El sol ya había salido y no hacía ni un poco de calor.

Siguió los pasos de Robin sin decir nada, entro a su casa y con mucho dolor Robin hablo para decir esto:-¿Tienes el dinero?-Tubo que negar y aclarar su garganta, la casa de Robin era hermosa, decoraciones lujosas y sillones suaves que combinaban con la pared y las cortinas, la madre de Robin era caracterizada por tener un gusto exquisito en decorar las casas pero definitivamente su casa era la número uno de todas-

-No lo tengo-Dijo con sinceridad y escucho un sonido ligero que Robin expulso; Robin no había dormido ya que saco el aire de su boca mientras movía rápidamente sus labios. Y cuando hacia eso era por dos razones tenía sueño o estaba ebrio-Pero he venido a decirte que sabes perfectamente que yo no tengo esa droga-Robin estaba tratando de escuchar con una sonrisa. Le quería creer a Kagome pero todos decían que Kagome nunca decía la verdad-Yo no robo ¡Ve mis brazos!-Enseño sus brazos para que el supiera que no se inyectaba nada-Robin no estoy tan idiota como para hacerte quedar mal, esa droga no se quien la tiene...Recuerdo que llegó la policía y yo tuve que correr...Dijo una muchacha 'corran' yo corrí y deje la droga en el mismo lugar donde estaba, en la cajuelilla de la camioneta...Y esa chica sabía donde la había puesto-Robin estaba razonando y frunció su entrecejo-

-Mientes no fue ninguna mujer aparte de ti-Y cruzó sus brazos, no iba a aceptar excusas porque en esos lugares las mentiras son muy fáciles de contar. Y muy difíciles de creer, así que mantuvo una sonrisa y beso los labios de Kagome en forma de saludo-Te creo-Dijo mientras Kagome sonreía y lo abrazaba totalmente despreocupada y con un grande alivio dentro de su cuerpo-Yo te creo pero los demás no...-Dijo el mientras se sentaba a lado de Kagome-

-Los hare que me crean...-Dijo con seguridad en su voz, Robin sonrió y asintió para después comenzar a hacer unas llamadas-

Iba a haber una reunión en la casa de algún sujeto, ella decidió bañarse y cambiarse con rapidez para ir a buscar a todas esas personas que había traicionado. Pero Robin le dijo que ellos iban a estar presentes esa noche. Asintió y comió de esa persona que algún día la hizo llorar.

De Robin simplemente mentiras se podían aceptar.

La noche llegó aplastando al sol, el frío se sintió más y ella comenzó a fumar con desesperación. En todo el día había bebido vodka con jugo de uva, no su bebida favorita pero si lo único que deseo beber.

Su aliento desprendía el amargo sabor del mejor vodka; Las personas o mejor dicho adolescentes llegaron y miraron como si Kagome fuera la escoria algunos la saludaron otros decidieron saber quien era.

Cabelleras de todos los colores, la música empezó. Y como cualquier fiesta la bebida llego a manos de todos. Ella decidió disculparse con las mujeres y recibió tres cachetadas que se merecía. Después se disculpo con los hombres pero en realidad no la perdonaron por la droga y justo cuando creyó que le habían creído vio a esa mujer. La señalo.

-Fue ella-Dijo con casualidad mientras el sujeto alto fruncía su entrecejo totalmente ofendido-

-Ella es mi hermana y no sabe nada de las drogas-Kagome le confronto y le dijo que había sido ella, el muchacho se ofendió y decidió hacerle creer lo contrario pero un hombre jamás acepta los comentarios cuando esta enojado. Kagome se exalto y después todos se exaltaron, Robin encendió un poco el coraje en todos contando mentiras de ella-

Esa noche fue de bofetadas y de gritos.

Su segunda noche fue demasiado tranquila, acepto prepararle la droga a Robin sin consumirla y decidió salir a ver la ropa.

Su tercer día fue aburrido, el humo del cigarrillo lo tenía perfectamente grabado en sus ojos, por la tarde no paso nada y comenzó a ganarse la confianza de sus amigos al entregarles droga a los adolescentes ricos que la necesitaban para sobrevivir.

Y así de fácil se vino la semana, por desgracia su curiosidad fue muy fuerte y término drogándose con un poco de marihuana. Vomito en el baño su cena, se rió demasiado y se sintió estúpida. Pero no paso nada interesante aparte de eso, y se volvió a besar con Robin esta vez fue un beso más profundo. En el noveno día su cuerpo tuvo un drástico aumento de temperatura, su ropa término en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba intoxicado con drogas y alcohol. No estaba razonando, beso a Robin y termino acostándose con el.

No recordó mucho al despertarse, vistió su cuerpo delgado y se fue a prepararse algo de comer. Puso la cafetera y rasco su cabello.

Últimamente ya no pensaba tanto, simplemente su mirada se perdía con su mente en blanco.

Diez días y los problemas estaban disolviéndose. Once días. Ya no se repitió la noche de pasión con Robin, salió a comprar una camiseta pero antes de dar vuelta a la esquina. Una vagoneta negra se detuvo a su lado, no tubo tiempo de alarmarse y dos tipos rudos la subieron a la fuerza y su campo de visión se hizo negro. Escuchaba risas, tenía sus ojos vendados. No podía gritar y los diálogos sonaban muy alejados. Descubrieron su rostro y la sacaron a la fuerza de la vagoneta.

-¡DEJENME IR!-Gritó con temor mientras ellos reían. Eran cuatro y aparte sus sombras, los cuatro la golpearon en ese lugar desconocido. Bueno al parecer los problemas no habían desaparecido-

Golpearon su rostro y su cuerpo. Quemaron sus cigarrillos en sus brazos y le escupieron varias veces.

-¡Por mentirosa!-Dijo un sujeto mientras pateaba su abdomen. Sintió todos los golpes, su piel ardía y sus lágrimas hacían que sus mejillas ardieran-

Se quedo tirada en ese sucio suelo, ellos desaparecieron y ella trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado. Llamo a Robin pero su brazo pesaba demasiado, cerró sus ojos y descanso.

No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero deseaba terriblemente descansar. No pudo pensar, su cabeza punzaba demasiado. Y así se quedo durmiendo.

El suelo fue su cama. Y los golpes que recibió fueron las buenas noches.

Apenas y podía respirar. O mejor dicho ¿Estaba respirando?

Sus ojos se cerraron y de ella no supo más.

Traiciono a muchas personas.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

Jueves: todo ligerito.

Viernes: ire al cine a ver CREPUSCULO. O mejor dicho TWILIGHT. No quería verla pero vi un trailer y dije "ahhhhh! Chiaaaaa. Pq a los emos frikis les gusta eso xOOO!?" hahaha la neta es que me caga que todo pinche friki emo empezó con su "I LOVE EDWARDDD!" y puras de esas y hasta se me kitaron las ganas de leer el libro, pero el libro si esta padre y la escena en donde ed rescata a bella en el carro es IGUALITA a como me la imagine :D!

QUIERO PISTEAR ACA MACHIN.

Hahahaha.

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

"_Amo cuando duermes ya que así no peleamos"_

BY:WILLNIRA.

_Los buscan por todos lados & el hombre ni esta escondido. Los dólares lo protegen tmb sus CUERNOS DE CHIVOS._


	14. NOTA

**NOTA RÁPIDA.**

namy 2008-12-01 . chapter 1

**QUE? ahora piensas dejar el fic hasta aqui? pense que ya ivas a empesar a actualizar mas rapido... lo siento pero ya no te creo nada!**

¿Acaso creen que dedico totalmente mi vida en escribir? :l

Por esta clase de comentarios es que me dan MENOS GANAS DE CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO. Y he sido tolerante he aceptado que me digan irresponsable, y cosas así. Incluso mentirosa. **¿Actualización más rápido?** Dios santo no es que me trate de dar excusas pero TENGO UNA VIDA. Existe algo que se llaman _FINES DE SEMANA, AMIGOS Y DIVERSIÓN. _Saben yo me pongo en su lugar incluso tengo amigas y no miento (DANA es testigo) de que ella me ha dicho "yo no actualizaría si recibiera esa clase de reviews" y yo le dije "es que ellas tienen razón yo no les doy actualización" No voy a pedir disculpas.

Si quieren decirme algo creo que deberían decirme: _Oye creo que gracias por seguirle y deberías actualizar un poquito más rápido hahaha, pero en fin sigues contando conmigo. _Por que no pueden pedirme las cosas de manera tranquila, poniéndose en mi lugar. Ni siquiera me pagan por escribir y me dicen que se quejan, etc, etc. _(se que estoy siendo culera pero he recibido muchas cosas por actualización, mas vale tarde que nunca). _Ya no estoy en la preparatoria, voy a clases de francés, ingles, ¿sabian que tengo una francesa en mi casa y no la puedo tener encerrada? ¿Saben que tengo amigos? Discúlpenme si estoy siendo grosera o contestona pero también tengo vida.

**1.** Le ayudo a mi mama a trabajar ella ayuda a niños en sus tareas y a veces vienen varios niños a estudiar que me tengo que ponerme a ayudarle. _¿Saben lo que es repetirle las preguntas a los niños hasta que se las aprendan simplemente por cien pesos? _(cien pesos que yo les doy uso). Como me dice mi mamá "no cago el dinero, y definitivamente no cae del cielo. ¿Quieres salir? Tienes que ayudarme"

**2.** _Intercambio en mi casa._ Ella es amiga de todos mis amigos, amigos que no he visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no la voy a tener como tonta en mi casa sin que salga, obviamente platico con ella y como ustedes lo llaman "pierdo el tiempo con ella"

**3.** _El día no es eterno._ En la mañana voy al francés regreso a las nueve y media de la mañana, me baño, me preparo el desayuno, ayudo a hacer el aseo, ayudo a preparar la comida. ¿Saben cuanto tiempo es eso? Yo pensé que iba a tener los días libres pero gracias a que ya acabe la prepa y NO me aceptaron por el retraso de mis papeles a la universidad tengo que hacerle ver a mi mama que no estare todo el año de floja. Así que saquen cuentas, en la mañana se me va en cosas simples y en la tarde la ayudo, me voy cn la francesa a fumar y regreso a las ocho. A las ocho estoy chateando, escribiendo y como es un día a la semana me toca dormirme a las diez. Maximo a las once.

**4.** _Esa clase de comentarios._ A la verga si me gusta un fic no tiro mierda, trato de decirle la realidad de una manera más normal. Tampoco voy a decirle "irresponsable, mentirosa, etc" porque prácticamente eso me dicen o a eso quieren llegar. Porque no me conocen. Alomejor aquí doy la apariencia de que soy bien vale verga pero ¿Cómo conocer a alguien con simplemente un par de párrafos que escribe al final de cada capitulo?

**5.** _Fines de semana._ El viernes es de planear que voy a hacer en la noche, escribo hasta las seis y a las siete comienzó a prepararme y definitivamente no llego a escribir porque llego ebria como para escribir. El sábado me levanto a veces tarde y ando de webona viendo que hare esa noche, domingo trato de escribir y etc.

¿LEYERON ESTO? Si lo leyeron MUCHAS GRACIAS. Y ojala pudieran decirme esos comentarios en la cara. Si puedo ser muy buena pero...tampoco voy a aceptar que digan cosas así y se que hay gente que me apoya y cosas así.

Que quede claro que no estoy insultando a alguien o que estoy siendo culera, así como ustedews dicen lo que quieren yo también puedo decir o escribir lo que quiero y es justo. _Así que traten de ponerse en mi lugar por un segundo, ok?_

**AHORA SI. ACTUALIZACIÓN EN ESTA SEMANA Y NO SERA UN CAPITULO,**

**¿QUIEREN VER LO QUE ES RESPONSABILIDAD?**

**LES DARE TRES CAPITULOS. OK? O MAS.**


	15. Respuestas

**My hanyou**

_Notas previas:_

_Gracias por su apoyo. LAS AMO._

**Al chile machín(muchas) gracias hahaha.**

**Capitulo 14: respuestas**

"_Complácete mientras criticas a los demás"_

_FLASHBACK._

Las cosas se movían tan rápido y ella simplemente las veía moverse, le estresaba que eso sucediera. Por lo general siempre hacia cosas para llenarse de energía y así cambiar las riendas de su vida, pero esa vez era diferente. Esta vez se quedaba pensando o mejor dicho filosofando sobre cosas que pudieron haber pasado.

_Si hubiera golpeado a Kikyou al estar encima de Inuyasha ¿Qué hubiera pasado?_

_Si no me hubiera embriagado, posiblemente aun fuera virgen._

Tenía tantas preguntas que no recordaba muy bien con claridad como para escribirlas todas, pero entre todos los recuerdos el único que le intrigo fue el de Inuyasha con Kikyou. Si sabía lo que hacían ellos juntos y eso era _saciar sus necesidades_, siempre estuvo segura de varias cosas. La primera era que Kikyou pertenecía a un clan poderoso que necesitaba casarse con alguien igual de poderoso que ella, en pocas palabras alguien como Inuyasha. La segunda era una débil humana y por eso muchos la miraban abajo. Y la tercera y última era que al mismo tiempo en que era humana todos esperaban algo de ella.

Pero si Inuyasha quería estar con Kikyou a ella no le hubiera molestado, de hecho hubiera deseado que el estuviera con alguien como ella ya que ella iba a estar con un humano.

Su cabeza empezó a punzar y sus pulmones ardían, y fue cuando el recuerdo se desvaneció.

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Recordaba el dolor de cabeza de alguna cruda y ese dolor de cabeza jamás lo había experimentado. Le dolía su entrepierna y sentía que sus pulmones estaban demasiado maltratados, le dolía su espalda, su sien, sus brazos. E incluso abrir sus ojos le provocaba dolor, lo único que sabía era que estaba despierta. No pudo mover sus cejas ni sus labios, sintió su garganta reseca y hasta escucho el latir desgastado de su corazón.

No sabía donde estaba.

No sabía que había pasado.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos y su visión fue más clara, al principio fue confuso lograr ver donde estaba ya que todas las cosas parecían moverse de manera alocada. Vio algo blanco en el techo, lo más seguro es que fuera la luz. Había mucho silencio, trato de levantarse pero no pudo.

La puerta se abrió y entonces vio a ese muchacho con lentes extraños cubriendo sus ojos, tenía una cabellera negra con toques amarillos...En realidad estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en la apariencia del sujeto. El se acerco y dijo algo, y ella cerro sus ojos para volverse a dormir.

Durmió durante más de diez horas y despertó sintiéndose igual. Pero esta vez sus ojos ya no estaban tan pesados como para no abrirse, y vio a dos muchachos. Sinceramente no recordaba a ninguno de los dos, trato de levantarse y fue cuando llamo la atención de los otros dos muchachos.

-A...-Trato de decir algo pero sintió mucho dolor, un muchacho se acerco y acarició su cabeza. El lucia preocupado el otro lucía aterrado de que ella hubiera despertado-

-Te encontramos hace diez días en un basurero...-Entendía lo que decían-Parpadea una vez si entiendes-Ella parpadeo una vez y el muchacho sonrió con ternura-Llevas diez días inconsciente-Ella parpadeo dos veces y el muchacho sonrió-Pensamos llevarte a un hospital pero...Hubieran sospechado de nosotros...Tienes golpes en todo tu cuerpo-Ella parpadeo una vez-Descansa, en unos días estarás mejor...-Y así fue como cerro sus ojos una vez más para dormir plácidamente-

Poco a poco se estaba reponiendo, para su segundo día ya pudo decir más palabras. Y comenzó dando las gracias y diciendo su nombre, explico que se había metido en una pelea. Y que agradecia que no la hubieran llevado a un hospital, en su quinto día se levanto pero termino abriendo la herida de su tobillo y entonces hizo más preocupaciones en los dos muchachos que habían cuidado de ella.

Mike & Yoh.

Mike estaba estudiando medicina y Yoh era contador, eran buenos amigos. Cuidaron de ella como si hubiera sido su hermana menor, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba mejor. Su cabeza dolía menos y parpadear no dolía tanto como hace cinco días, sus rodillas no estaban tan hinchadas y su tobillo ya no estaba tan inflamado. Necesitaba un baño, caminar fue difícil ya que daba un par de pasos y le dolía totalmente la espalda. Pero era hora de regresar a casa. Dejo una nota y salió de ese lugar con menos dolor que antes, siempre le repitieron lo fuerte que era.

Y con esa fortaleza continúo caminando, al fin las cuentas que debía estaban pagadas.

Regreso a la estación de tren y decidió que era hora de regresar al único lugar donde al menos no la golpeaban brutalmente. Fueron terribles horas de dolor ya que de estar sentada su estomago le dolió, su cabeza le punzo. No sabía cuantos golpes tenía en su cuerpo o cuantas cortadas tenía, estaba sintiendo tanto dolor que ni sabía donde le dolía más.

Se quedo dormida. Y para despertarla la movieron un par de manos rudas en su hombro, y su hombro punzo demasiado. Por dentro estaba gritando todo el dolor que había sentido, se levanto cuidadosamente y odio el simple hecho que iba a caminar miles de kilómetros para llegar a la escuela. Llevaba la ropa que Yoh le había dado, y la verdad es que ni sabía donde estaban sus cosas. Soltó un suspiro mientras estornudaba y continuaba caminando. Le dolía el cuerpo pero necesitaba llegar a la escuela ya que ahí era el único lugar en donde podrían curar todas esas heridas.

Había mantenido la calma mental ya que lo más seguro es que fue violada después de haber quedado inconsciente, soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando descansando de vez en vez.

Estaba volviéndose loca con el hecho de que había sido violada e hizo algo demasiado inmaduro. Grito.

Dejo escapar toda esa frustración con ese grito y después termino en el suelo tocándose su abdomen con temor mientras temblaba un poco. Las lágrimas no salieron de sus ojos y pudo continuar caminando. Estaba hambrienta y su cuerpo le dolía de manera exagerada.

Sinceramente era más fácil caminar que antes, sus pies ya no estaban tan hinchados y la picazón que había sentido en su vagina había desaparecido. Fue un camino largo y logro terminarlo en más de cuatro horas, las puertas se abrieron ante su presencia, quito la mano de su abdomen para mover un par de hebras de cabello y pudo notar que tenía sangre en la palma de su mano. Hizo sonar su boca y simplemente camino para ir hacia su habitación.

El aroma que ella emanaba alerto a todos los youkais. Y sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por varios youkais que la estaban rodeando. Se tambaleo un poco y decidió verlos a todos, eran algunos profesores y al parecer estaban sorprendidos de verla. Una profesora llevo sus manos a su boca, otro profesor corrió hacia la enfermería. Lanzaban preguntas que ella no lograba entender. Antes de que pudieran cargarla ella se aparto, los alumnos habían salido sorprendidos ante el aroma de sangre que estaba emanando una persona.

-No, de seguro les debe dar asco tocar la sangre humana-Dijo con dolor mientras soltaba una grande bocanada de aire y entonces se desmayaba. Solo escucho gritos y otras cosas antes de desmayarse-

**---**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y su cabeza no dolió con el hecho de que estaba pensando. Miro a todos lados y vio a su papá totalmente furioso, del otro lado a Inuyasha y por ultimo Souta.

Dejaron de hablar y las miradas se concentraron en ella.

-"Mierda"-Pensó mientras notaba como muchas heridas de su brazo estaban curadas-

-¿Dónde estuviste?-Preguntó su papá, Souta estaba preocupado e Inuyasha estaba molesto. Ella simplemente negó y guardo silencio; No iba a decir nada-Kagome, tienes que decirnos quien te hizo eso-Hablo de nuevo su papá para hacerla entrar en razón; Ella negó nuevamente y mordió sus labios-¿Por qué te fuiste?-Ella levanto su vista y vio a su papá, sabía que iba a dolerle a su papá si se enteraba así que se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro-

-Porque me aburrió este estúpido lugar...-Mintió mientras miraba a Souta y el agachaba su mirada sintiéndose culpable-Y estos golpes bueno...Me meti en algunos problemas-Su papá soltó un suspiro cansado y se sentó cerca de su hija-

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-Kagome trago con dificultad y frunció su entrecejo-

-Drogas...-Soltó una terrible mentira y su papá estaba desilusionado, Souta abrió sus ojos sorprendido e Inuyasha frunció su entrecejo. Prefería que su padre supiera que se había metido en esa clase de problemas a que supiera que sus propios amigos la habían cazado hasta golpearla, lo irónico es que ella todavía en sus pensamientos los llamaba _amigos_-

No deseo darles respuestas a todas esas preguntas. Ya que ella se causo todas sus desgracias, mintió a muchas personas y culpo a inocentes. El alcohol la había hecho decir chismes que ni eran ciertos, la verdad es que era culpable. Aceptaba haberle robado el novio a varias "amigas". Aceptaba incluso haberse envuelto entre esas bromas violentas que se realizaban con pistolas de clavos.

Y todas esas pequeñas cosas inocentes que había hecho regresaban simplemente. Jamás acepto entregar droga, en realidad si pero fue una cantidad muy pequeña. Pero la involucraron entre otros nombres, exageraron y ahora estaba allí. En una cama con personas que la veían con desesperación. Preguntas que le lanzaban y ella no encontraba respuesta para todo.

-¿Drogas?-Preguntó su padre sin creerle, el rostro de Souta se contrajo. Souta en realidad sabía muy poco de la clase de amigos que ella tenía y la verdad es que Kagome jamás deseo que Souta se juntara con ellos; Inuyasha estaba levantando ambas orejas para escuchar lo que Kagome decía en susurro-¡Por Dios! Tu eres una niña santa Kagome, ¡Eres una niña! Y me dices esto de las drogas ¿Sabes tan siquiera lo que es eso? ¿Y como te hiciste eso? ¿Te caíste?-Preguntó su papá demasiado rápido, ella simplemente aclaro su garganta-

-Aposte que vendería droga pero no pude venderla...Y fue por dinero y drogas y no soy una niña chiquita-Lo repitió con la voz cansada y molesta, soltó un suspiro ruidoso y pudo ver el rostro decepcionado de su padre-

-Dime que es una broma-Ella no pudo decir nada y su papá se acerco para pasar su lengua por sus labios, no la abofeteo ni le grito. Simplemente la miro con molestia, clavando sus ojos cafés sobre la cabeza de Kagome. Su fosa nasal se movía debido a que el cuervo estaba respirando, tomo una bocanada de aire y la expulso con delicadeza para decir lo siguiente:-No se como castigarte pero...Por el momento no tengo una hija-Y con mucha rapidez el regreso a ver a Souta-¿Qué es lo más bajo en este mundo, Souta?-Preguntó su padre con un tono de voz serio y frío-

-Los humanos-Y apretó su mandíbula para darle un toque dramático a su tono de voz; Su papá hizo un ruido con su garganta y entonces Souta lo siguió en esa habitación simplemente se quedo Kagome con Inuyasha-

-¿Quién te golpeo?-Preguntó Inuyasha con tranquilidad, Kagome simplemente mordió sus labios y lo miro seriamente. Por dentro Inuyasha se estaba muriendo de coraje y de desesperación. El lugar tenía una luz muy tenue, las ventanas estaban cerradas y lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido del viento golpeando los arboles, la forma en que ella apretaba su mandíbula y la forma en la que el deseaba sacarle las respuestas no era una de las mejores combinaciones pero si se podía ver el rostro preocupado en Inuyasha-

-No te metas en mi vida-Respondió con esa rudeza que la hacía ser Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos y decidió dejarla sola-

No había peor cosa para un youkai que haber sido desterrado de la familia. Y observo como ella estaba sola y cansada, mordiendo levemente sus labios de manera nerviosa y definitivamente estaba preocupada.

No escucho algún murmullo que le dijera que ella había estado hablando, simplemente escucho su respiración. Rin fue una de las primeras que la vio, la abrazo y lloró de la angustia que había experimentado. Sintió el apoyo de todos sus amigos pero aunque sentía el apoyo decidió mentirles y decirles que se había metido en un accidente. Ellos sonrieron sin creerle y la abrazaron.

Souta no se volvió a acercar a ella y la verdad es que ella no deseaba hablarle. Pero por las noches no iba a engañarse, por las noches lloró de una manera extraña. No dolían las heridas, dolía el hecho de que no podía dejar de llamar amigos a esas personas; ¿Qué clase de persona era? Analizo esa pregunta miles de veces en su mente y llegó a la conclusión de que no era alguien interesante.

Era simplemente una adolescente que causaba desorden en las personalidades de las personas. Trato de cerrar sus ojos pero recordó esos golpes violentos sobre su cuerpo, los abrió y sintió aun más temor. Sus brazos temblaron un poco, sus manos no podían dejar de temblar. Trato de detener ese temblor en sus manos pero no pudo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se imagino en un lugar alterno del que estaba pero le fue imposible. Sintió que estaba dejando de respirar, y simplemente su respiración regreso siendo aun más agitada.

El viento movía violentamente los arboles.

Los demonios murmuraban cosas y en el edificio o mejor dicho parte más alta del castillo estaba el hanyou Inuyasha viendo la luna en un estado hipnotizado. El viento que golpeaba su rostro era demasiado agradable pero le impedía escuchar lo que estaba haciendo Kagome. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y conto hasta tres para empezar a bajar de ese lugar y con sus patas aterrizar.

Siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado y fue directo a su habitación. A encerrarse de nuevo como había encerrado sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos.

La luna jamás había lucido tan hermosa y tan peligrosa, y si alguien asomaba su rostro y duraba un par de segundos en verla era algo seguro que se hubieran aguantado muchos suspiros. Era imposible creer que la maldad estaba creciendo esa noche, simplemente era algo que no te podías imaginar en ese borde de la noche.

Y Kagome continuo sintiendo sus manos temblar posiblemente de miedo. Un miedo que se había creado en su mente.

Y aunque no fuera lógico no estaba deseando vengarse.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

**Se murió el novio de una amiga. A LA VERGA.**

**-.- **

**. NAYELI CUENTAS CONMIGO PARA TODO!**

**Simplemente se ahorco, es decir...esas cosas...son difíciles de creer. A la verga sigo sin creerlo. Todo fue tan rápido.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**Y GRACIAS X SU APOYO.**

Si demoro en actualizar ahora será por la muerte de toyo y estare dándole apoyo a mi amiga, así que

Entiéndanme creo que esta razón es más valida por NO actualizar y sin embargo véanme aquí actualizando.

"_Fue fácil decir adiós con la mirada"_


	16. Vampiros

**My hanyou**

_Notas previas:_

_._

**Capitulo 15: vampiros...**

"_Un café y un cigarrillo es lo que me acompaña esta noche"_

**POV. KAGOME.**

No les puedo explicar que clase de emociones estoy sintiendo, pero si puedo explicarles la forma en la que me están observando todos. ¿Acaso creen que no me doy cuenta? ¡Yo también tengo unos putos ojos!

Con lastima y asco.

¿Qué tengo de malo?

Ya no soy Higurashi.

¿Por qué mentí?

No sé.

Siempre he sido muy buena mintiendo, soy tan buena que muchos creen que no debo de mentir tanto. Y gracias a mi popularidad en este momento ya no estoy sentada con amigos. Estoy sentada sola y la verdad es que prefiero estar sola, mis heridas se curan de manera rápida jamás creí que se pudieran recuperar tan rápido. Souta me ve como si me tuviera lastima pero trato de evitar esa mirada ya que en estos momentos deseo todo menos lastima. Rin desafío las reglas que se le habían puesto, ella se levanto de su lugar y se sentó enfrente de mi.

Me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y me dijo que no me veía tan jodida como hace días. Trate de sonreírle de regreso y me salió una patética sonrisa.

-Yo se que te paso-Bebió de su refresco con mucha tranquilidad y me vio discretamente a los ojos-No se porque mentiste pero tus motivos debes de tener ¿Verdad?-No quise contestarle, simplemente aclare mi garganta y decidí dejarla con la duda en su garganta. Esta escuela me recordaba a un show de terror que vi a escondidas hace un par de años, no se que clase de programa era pero el caso es de que reunían a varias personas y todas esas personas comenzaban a volverse feas. Horror show. Una clase de desesperación recorrió en mi cuerpo, no se como explicarles lo que estoy sintiendo. La forma en la que Rin bebía el refresco era lo que me desesperaba-¡Esta bien, esta bien!-Dijo con una sonrisa y sus mejillas levemente infladas-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo te ven? ¡Por Dios no soy ciega!-No me interesaba mucho lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero por cortesía decidí sonreírle-Sigo queriendo ser como tu-Hablo con más seriedad y con sus ojos un poco tristes ya que yo la estaba ignorando un poco, me levante de mi lugar dejando los alimentos sobre la charola y entonces moví mis manos de una manera arrogante y la mire como si no supiera lo que estaba diciendo y le regale mi peor sonrisa-

-¿Ser como yo?-Le pregunte con burla mientras me señalaba como ejemplo-Muchas veces al llegar a una fiesta había una pésima banda de punk o ska, terminaba totalmente horneada debido al olor de la marihuana... Y no tienes idea de cuantas veces desee haberme podido quedarme en casa en donde miraría la televisión, vería porno un rato...-No sabía que tenía de interesante el tratar de ser yo, pero decidí retirarme del comedor en donde me comenzaron a ver más feo-

-Debes de aceptar que te divertías-Me gritó mientras me detenía y me señalaba con un rostro lleno de confusión-

-¡Claro que me divertía! Tenía más de cinco litros de alcohol sobre mi cuerpo-Y golpee con mi mano un poco mi cabeza y me retire con una sonrisa burlesca, Rin mordió sus labios y eso fue lo último que alcance a ver de ella-

Tenía miles de cosas en mi cabeza. Y mi trabajo escolar no mejoraba mucho, al parecer yo iba a tener que trabajar más que los demás. Y lo más estúpido que estábamos viendo era lo más difícil, una parte de mi deseaba aprender a hacer cosas más difíciles pero mi profesora dijo claramente que si no podía perfeccionar lo más básico entonces saber lo demás no iba a funcionar. Mi castigo por haberme escapado fue que tendría que presentar los exámenes extraordinarios. Así que yo tenía que estudiar demasiado, teoría y practica.

Sumergí mi mente en los libros por primera vez, mordía levemente mi lapicero y volteaba mi rostro para tratar de citar las frases del libro desgraciadamente la taza de café no fue suficiente así que me prepare una segunda. El consejo que recibí fue que debía de ir estudiando lección por lección. Y lo acepte con una sonrisa mientras sentía dolor sobre mi cuerpo. Continúe golpeando mi frente ante cada error que decía de la frase que estaba en el libro; Me di cuenta de que _estudiar_ era esto. Por primera vez estaba estudiando, no sé como puedo llamarle a lo que hice durante mis 16 años de vida.

No dormí mucho esa noche y en la mañana me tuve que despertar con un baño de agua helada, en la cafetería estaban todos los youkais y hanyous hablando entre ellos. Ya se comenzaban a separar todos al menos eso fue lo que note, los youkais se juntaban con los que eran de su mismo rango y los hanyous trataban de sobrevivir entre todos esos personajes que sentían repulsión a la unión de humanos con youkais. Y nadie deseaba sentarse con una humana cuyo padre había rechazado de la familia. Así que ahí estaba yo bebiendo mi café y sintiendo esas miradas con asco y desagrado. La única persona que se sentó conmigo fue Rin. No hablamos mucho pero pude sentir su apoyo, y cuando yo acabe mi café le regale una sonrisa.

Nadie nos entendería porque entendernos iba a ser tan difícil como hallarle una respuesta a ¿De dónde vienen los humanos? Me fui a mi salón y me prepare para ser humillada aun más.

Empecé de lo más bajo, mientras Inuyasha tenía sus garras, colmillos y su increíble fuerza. Yo solamente tenía la ilusión de tener alguna habilidad. No tenía fuerza, colmillos o habilidad para leer la mente, oler y ver a una enorme distancia.

Y ni siquiera sabía porque estaba aprendiéndome códigos nuevos o hechizos. Trate de escapar a la tercera semana en que todo empezó y simplemente me llevaron con Inuyasha y ahí fue en donde yo aprendí que lo que había hecho no era nada. Practicas hasta que mis dedos sangraran, acomodaba la librería y prácticamente cada libro tenía movimiento y cambiaba de lugar. Regresaba a mi cuarto con la idea de que los libros iban a estar igual: _desordenados_. Y que iba a hacer lo mismo cada día. Como una esclava. Amanecería con dolor en mi cuerpo, pensaría miles de maldiciones hacia Inuyasha y gritaría miles de groserías al momento de arreglar los libros.

Me esforzaba demasiado para complacerme a mi misma.

Estaba viviendo en un mundo que no me pertenecía o al menos eso estaba comenzando a creer. Todos podían hacer algo pero yo simplemente estaba ahí viendo como ningún esfuerzo lograba funcionar. Y entonces algo que me hizo perder la razón entro a la escuela.

Yo no me entere como llegaron de hecho yo me entere de todo hasta el día siguiente. Un lunes a las siete de la mañana yo ya estaba bebiéndome un café acompañada de Rin, la cual dejo de tomar su licuado para levantar su rostro y tomar un profundo y grande suspiro. Aspiro todo lo que necesito y entonces sus garras aparecieron. Pude apreciar la reacción de todos en el salón. Se pusieron en alerta.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunte en susurró mientras Rin regresaba a verme y entonces tomaba de nuevo su licuado de fresa. No se veía bien-

-Claro, claro-Era una de las pocas conversaciones que estábamos teniendo y simplemente yo sabía cuando necesitaba hablarle o por lo menos intercambiar un par de palabras-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-Me pregunto Rin mientras yo volteaba a ver notando sus ojos asustados, asentí y trate de formar una sonrisa-Amaría si trataras de no estar sola-Y entonces antes de que ella terminara de hablar _ellos_ entraron-

_Ellos_ estaban viendo a todos con sus miradas crueles. Eran personajes que salían de esas revistas que tanto me gustaba ver, eran...Tres de ellos. Los tres eran hombres y su cabello era negro, al igual que sus ojos. Los tres no eran exageradamente altos pero tampoco tenían una diminuta estatura; El color de su piel llamaba mucho la atención pues era muy clara, usaban ropa demasiado normal, Shun el que siempre estaba sonriendo y mirando a todos tenía el cabello negro revuelto y lo sorprendente es que usaban la moda extraña que se usaba en mi mundo, colores demasiado extravagantes que si los sabías combinar te hacían ver bien. El de en medio (Kit) estaba usando un short que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas con una camiseta negra y unos vans. Y por último el tercero (Ed) usaba un pantalón violeta, con una camiseta blanca y una sudadera amarilla que combinaba con sus tenis.

Eran personajes que en verdad existían, note que mi corazón se había acelerado y que me sentía terriblemente atraída a sus imágenes. Nadie les hablaba simplemente los observaban.

-Parece que hubieran visto algún fantasma-Se burló y dijo el que estaba tomando asiento a dos mesas de la mía. Trate de no verlos y pude notar como Rin estaba doblando el tenedor de metal en menos de tres segundos-

-No entiendo porque estamos en esta escuela-Habló el que usaba los colores exagerados-Preferiría sumergirme en un lago de mierda a estar en esta puta escuela-Su vocabulario no era perfecto y eso me gusto aun más, yo me reí un poco al escuchar eso. Sinceramente yo también preferiría sumergirme en mierda a estar siendo odiada por todos-

-¡Me cagaría de la risa si te sumergieras en mierda!-Se burló el tercero. Me levante para ir a tirar la basura de los productos que ya había consumido y así poder irme a clases, simplemente reí de manera silenciosa. Trate de llamar su atención con esa risita traviesa silenciosa. Sentí simplemente un poco de aire sobre mi cabello y mi cuerpo totalmente paralizado, de alguna forma yo ya había sentido esa clase de movimiento. Una sensación de alerta sobre mi cabeza y mi corazón bombeando con mucha fuerza. Era el de short el que estaba enfrente de mi con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y una traviesa sonrisa que me enseñaba parte de sus perfectos dientes-¿Acaso te burlas de nosotros?-Preguntó mientras yo trataba de dar un paso hacia atrás. Algo en ellos me provocaba una terrible atracción que se convertía en pánico. _Ellos_ me dieron un poco de miedo, pero aunque me daban miedo también me atraían-

Negué con mi cabeza al escuchar su voz, suave pero tosca. Una sonrisa burlona por parte del que usaba esos colores tan extravagantes.

-¿Te causa gracia que tengamos que sufrir?-Preguntó con voz tosca, ni siquiera sabía sus nombres. Y la verdad es que me moría de ganas de que me lo dijeran. Y entonces hicieron algo que me llamo la atención, los tres tomaron un grande suspiro del aire, Rin levanto un poco su rostro mostrándome preocupación. Y entonces estos tres personajes formaron lo que en realidad eran-_¿Humana?_-Todo paso tan rápido, estos tres muchachos hicieron todo cuando yo cerré mis ojos y solo pude sentir que Rin estaba enfrente de mi mostrando los colmillos que casi nunca sacaba-

Me sorprendió ver a estos tres muchachos. Tenían colmillos grandes y su piel era más blanca de lo que mostraban, sus ojos eran claros. Se veían hambrientos los tres. Me sentí como si estuviera siendo acorralada.

-¡Hey, hey!-Llegó diciendo un profesor y justo en ese momento sentí que el de colores extravagantes se lanzaba hacia mi y di gracias a que Rin estaba cerca de mi porque así pude doblarme y cubrir mi rostro con temor-¡Ningún estudiante va a ser su alimento! Shun, Kit y Ed-Los tres lucían desesperados y no creo que hubieran escuchado sus nombres-¡SEPARENSE!-Se separaron de mi y de Rin. El profesor nos separo y fue entonces como parpadee confundida-No quiero ver esta clase de comportamiento... ¿Entendido jóvenes Clementine?-Los tres acomodaron un poco sus ropas pero terminaron asintiendo-

Yo simplemente me fui con Rin, no podíamos estar en ese lugar después de haber tenido esa clase de encuentro con esos seres que según yo eran _vampiros._ Rin estaba muy alterada y parecía desear estrellar sus puños contra algo, solté un suspiro dejando que el pánico se extinguiera de mi cuerpo y la abrase por atrás. Rin pareció calmarse con mi abrazo y entonces yo la solté un poco para que viera mi grande sonrisa.

Yo iba a hablarle, pero ella me interrumpió para decir:-¿Cómo es posible que el hubiera aceptado tener vampiros en esta escuela? ¡Ahora todos estamos en peligro!-Y lo dijo con enojo, yo fruncí mi entrecejo y luego reí.

-¿Peligro? Ustedes tienen garras y saben pelear...-Dije mientras Rin levantaba una ceja y me observaba yo sonreí y le enseñe un rostro tonto que siempre hacía cuando alguien a mi alrededor estaba deprimido. Lo único que Rin pudo hacer fue sonreír un poco y con más tranquilidad-

-Ahora no puedes andar sola por la escuela...Y si saben que...tu tienes alas blancas... ¡Oh, no, no, no! No quiero pensar en lo que te podrían hacer...-Hablo con fluidez y rapidez, pero logre entender lo que estaba diciendo-

-¿Qué harían ellos?-Pregunte con inocencia mientras Rin miraba a todos lados con un poco de paranoia y yo esperaba una respuesta por parte de mi amiga-

-Te matarían...-Dijo con normalidad mientras cubría sus ojos y luego quitaba sus manos y me sujetaba mis manos en casi dos segundos. Los labios de Rin estaban secos y yo necesitaba ir a clases-Yo iré por ti después de tus clases...Así que no debes preocuparte... ¿Te han enseñado algo en contra de ellos?-Yo simplemente negué y Rin formo una mueca esperando que le dijera lo que había aprendido-

-He aprendido a demostrar todo el poder que tengo pero eso simplemente llamaría las ganas de pelear de cualquier youkai, además no tengo demasiado...Y me dijo la profesora que no debía de hacerlo pues es muy poco...-Rin frunció su entrecejo pero luego agito su cabeza. Yo trate de pensar que otra cosa había aprendido y troné mis dedos y sonreí-Aprendí algunos hechizos pero no son muy fuertes...-Rin soltó aire y entonces sonrío-

-Bien...Iré por ti cuando acaben tus clases ¿De acuerdo?-Yo asentí y fui acompañada a mi clase por primera vez-

En clase la profesora me enseño todo sobre los vampiros y me dijo que simplemente debía de caminar sin tocarlos ya que por lo visto ellos eran violentos y muy sensibles ante el hecho de que deseaban pelear. Pero en realidad yo estaba preocupada por saber más de ellos, me enseño algunos trucos y yo los memorice con dificultad. Al terminar mis clases estaban Rin y Ayame esperándome con una sonrisa, Ayame no había podido acompañarme en la cafetería pues estaba ensayando sus trucos. Me regalo un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y cuando me gire un poco pude ver como los ojos de Souta estaban clavados sobre los míos pero al parecer estaba platicando con Inuyasha sobre algo.

Fuimos a la cafetería y notamos como había youkais y yo fui a buscar algo de comer, mi estomago estaba haciendo esos ruiditos graciosos. Pedí una hamburguesa y un refresco pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Antes de sujetar mi refresco solo sentí un empujón y un gruñido.

-Seres inferiores al ultimo-Y al decir eso el simplemente me demostró sus colmillos, ¿Seres inferiores? Me cruce de brazos y le regrese el empujón para tomar mi refresco con mi alimento. El me miro con odio y me empujo de nuevo haciendo que mi alimento estuviera en el suelo-¡Eres la estúpida que se burlo de mi!-Dijo mientras yo fruncía mi entrecejo y yo lo empujaba de nuevo-

-El único ser inferior que veo eres tu...Un vampiro...-Dije mientras el me miraba sorprendido y yo levantaba mi ceja-¿Qué? ¿Jamás te han dicho lo asqueroso que es andar bebiendo sangre?-Pregunte con burla mientras todos se volteaban a vernos. El no sabía que decir-

-Prefiero beber sangre a no tener ninguna habilidad como tu-Yo simplemente me cruce de brazos y sonreí-

-Al menos yo puedo ver el sol...-Y troné mis dedos sin temor de ser devorada en ese momento, el evito que yo me fuera de su lado y me tomo con su mano del brazo para aventarme contra alguna mesa. Me había enseñado a caer y cubrir mi cabeza para no sufrir algún daño, pero en verdad me dolió la espalda en ese momento y todos estaban alentando en la pelea. Las mujeres estaban un poco asustadas pero a fin de cuentas emocionadas de ver como una humana iba a morir-

-¡Una humana no va a humillarme!-Y entonces saco sus garras y me enseño lo que era. Un vampiro con alas negras y colmillos, podía sentir como el deseaba beber sangre. Su poder logro hacerme sentir inferior y luego sentí como era levantada y aventada de nuevo como si yo no pesara nada, Rin, Ayame, Kouga y Souta trataban de llegar a mi lado pero solamente estaban siendo detenidos por la multitud-¿Deseas tanto morir?-Deseaba ser más fuerte en ese momento pero aprendí que aunque estuviera siendo golpeada un milagro jamás iba a pasar, hice lo único que he aprendido a liberar todo el poder interno que tenía. El vampiro se sorprendió y su deseo de matarme aumento-

-...- no dije nada mientras escupía un poco de sangre y entonces lo miraba con odio-.....-No pude decir nada mientras comenzaba a empujarme hacia el limite. No me importaba terminar totalmente inconsciente de perder mi energía, solamente deseaba no ser humillada. Y los otros vampiros aparecieron al momento en que olieron la sangre, la locura estaba exponiéndose en sus ojos-

Los tres estaban por acercarse a mí con rapidez, y yo me prepare para sentir el ataque de los tres. Convertimos de la cafetería nuestro campo de batalla. Mi sangre caía al suelo y yo estaba aun manteniendo el equilibrio de todo mi poder, el rostro de los vampiros fue de sorpresa o de algo parecido a eso.

Deseaba más poder para defenderme. Y entonces ellos llegaron a mí con mucha facilidad y antes de que pudiera esquivar Souta había entrado junto con Inuyasha para protegerme. Me sentí querida una vez más, pero débil.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Esto es una escuela! No se permiten peleas-Dijo Inuyasha mientras solo sentía como empujaba a Souta y a Inuyasha para aventarme encima de ese vampiro de cabello rubio en estos momentos, alcance a rasguñarle su mejilla y a agarrarlo de los cabellos. Y cuando el segundo vampiro trato de detenerme yo ya me había movido, todo lo podía ver más rápido. Shun, Kit y Ed estaban tratando de destruirme. Demasiado rápidos pero yo no me quedaba atrás-

-¡Kagome! ¡KAGOME REGRESATE!-Alguien gritó mi nombre pero en mi mente solo escuche mi nombre. Y entonces sentí una emoción en mi corazón, un deseo de querer destruir a esos sujetos que se habían burlado de mí-

Fue como si controlara cualquier movimiento, deje estrellar mi cuerpo contra el de Ed y luego los dos rasguñaron mis mejillas. Salimos del edificio mientras Inuyasha y Souta nos trataban de detener pero estábamos tan adentrados en nuestra pelea que ellos no eran importantes. Arranque el ala de Kit, apreté el cuello de Ed y logre romperle todo el brazo a Shun.

Fue una gran batalla en donde yo termine con sangre en mi boca y en mi ropa, mis alas blancas fueron expuestas y arrancadas al mismo tiempo. Y ahí fue donde yo me perdí del mundo.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

O DIOS MIO!

Ya es año nuevo!

Ya es 2OO9!

Hahaha.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

ACTUALIZACIÓN MACHIN CASTROSA PQ...NO HE TENIDO IMAGINACIÓN.

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**ESPEREN CAPITULOS NUEVOS.**

**Y NO SE DESESPEREN :/!**

"_Muéstrame tus más alocadas aventuras"_

By: willnira.


	17. Marca

**My hanyou**

_Notas previas:_

Y la luna se hizo anaranjada. Y teníamos frío. Pero todo estaba bien porque a decir verdad tenía ganas de llorar.

**Capitulo 16: marca.**

"_La mentira es un juego en donde todos pueden perder"_

Muchas personas no deseaban despertar pero ella si, despertó con dolor en su cabeza. Su mano estaba adolorida al igual que su cuello, parte de su cabello negro y largo cubría su rostro. Deseo poder abrir sus ojos pero por alguna razón no podía, deseaba seguir dormida. Ya que dormida no iba a poder sentir dolor simplemente las punzadas, despertó abruptamente provocándose dolor en su pecho y su espalda. Despertó alterada y demasiado asustada.

Las niñas no lloran, deseo decirse eso en voz alta pero simplemente no pudo. No fue capaz de decírselo. Tenía parte de su cuerpo vendado y por alguna razón ya no se sintió _fuerte_. Agitó un poco su cabeza creyendo que así el dolor de cabeza iba a desaparecer pero eso no sucedió, simplemente el dolor de cabeza aumento. Soltó un gemido de dolor en cuanto trato de levantarse para ir de regreso a su cuarto. Las dos puertas de madera se abrieron y ese vampiro que había empezado la pelea estaba detrás de Inuyasha junto con Souta y un personaje cuyo rostro jamás había visto, su cabello era oscuro y era terriblemente alto. Dos metros. Piel morena. Ojos de color...O posiblemente era su imaginación pero juro que esos ojos cambiaban de color y sentía que la transportaban a un profundo y maravilloso océano. Se sintió un poco mareada al ver a sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Souta mientras llegaba apresurado hacia ella, el vampiro simplemente estaba mostrando arrogancia, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. El personaje adulto simplemente estaba viéndola profundamente, se sintió mal de ser observada así. Y le regreso la mirada provocándose entre ellos una pelea interna-

-Si...-Y al levantarse sus tobillos se doblaron y cayo directamente al suelo pero logro sostenerse con sus manos. Dejo al descubierto la venda con un poco de sangre en su espalda-Pero me duele la espalda...-Dijo mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Souta y de Inuyasha, el vampiro soltó un bufido lleno de burla y fue entonces Kagome la que lo miro con odio-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó con su voz seria mientras el vampiro simplemente levantaba su ceja-

-Solo vine para descubrir si te había matado o no...-Y con un fácil ademán ya se encontraba cerca de ella. Inuyasha y Souta estaban tratando de apartarlos pero el deseo de pelea por parte del vampiro era muy notorio. Kagome lo empujo y entonces pudo ver con horror su espalda. Algo no estaba bien con ella en su espalda ¿Por qué tenía sangre? Se pregunto en su mente-

-Higurashi...Es una lamentable pena lo que sucedió-Hablo ese hombre mientras se acercaba y estiraba su mano, Kagome no sacudió su mano con la de el. El hombre guardo su mano en su bolsillo y sonrió un poco avergonzado-Este es su primer aviso-Y señalo con su dedo largo el número uno, Kagome frunció su entrecejo confundida. Inuyasha trato de hablar pero el hombre le dedico una mirada llena de molestia-Cuando un hanyou o youkai es incapaz de contener su poder...Es llevado a un internado para recapacitarlos...Así que...Esta sobre aviso...-Kagome mordió su labio confundida y deseo aventarse sobre el hombre pero fue detenida por Inuyasha-

-¿Esta diciendo que soy incapaz de controlar mi poder?-Preguntó Kagome pero el hombre ya había desaparecido con su traje negro y su olor a alcohol-¿Qué demonios le paso a mi espalda? ¿Por qué me duele?-Preguntó mientras sus rodillas se doblaban y comenzaba a sentir más presión sobre su espalda. Inuyasha se hinco con ella incapaz de ver como ella estaba sufriendo, Souta saco al vampiro y decidió salirse ya que iba a ir a buscar a alguna enfermera. Kagome continuaba doblándose de dolor y sus lágrimas estaban saliendo con mucha facilidad. Aferrarse al brazo de Inuyasha era lo único que podía hacer-

Y el no era capaz de hacer algo; El único sonido que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento al golpear contra las ventanas y el sonido tétrico que provocaba en los árboles. El dolor no seso.

-Hazlo parar...Hazlo parar-Estaba susurrando con mucho dolor mientras Inuyasha la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza, beso su cabello dos veces y la mantuvo quieta por breves segundos pero entonces ella comenzó a doblarse aun más-

No entendía mucho lo que sucedía y entonces el dolor se detuvo. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acurrucada sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha y de que el brazo de Inuyasha estaba húmedo debido a sus lágrimas, la oscuridad los estaba envolviendo a los dos y entonces Inuyasha abrió sus ojos un poco asustado para saber lo que estaba pasando. Y soltó un suspiro cerca del oído de Kagome.

Ella sintió la electricidad recorrerle por todo su cuello y su cabeza. Abrió sus ojos y se levanto para saber lo que estaba pasando y pudo sentir como unas hermosas alas blancas estaban saliendo de nuevo de su espalda. Eran enormes y hermosas.

Eran tan hermosas que provocaban envidia y celos.

Souta llegó con su padre y otras personas y fue entonces en que todos se quedaron con su boca abierta. Kagome no duro consiente mucho tiempo porque el cansancio se apodero de ella.

**---**

"_Dicen que un ángel cayo a la tierra" _

"_¿No fue un demonio?"_

"_No, se convirtió un demonio después...Déjame terminar...Cuando se estaba creando la vida; Dios creo un ser superior que iba a cuidar de Adán y Eva. Era un ser tan superior que solamente iba a cuidarlos. Mandado del cielo a cuidar de estos dos el cometió un error que Dios jamás le pudo perdonar, pero eso fue después de cuarenta años. Ya cuando Eva había tenido a sus hijos y su vejez se notaba en sus arrugas. Entonces el ángel cometió el error de tener un hijo con un humano. Dios se entero y se enojo y entonces todos vimos el lado oscuro de Dios. Un ser superior a cualquier humano, habilidades especiales para cazar, ver y luchar. Era alguien poderoso. El ángel fue desterrado y se nombro: Lilith. Su hijo murió ya que esa clase de ser jamás podría existir pero ya cuando lo habían matado ya había sido muy tarde...Ya que el juro con su madre que iba a regresar. Iba a reencarnar e iba a provocar dos cosas en el mundo. Paz y caos. Desde entonces cada vez nace el hijo de Lilith. Y cada vez que nace el decide si desea crear paz o si desea dar caos...Y aunque escoja una de las dos el siempre va a morir. Pero claro...Esto es solo una leyenda, la leyenda de __**MY HANYOU**__"_

**---**

Ahora no era alguien débil. Ahora todos la miraban con superioridad y eso la hacía sentir bien; Había tantas cosas que la hacían sentir bien. Se sintió un poco extraña los primeros días, fue como si todos la vieran diferente. Caminaba a lado de Inuyasha y al parecer eso era algo que casi nadie podía hacer. Los demonios se clasificaban según su poder.

_Clase SA:_ La clase especial para los youkais y hanyous. Aquí se encontraban a esos personajes más poderosos que pudieran existir.

_Clase A:_ El segundo nivel de fuerza. Los youkais clase A eran los más inteligentes.

_Clase B:_ Los youkais con capacidades de sobrevivencia. Aquí entran los segundos al mando de una manada o los que simplemente son hábiles con el pensamiento.

_Clase C:_ Los que pueden provocar hechizos, estos son poderosos y demasiado peligrosos.

_Clase D:_ Los hanyous/youkais que apenas están descubriendo sus poderes. Los que reciben sus poderes en la adolescencia.

_Clase E:_ Los niños youkais.

_Clase F:_ Los hanyous/youkais que no tienen poderes. Y aunque fuera idiota ellos eran mejores que los humanos ya que contaban con simplemente una habilidad que aunque aparecería en cualquier momento desaparecería con facilidad.

_Clase G:_ Los que eran autodestructivos y tenían problemas para controlar sus poderes.

Su nueva clase fue lejos a donde había estado. Su clase era la..._G._ Soltó un suspiro y entro a su clase para ver a todos esos personajes que mostraban una fuerte aura llena de poder. La mayoría eran hombres y todos estaban marcados con una pequeña insignia de tinta negra. Posiblemente alguna marca que los distinguiera; Frunció su entrecejo un poco al notar como _todos_ parecían verla, algunos se burlaban y otros simplemente la miraban como si ella no fuera nada. Tomo asiento en la esquina ya que era el único disponible y logro notar como todos ya tenían con quien conversar.

A su lado izquierdo había un muchacho de aspecto violento, cabello negro y cortado de una manera elegante o atrevida; El tenía ese toque eléctrico en su mirada y su cabello. ¡Oh, ella adoraba la electricidad! Su piel era demasiado blanca y sus ojos eran negros, tenía una ceja perfecta. Demasiado perfecta. Y se veía desesperado por querer salir del salón, eso lo dedujo por el constante golpeteo que mantenía con sus pulgares contra el escritorio.

Al parecer no notaba que ella lo estaba viendo con curiosidad; Deseo preguntarle su nombre pero en cuanto iba a hablar pudo notar que toda la clase estaba en silencio y que la profesora se encontraba enfrente de ella mientras golpeaba su mano contra su escritorio, eso la hizo saltar y abrir sus ojos de manera sorprendida. Sintió que casi su corazón era expulsado violentamente por la boca y no tubo tiempo de gritar de la sorpresa.

Se le erizo cada vello de su cuello y de sus brazos.

-Deberías de poner atención...Después tendrás tiempo de socializar ¿De acuerdo?-La profesora le llamo la atención, tenía ese aspecto neurótico y psicótico que ella adoraba además de que su aliento era a tabaco; Asintió aun asustada y decidió pasar un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, sus mejillas estaban coloreándose instantáneamente de un tono rosa y entonces mordió por inercia sus labios. La profesora regreso al centro del salón y continuo moviendo sus manos al momento en que hablaba-¿Por qué son clase G?-Preguntó la profesora mientras una alumna levantaba su mano, la profesora asintió sin voltearla a ver-

-Porque nosotros tenemos la capacidad de destruirnos a nosotros mismos y a los demás...-Su voz fue un poco fuerte y clara, la profesora aplaudió con una sonrisa sin voltearla a ver y entonces señalo a Kagome-

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-Preguntó la profesora mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros y entonces la profesora sonreía-Te lo diré-Y continuo moviendo sus manos de una manera sorprendente que cautivo a Kagome-Peleaste contra _tres_ vampiros de nivel superior...-Kagome frunció su entrecejo confundida-

-No era yo...-La profesora entonces sonrió y movió su cabeza un poco en forma de negación-

-¡Exacto! Era tu demonio interno...Todos tenemos uno-Y al decir esto se señalo con simplemente arrogancia; Kagome se sintió un poco confundida, el aire no alcanzaba para entrar en sus pulmones y sin embargo continuaba respirando. Y noto que empezó a sentir esa sensación en cuanto esa mujer clavo sus ojos en los de ella, como si quisiera hipnotizarla o si le estuviera leyendo la mente-No lo pudiste controlar, perdiste el conocimiento... ¡Eres tan destructiva como uno de nosotros!-Algo en la forma en que hablaba la atraía, lo sabía y no podía apartar su vista de la de ella-

-En realidad deseaba ser más poderosa...-Y a decir esto cruzo sus brazos y rompió el contacto visual; Deseo preguntar en que clase estaban sus amigos pero no tubo el valor-

-Higurashi necesito que se quede al final de clase-Asintió confundida y se recostó en su escritorio, aun deseaba conocer el nombre del compañero que estaba su izquierda. Se irguió un poco y lo miro un poco para después regresar a acostarse, el lucía aun más desesperado que cuando ella había llegado-

Aprendió varias cosas, por ejemplo que en una batalla jamás iba a poder usar el cien por ciento de sus poderes. Y cuando la clase término se acerco al escritorio de la profesora.

-Enséñame tu clavícula-Kagome se removió un poco su camiseta, hizo hacia atrás su cabeza y entonces comenzó a sentir un pequeño piquete en su pecho-

No entendía lo que la profesora estaba haciendo pero deseo gritar y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Mordió en exceso sus labios y esto provoco que la sangre saliera con mucha facilidad, y después de diez minutos pudo ver su marca.

Ahora se sentía como un animal, rezago de lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos y sangre en sus labios. La profesora soltó un suspiro consiente de que siempre sucedía lo mismo, jóvenes con miedo que no podían controlarse que terminaban viviendo con las miradas de sorpresa y de asco de sus padres y el respeto de la mayoría de personas y que terminaban llorando frente a ella con simplemente el ligero toque de una filosa aguja y un poco de tinta.

Sonrió y murmuro que podía retirarse, cubrió el nuevo tatuaje de Kagome y la observo irse.

Pasos lentos la guiaron hacia una banca y presiono con un poco de fuerza. Tenía el presentimiento de que ahora estaba marcada de por vida; No podía mover mucho su cuello, soltó un suspiro y se tranquilizo un poco.

Apretó sus ojos con mucha fuerza y decidió pensar en algo positivo.

Y su mente estaba en blanco, el blanco era sinónimo de la paz...Y la paz era algo positivo; Soltó un suspiro y trato de recordar la forma en que ella había sido golpeada. Adoraba recordar esos momentos en que la vida era una grande puta con ella.

Sus días fueron animados, días soleados y un frío incontrolable se azotaba todas las noches. Los árboles se movían furiosamente y creaban figuras de terror en el suelo, los murmullos de los youkais en el pasillo eran algo notorio y la forma en que arrugaban su nariz en cuanto ella pasaba. Inuyasha no había hablado con ella y los vampiros la evitaban; Aprendió grandes trucos. La clase era más violenta después de las diez pues todos peleaban hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieran exhaustos. Salían al aire libre, brincaban por los arboles y se dedicaban a cazarse.

Sus ojos pudieron ver a sus compañeros, gruñir y mostrar sus garras o colmillos. Marcaban los arboles que trepaban y gruñían tan fuerte como un búfalo en apareamiento. La profesora los curaba o mejor dicho una youkai los curaba, su sangre era el antídoto perfecto para cualquier herida. Mientras veía la sangre salpicar el pasto y los arboles ella observaba sentada mientras tomaba un poco el sol.

Jamás le daría asco la manera en que ellos peleaban y todo esto lo hacían porque era una forma de liberar el estrés.

-¡Tu y yo!-Dijo ese muchacho misterioso de cabello negro. Coloco su mano en su frente para cubrir sus ojos del sol y cerro un poco sus ojos, enseño sus dientes y luego divertida negó-Una pelea tu y yo-El lucía cansado y agotado, ella volvió a negar-¿Tienes miedo?-Ella negó por tercera vez y se levanto para cruzarse de brazos. El era más alto que ella-

-No se pelear-Posiblemente era la excusa más idiota que ella había dicho y entonces dio media vuelta para retirarse, el se lanzo sobre ella y la sujeto del brazo muy fuerte. Ella no tuvo tiempo de moverse, el dolor de su brazo fue intenso y soltó un grito estruendoso-

Algunos pájaros volaron.

Estaba sufriendo y todos adoraban verla sufrir, de seguro así de sádica se veía ella al observarlos. El la dejo en libertad y continúo provocándola; La profesora estaba distraída hablando con Inuyasha.

-¡PELEA!-Le ordeno el muchacho mientras ella negaba, sintió rasguños en sus mejillas y en todo su cuerpo. El era violetamente bueno peleando, solo sentía el viento y la forma en que las garras tocaban su piel abriéndola y sacándole sangre. Sentía que eran varios manos las que la estaban lastimando, su mente se estaba calentando-¡PELEA!-Volvió a gritarle mientras el publico gritaba: "pelea, pelea" de manera excitada-Inútil...Débil...-Abrió sus ojos y entonces vio como el se estaba transformando. El era no uno sino nueve o diez. Sus ojos eran rojizos, y entonces sintió el fuego sobre ella. Cubrió con sus manos su rostro y apretó demasiado sus labios. Lo iba a dejar salir todo-

Se sintió de maravilla en cuanto se sintió diferente. Fue capaz de saber todos los movimientos de sus oponentes y solo basto de un movimiento para controlarlos. _Telequinesis._ Una habilidad especial que Dios le había dado; Sus alas se extendieron y la notoria emoción se hizo presente. Ya nadie estaba jugando, el fuego la rodeo de manera frenética y el viento giro atrapándola a ella, el fuego se mezclo con el viento que esa muchacha enigmática producía con su rapidez.

Agito sus manos y aunque fuera imposible de creer esto provoco una violenta destrucción de solo cuatro metros. Pequeñas chispas de fuego estaban en el suelo, se lanzaron hacia ella ocho personajes y graciosamente ninguno logro tocarla, ella se movía demasiado rápido.

-Te voy a matar-Pronuncio mientras se lanzaba con el impulso de sus alas hacia ese muchacho pero no alcanzo a llegar pues los brazos de alguien la estaban deteniendo-¡SUELTAME! VOY A MATARLO...-Gritó mientras trataba de moverse aun más y de liberarse, a veces ella era violenta-

-No vas a matarlo-¡Oh! Reconocía esa voz. La reconocería aunque estuviera manipulada, y se sintió más tranquila. La paz la rodeo, pero no fue suficiente-

-¡OH CLARO QUE SI!-Grito con más fuerza mientras se impulsaba un poco y lograba mover un poco el cuerpo de Inuyasha que no deseaba dejarla en libertad; Dos estaban ensangrentados y el muchacho ya no deseaba pelear-

-LARGO ¡TODOS!-Ordeno Inuyasha mientras todos desaparecían con facilidad y entonces Kagome soltaba un suspiro-

-¿Por qué te metes? ¡Todos creen que soy bien débil! Y ahora...-Ella lucia terriblemente atractiva, pero su aura emanaba el deseo maniaco de querer matar y torturar. Era un youkai superior, soltó un pequeño sonido y por ningún motivo la soltó-¡Mírame! Soy muy fuerte ¡Te supero a ti y a todos!-No estaba gritando pero su voz hacia mucho ruido-

-Debes de tener cuidado...-Dijo el mientras notaba como Kagome caía de rodillas y comenzaba a ser normal. El se rio y noto como Kagome se levantaba sola y lo empujaba un poco con su poder, fue muy débil el ataque y ya era humana-Cuidado-Y llego ante ella antes de que ella se hubiera golpeado contra el suelo, la sostuvo con cuidado y la mantuvo muy cerca de el; Era imposible fingir que no se preocupaba por ella, sus ojos dorados la buscaban en cualquier momento y sus labios solamente se curvarían en una sonrisa especialmente dirigida a Kagome-

Un leve mareo y un choque eléctrico fue lo que los unió. Así de sencillo fue todo.

-Tengo miedo...-Susurró mientras trataba de abrazar más a Inuyasha, su barbilla temblaba al igual que sus rodillas. Sus rodillas estaban tocando un poco el suelo y sus ojos estaban viendo todo abiertos de una manera sorprendente. Deseaba que el le dijera el truco de cómo sus mejillas comenzaron a doblarse y porque su corazón latía con tanta violencia. ¿Cómo lograba hacerlo?-

-Shh...Todo estará bien...-Aseguro el con tanta facilidad que ella no le creyó. Ella la persona que alguna vez deseo vivir al borde del abismo, jamás quiso pensar dos veces las cosas. Ella, la persona menos sensata y cuerda que podía existir estaba allí en los brazos de un prometido que su padre le consiguió gracias al alcohol. Tenía el miedo suficiente como para saber que algo no estaba bien con ella; Ese poder no era normal. No era normal tantas habilidades, no era simplemente normal creerse superior o desear ser superior-

-Sigo teniendo miedo-Aseguro ella mientras alejaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Le dio miedo el lastimarlo como si el no fuera nada-

-¿De mi?-Preguntó el con un ligero temblor en su seguridad. A veces la seguridad de un hombre también se pone a duda frente a una mujer cuyas lágrimas parecen salir en cualquier momento y aun más cuando ella te rechaza un abrazo que tú originas-

-¡No!-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba y lo tomaba de las mejillas, ella estaba un poco herida y eso provoco preocupación en el-¡Oh, no! Jamás tendría miedo de ti-Aclaro ella regalándole un poco de paz a Inuyasha; A veces ella era demasiado abierta y posiblemente eso enamoraba a tantos muchachos/youkais/hanyous. Y sus manos se apartaron de las mejillas de el, tragar saliva para ella fue difícil y más porque estaba luchando contra esas estúpidas lágrimas que deseaban salir enfrente de Inuyasha-

Desearía estar en su casa en donde algunas personas amables se detenían para sonreír y decir 'hola' o 'adiós'. Y en las bancas los enamorados comerían helado y reirían al tiempo en que las aves volaban. Los niños andarían en sus bicicletas o triciclos mientras todo se veía positivo. ¡Oh! Hasta sus sueños eran tan absurdos e idiotas.

-Me doy miedo yo misma...-Dijo mientras agitaba sus manos y entonces pronunciaba un débil: "Carajo"; Ahí fue cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir con tanta facilidad-Soy un monstruo... ¡Un estúpido monstruo!-Estallo mientras se señalaba, esta vez su voz sonaba tan segura y su personalidad estaba siendo alterada por un coraje que tenía hacia ella misma-¡No me puedo controlar!-Aseguro ella con firmeza mientras el miraba el suelo cubierto de hierva coloreada de verde-

-No eres un monstruo...-Inuyasha trataba de ser sutil y agradable, pero ella no necesitó esas palabras. Al menos no en ese momento-¡Así como eres; Eres perfecta!-Aclaro el con un tono soñador y acorto la distancia entre los dos-

-¿Perfecta? ¿No te importa que te mate cuando me enoje? ¡Oh! ¿Qué tal si decido destruir al mundo simplemente porque tu usaste mi cepillo de dientes? ¡Es peor que tener cólicos!-El decidió no reírse, pero entonces se rió. Una hermosa risa inundo ese corto perímetro que los rodeaba. Ella dejo de exaltarse y de llorar para tratar de repetir lo que había dicho y se sintió un poco exagerada. No, se sintió genial por haber hecho reír a Inuyasha-

Y la risa de Inuyasha hizo desaparecer cualquier malestar o preocupación que ella estaba sintiendo.

-Se mi esposa-Ella se carcajeo y entonces dio dos pasos hacia atrás. De repente la risa se había aumentado en ella y el enojo en el. Ya no era algo tan gracioso, pensó el pero aun estaba cautivado por esa belleza que estaba frente a el. Alejándose como un temeroso conejo que esta a punto de ser asesinado-

-¡Si yo fuera tu _esposa_ te daría veneno en tu café!-Aclaro ella con toda la maldad del mundo, el sonrió y acorto la distancia de nuevo. Por alguna razón había un poco de niebla, el sol se estaba ocultando. Pero todo esto sucedió de manera lenta, y ellos dos lo estaban ignorando por completo-

-¡Y yo lo bebería!-Aclaro el con una sonrisa mientras ella se quedaba congelada por breves segundos-Es que eres muy guapa para ser una chica-Ella rió y entonces palmeo la mejilla de Inuyasha con una grande sonrisa-

-No te atreverías a beber el café y...No me has visto al levantar-Ella hablaba de una forma juguetona que el simplemente estaba más entusiasmado. El formo una coqueta sonrisa y decidió cargarla con mucha facilidad. Ella pesaba casi nada para el-

-Demasiadas veces eh de confesar-Confeso el con esa sonrisa coqueta que hizo bombear la sangre del corazón de Kagome, sus mejillas estaban haciendo el trabajo de sonrojarse lo que era algo malo para Kagome y bueno para Inuyasha-

-¡Acosador!-Preguntó ella con su ceja izquierda levantada, estaba olvidando que sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo-

-¡Nada de eso!-Y rió un poco haciendo que Kagome dejara de sonreír para reír en su mente. El hacía cualquier sonido un poco mágico y místico, ella formo una amplia sonrisa. A veces ella no sabía que hacer consigo misma, pero estaba segura de que no era la única persona que se encontraba en esa situación por varios minutos y después agitado de tanto pensar aventaba ese pensamiento al fondo de su memoria para no volverlo a abrir-"_algo más que eso"_-Pensó Inuyasha con una sonrisa haciendo estremecer un poco más a Kagome-

Hubo un sonido que lo puso en alerta y que los interrumpió, el alejo su mano de la mejilla de Kagome, y tomo su mano con brusquedad para cargarla y comenzársela a llevar. Fue como el sonido de alerta de que algo iba a pasar.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué pedo?-Gritó Kagome al sentir como el corría apresurado hacia la primer puerta que diera a la escuela, había un sistema o mejor dicho un hechizo que cada vez que sonara esa alarma el hechizo de que las puertas se iban a cerrar y una barrera se crearía alrededor de la escuela para proteger a los estudiantes. Y todos los estudiantes tenían que llegar en menos de 5 segundos. Y si no llegaban entonces...Debían de esperar a que alguien abriera-

Pero el problema es que el presidente del consejo estudiantil estaba afuera junto con _ella_. Ella esa reencarnación que todos deseaban matar. Matarla para beber su sangre y ganar un poder que iba más allá que el del _rey de los youkais/hanyous._ Con tanto poder podrías crear una evolución y eso estaba buscando cada clan; Y al parecer los vampiros ya habían comenzado a atacar.

Llego ya cuando las puertas se habían cerrado y aventó una piedra para verificar como la piedra se destrozaba con esa pureza.

Cada vez la neblina estaba cubriendo más el suelo, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo y eso que apenas era de días. Un eclipse posiblemente o algo que el mismo sol temía por ver. Inuyasha olfateo y trato de escuchar cualquier cosa, cubrió con su mano la boca de Kagome y trato de sentir algo pero lo gracioso es que no sintió nada.

Leyó el pánico en los ojos de Kagome y entonces sonrió. Brinco de árbol en árbol y con mucho cuidado hasta llegar a una pequeña bodega que estaba cerca de la escuela, escondida detrás de arbustos y árboles. Bajo a Kagome con cuidado y cerro la puerta, la oscuridad los cubrió aun más.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Kagome con cuidado mientras trataba de caminar un poco y de saber donde estaban, todo fue tan rápido-¡Inuyasha!-Hablaba muy fuerte para estar susurrado; Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y se quito el chaleco de la escuela para ponérselo a ella. Sus manos las lleno de la tierra que estaban pisando y le embarro con cuidado sobre las mejillas-¡Hey!-Trato de quejarse pero el rostro serio y la forma apresurada de Inuyasha al momento de actuar le preocupo-

-Hay algo afuera...-El frunció su entrecejo y comenzó a sentir un poco de malestar en su cuerpo; El se estresaba con mucha facilidad y se estresaba más porque algo seguro era que eso que estaba afuera venía por Kagome y el no iba a ser tan fuerte como para detenerlos. No tenía nada con el. No tenía su espada. Y pronto no tendría sus poderes así que era bueno estar rodeado de la oscuridad-Tratare de cubrir tu aroma pero...-Olfateo y noto como su olfato ya no estaba siendo perfecto y evito golpear el suelo con sus puños. Y cuando cerró sus puños ya no sintió sus garras, paso su lengua por sus dientes y ya no había colmillos-Escucha...Si nos encuentran tu corre...No te detengas, ni mires hacia atrás...Yo voy a detenerlos-Ella puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Inuyasha-

-¿No serán demasiados para ti?-Preguntó ella mientras luego soltaba un bufido-Bueno tu eres fuerte...Además soy un asco corriendo así que deberíamos de correr los dos juntos...-El se rió y acarició sin que ella sintiera sus garras su cabeza-

-Claro que no...Pero tu tendrás que ir y correr por ayuda para que los detengan ¿De acuerdo?-La verdad es que el no iba a poder ni con uno solo en el estado de humano que estaba; Esa era la única debilidad de un hanyou-Así que corres como si fueras perseguida por diez violadores...Ve y escóndete-Ella asintió y de manera torpe fue a buscar un escondite. Y lo más lógico fue detrás de algo-

Y sin avisar entraron rompiendo la puerta y las ventanas. Eran más de cinco, alas negras y ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. De repente dejo de ver los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, siguió escondida y trato de no respirar. Estaba asustada.

Inuyasha no estaba haciendo mucho ruido y entonces prendieron fuego y la luz se creo.

-¿DÓNDE ESTA?-Preguntó un vampiro con mirada desquiciada y dedos largos, ella pudo ver claramente que lo tenían rodeado. Estaba su rostro en el suelo, no había sangre pero todos estaban viendo hacia todos lados. Dos volaban y ella trato de esconderse más en silencio, asomo parte de su ojo y pudo ver como estaba Inuyasha en el suelo-¡DIME HUMANO!-Gritó ese vampiro mientras lo levantaba y lo alzaba; Kagome lo reconoció fácilmente y entonces Kagome tomo aire y se armo de valor. Sujeto lo primero que encontró a su lado y lo miro. Era un atizador. Trato de pensar como golpear con un atizador y entonces volvió a ver donde se encontraban todos. Arriba de esas grandes cajas de madera mientras veían como maltrataban a Inuyasha-

Unos vampiros se encargaban de buscar.

Ella mordió su labio. Sería como jugar _gotcha_.

¡Y ella amaba jugar gotcha! (pistolas de pintura).

Trago saliva y vio donde estaba su primer contrincante. Salió corriendo con el atizador entre sus manos y agarro tanta fuerza para golpearlo pero fue tan lenta que el logro detener el atizador y alzarla de una manera sorprendente.

-¡CORRE!-Gritó Inuyasha mientras Kagome se soltaba del atizador y trataba de correr pero un vampiro se coloco enfrente de ella y grito "Buh" ella obviamente grito totalmente asustada y callo hacia el suelo con sus nalgas en la tierra. Algo le decía que iba a morir-

-¿Es esta perra? ¡Es una jodida humana!-Dijo un vampiro mientras la sujetaba del cuello con una mano y entonces la olfateaba; El vampiro estaba asqueado-Y huele como una perra-Kagome frunció su entrecejo y le escupió-

-Al menos no huelo a mierda como tu...-Todos los demás vampiros se rieron y el vampiro continuo apretando el cuello casi hasta clavar sus garras-

-¡Dejen a Kagome!-Dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba y empujaba a un vampiro y trataba de acercarse hacia ese vampiro para dejar a Kagome en libertad; Kagome observo como lo sujetaban violentamente y como le rompían un brazo. Pero de Inuyasha no escucho ningún grito de dolor, ella cerro sus ojos porque el se lo dijo en silencio. Ella sabía leer los labios de las personas-

-¡CHIQUIBABY!-Gritó Kagome pues no deseaba causar algún problema por esa identidad nueva de Inuyasha-¡CHIQUIBABY!-Gritó de nuevo mientras se soltaba con brusquedad y corría hacia Inuyasha, recibió un rasguño y su sangre cayo al suelo, la histeria en todos aumento. Aspiraron varias veces y cada vez fue más fuerte-¡Chiquibaby!-Susurró preocupada mientras Inuyasha tosía un poco y se levantaba viendo como todos ya estaban poniéndose más locos-

Las alas las extendieron todos y entonces volaron hacia Kagome. Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome y la cubrió contra todos. Su espalda era el escudo de Kagome de todas las criaturas que la trataban de lastimar. Kagome tenía el peso de Inuyasha encima del suyo y solo veía como el evitaba mostrar su rostro de sufrimiento, el no dejo de sonreír en todo momento.

Al menos su inútil cuerpo de humano estaba sirviendo de algo.

-En realidad...Quería ser tu novia primero-Confeso ella mientras lloraba y el continuaba sonriendo. No podían quitarlo de Kagome, pero si seguían arañándolo y pateándolo el iba a morir. Su sangre salpicaba en todos los lugares y algunos vampiros se detenían para probar esa sangre-

Pero una vez que probaron la de Kagome ya la otra no los complacía.

Y hubo cordura entre los vampiros por breves minutos.

-Pequeña perra asesina, no te importa hacer sufrir a tu _amante_-Ella trato de abrazarse más a Inuyasha o mejor dicho el trato de pegar más su cuerpo con el de ella para sentir todos los golpes, ninguna mueca de dolor dejo salir-Podemos seguir así un buen rato... O puedes venir con nosotros y verlo con vida-La oferta era tentadora pero ella era un poco egoísta. Si iba con ellos iba a morir y si no iba moriría de todas formas; Soltó un suspiro. Pero salvaría a Inuyasha, cerro sus ojos y escucho un: 'no, Kagome...No' pero fue muy tarde. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo empujo para ser tomada violentamente y después esos vampiros se fueron volando jugando con ella-

Riendo. Solo escucho risas.

Pero en realidad ellos habían mentido, hicieron algo pero el fuego se extendió en esa pequeña bodega. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y lo último que vio fue a Inuyasha cubierto de fuego, salieron por el aire de la niebla y escucho risas.

¡Oh, adoraría reír con ellos!

Moriría por escuchar un chiste y reírse junto con ellos.

Y entonces formo una sonrisa.

Oh, iba a reír.

Iba a reír demasiado en cuanto llegaran a su destino.

Miró a cada personaje y recordaba el rostro de cada asqueroso vampiro que había golpeado a Inuyasha.

_Hey niña dales infierno con tu voz y tu fuerza._

Claro que lo iba a hacer. Y con mucho gusto y una sonrisa.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Ame el capitulo.

Noseporque AH SI. Porque me recuerda a un par de cosas que me pasaron ayer.

MMMMMM.

Bueno. Esperen actualizaciones. Estoy que ardo baby, así que esperen de TODO.

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

"_Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname"_

By: WillniRa.


	18. Mono

**My hanyou**

_Notas previas:_

No estábamos listos para enfrentar al mundo. Demasiado temprano.

**Capitulo 17: Mono.**

"_Hablo pura mierda y eso te fascina"_

Termino siendo el centro de atracción de miles vampiros. Si ellos fueran humanos hubiera golpeado sus tanates (testículos) hasta reventarlos.

Su mente estaba pensando en Inuyasha; Solamente podía pensar en el. Y en la necesidad que tenía por querer abrazarlo. Iban a matarla de eso no había duda pero iba a hacer cualquier cosa para que no la mataran, porque si la mataban entonces ella no era tan fuerte como todos decían.

Iba a destruirlos a todos.

Necesitaba escapar de ese lugar y encontrar un lugar seguro.

-¡Que ternura nos tiene miedo!-Dijo un vampiro con ojos dilatados y una botella de ron en su mano. La ebriedad alentaba a cualquier persona-

-Trata de entrar a una fiesta gay haber si no tendrías miedo-Susurró mientras notaba como todos bailaban y reían de ella-

Debía de haber algún truco para ser poderosa. Recordó que cada vez que la atacaban siempre se transformaba, trato de pensar en algo para detenerse después de haberse transformado. Mordió un poco sus labios y comenzó a gritar insultos hacia los vampiros, ellos parecían odiarla más ante todos esos gritos. Y entonces llevo ese silbato que le dio su padre a sus labios, si se transformaba en cuanto el llegara iba a poder salir.

Continúo silbando un poco y después la jaula en donde ella estaba presa callo hacia el suelo. Se abrió violentamente y ella salió.

-¡ENCIERREN A ESA PERRA!-Pero aunque hablaran nadie se atrevía a tocarla-

Y era tan fácil dar órdenes pero no obedecerlas.

Era como una bomba que estaba lista para explotar, estaba sintiendo las toxinas de su cuerpo y le agradaba de sobremanera. Expuso su violenta aura y todos se prepararon para atacarla, ella simplemente iba a matarlos. Matar era divertido, matar era tan psicótico como ella.

La realidad era una versión demasiado austera, para ella era como si todos estuvieran haciendo una fiesta a la cual ella no hubiera sido invitada. Su alimento en ese momento era...Pero deben de guardar el secreto: El miedo. Aunque también otra clase de sentimientos, fue tan rápida como ella quiso.

-¿Para que me querían? ¿Esta es su fiesta?-Preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a sentir una oleada extraña de placer al momento de tomar una grande bocanada de aire por sus fosas nasales, estaba muy tranquila para estar pensando el plan perfecto de cómo asesinarlos a todos. Respiro una vez más y con facilidad se acerco hasta el vampiro más cercano y murmuro un cálido:-¡Buh!-El vampiro pego un pequeño brinco, saco sus colmillos y gimió en forma en que estaba dispuesto a pelear. Y se carcajeo justo igual que ellos antes de entrar a ese lugar-¡Aquí estoy! ¿Acaso no me querían? ¿Ah? ¿Quién va a morir primero?-Preguntó mientras giraba su cuello con cuidado y los miraba a todos-

Estaba tratando de adivinar quien era el que iba a ser el más fuerte.

Y decidió descubrirlo ella sola, las velas se apagaron con ese ruidoso y violento viento mientras todo comenzaba a de manera apresurada. Rasguños y sonidos extraños que intercambiaban los vampiros mientras Kagome les trataba de gruñir. Arranco tanta piel como se le fue posible y justo cuando había terminado de destruir a tres vampiros sintió un golpe violento que expulsaron un poco de chispas.

Y ahí estaba el vampiro más fuerte, que comenzara el espectáculo. Paso su lengua por sus labios y se levanto viendo como los vampiros comenzaban a alejarse. La única luz que existía era la luz de ese extraño látigo que expulsaba chispas de fuego cada vez que se golpeaba contra algo sólido. Era uno de esos días en que no deseaba despertarse porque todo apestaba y en que también deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, no podía contactar a alguien porque entonces todo iba a ponerse feo.

-Quiero tanto poder como el tuyo-El vampiro en verdad era un asco. Ese látigo se estiro exactamente hasta donde estaba ella, un par de chispas cayeron cerca de su mejilla y entonces la diversión comenzó. Ella espero el segundo impacto-No estás tan loca como yo creía...-Dijo mientras se acercaba un par de pasos y se burlaba de ella. Agito su látigo pero esta vez hacia la frente de Kagome y fue tan fácil para Kagome lograrlo detenerlo-

-Exacto...Soy más-Dijo con una sonrisa lunática mientras el todo lo que había dicho habían sido puras estupideces-

El dio su pelea coloco sus garras cerca de su cuello y ella le arranco las alas haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. Lo sorprendente es que ni siquiera estaba usando todo su poder, sentía que podía romper cualquier cosa esa noche.

Miró la cadena de plata que estaba colgando de adorno, ella la tomo sin permiso.

-Si yo fuera tu...Trataría de no levantarme... ¿Puedo quedármelo?-Y al azotarlo pudo sentir la fuerza, el vampiro se sorprendió y entonces Kagome sonrió-Escucha...Tu golpeaste a mi prometido... ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir con quien casarte? Bueno tu fornicas con esas vampiresas-Y volvió a agitar esa cadena aun más entusiasmada que la primera vez-Lo que quiero decir es que...No pueden andar por ahí golpeando a todos...-Y ella se acerco hasta el sollozante vampiro y agito la cadena contra su mejilla. No era una cadena muy larga, grande o pesada. Era ligera y letal justo igual que ella-Vez...Eso solo hace enojar a alguien-Y al ver como esas vampiresas llegaban para aventarse sobre ella; Kagome le rompió el cuello con sus pies y azoto su cadena contra la vampira que lucia más fiera-

Y así de fácil el clan de ese vampiro se destruyo. Al matar al líder se matan a todos.

Lo único que no concordaba es que ella ni siquiera lo vio sufrir o decir toda la verdad. Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa. Decidió ver ese castillo, en verdad era hermoso...Era tétrico y clásico.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios y decidió aclamarlo como suyo.

-¿Alguien se opone? ¿No? De acuerdo esto es mío...-Y al momento en que iba caminando ella fue regresando a la normalidad, se detuvo a verse en un espejo y noto que no había ninguna herida en su cuerpo. Recorrió cada ala del castillo, usando su rapidez de manera sencilla y entonces al momento en que se imagino la estatua principal. Cerro sus ojos y apareció golpeándose contra ella, se levanto asustada y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire-¿Qué diablos?-Preguntó mientras miraba a todos lados y entonces parpadeaba confundida-¿Acaso hay algo secreto allá?-Preguntó mientras comenzaba a expandir sus alas y a volar hacia aquel lugar del que había sido regresada. Fue muy fácil usar sus poderes de youkai pues ese lugar solamente estaba rodeado de maldad-

El cuarto tenía extraños autorretratos de vampiros, definitivamente iba a quemarlos todos. Y había un trono de oro puro, las cortinas eran negras con una cortina delgada de color blanco. La verdad es que era una habitación exquisita. Y sus ojos fueron hacia un objeto que estaba expuesto y que estaba debajo del retrato de un tal: 'conde Luvîer'. El vampiro era guapo debió de admitir ella, sujeto esa extraña nueva adquisición. Un talismán con el animal del mono.

-De seguro tu tragabas pura sangre de mono...Pequeño bastardo sin suerte-Y lo tomo colocándolo dentro de su bolsillo-Si mírenme les robo sus pertenencias...-Y no le dio ni un poco de miedo estar sola y hablando como desquiciada mientras observaba todas las cosas de valor. Definitivamente esa iba a ser su casa-¿Igor?-Grito ella con un rugido casi felino mientras luego reía-Y que sigue Frankenstain...-Bromeo ella mientras regresaba su vista hacia el retrato de una vampira que se llamaba Gome, la perra era idéntica a ella a diferencia de que no tenía alas blancas. Aparto su mirada de ella y de coraje estrello su nueva cadena contra ese retrato. No lo toleraba. No le gustaba-Me gustaría estar en casa...-Y pudo imaginar su habitación, todo fue instantáneo mejor que la primera vez y apareció en su casa con un paso a su izquierda y golpeándose contra la lámpara que colgaba de su techo-¡a la verga!-Evito gritar mientras caminaba y se caía al suelo-Me tele transporte-Repitió como si tuviera algún problema mental y entonces miro las cosas que había levantado-Yo no tengo ese poder...Lo leí-Y entonces saco ese talismán-El bastardo no comía monos...El bastardo se tele transporte con esto...-Y camino un par de pasos y se imagino el colegio para aparecer justo en el comedor y apareció justo en la comida de un youkai mono-¿Qué crees? Hacen magia contigo...-El youkai no entendió nada y decidió ignorarla, ella bajo y fue recibida con un fuerte abrazo. Al momento en que aparecieron los profesores ella guardo ese talismán y miro a su hermano-Tengo un castillo-Todos notaron que algo había pasado con ella-

-¿Ah?-Preguntó Souta mientras Kagome le indicaba que la siguiera. Ella lo tomo de la mano y voló hacia el cielo una parte alta y alejada de todos. Silbo para que su padre apareciera y en cuestión de segundos los tres cuervos estaban en el aire teniendo una conversación seria-¡¿Los destruiste a todos?!-Preguntó su hermano sin creerle mientras ella asentía y su papá trataba de soltar un suspiro-

-Los vampiros no se pueden destruir...Si era el legado de uno de ellos, el líder va a despertar...Y toda su ira caerá sobre el que los destruyo-Y su papá entonces con agilidad le saco el talismán-

-Me mueve...Puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera-Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras entonces lo guardaba-Escucha...Soy muy fuerte...Puede decirse que soy una youkai clase a...Es más superior...Y si el vampiro regresa...Lo destruiré-Y lo dijo con tanta facilidad que asusto a su familia-Mis clases son avanzadas ¿De acuerdo?-Souta la abrazo y le beso la mejilla-

-Recuerda que no estas sola ¿Ok? Aunque no lo creas soy...muy fuerte, además...Tu pierdes el control-Kagome roló sus ojos y entonces recordó algo, dejo que sus alas desaparecieran y grito un: "MIRENME" y con mucha facilidad desapareció, su papá simplemente rolo sus ojos-

-Tiene tantos poderes que...-Souta entonces sonrió y soltó un suspiro-

-Quiero ser como ella-Su papá rolo sus ojos y entonces frunció su entrecejo-

-¿Nos llamo para decirnos que no mato a los vampiros malos?-Souta asintió y decidió desaparecer con mucha rapidez. Deseaba jugar a las atrapadas con Kagome o posiblemente a las luchas; Su papá simplemente decidió tragar con dificultad-Kagome, Kagome, Kagome...-Dijo el mientras soltaba un suspiro y se retiraba con mucha facilidad-Me daría miedo si no fueras mi hija-Y con decir eso el voló aun más rápido que de costumbre para estar con su esposa-

**---**

-¿Inuyasha esta bien?-Se acostumbro muy rápido a eso de andarse apareciendo y desapareciendo. Las enfermeras simplemente soltaron un suspiro y fruncieron su entrecejo un poco confundidas-

-¿Qué no estabas secuestrada?-Kagome asintió y se encogió de hombros-

-¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?-Preguntó mientras las enfermeras que en realidad eran una señalaban el cuarto de Inuyasha. Kagome asintió y les guiño el ojo para ir hacia la habitación de Inuyasha con mucha facilidad. En realidad solo pensaba en cualquier lugar y podía estar ahí-

Por accidente cayo encima de alguien y ese alguien se despertó apresurado y sin aire. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron de manera exuberante y sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Kagome. Le beso la mejilla y entonces Kagome se encontró debajo de el.

-Escucha, escucha...Puedo ir a donde yo quiera-Y saco un talismán que hizo a Inuyasha temblar un poco, el lo trato de sujetar y en cuanto Kagome trato de cerrar su palma el ya lo había sujetado e incluso lo trato de morder y al hacerlo el desapareció-¿Por qué nunca escuchan?-Se preguntó mientras luego lo veía regresar con un grito de "¿Qué pedo?" y después de dos minutos ella le explico lo que sucedió y el estaba desconcertado-

-¡Wow! ¡Mío!-Dijo mientras se lo escondía y Kagome fruncia su entrecejo-

-¡No, uh! ¿Te enfrentaste a vampiros? ¡No, uh!-Dijo ella mientras el le lanzaba un beso y ella lo abrazaba con mucha felicidad demostrada en su rostro-

-¿Quién siempre te salva tu blanco trasero?-Le preguntó el mientras después de estar enojado terminaba contento y aprovechándose de Kagome para besarla en los labios, y después ella se separaba levantando su mano con el talismán. El rolo sus ojos y levanto su ceja-Escucha lo debe de tener alguien responsable...Como yo-Kagome rolo sus ojos y ella se cruzo de brazos-

-En mi castillo hay más cosas-Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras el confundido iba a preguntar pero ella rolo sus ojos-Derrote a los vampiros el castillo es mío...-Inuyasha se rio y la abrazaba-

-Lo que digas...Por cierto...Algún día te llevare a mi casa ¿Qué te parece ir de vacaciones a mi casa?-Kagome se separo de el y lo miro confundida-

-¿Qué te parece a ti ir a mi casa? ¡Humanos locos y aventuras locas!-Y luego mordió sus labios repasando lo que le había pasado la última vez que fue a su mundo-Ahm...Creo que mejor no-Y el también estuvo de acuerdo en eso, le irritaba un poco el hecho de que ella era más fuerte que el pero debía de acostumbrarse. Ella iba a provocar desgracia o bendiciones en todas las personas, le aparto un mechón de su rostro y trato de besarle los labios pero ella se giro y sonrió-

-¿Y si no les agrado a tus papas?-Preguntó ella mientras Inuyasha negaba y sonreía-

-Te adoraran...-Respondió el mientras ella se levantaba y entonces le aventaba el talismán a Inuyasha-

-Te lo regalo...-Y ella luego pensó que había hecho una grande estupidez. Pues cuando se enojaran y no quisiera verlo el aparecería de la nada y ella se tendría que morder la lengua, pero estaba dispuesta a lidiar con eso-

-Hay más de estos...-Dijo Inuyasha mientras señalaba esos talismanes y entonces Kagome fruncía el entrecejo-

-Ósea que si consigo uno de fuego y lo coloco en mi trasero ¿Podré tener el trasero en llamas?-El formo una cara llena de confusión y ella sonrió-¡Por supuesto que estoy bromeando!-Agrego ella un poco nerviosa mientras el asentía con un poco de lentitud y confusión, le agradaba esa Kagome que podía bromear de manera sucia y podía decir cosas tan pervertidas como sus acciones-

-Su ubicación es desconocida, un youkai con uno de estos podría causar caos-Kagome sonrió y se levanto para luego señalarse-

-Exacto, la única que trae caos soy yo...-El asintió y ella sonrió. Le gustaba la voz de Kagome era un poco grave y cuando gemía sonaba como si un búfalo estuviera en apareamiento-

A veces ella era una ególatra a veces trataba de escuchar a los ególatras. El se acerco hacia ella para besarla profundamente y ella trato de seguir el beso pero de la nada ella comenzó que el subía su mano demasiado por debajo de su blusa. Le fascino el toque de Inuyasha pero a la vez le desespero, decidió separarse de el y darle una pequeña bofetada.

-Cinco dólares si quieres tocar más, diez si quieres ver...Y un millón si quieres tocar-Y le guiño el ojo y con eso Inuyasha se carcajeo de manera ruidosa, ella levanto su ceja y cruzo sus brazos. Totalmente perpleja ante la reacción de ese asqueroso bastardo que le gustaba tanto-

-¡Pff! ¿Tan barato?-Ella le tiro una patada en la espinilla y el se doblo de dolor pero al mismo tiempo se estuvo riendo y diciendo como no le había dolido. Kagome jamás entendería porque ellos hacían eso-

-¡De acuerdo! Un billón, no mejor...un trillón... Apuesto la virginidad que no tengo que no podrías pagar algo así-Dijo ella mientras continuaba dándole otra patada en la otra espinilla simplemente para hacerlo sufrir pero el continuo riéndose demasiado-Tengo razón ¡Ah, ah!-Y lo dijo con tanta emoción que el tuvo que dejar de reírse. A veces Kagome era un cadillo en el trasero pero por eso la amaba-

Kagome era la peor concentración de veneno que cualquier persona necesitaría. Se lanzo hacia ella para hacerla reír e hizo succión en su cuello, ella sintió un poco de dolor pero decidió dejarse. Necesito treinta segundos o menos para lograr romperle un buque de sangre del cuello, no era muy doloroso. Después se separo y ella le pego con un puño en el pecho.

-Inuyasha estuvo ahí nena-Y guiño su ojo haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se sintiera nerviosa. Sus mejillas se inflaron un poco y tuvo que apartar la mirada, ella ya haría algo para hacer sentir pena a Inuyasha lo juraría-

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

_Era eso o nada. Y prefieren __eso__. _Losé hahaha. Que quieren que diga amo fumar a las dos de las mañana! I NEED A CIGARETTE URGENTEMENTE Y VERY MUCHO! Sds!

Vida deforme, no molestar. Callar Y mantenerme en estado de observación. 

"_Promiscuo sospechoso"_

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

By: willnira.


	19. murciélagos

**My hanyou**

_Notas previas:_

Sin exagerarlo de donde yo vengo hasta hay de santos a malandros, sikarios y narkos se sienten kuidados bien enkomendados sino tranzas no avenzas dice el pueblo

mexikano asi que marginados y forrados en billetes por el lado _malo_ por el lado _delikuente_ que **chingon** es MEXIKO _Y _**QUE ****CHINGONA**** ES SU **_**GENTE**_**.**

**México lindo & bandido, **si muero lejos de ti que le paguen a un _coyote_ y ke me devuelvan aquí**.**

_**JESUS MALVERDE**__ le sobran los __encargos._

**Capitulo 18: murciélagos**

"_Pues si ya sabanas que cobijas"_

Llamaba tanto la atención y no por que ella quisiera más bien por su historia.

"_¿Apoco no es hermosa?" _

"_Dicen que destrozo a todo un clan vampiro" _

"_No saben que clase debería de tomar..." _

"_Lo que más me sorprende es que no tiene ni idea de nuestras clases pero todo lo domina muy rápido"_

"_Se deja llevar por su instinto"_

"_Pase lo que pase ¡No la hagas enojar!" _

Desconocía todos sus poderes y le desagradaba un poco que hablaran de ella. Tenía _clases SA_, su padre le dijo que posiblemente iba a existir alguien con su mismo poder. Algo imposible dadas las consecuencias de su vida; Por las tardes iba a tener entrenamiento con su papa.

Las clases eran demasiado aburridas y sentía que de alguna forma ella ya sabía todo eso. Los youkais eran de su edad, eran serios y le hacían sentir la piel demasiado extraña. Inuyasha estaba cerca de ella y le sorprendió ver a otro personaje parecido a Inuyasha, al parecer iba a haber una competencia amistosa entre las escuelas de la zona. Su zona era la zona norte, en cada zona eran mínimas tres escuelas.

-¿Cuál es la zona más fuerte?-Susurró Kagome sabiendo claramente que la mayoría los había escuchado gracias a su sensibilidad del oído-

-Nosotros...-La forma arrogante de Inuyasha al hablar no le hizo dudar a Kagome ni un segundo, Souta paso entusiasmado elevándose un poco por la ventana. Nadie parecía notarlo, tenía su uniforme de deportes y Kagome le hizo la señal de la paz. Souta le enseño el dedo de en medio y Kagome roló sus ojos-

Souta era pésimo haciendo señas. Decía honestamente "Tu me la pelas" Kagome fingió sorpresa en su rostro y entonces Kagome lo señalo y le dijo 'esta' Souta frunció su entrecejo y le indico al frente. Kagome le enseño los dos dedos de en medio y Souta señalo enfrente, Kagome se levanto enojada y fue a abrir la ventana para meterlo apresurada a su salón.

Souta comenzó a reírse y entonces Kagome se encargo de hacerle una llave.

-¡HIGURASHI!-Gritó la profesora de adivinación mientras los dos se levantaban un poco asustados, Souta estaba riéndose y Kagome estaba sonrojada-

-Lo siento-Dijeron ambos mientras la profesora levantaba su ceja-

-¿Qué pasa?-La profesora tenía mucha paciencia pero también muchos odiaban a Kagome-

-Es que maestra usted...-Habló Souta mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás-

-usted esta bien bonita-Souta frunció su entrecejo confundido ante lo que posiblemente iba a decir Kagome-

-Si ya sabanas ¿Para qué cobijas?-Dijeron ambos mientras todos simplemente los miraban confundidos; La profesora no quería que ellos continuaran hablando pero deseaba saber de una fuerte manera lo que ellos querían decir-

-Yo...-Habló Souta mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros y todos esperaban ansiosos por lo que ella iba a decir-

-A veces duermo con dos, a veces con una...-Kagome siempre fue un poco inteligente para hacer sonreír a los profesores pero ese no fue el caso, así que los dos iban a necesitar mucha ayuda-

-A veces duerme con tres y a veces que con ninguna...-Más que una excusa sonaba como una canción de rap o hip-hop, Souta evitó reírse y Kagome estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy duro para no caerse-

-¡Y aparte esta como parapapa, si tiene novio pues que la cuide!-A veces Kagome podía ser tan lésbica que todos podían tenerle miedo-

-Yo te invito a mi catedral ya que allí hay varias capillitas el requisito es que estén bonitas-Souta señalo a la profesora al momento de decirlo, todos estaban riéndose y la profesora estaba desconcertada. Souta era un coqueto nato, con un guiño fácil podía hacer sonreír y sonrojar a las muchachas-

-Se aceptan güeras y morenitas, trigueñas altas y chaparritas-La profesora era una trigueña alta con cabello alocado y piel bronceada-

-¡SON UNOS GROSEROS!-Gritó al final mientras los dos hermanos se reían y comenzaban a chocar sus nudillos-¡AFUERA!-Gritó mientras los dos se miraban y se encogían de hombros, Kagome simplemente trato de no reírse-

Y también corrió el rumor de que Kagome era una lesbiana impúdica que seducía profesores. Y algo sobre un posible incesto.

No tenía una razón para estar serena.

En la tarde tuvo que buscar diferentes tipos de pistas con distractores que estos eran las sombras de su papá, por primera vez pudo ver que clase de poder desarrollaba un cuervo. Por esa no iba a utilizar las alas, algunos estaban practicando para el enfrentamiento entre escuelas otros estaban observando como Kagome corría hacia todos lados y como su papá iba demasiado fácil en ella.

Lo interesante vino en cuanto Kagome cayo al suelo y casi fue perforada por esa espada.

Ahí fue cuando Kagome entonces se levanto y limpio su ropa.

-¡¿ME QUIERES MATAR O QUE?!-Le gritó a su padre mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos-

Y cada vez los hanyous iban acercándose aun más. Después se vio como su papá aparecía de la nada y se lanzaba hacia ella para hacerle cosquillas. Kagome terminaba riéndose y diciendo que eso no era justo, su papá término diciéndole que si.

Kagome decidió empujarlo un poco para ir en busca de todas esas pistas que debía encontrar. A algunos les dio risa la forma en que Kagome fallaba un poco y también como ella hacia comentarios extraños, pero lo que en verdad les gustaba aun más era la forma bromista de ser de Souta y Kagome. Kagome termino en el suelo con sudor en su frente, sangre en sus rodillas y un poco en sus codos. El dolor se expandió por su coxis y su tobillo.

Respiraba con desesperación para tratar de llenar sus pulmones de aire, fue imposible pero no perdió mucho con hacerlo.

Decidió ir rápido a su cuarto y se fue desvistiendo del camino de su cuarto a su baño. Necesito bañarse, ya que lo suyo no era andar con sudor o con sangre por todo el cuerpo. Al cerrar la llave del agua se sorprendió de sentir que alguien la observaba, respiro hondamente y paso con cuidado la lengua por sus labios. Exprimió su cabello y noto que no había algo extraño en ese cuarto, a diferencia de los hanyous ella no tenía una visión extremadamente buena o un súper-oído que la hacía escuchar el sonido de un alfiler al caer.

Salió con cuidado envolviéndose con la toalla, su cabello estaba húmedo y su rostro estaba lleno de curiosidad. Cerca del excusado había un destapador del baño, miró por todo el baño y lo único que encontró fue algo que se iba deshaciendo en vampiros, fue tan rápido que apenas y pudo ver algo. Parpadeo confundida y corrió hacia la ventana, se apresuro a cambiarse de ropa y se volvió a asomar para ver que ya habían desaparecido.

Respiro hondamente y decidió lanzarse por la ventana para hacer que sus alas se extendieran. Sus hermosas alas blancas y la velocidad en que buscaba _eso_ hicieron que algunos youkais la vieran por la ventana.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, miró el bosque y luego volteo a ver la escuela. Le habían dicho que en la noche la escuela era el único lugar seguro. Regreso y fue al comedor con una sonrisa. Todos estaban ya preparándose para comer y ella simplemente llegó pidiendo una hamburguesa con muchas papas a la francesa.

-Te vi volar como demente... ¿Presumiendo?-Reconocía esa voz, se giro con una sonrisa y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas-

-¡Si!-Mintió mientras el sonreía y ambos iban con sus alimentos con sus amigos-

Los chicos no tenían oportunidad con Kagome, Kouga estaba devorando sus alimentos.

-Escuche que tu hermano será el consejero de la escuela-Kagome frunció su entrecejo confundida ante el comentario de Ayame, las voces de los alumnos la calmaron y más aun la presencia protectora de Inuyasha-

-Medio hermano-La corrigió Inuyasha-

-¿Tienes medios hermanos?-Preguntó Kagome mientras el asentía, Rin entonces estiro su cuerpo y palmeo un poco su estomago-

-Ya quiero que se acabe ese torneo entre escuelas...Quiero ir a casa-Inuyasha entonces se carcajeo y se burlo de todos un poco-

-Tienen que pasar los exámenes para poder irse a casa-Todos soltaron un suspiro y entonces el formo una sonrisa-

-¿Exámenes? ¿Cuándo hay exámenes?-Preguntó Kagome mientras todos rolaban sus ojos y miraban a todos lados-

-¡Mañana! ¿No has estudiado?-Souta apareció con una grande sonrisa y entonces Kagome negó fingiendo un poco de preocupación. Los exámenes jamás le preocuparon a Kagome-Vas a reprobar...-Kagome entonces decidió señalar a su hermano y estrechar su mano con el-

-Voy a pasar todos los exámenes...-Souta se levanto de su asiento y Kagome lo imito-

-¿Qué apuestas?-Todos estaban interesados en lo que esos dos hermanos planeaban-

-Dinero Souta...Ando un poco corta de dinero-Ayame rió y Rin simplemente decidió robarle un par de papas a Kagome-

-El que saque promedio más bajo entrega todo el dinero del mes-Kagome sonrió y decidió sacudir su mano con la de Souta-Me voy...Quede de ir a dar tutoría a una amiga-Todos hicieron el sonido de "Iu" y Souta les enseño el dedo de en medio-

-¡HAY SI SOY SOUTA HIGURASHI Y SOY BIEN INTELIGENTE!-Le gritó Kagome con sarcasmo mientras codeaba a Inuyasha y solamente ella reía, todos estaban serios y negando con su cabeza-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ese es inteligente?-Todos asintieron y ella entonces soltó un suspiro-Carajo...-Murmuró mientras se encogía de hombros y se retiraba para ir a estudiar-

-Dile a Inuyasha que te ayude-Dijo Kouga con una sonrisa pervertida mientras las chicas se miraban entre ellas y reían-

-Si esos dos se ponen a estudiar harán todo menos estudiar-Dijeron Ayame y Rin en unisonó haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran y entonces ella decidía irse a estudiar, Inuyasha se levanto diciendo que tenía que hacer trabajo estudiantil y todos se miraron entre ellos conociendo que clase de trabajo estudiantil iba a hacer Inuyasha con Kagome-

Antes de empezar a estudiar, Inuyasha decidió bromear con Kagome. Por accidente terminaron besándose y luego ella se olvido de que tenía que estudiar y el la hizo estudiar después ya cuando eran las nueve de la noche y los dos tenían los labios un poco hinchados y rojizos.

Había mucha prudencia entre los dos pues los dos se manejaban bajo la promiscuidad. Había mucha elegancia entre los dos al momento de besarse, si ella tenía un ejercicio mal. Ella debía de darle un beso en donde el quisiera.

Ella mordió sus labios y decidió comenzar a estudiar, cuando el había dado la explicación del ejercicio ella se había quedado observando el perfil de Inuyasha. Su corazón latió con violencia y no pudo detener el constante movimiento de su pie.

Una parte de el quería tener ese cuerpo descomunal de Kagome y la otra parte le decía que ella necesitaba urgentemente estudiar porque estaba totalmente perdida en el tema; Primer error. El tosió un poco sabiendo claramente que había hecho apropósito que ella se equivocara, ella decidió darle el beso donde el quisiera y para su sorpresa fue en el cuello.

Sonrojada se acerco a besarle el cuello y el rió un poco.

Era sorprendente tanta experiencia en una adolescente.

Le gustaba esa experiencia sutil que ella tenía. Después tuvo las siguientes bien a excepción de la última pues Inuyasha se había enojado y le había puesto un problema difícil, y decidió darle un beso en los labios antes de que el pudiera decidir el lugar. Acepto gustoso el beso sintiendo como ella se erguía y como la mano de Inuyasha recorría un poco su espalda, la pego a el.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió en su sesión de estudio. Después el tuvo que irse porque se estaba haciendo tarde y aunque no deseaba irse sería una irresponsabilidad si lo veían salir a las cinco de la mañana de la habitación de Kagome con una sonrisa muy grande que se podía notar desde muchos kilómetros de distancia.

Y a ella nadie le había llevado serenata. Se acostó en su cama y se envolvió en las sabanas, cerró la ventana y cerro su puerta con seguro. A ella le gustaban los claveles. No era una fan de las serenatas pero no se enojaba si alguien le llevaba una, le gustaría tocar la guitarra o mejor dicho sabía tocar un poco la guitarra...Y patinar. Se movió entre sus sueños y se despertó sintiendo algo extraño. Eran ganas de querer hacer pipi.

Con mucha pereza regreso a dormir y se arropo una vez más.

Despertó violentamente a quince minutos para que entrara a la escuela. Se cambió rápido, tomo su mochila y se apresuro a irse a su salón. No recordaba donde estaba su primera clase, golpeo con su palma su frente y después de pasearse trotando por varios pasillos encontró la melena de Inuyasha. Lo siguió y le dio un abrazo, simplemente escucho el grito más gay que el pudo soltar y eso la hizo reír.

El grito de Inuyasha fue su desayuno.

Junto con un beso de "buenos días".

-¿Lista para el examen?-Ella asintió y ambos entraron al salón de clases, los movieron a todos de lugar y después se dieron cuenta de que el examen era de otra cosa que ellos no habían estudiado. Para Inuyasha fue fácil, pero Kagome sufrió en el examen. Se sintió como un soldado sin armas, destrozada y con coraje fue a entregar el examen, siendo la primera sorprendió a todos-

-Higurashi-Ella dejo de caminar y se giro con una sonrisa tímida-Por su honestidad queda con diez... ¡Honestidad! Eso es lo que ando buscando-Ella entonces asintió y agradecido y salió de su salón con una sonrisa-

Había pasado simplemente por poner: No estudie, lo siento. Y una carita triste.

Comenzaba a amar esa escuela, en el mundo de humanos le hubieran puesto un cero y se hubieran burlado de ella.

Espero por sus compañeros o mejor dicho por Inuyasha. Souta salió con una sonrisa.

-Me pasaron por ser un hijo de perra inteligente-Dijo Souta con orgullo, Kagome simplemente tosió y palmeo el hombro de su hermano totalmente orgullosa por su hermano-

-Me pasaron por poner que no sabía nada-El rostro de Souta se desencajo y entonces decidió estrechar su mano con la de Kagome. Hasta el momento era un rotundo empate y estaba orgulloso de que así fuera, no hubiera podido tolerar que ella tuviera menor calificación que el en ese examen-

El único motivo de ellos por competir era por poder acusarlos con sus padres.

Inuyasha salió con una sonrisa y choco su mano con la de Kagome.

-No es justo ¿Qué paso con esa unión entre hombres? ¡Fuck! Y yo que pensé que era tu amigo-Dijo Souta mientras Inuyasha desordenaba el cabello de Souta y el simplemente se indignaba con el hanyou-

-Si te sirve de algo...Kagome da lastima y tu me das miedo-Souta se giro y sonrió para decir un "gracias" y Kagome rolo sus ojos, golpeo un poco a Inuyasha con su codo y luego los dos hombres rieron-¡Hey, somos hombres!-Dijeron los dos y Kagome roló sus ojos fingiendo que estaba dolida-

-Ahí si son hombres...Debería de ser hombre-Dijo ella mientras los dos se reían-

-Hermana ya eres un hombre-Dijo Souta mientras Kagome le sacaba la lengua e Inuyasha entonces entro en una pelea de hermanos que no deseaba tener-

-Eres un tonto, por eso no tienes novia-Le dijo de manera maldita Kagome y entonces Souta fingió que algo le atravesaba el corazón-

-Un golpe bajo hermana, muy bajo...-Kagome lo abrazo y le dio un agitado beso en la mejilla-

Después vieron llegar a Ayame con un rostro triste diciendo claramente que no había pasado. Rin salió con una sonrisa presumiendo que había sacado un siete, Kagome la felicito y entonces todos confundidos aclararon su garganta.

-¿Qué? ¡Un siete para nosotras es un diez!-Dijeron ambas mientras todos se miraban confundidos y asentían-

-Ya quiero acabar los exámenes...-Y ambos se separaron para irse a su segunda clase, quedaron de verse para ir a la hora del almuerzo pero Kagome sintió que algo iba detrás de ella y de Inuyasha y el también lo noto solo que no quiso alarmarla-

Ella relaciono todo con esos _murciélagos_.

Ya descubriría que sucedía.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

Estaba inspirada y de la nada PUFF se fue.

Pero en fin.

Actualización ya! :D

"_El solo quiere joder"_

DEJEN REVIEWS.

atte: willnirararara!


	20. Alejados

**My hanyou**

_Notas previas:_

Es inútil que trate de fingir que puedo controlar mis sentimientos.

No me gusta la banda pero a veces la escucho.

**Capitulo 19: Alejados**

"_Aquí siempre el tercero sobra"_

Tenía botellas de alcohol vacías debajo de su cama. El café se había convertido en su mejor amigo en esas noches, los cigarrillos iban acabándose y estaba segura de que iba a necesitar comprar más.

Nicotina y cafeína.

Adoraba esa combinación.

La luz de su escritorio no se había apagado ni un segundo, cada vez que tenía sueño corría a comprar un café. Encendía un cigarrillo en cuanto entraba a su habitación, cuando se estresaba y comenzaba a creer que había olvidado todo le ponía un poquito de alcohol al café. Cada párrafo que leía era un grande trago de café. No le gustaba mucho el café caliente, ella lo prefería frío. Rascaba su cabeza y miraba el reloj.

Repetía en susurros lo que leía y procuraba no distraerse.

Sus ojos estaban rojizos y noto que eran las tres de la mañana. El sueño se estaba haciendo presente y necesitaba más horas, bebió más café. Su aspecto era terrible, tenía unas grandes ojeras. Su cabeza estaba caliente de tantos datos adjuntados que tenía en ese momento. El vodka se estaba acabando, la noche apenas estaba por terminar.

El cielo parecía aclararse con temor, parpadeo y bebió más café. Se levantaba a orinar demasiadas veces,

Animales míticos acuáticos.

Y así de manera rápida la luna volteo su rostro y se escondió de los hermosos rayos del sol.

Tenía un chiste sobre eso...Lo había olvidado; Se baño porque el sudor de la noche, el aroma del café y el tabaco estaba impregnado a ella como si fuera su perfume favorito. Su desayuno fue vomito de acidez de lo que el café y los cigarrillos le habían provocado a su estomago.

Limpió por segunda vez en esa mañana sus dientes y se coloco un poco de perfume. Inuyasha la estaba esperando con una discreta sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

-Te vez horrible-Había dicho el con una sonrisa y mucho cariño. Ella simplemente deseo perderse en esos ojos dorados y no volver a encontrar el mundo una vez más. Trago con cuidado, un poco harta de tener aun el sabor del café en su boca-

-Tu te vez bien...-Y después de haber dicho eso procedió una sonrisa demasiado horrible. Lucia como si hubiera perdido más de diez kilos, sus ojeras eran muy marcadas...Su piel lucia pálida, sus labios estaban resecos-

-No en serio te vez horrible... ¿Estas enferma?-Camino con ella a su lado, tenía miedo de que ella se desmayara y no fuera tan ágil como para poder atraparla. Estaba preocupado. El sol lucía perfecto con el cabello negro de Kagome y combinaba con los ojos dorados y violentos del hanyou Inuyasha-

-No...Estudie toda la noche-Su voz fue un poco cansada-Y tome café-Aunque lo había vomitado, agito su cabeza y sonrió. Aun lucía terrible pero al menos llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa. Le lanzo un beso. El sonrió deseando que ella no se engañara o quisiera engañar a los demás, la ignoro y decidió caminar a su lado aun más apresurado sujetándole la mano-

Le conformaba ver a su hermano desayunar y lucir despreocupado. Había unas mesas con youkais con uniformes de otras escuelas, lucían serios y furiosos con la vida y con el lugar en donde se encontraban.

-¡¿Qué pedo?! ¿Estas bien?-Le irritaba que todos preguntaran lo mismo, así que se rehusó a contestar esa pregunta. Se alejo a beber un poco de café-Veo que alguien amaneció mal cojida...-Murmuró con burla Rin mientras todos reían a excepción de Kagome que le enseñaba el dedo de en medio-

Kagome adoraba el aroma de café.

Pidió un simple café con un par de galletas.

No le puso azúcar a su café.

Devoro las galletas y el dolor de cabeza disminuyo un poco. Saco un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno. El estrés del examen la estaba matando poco a poco.

Ignoro que no se debía fumar en la cafetería y también ignoro esa toz que algunas perras con sífilis se provocaban. Y entonces llego una youkai a arruinarle su diversión y apago el cigarrillo en el brazo de Kagome.

-¡AH!-Grito mientras se quitaba el cigarro mal apagado y miraba su brazo-

-¿Acaso no vez que molesta el humo?-La youkai era terriblemente hermosa, ella simplemente dejo de hablar con sus amigos para mirarla con odio. Aunque le dolía demasiado la quemada del cigarrillo, mordió sus labios un poco. Sus labios se tornaron un poco rojizos, la presión que hacía ella sobre sus labios era sorprendente. La youkai tuvo un poco de miedo ante esa mirada de odio que recibió, se armo de valor la youkai y la reto con esa mirada agresiva que le lanzaba a Kagome-No me mires así...-Y la voz de la youkai tembló un poco-

Hubo un grande silencio. El único silencio que estos maravillosos youkais y hanyous podían percibir era el sonido de sus respiraciones y el latir de sus propios corazones. Los youkais con una habilidad perfecta de sonido podían incluso escuchar el correr de la sangre por sus venas.

El viento agitaba los arboles. Y entonces fue cuando Kagome se limpio la ceniza que le había quedado en su brazo.

-Kagome-Dijeron sus amigos preocupados mientras ella los miraba y se levantaba-

-¿Qué te pasa?-Podía enseñar su forma histérica en esas miradas. Inuyasha estaba levantándose un poco preocupado, la herida comenzó a curarse tan rápido como el paso de un segundo. Y también podía ocultar su dolor y su coraje con una sonrisa-

-_Aquí_ **no** se _**fuma**_-A Kagome jamás le gusto esa voz ruda que le dedicaban los profesores, sus padres o sus compañeros. Jamás lo tolero por más cercanos a ella que fueran. Kagome entonces sonrió y puso sus manos entre la abertura de la camiseta y se la rompió toda, el sostén se le bajo y la youkai quedo sonrojada y avergonzada-

-Aquí los hombres no usan el uniforme femenino-Y volvió a encender otro cigarrillo de puro coraje para simplemente expulsarle el humo en la cara. Ahora su día estaba un poco mejor-

Todos estaban riéndose, festejándole un poco ese mal comportamiento.

La youkai cubrió su pecho y se fue corriendo violentamente, Kagome salió apresurada simplemente para ir a su siguiente clase. Inuyasha no sabía que hacer y Ayame y Rin estaban riéndose; Por mucho tiempo Kagome dejo que la insultaran en la escuela y que le hicieran toda clase de bromas. Y aprendió a defenderse...Aprendió que en la escuela todos te iban a dejar de molestar si les hacías algo peor.

Si te decían algo humillante tú tenías que contestar sin parpadear.

Habían sido dos veces en las que regreso llorando a su casa después de la escuela. La primera fue porque un _idiota_ había cortado un mechón de su cabello y después una niña le dio un golpe en el ojo. Eso fue cuando ella tenía ocho años.

La segunda vez fue cuando tenía doce años. Su primer novio había besado a otra enfrente de ella y la había humillado.

_Yo te quiero._

Había dicho Souta, sintió escalofríos de recordar eso y entro a su salón con esa mirada nostálgica. Se sentó en un lugar equivocado pero sus compañeros parecían no estar interesados, desde ese momento su llanto no fue por mal amores.

Soltó un suspiro. Soltó otro. Mordió sus uñas. Y algo en ella iba a estallar.

Cerró sus ojos y mordió sus labios.

A veces era muy extremista.

La profesora llegó y entonces sintió que había olvidado todo. Su corazón estaba muy acelerado, Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella. Y tenía esa clase de escalofríos que solo aparecían cuando estabas enferma. Le ardía demasiado el estomago, posiblemente tenía gastritis de tanto café y cigarro que había consumido.

Contesto su examen, sentía que lo había contestado bien. Todo lo que estudio no había aparecido. Pero de algo había servido, había aprendido más cosas. Fue la primera en entregar, ese dolor no desaparecía.

Estaba cansada. Salió del salón y ahí fue cuando tubo ganas de vomitar, el vomito fue imposible de contener. Y se desmayo con mucha alegría. El vomito se embarro en el suelo y todo parecía más frágil. Ella lucia mejor.

Cansada pero mejor.

Todos salieron apresurados en especial Inuyasha y en cuanto vio a Inuyasha la cargo y la llevo a la enfermería. La sangre habitaba cerca de su boca y llego con el rostro preocupado con la enfermera. La enfermera dejo de sujetar esas jeringas y dejo que Kagome se acostara en la habitación.

Le hicieron varios estudios. Inuyasha sujeto su mano todo el tiempo.

**Veinte horas después.**

Ya estaba mejor, y la mano de Inuyasha la estaba sujetando. Fue un pequeño movimiento, el la sintió y despertó con una grande sonrisa. Pero su rostro estaba preocupado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Ella asintió e Inuyasha se irguió para acariciarle la mejilla. La sangre se había hecho una costra molesta, la quito de la mejilla con cuidado y se estiro un poco. Ella trato de levantarse pero se sintió mareada-Hey...La enfermera dijo que no habías cenado nada y que...El café no es una cena, debes de descansar-No era anoréxica el lo había descubierto ante todas esas rebanadas de pizza que la había visto comer-Vomitaste sangre-Ella se asusto y entonces el negó-Nos preocupaste-Se irguió con cuidado y lamio sus labios. Sentía un sabor raro en su boca-

-Lo siento-El negó molesto, una molestia fingida. Ella entonces se puso un poco triste-Tu robaste mi corazón-Dijo con seguridad mientras el abría sus ojos sorprendido y entonces tosía un poco-

-Tu lo haces latir todos los días...No te quedes estudiando tan tarde sino le entiendes dime...No hay nada de malo en que yo sepa que eres estúpida-Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo y el se rió-

-Yo no soy estúpida-Y a veces lo era pero lo escondía con un poco de palabras inteligentes y comentarios brillantes e interesantes, eso hacían todos-

-Claro que si, solo una persona _estúpida_ vomita sangre, no come y se desmaya por falta de comer...Y estrés-El lucia enfadado, ella estaba rolando sus ojos y estaba levemente irritada. En lugar de ser regañada deseaba un abrazo-

No pudo decirle algo.

Se quedo en silencio, escuchando los reclamos de Inuyasha.

-¡Ya sé!-Dijo enfadada mientras el se quedaba sorprendido y ella sonreía-Ya me siento mejor ¿Ya me puedo ir?-Inuyasha le toco la mano y noto que la herida del cigarro había desaparecido-

-Morirás de cáncer si sigues fumando-Ella se encogió de hombros; No le agradaba que le dijeran que debía de dejar de fumar-

-Lo sé-Repitió con una voz cansada mientras el rolaba sus ojos-

-Debes de comer, dejar de fumar y...Dormir más-¿Acaso el no sabía que no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer? ¡Odiaba de todo corazón que le dijeran lo que debía de hacer!-

-Lo sé...-Y se cansaba tanto de escuchar todas esas cosas que ella debía de hacer, ¿Qué pasaría cuando fueran juntos de vacaciones? Sintió un poco de ansias de desaparecer de la enfermería e irse a dormir a su cuarto. Posiblemente iba a estallar si escuchaba más cosas que debía de hacer-

-Si sabes todo pero no lo haces...-Y fue con esa última frase con la que ella estallo-

-¡Ugh! No me gusta que me digan lo que debo de hacer, si me desmaye y todo eso fue porque me desvele estudiando... ¿De acuerdo?-Llevo sus manos a su cabeza mientras cruzaba un poco sus piernas, no se sentía cómoda. Parecía haber una conmoción afuera de la enfermería-¿Por qué tengo que dejar de fumar? ¡De todas maneras moriré! Simplemente adelanto mi muerte con el cigarro... ¿No crees que ochenta años es demasiado tiempo?-Y a veces se ponía un poco histérica de escuchar todos esos reclamos. A ella le gustaba una vida más relajada, se sintió ansiosa por querer fumar marihuana-

-Cuando estas con la persona que amas...Ochenta años no es suficiente, ni siquiera eternamente es suficiente...-Ella hizo algo cariñoso y le pico con cuidado la nariz con su dedo índice-

-Es imposible vivir eternamente...Eso _no_ es lo correcto...-Inuyasha simplemente se levanto y dijo que iba a ir al baño. Ella se quedo ahí sentada sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba recuperándose con mucha facilidad. No importaba si le faltaba sangre, no importaba si moría o vivía. A veces le molestaba que no le importaran tantas cosas, soltó un suspiro-Necesito un hobbie-Aseguro con calma, soltó un nuevo suspiro y entonces sintió un pequeño aire cerca de su lado izquierdo. Escalofrió eléctrico. Un poco de aire. Risas. Muchos olores. Curiosidad. Sonido ligero. Mordisco en el labio. Respiración cercana. Pasos ligeros. Se levanto apresurada para ver lo que estaba a su lado y encontró una figura oscura. Un traje negro, con una corbata roja. Cabello negro, ojos negros y piel pálida. Se veía tranquilo y sereno, el respiro hondamente y ella simplemente levanto su ceja sin ninguna preocupación-

-¿Cuántos años quieres vivir?-Ella frunció su entrecejo y entonces el se fue acercando. Más escalofríos en el cuerpo de Kagome, volteo un poco su cara y se movió un poco. No le agradaba ese sujeto-¿Por qué tan seria Kagome?-Ella se giro a verla y entonces el sonrió-¿Qué quieres de la vida?-Ella sonrió y se acerco a el un poco-

-Todo...-Respondió honestamente y entonces trono un poco sus dedos-No preguntare quien eres porque no me interesa-Hostil, pensó el sujeto. Le agrado-¿Por qué llevas días siguiéndome?-Lanzo la pregunta con cuidado y ágilmente, el entonces sonrió y metió sus manos en esos bolsillos-

-Te necesito a ti...-Ella no estaba confundida, el estaba seduciéndola con esas feromonas que el expulsaba. El aroma del sujeto era muy agradable, la mareaba a decir verdad. Estaba por decirle que si y aceptar y huir con el para ir hacia algún lugar. El estaba sintiendo las palpitaciones de su sangre al recorrerle el cuello, era un espectáculo íntimo entre dos seres que no se conocían-

Y se intereso por saber quien era. Solo un poco.

-Podemos encontrar una manera de enmarcar nuestro espacio y de irnos...No necesitaremos un mapa y ve aventando tu celular...Vámonos-Susurró muy cerca de su oído, ella sintió esa conexión intima-Se que no confías en ti misma pero confía en mi-Deseaba confiar en el, ¿Le estaba recitando poesía?-Vámonos a otro lugar, vámonos a Arizona...O a Tokaido si volamos toda la noche llegaremos para la mañana... ¿Qué dices?-Ella iba a asentir pero al sentirse un poco mareada, se alejo un poco y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire. Había sentido como si no hubiera tenido nada de oxigeno-

-¡ALTO!-Gritó mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza. Se levanto y se alejo de el, con su uniforme aun manchado de un poco de sangre-

-¿Acaso tu te detuviste al asesinar a mi nueva manada de vampiros?-Ella entonces frunció su entrecejo, siempre funcionaba hacerse la tonta-

-¿Qué manada?-El rió y se acerco a ella con mucha velocidad. Ella estaba asustada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, toda la presión estaba en su cabeza y en su cuerpo-

-No te hagas la tonta... Se quien eres-Ella simplemente sonrió y sintió la respiración de el sobre su cuello, y cuando se giro el había terminado enfrente de ella-

-No me gusta hablar cuando no veo a la gente a la cara-El tomo una grande bocanada de aire, aspiro con su perfecta nariz ese delicioso aroma a sangre-

-Voy a matar a todos los tuyos...Tu destruiste a mi manada...yo destruiré a todos los tuyos-Ella apretó su puño y entonces sonrió-

-No me importa-El sonrió y desapareció. Desapareció como el olor de un mal gas o mejor dicho flatulencia-

Salió de la enfermería después de que la inútil enfermera apareció. Se fue a bañar y al vestirse y arreglarse salió a consumir alimentos. Necesitaba comer como campeones, Souta la vio y ella decidió indicarle que iba a decirle un secreto.

-¿Van a matarme?-Preguntó Souta sin un poco de nerviosismo y ella asintió-Déjame ver si lo entendí...-El pauso y eructo de una manera en que Kagome tuvo que rolar sus ojos-Mataste a esos vampiros pero no a los lideres de ese clan...El vampiro regreso y quiere matar a todos los que te rodean-Ella asintió y el se rió-Hahaha van a matar a toda la pinche escuela entonces...-Kagome rolo de nuevo sus ojos-

-No da broma Souta-El levanto su ceja y se rió ante el comentario de Kagome-¡No da risa!-Repitió ya más exaltada-

Con Kagome en este mundo la muerte posiblemente estaba riéndose y sonriendo. Esa maldad estaba creciendo poco a poco en los corazones de todos. El odio estaba amando que Kagome viviera y se llenara de poder, la maldad estaba esperando por el verdadero poder de Kagome despertar.

-¡Hey Inuyasha van a matarnos!-Exclamo Souta sin un poco de temor-

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó sin temor mientras Souta asentía-Pues no los dejaremos ¿O que?-Kagome entonces rolo sus ojos y empujo a Souta molesta-

-Cuando tu estúpido trasero este en problemas...No esperes que mate a los chicos malos-Souta la empujo de regreso y sonrió-

-No soy tan débil Kagome...Posiblemente tu estúpido trasero va a estar en problemas-Ella se cruzo de brazos y miro a Inuyasha. Todos estaban allí, Inuyasha se transporto hasta ella y desapareció ante la mirada de todos. El sonido de excitación de todos los otros estudiantes fue escuchado, Souta estaba entusiasmada mientras murmuraba un "Ya se quien recibirá una noche de placer esta noche", algunas chicas rieron y el se sonrojo-

Los dos aparecieron en algún lugar desconocido para ella, un grande bosque. Ella se tropezó con un ligero paso y el estiro su cuerpo sin dudar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Inuyasha se giro para verla y entonces estiro su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella decidió aceptarla y se encargo de tirar a Inuyasha con ella. De alguna tonta manera los dos terminaron riéndose-

-Descansar...-El estaba mintiendo, deseaba estar a solas con ella y la única forma de estar solos era estar alejados. Los sonidos eran muy escuchados por la gente-

-¿De que?-Preguntó ella mientras se levantaba, el tenía una perfecta visión de las piernas hermosas de Kagome. El aire era tan puro que posiblemente nadie había fumado algo en ese lugar, habían puros arboles...Y tierra. Kagome sonrió. Hace algunos años ese lugar hubiera sido el paraíso para los marihuanos-

El se levanto apresurado y le beso la mejilla.

-Hey...Es penoso decirlo-Ella frunció su entrecejo y sonrió-

-¿Quieres estar conmigo a solas?-El se sonrojo y miro a todos lados, obviamente no había nadie en ese lugar tan alejado. Estaba seguro de que ese lugar no era muy habitado, el cubrió los labios de Kagome con sus manos y de nuevo miro a todos lados-

-¿Tiene algo de malo eso?-Ella se carcajeo y el simplemente fingió estar irritado-

El entonces noto un ligero extraño aroma en ella pero ella fue rápida y lo beso. Por primera vez ella iniciaba un beso, estaba segura de que el iba a corresponderle.

Sentía su corazón latirle con fuerza. Ella era un poco baja de estatura ¿O el estaba creciendo demasiado? La cargo para poder besarla mejor, los pies de ella quedaron volando y besarla fue un ligero placer que se daban ambos. Sus suaves lenguas tocándose y su aliento, el rostro gracioso de Inuyasha o mejor dicho el rostro serio y gracioso de Inuyasha junto con esos hermosos ojos dorados, ella abrió un poco sus ojos llena de curiosidad. Sabía que ella apestaba besando, pensó en su aliento y todo...Pero bueno, no es como si ella fuera a sufrir.

Lo beso.

Y quiso besarlo por toda la eternidad.

El emanaba sensualidad y ella emanaba grandes horas llenas de diversión. Kagome era como grandes dosis de hiperactividad que entre más la consumieras más adicto te hacías a ella.

Le gustaba que nada tenía sentido al momento de besarla.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

Y se que muchas veces me dije que jamás iba a llorar por un idiota. No hay que decir jamás...O nunca.

80 por ciento deprimida.

10 por ciento animada.

10 por ciento desinteresada en la vida.

Pienso en el suicidio y lo considero una opción...En unos días dire "ke pendeja por escribir esto" pero lo estoy sintiendo ¿Y que?

"_No me han hecho reír..."_

**By: Willnira is way too lost in this fuckin' life.**

**Dejen reviews y si no dejan da igual..en verdad y ada igual mi vida.**

Algún día despertare y notare que todo lo que tengo lo aprecio. Posiblemente las bebidas con alcohol ya me dejaron de interesar o posiblemente estoy convirtiéndome en un aburrido adulto que solo piensa en el '¿Qué sucederá?' A veces tiendo a llorar porque varias cosas pasan por mi mente y no logro descifrar que son...Y algún día en el futuro yo moriré, posiblemente vieja o joven... Y cuando llegue a morir pido que me entierren con mis joyas de oro, deseo ser egoísta e irracional hasta mi último día de vida. Deseo que recuerden cuanto debo a cuanto di...Y que me toquen esa música de banda para que pueda subir o bajar alegre. Cuando muera...Posiblemente de cáncer por tanto fumar, cirrosis por beber desenfrenadamente y con orgullo, hepatitis...Porque de eso murió mi abuelo y es genético...O simplemente por ese tipo de cáncer en la matriz (a tan corta edad y con quistes)...No cuidare de ninguno porque ustedes no cuidaron de mi. Les hare grandes visitas y los hare temblar de miedo. A mi primer amor te dire gracias por haberte conocido y al pendejo que me beso teniendo novia...Hare de tus pinches sueños un infierno. Para que me hago ilusiones de ir al cielo, yo sé perfectamente que ire a parar al infierno...El paraíso debe de ser ese lugar en donde me convertirán en tres yos...El yo en mi corazón, el yo físico y el yo mental...Pondrán una exquisita comida encerrada...Será carne y será en cuaresma, totalmente segura. El infierno va a ser otra clase de vida...En el infierno van a estar todas las putas, alcoholicos y depravados...No sé a donde me mandaran pero por ahora me queda dormir y seguir esperando por...Ese _algún día_.

Damn se siente bien sacarlo del corazón.


	21. Suzuki

**My hanyou**

_Notas previas:_

"ADEFESIO" esa palabra uso para describirte querido.

**Capitulo 20: Suzuki**

"_Y es algo loco y difícil de explicar"_

Ella irguió más su espalda y trato de pegar más su cuerpo con el de Inuyasha. Sus labios no podían separarse y el estaba sujetándola por la cintura con mucha agresividad, el oxigeno se le estaba perdiendo pero valía la pena perderlo.

Besaba tan bien que era como si solamente eso supiera hacer bien.

Pegaba más su cuerpo totalmente excitada.

Ella no estaba escuchando ningún sonido al igual que el, la pego aun más a el y luego ella se separo con una sonrisa pervertida para acercarse a besarle el cuello. Se encargo de hacer succión, el estaba riéndose en silencio pero estaba disfrutando. Kagome era un poco lasciva pero esa perversión le fascinaba a Inuyasha. El trato de quitarle la camisa pero Kagome se separo con sorpresa y le enseño un rostro de sorpresa y asco.

-Aquí no idiota... Todavía no soy tan zorra como para hacerlo al aire libre posiblemente tú lo hagas así pero yo no... ¡Soy una señorita!-Dijo ella mientras el rolaba sus ojos y entonces ella sonreía y veía su entorno-

Olía a Inuyasha. Ya era tarde para darse por vencidos ante el placer.

Ella siguió caminando y el la siguió enfadado.

-No te enojes-Le dijo ella de forma relajada-Al cabo que eres como un microondas-El no dijo nada y ella se giro para simplemente sonreír, leyó la pregunta de confusión en el rostro de su novio y se rió-Te calientas muy fácil-Y fue solamente ella quien rió. Inuyasha o podía creer que ella de todas las personas lo estaba humillando de esa manera-

-Contigo fue mi primera vez-Ella se giro sorprendida y resbalo un poco-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No te creo! Parecías todo un experto-Le dijo ella mientras el se sonrojaba ella se rió y le indico que era una cosita bebe-¡Aww! Te quite la virginidad ¿Así o más dulce?-Inuyasha tosió un poco enojado de que ella cada cosa dulce que el decía ella se burlara-

-Perra-Murmuró mientras ella levantaba su ceja y se acercaba a el para abrazarlo-

-Eres la persona más dulce que haya conocido en toda mi vida-Y le beso la mejilla. Ella no era tan dulce al decir esas cosas, posiblemente porque no las sentía que fuera tan ella el decir esas cosas-

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó el ilusionado mientras ella se quedaba sin saber que decirle-

-No, pero estas entre una de ellas-El se sintió un poco mal-De acuerdo... _Todas las noches no dejo de pensar en ti, eres como un susurro que me hace vivir, toca mis huesos y mi alma al mismo tiempo y huyamos de aquí...-_Recito ella mientras el sonreía-Una de las tantas líneas de internet que use para hacer promiscuo a un amigo, y luego reía para besarlo efusivamente-Te quiero-Le dijo mientras sonreía nerviosa-

-No caigo en esa-Ella se encogió de hombros y lo beso nuevamente. Esos besos hacían que los dos terminaran recargados en el tronco de un extravagante árbol-

-¿Me crees?-Le dijo mientras aceptaba ser ella la que estuviera ahora recargada entre el tronco y el; Cada toque que el le daba era como una grande descarga llena de electricidad que ella disfrutaba. En pocos segundos termino soltando leves gemidos con el nombre incompleto de Inuyasha, el estaba sonriendo con maldad-

El la estaba queriendo porque a veces querer a alguien no era suficiente.

El tiempo era humo, así que disfrutaba estar con ella en pocos segundos.

-Quiero morir contigo-Le confeso mientras el besaba las manos de Kagome y se hincaba para señalar su corazón, ella estaba sonrojada y ansiosa por saber lo que el iba a decir-

-Yo Inuyasha...Te prometo que moriré contigo...Y prometo que seré tu amigo y perro fiel... Llenare tu rostro de sonrisas y jamás te hare soltar una lágrima, así que te pido señorita Higurashi que me quieras porque a veces yo soy un poco absurdo-Y su voz sonó seria y autentica. Ella entonces se hinco con el y le beso las manos-

-¿Crees que yo no? No sé como puedes quererme...-Y entonces ella sonrió y le beso la mejilla-No soy muy estudiosa, soy un poco estúpida y soy pésima conductora, me he peleado con muchas personas, soy agresiva y mis dientes rechinan de vez en cuando por las noches...-Estaba diciéndole todos sus lados desagradables y el parecía entretenido ante esa forma maravillosa de Kagome-Repito las palabras muchas veces, causo vergüenzas ajenas, bailo como epiléptica y puedo no quererte por siempre pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo-Y lo abrazo con tanta emoción en el mientras ella sonreía-

-Creo que me gustas más aunque bailes como epilépticas y hagas versos lésbicos-Ella se rió y se encargo de levantarse para ir a caminar, los insectos se le estaban casi subiendo a las rodillas-

**---**

Y todas las personas gritaban para querer que los escucharan.

Y ahí estaban ellas dos viendo a los chicos jugar deportes, Rin estaba entusiasmada de ver chicos guapos de otras escuelas y había maquillado su rostro para conquistar a algunos.

-¡Mira a ese! ¡Míralo!-Le dijo Rin a Ayame mientras señalaba a uno que se parecía mucho a Inuyasha-¡Chiquitito TE COMERE!-Gritó Rin entusiasmada mientras la porra de ese youkai la miraba feo-¡¿Qué?! ¡No solo lo pueden ver ustedes!-Rin también tenía su temperamento-

-¡Si no estuviera con Kouga...!-Rin entonces se cruzo de brazos molesta-

-Odio ser la única que no tiene novio, yo también quiero poder agasajarme con alguien...Y caminar por la escuela presumiendo que tengo novio-Ayame se rió y la abrazo-

-Si fuera hombre serías mi novia-Rin entonces sonrió y continúo haciendo porras por su equipo-

Tuvieron que bajar de las gradas porque habían visto como Kouga había salido del juego.

-¡Es un complot!-Dijo Kouga mientras Ayame le daba un poco de agua-¿Te pedí agua? ¡No me trates como si te diera lástima! ¡LOS ODIO!-Y al decir eso se fue corriendo mientras Ayame lo perseguía. Rin estaba riéndose con nerviosismo y estaba saludando como si fuera reina del carnaval-

Y en un momento de confusión, Rin apareció en el centro de todos corriendo de los prefectos y haciendo la señal de la paz.

-¿QUIEREN SER TAN SEXYS COMO YO? ¡PUES NO PODRAN PORQUE SOLO YO SOY SEXY!-Gritó mientras brincaba y esquivaba a todos, Kagome apareció con Inuyasha y con su labial corrido corrió con Rin mientras se reían de todos-

-¿Y PORQUE CORREMOS?-Gritó Kagome mientras Rin se encogía de hombros-

-TU CORRE-Le gritó mientras Rin le robaba el balón a un youkai y se lo pasaba a Kagome, las dos estaban corriendo por todo el grande estadio mientras por el micrófono anunciaban que querían a esas dos señoritas fuera del juego. Los jugadores se alentaron y comenzaron a perseguirlas, Kagome no era tan hábil así que el mayor del tiempo Rin tenía el balón-

-¡ENSESTALE!-Gritó Kagome mientras Kagome le indicaba que era en dirección contraria, Rin fue cargada por el hermano de Inuyasha y con su graciosa velocidad fue a meter la pelota-¡SI! YA SABIA QUE PARA ALGO SERVÍAS-Gritó mientras las dos corrían a abrazarse y a darse nalgadas-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Rin mientras Kagome simplemente se encogía de hombros-

-¿Nunca viste los juegos? ¡Los jugadores se pegan nalgadas entre ellos!-Dijo entusiasmada Kagome mientras el réferi se las llevaba-¡ES LA MODA!-Le grito Kagome mientras Rin la miraba sin entender pero decidía asentir al final-

-¡TE VEO ALRATO!-Gritó Rin mientras era llevada por una prefecta al igual que Kagome-

-¡BYE!-Gritó Kagome mientras Rin asentía y todos se reían-

-Se cree mucho por ser novia de Inuyasha-Kagome les grito que si y las muchachas se sintieron ofendidas ante la forma grosera en que Kagome les respondió-

-¡KAGOME!-Gritó Rin mientras se soltaba y corría con su amiga, Kagome también se soltó y entonces Rin sonrió-¡TU CABELLO ESTA MAL ARREGLADO, TU CAMISA DESABOTONADA Y TU LABIAL ESTA CORRIDO! ¿QUÉ CHINGADOS ANDUBISTE HACIENDO MUJERZUELA?-Kagome le enseño el dedo de en medio y decidió irse con mucho animo aun en su cuerpo-

Las dos fueron regañadas por entrar a un partido sin que su presencia fuera requerida así que fueron regañadas brutalmente por las prefectas y algunos maestros. Las dos se encogieron de hombros y aceptaron los regaños con una risa demasiado divertida y escondida entre ellas.

-Ahora vayan a jugar ¡Y a ganar!-Dijo una profesora con un sentido del humor demasiado extremista, las dos se fueron a correr a prepararse para los juegos. Era un short con la camiseta de la escuela, las dos habían entrado a casi todos los juegos simplemente para divertirse, las dos llegaron agitadas y disculpándose, Ayame estaba con ellas y algunas chicas-

-¿Qué jugaremos?-Preguntó Kagome mientras las chicas se encogían de hombros, las alumnas de primero estaban en una parte y ellas estaban con ellas-

La entrenadora llego con una grande sonrisa mientras explicaba que primero iban a competir en relevos. Kagome se entusiasmo y decidió aceptar que le colocaran el número "doce" pegado en su espalda. Tenía todo el ánimo y quien no lo tendría si casi había tenido sexo con Inuyasha un par de minutos antes.

Se suponía que iban a jugar algo así como soccer. Todas las mujeres eran grandes de las otras escuelas. Entendía perfectamente como iba a ser todo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Preguntó Ayame mientras veía a las otras jugadoras con cuerpos pequeños y grandes, unas incluso estaban dejando ver sus alas-

-Ya sé, yo vuelo y anoto...Entreténgalas, y ¡A PELEAR!-Trato de hacer un rostro fiero, y también de marcar sus músculos pero no pudo-

Y toda la escuela las apoyaba, las porristas estaban seduciendo con sus cuerpos o mejor dicho bailando.

-Jueguen limpio y...-El arbitro miro a Kagome y ella entonces sonrió-...El que anote más punto gana-Todos se pusieron en orden-

-UNO, DOS, HOT!-Y entonces el juego comenzó. Las chicas chocaron contra las chicas y Kagome miro todo confundida, y luego pudo ver como estaba una youkai con el balón corriendo mientras su equipo trataba de detenerla. Para ella fue fácil extender sus alas y arrebatarle el balón para volar y anotar-

-¡WAAHHHH!-Gritó mientras hacia la señal de la paz-¡ME LA PELAN!-Les grito a las jugadoras, no quedaron muy sonrientes y entonces el juego comenzó de nuevo. Había más de tres youkais que podían volar lo que hacia algo más difícil para Kagome el anotar-

-¡VOY CONTRA LA NUMERO VEINTE!-Gritó Rin mientras Kagome asentía y cuidaba el balón entre su cuerpo. Una youkai de su equipo brinco y le dio el balón haciendo que ella corriera del lado de donde estaba su portería. Fue difícil pues termino en el suelo golpeándose las rodillas con el pasto-

El juego era demasiado salvaje, los dos equipos estaban golpeados. Y lo mejor era que el equipo de Kagome iba ganando. En el medio tiempo noto que su equipo estaba levemente herido.

-No entiendo si son un asco como pueden ir ganando-Y las niñas del equipo de Kagome se enojaron, lo peor era que ni tenían miedo de decir lo que pensaban-

-¡Pues este asco te va ganando!-Le dijo Kagome mientras las porristas se abucheaban entre ellas y peleaban con sus mejores acrobacias. Las youkais se miraron entre ellas y Kagome trono sus dedos-

-¡Ugh! Solo porque tienes alas y eres la única que las tiene te crees mucho ¡Eres una perdedora!-Y las mascotas de los equipos también habían estado a punto de pelear-

-De que hablas tú, tú ni siquiera tienes-Y la youkai hizo un gesto de coraje y Rin entonces le indico que debían de tener una mejor estrategia-

Inuyasha estaba apoyándolas pero tuvo que dejar de echarles porras porque las mascotas del equipo comenzaron a pelearse con sus trajes y las porristas ya casi estaban desnudas por simplemente querer llamar la atención.

-Le agarran los pies a las que vuelan...-Susurró Ayame mientras todas las chicas asentían-Somos youkais y...somos como hombres pero delicadas-Las chicas continuaban asintiendo y entonces regresaron a la gran cancha-

Kagome pudo notar la mala vibra de las otras jugadoras. Y en cuanto el balón estuvo en sus manos fue acorralada.

Después de que le lograron quitar el balón ella cayo de rodillas vomito un poco de sangre y volteo hacia abajo para ver la sangre. Todos se levantaron asustados y el juego se detuvo, los de la escuela invitada estaban sonriendo y Rin fue la primera en correr hacia el lado de Kagome.

-Rin...Si no vivo...entiérrame con una bolsita de cocaína para que vean que si estaba al cien-Rin la cargo y antes de que los médicos fueran, Inuyasha ya la había cargado para llevar directamente a la oficina-

-¡Pase lo que pase no sigas la luz blanca!-Le ordenaba Inuyasha mientras ella continuaba escupiendo sangre, cada parte que Inuyasha recorría con sus patas ella la iba marcando con su sangre-

-Si muero por favor...Tócame narco corridos y-Tosió un poco y sujeto su estomago-...Di que era de la mafia Higurashi...-Inuyasha estaba confundido y en cuanto llego a la enfermería los doctores le tenían las cosas listas-

-Hay por Dios, solo es limpiar...Ella se recuperara no es el ángel blanco por nada-Informo el doctor mientras Inuyasha veía la sonrisa en Kagome-

-Eres horrible Kagome-Y ella continúo sonriendo; Sus heridas sanaban muy rápido. El doctor por seguridad tomo una prueba de la sangre de Kagome y noto un líquido azul extraño, decidió guardarlo y ver lo que era-

Y en menos de un día la mujer ya había estado en primera fila gritando por su escuela e insultando a la escuela contraria.

Todos tenían que estar en la misma escuela, así que había muchas personas. Algunos muchachos que coqueteaban con los otros y por supuesto que estaban separados, los populares con los populares. Así que en cuanto vieron entrar a Kagome con un muchacho que aparentaba ser antisocial se sorprendieron. El cabello del youkai era negro y sus ojeras eran marcadas, no era alto y parecía más niño de secundaria que de de preparatoria.

-¿Y te gusta patinar?-Preguntó el joven mientras ella asentía-

-Ahí tengo mi patineta ¿Quieres verme algún día? Hago unos trucos súper chidos-El youkai asintió y entonces Kagome lo vio marcharse-

-¡RIN!-Gritó Souta mientras le indicaba todo lo que había hecho-¡No mames! Haces más cagadero que un niño de ocho años-Kagome llego y les hizo la señal de la paz, se sorprendió de ver como muchos estaban viendo a una youkai con orejas de zorro y cola. Y lo que detesto más es como se burlaban de ella y le aventaban cosas-

-Dicen que sus papas cometieron incesto-Le dijo Souta mientras soltaba un suspiro al verla, definitivamente era bonita. Con su cabello castaño y sus bonitas orejas-

-¡Hey!-Le dijo Kagome a unos youkais mientras ellos volteaban a verla-

-¿La conocemos?-Preguntó Ayame mientras los youkais negaban un poco asustados-

-Entonces ¿De que se burlan de ella?-Les dijo Kagome mientras Rin continuaba en su mundo viendo las cosas y pensando directamente en el hermanastro de Inuyasha-¿Así se burlaban de mi?-Pregunto ofendida Kagome mientras Souta negaba-

-¡Nah! Se burlaban peor...Y yo me reía-Kagome lo volteo a ver y le enseño el dedo de en medio-

-¡MAMAS!-Le grito un muchacho a la joven mientras Kouga llegaba con dos estudiantes que pensaba que eran geniales y todos estaban viendo como esa pequeña era ofendida-

-Se llama Max pero le dicen Mamas...-Kagome rolo sus ojos y decidió observar como la youkai se dejaba ser molestada-

-Me estresa...-Dijo Rin mientras Ayame se levantaba y golpeaba con sus manos esa mesa-

-Escucha _princesa_ si quieres que el te deje de decir tonterías debes de levantarte y decirle _¡¿Qué?! ¿Un tiro o que?_-Ayame siempre tuvo mucha paciencia pero no cuando alguien siempre era atacado por casi media escuela. Esos casos le molestaban-

-No te metas-Le dijo el hombre ese mientras Kouga se acercaba molesto-

-¿Por qué le hablas así a mi mujer? ¿Eh? ¿Muy machito o que?-Kouga siempre tuvo una forma muy violenta, lo que provocaba que muchos le "temieran"-

-¡Ella empezó!-Kouga la señalo y entonces se rió. La voz del youkai fue nerviosa y asustadiza, Kouga se sentó y entonces le indico a Ayame que fuera por un par de refrescos-

-¡Ah, te cagaste!-Se burlo Kouga mientras Kagome agitaba su cabeza y regresaba a hablar con Souta-

-¡Kouga! El estaba molestándola-Dijo mientras el tipo le guiñaba el ojo y la youkai simplemente nerviosa se movía-

-Pues que se defienda la princesa ¡Vieja, esos son Miroku y Sango! Miroku es sacerdote o algo así, y Sango...-Los dos se veían con diferentes personalidades. Y entonces se escucho el sonido de una bofetada, Rin estaba sorprendida y colorada-

-¡¿Qué te pasa tarado?!-Le dijo enojada mientras el se encogía de hombros y luego aclaraba su garganta-

-¿No sabes?-Dijo el con una linda sonrisa-Hay que tocar nalgas para conocer el potencial del youkai-Rin levanto su ceja y entonces Kagome se comenzó a reír-

-Y luego con esa mano te pegas una chaqueta-Se burlo Kagome mientras todos se le quedaban viendo sorprendidos, ella rolo sus ojos apenada y entonces tronaba sus dedos-¡carajo, debo de dejar de pensar en voz alta!-Fingió que había cometido un error y entonces Souta comenzó a carcajearse-

-No mames. Si el toca nalgas para medir el poder, entonces yo penetro vaginas para medir la defensa-Miroku se carcajeo con el y tuvo que chocar sus nudillos con ese youkai-

-Buenísimo-Las chicas trataron de ignorar los comentarios vulgares que los tres estaban diciendo-

-Soy Kagome Higurashi-Dijo Kagome mientras estiraba su mano y entonces el joven se agachaba para besarla, eso hizo a Kagome sonrojarse. Souta la empujo y estrello su puño con el de el-

-Souta Higurashi...-Y luego se fueron presentando todos-

-Miroku Hoshi y Sango Taiji-Kagome quedo un poco impresionada por los nombres-

-¿Saben que el segundo nombre de Inuyasha es Suzuki?-Dijo Kagome mientras todos trataban de cubrirse la boca para no reírse-¿No sabían? Le robe la credencial de la escuela y decía 'Inuyasha Suzuki Taisho'-Y sin darse cuenta todos estaban sentados en la mesa incluso aquel malhechor que había estado acosando a la jovencita-

Y en todo ese alboroto que se estaba creando cada vez iban más y más a estar escuchando las cosas que ellos decían.

Kagome se rasco el cabello y entonces soltó un suspiro. Se decidió levantar para ir a buscar a Inuyasha. Y lo encontró riéndose con Kikyou muy pegaditos y riéndose, su rostro paso de sorpresa y luego al asco cuando vio como Kikyou le tocaba la camiseta y pegaba sus asquerosos dedos sobre su pecho.

-¡Ugh!-Murmuró mientras llegaba y tomaba de la mano a Inuyasha-

-¡Kagome!-Le dijo con celo Kikyou mientras Kagome volteaba a verla y levantaba su ceja de manera arrogante-

Con una mirada le demostraba un poco de asco a Kikyou.

-No te enseñaron que no se toca lo que no es suyo...-Le dijo de manera grosera Kagome mientras se llevaba a Inuyasha lejos de esa mujer...zuela-

Inuyasha la detuvo y la miro confundido.

-¿Por qué le hablaste así?-Pregunto levemente irritado de esos arranques de celos por parte de Kagome, le gustaban pero a veces no sabía si iba a destruir o a matar con ese carácter destructivo con el que se le conocía perfectamente a Kagome-

-¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Quién es tu novia? ¿Ella o yo? ¿Crees que me gusta verte riendo con otra mujer? ¡Ugh! No...-Y hablaba tan rápido para el gusto de Inuyasha, el rolo sus ojos y tosió un poco mientras se reía-¿Qué?-Le pregunto fingiendo estar ofendida-

-Eres linda-Le dijo mientras ella sonreía y le sacaba la lengua-cuando te pones celosa y vas y dices por ahí que soy tuyo-Y luego no pudo aguantarse las ganas de reír, Kagome se sonrojo y cubrió con su boca su mano-

-Eres cursi-Le respondió mientras el sonreía y se acercaba brutalmente para besarla. Ella tuvo que rendirse y aceptar el beso-

-Chale hermana controla tus calenturas-Le dijo Souta mientras corría por el pasillo para atrapar esos bóxers hecho bola, eran un grupo de ocho youkais los cuales jugaban a aventarse los bóxers hechos bola como si fuera alguna pelota y si a alguien se le caía al suelo entre todos lo agarraban y le metían los bóxers a la boca-

Y los dos se separaron riéndose mientras Kagome veía a su hermano jugar con los otros youkais.

-Inuyasha...-Le dijo mientras el la miraba-Algún día te invitare un helado y te demostrare lo que es tener una cita-Y lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras el miraba a todos lados-

-Kagome, no seas hombre... ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la ciudad algún día? Una cita tu sabes, sol, cielo, amor y ...dos personas con hormonas y química que pueden destrozar todo el mundo-Kagome sonrió y asintió-

-Me encantaría tener una cita contigo y destrozar con nuestra química el mundo...-El se rió de esa manera linda en que solamente Kagome lo había visto-Suzuki-Murmuro mientras Inuyasha dejaba de reírse para entonces sonrojarse y voltearse a ver a otro lado-

-¡¿Cómo...?!-Kagome entonces saco la credencial de estudiante de Inuyasha con esa mueca traviesa y en cuanto el trato de agarrarla Kagome se la escondió dentro de la blusa-¡Dámelo!-Kagome negó y corrió por los pasillos mientras Inuyasha la perseguía-

Jamás se imagino poder divertirse tanto en toda su vida.

-Si crees que no te la voy a sacar entonces estás muy equivocada-Y la sostuvo de la mano para detenerla ella se giro y le saco la lengua-

-Si crees que me voy a dejar estás muy equivocado-Y le guiño el ojo de manera coqueta y fue cuando Inuyasha miro a todos lados y decidió entrar a un salón de clases. Cerro con seguro y fue cuando Kagome murmuro un "diablos" y entonces el se acerco a ella. Ahora todo se volvía más serio que de costumbre-

Trato de huir de el porque sabía que el estaba calientillo.

Y la atrapo para sentarla en un escritorio y evitar que así dejara de correr, ella se rió y fue cuando el aprovecho para besarla. El estaba entre las piernas de Kagome y con su boca sobre los labios de Kagome, tratando de encontrarle todos los secretos con ese beso. Y ágilmente le enseño la credencial a Kagome, ella se miro y noto que su blusa estaba casi desabotonada y que Inuyasha estaba sonriendo.

-Suzuki-Inuyasha entonces levanto su ceja divertido y fue subiendo poco a poco su mano por la pierna de Kagome-

-Señorita Higurashi creo que tendremos que hacer algo con ese mal comportamiento-Ella sonrió y asintió mientras el se acercaba aun más para besarla. Y hubieran continuado pero entraron un Kouga y una Ayame besándose de manera calurosa mientras luego los cuatro se quedaban sorprendidos, sonrojados y viéndose-

-No sabía que estaba ocupado, bye-Dijo Kouga mientras Ayame trataba de excusarse con sus mejillas coloradas y seguía a Kouga con esa sonrisa pervertida que el llevaba en su rostro. Kagome e Inuyasha simplemente se carcajearon mientras ella se bajaba del escritorio y lo tomaba de la mano-

-Rin quiere que le presentes a tu hermano, vamos...-Inuyasha refunfuño y la detuvo para darle un ultimo beso y así fue como los dos fueron en busca de Rin-

Ya sería otro día en el que trataría de seducir a Kagome.

No iba a descansar hasta poder tenerla otra vez. Y la haría decir su nombre tantas veces. Y ahora que lo pensaba necesitaba un baño con agua helada, se disculpo con Kagome diciéndole que tenia que ir al baño.

Kagome frunció su entrecejo confundida y entendió perfectamente después porque el habia querido ir al baño.

-"¿Por qué los hombres se calientan tan rápido?"-Pensó Kagome mientras esperaba a que su querido novio saliera del baño-

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

Bleh hoy no Sali. Hoy descansare hahaha.

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

"_Y no eras tu"_

**By: W.**


	22. Guy!

**My hanyou**

_Notas previas:_

Can you give me something to my TUMMY-TUMMY, i'd like something really yummy-yummy

**Capitulo 21: Guy**

"_Suicídate, amiga"_

A veces despertada agitado ante el hecho de que los años tardaban en completarse y sin embargo pasaban los días muy rápidos, había hablado con sus compañeros de cómo la vida se pasaba rápido después de los dieciséis y la verdad es que no era nada cierto. Cuando cumpliera dieciocho iba a tener que crecer. En su cumpleaños número dieciocho el definitivamente detendría su edad y su poder aumentaría un cincuenta por ciento, y ese era el motivo por el cual despertado como mujer sudorosa.

Le daba temor llegar a esa edad y descubrir que Kagome continuaba envejeciendo; Le provocaban escalofríos y pesadillas. Su grande cama jamás lució tan solitaria como esa noche, sus ventanas cerradas y el aire acondicionador ventilando su cuerpo semi desnudo, pues el acostumbraba a dormir en bóxers. Su cama era como la del rey de las tinieblas, el respaldo de la cama era negro con dos pequeñas figuras diabólicas en cada pata. Se levanto y bebió un poco de agua. Eran apenas las tres de la mañana, normalmente siempre tenía problemas para dormir. Despertaba demasiado temprano para el esa hora era como a las tres de la mañana o muy tarde que eran las cinco de la mañana. Si Kagome envejecía ¿Qué iba a hacer? Iba a verla pasar por todas esas etapas que el hubiera querido pasar con ella, o de repente ella se miraría al espejo y notaría todas esas arrugas y el luciría como si continuara teniendo dieciocho años.

Ella era mitad humano y mitad youkai. No podía exigir _algo_ para el envejecimiento, fue a su balcón a beber un poco de vino. Escondía el vino dentro de embases de aceite. Probablemente iban a correrlo del consejo estudiantil, dejaba escapar a muchos e ignoraba muchas cosas cuando estaban mal, y allí estaba el rompiendo las reglas a altas horas de la noche.

Un aroma gracioso llego a su nariz y decidió entrar a su cuarto. No le gustaba acusar a todos simplemente porque hacían algo malo, se quedo dando varias vueltas en el cuarto y hasta que el sueño parecía regresar a el, decidió acostarse. En la mañana se despertaría temprano y daría la bienvenida a los padres de familia.

Todos los alumnos incluso los invitados iban a estar con sus uniformes de gala, escuchando atentos la bienvenida.

Los uniformes estaban bien planchados, y el estaba con un uniforme de pantalón negro, con saco rosa claro y debajo del saco una camiseta de mangas largas y en lugar de corbata un moño negro y zapatos formales negros. El uniforme de las chicas era diferente, ellas usaban una falda rosa, con un saco de cuadros de color rosa y de diferentes tonalidades, calcetas blancas y largas y los zapatos negros con un ligero tacón. Las otras escuelas tenían uniformes de color naranja, rojos o negros.

Y ahí estaba su escuela, los muchachos tenían sus manos en los bolsillos y estaban ansiosos de querer quitarse el saco y el moño. Las chicas estaban coqueteando ligeramente pues no era tan normal usar ese uniforme, las niñas con bonitos peinados y olorosas a perfume esperando por la sorpresa. El subió las escaleras del escenario y miro a todos los alumnos, estaban los representantes de otras escuelas y algunos maestros.

-_Las competencias que se han dado son totalmente amigables...Antes que nada buenos días y ...Bienvenidos padres de familia, alumnas, alumnos e invitados de otras escuelas así mismo a los profesores, los torneos van apenas a comenzar hoy, los pasados fueron entrenamientos, espero que disfruten con sus padres por el festival-_Y dejo el micrófono para poner a lado de una alumna, la cual estaba sonriente y aclarando su garganta para ir y decir algunas palabras-

Kagome estaba totalmente aburrida. Todos decían cosas con poca importancia, se atrevió a bostezar y a acomodar su cabeza de forma en que pudiera dormirse pero antes de tenerlo planeado ya la habían señalado.

-_Es una falta de respeto que te duermas durante esta ceremonia, ¿Podrías abandonar el estadio?-_Y la alumna de la otra escuela lo dijo justo cuando se había levantado-_¿Podrías retirarte?-_Volvía a decir mientras Kagome se estiraba y bostezaba-

-Si no llevaras hablando por más de veinte minutos no me hubiera dormido-Aseguro mientras le hacia la señal de la paz en despedida, la youkai se había mostrado ofendida-

-_¿Disculpa?-_Dijo la youkai por el micrófono mientras Kagome se giraba con un bostezo y se encogía de hombros-

-¡Oh! tu me escuchaste... ¿Es necesario que se diga todo eso de 'antes que nada quiero indicarles que...'? ¿Por qué no se dicen 'buenos días, suerte en las competencias'?-Y antes de que la youkai mostrara su enojo ella decidió continuar-Relájate, solo eres la presidenta estudiantil cuando seas alguien más importante entonces das tus discursos-Y se retiro con una sonrisa para esperar con su espalda recargada en la pared y sus manos cruzadas-

No había sido una excelente idea haberse desvelado por haber andado fumando cosas graciosas en la madrugada. Fue a su casillero y logro ver un par de galletas, en forma de corazón. No alcanzo a leer una nota pero debía de haber sido de alguna chica.

Decidió comerse las galletas y cuando fue a la cafetería por un poco de leche logro a sentir algo gracioso en su cuerpo. Y se durmió justo en el momento en que esperaba por la leche.

**---**

Despertó agitada después de diez minutos y pudo ver como estaba la leche todavía llena y en su labio tenía saliva. Limpió los rastros de saliva, frunció su entrecejo y rasco su cabello.

Toco su cabello y noto que estaba extremadamente corto, frunció su entrecejo y entendió que era una broma.

-¡Imposible, me duermo y me cortan el cabello!-Murmuró con una voz diferente a la suya-¡Y me enfermo de la garganta!-Se levanto enojada y cuando noto que enfrente de ella estaba el vidrio de la puerta pudo ver su reflejo. Lo primero que hizo fue tocar su rostro, y corrió al baño con mucha prisa. Entro al baño y logro ver su rostro, era diferente y parecido-

Para empezar tenía un toque masculino, miro sus brazos y estaban más marcados. Su cabello corto, se toco sus senos y sintió su pecho plano. Frunció su entrecejo y se comenzó a quitar todo el uniforme.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué pedo?! ¡Hace dos minutos era mujer y ahora! ¡A la verga soy hermafrodita!-Dijo histérica mientras se miraba el pecho notando claramente que solo había un sostén sin poder rellenarse, se notaba claramente que era hombre. Hombros más anchos, más alto, la voz, toco su entrepierna y sintió un rudo bulto-¡Pene! ¡Toda mi vida vivo como mujer y tengo pene! ¡Vergas!-Dijo estresada mientras comenzaba a caminar por todo el baño con simplemente los calzones, trato de tranquilizarse y de contar hasta diez. Se pellizco los pezones para creer que era un sueño pero nada, su rostro continuaba siendo masculino-Dieciséis años viviendo como mujer y en dos minutos soy hombre-Dijo mientras tomaba la ropa y comenzaba a correr a su habitación, cuando paso por el grande patio pudo ver claramente a los padres de alumnos saludando a sus hijos, el patio escolar estaba lleno y ella estaba o mejor dicho el, el estaba en el centro con calzones de mujer, y casi desnudo-No puede ser-Murmuró mientras muchos comenzaban a verlo de manera graciosa y comenzaban a reírse-

-¡Parece que las locas andan suelta!-Bromeo alguien mientras ella corría aun más apresurada por la escuela y con fuerza se estrello contra un padre de familia, su uniforme cayó al suelo junto con ella, miro a su papá el cual estaba con Souta; Se parecía a Souta del físico solo que ella lucia más grande y más guapo-

-¡Ugh!-Dijo Souta mientras ella entonces se levantaba apresurada y se señalaba-

-Soy yo-Susurró mientras los dos se miraban confundidos-Soy Kagome-Continuo diciendo en susurro, Souta comenzó a reírse junto con su papá-

-¡Aha!-Dijo Souta mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-Ríete pequeño cerote pero vas a ver-Y junto su ropa para irse corriendo con mucha confusión-

Entro al cuarto de Souta simplemente para robarle ropa y le tomo un par de calzones, camisetas y pantalones junto con zapatos. Salió apresurada y confundida mientras entraba a su cuarto y aventaba su uniforme femenino al suelo. Decidió ir a buscar a su papá y cuando lo hizo lo encontró preguntando por Kagome.

-¡Yo soy Kagome!-Dijo mientras se señalaba y su papá y hermano la volteaban a ver-

-Claro que no solamente eres un maldito enfermo ¡Ugh!-Kagome tomo a Souta de las solapas y cuando trato de empujarlo fue su papá quien lo tomo del brazo para alejarla de Souta-

-Escuchen mi mamá es humana, vivimos en...Una calle cerca de la señora Tomiya, la comida favorita de Kagome es el pastel de atún y...No sabía hasta hace poco que era youkai-Aclaro mientras sonreía-¡Ya! Ya, les demostrare que soy Kagome-Y se giro para entonces tratar de concentrarse y enseñar sus alas, pero fue imposible. Ningún par de alas salieron de su espalda-Maldición-Murmuró mientras rascaba con rudeza su cabello-Deben creerme-Y ni siquiera supo que podía hacer para que su hermano y su padre le creyeran, se hinco y les hizo una corta reverencia mientras muchos la veían-Se los ruego-Souta simplemente se retiro con su papá para retirarse y entonces ella trato de pensar en otra cosa-Neela-Le dijo mientras se acercaba apresurada, Souta fue el que se detuvo y le indico a su padre que fuera yendo a su habitación-Es el nombre de tu primera novia, tenia cabello rojizo y no nos gustaba como pronunciaba la _s,_ le tienes miedo a las arañas, las matemáticas y de chiquito teníamos un perro que mataba las cucarachas-Souta estaba escéptico-

-Si en verdad eres Kagome...-Dijo con duda mientras ella metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y le indicaba que se acercara-¿Qué hicimos ayer tu y yo en la noche?-Kagome sonrió con maldad y noto como estaba Inuyasha con su papá mientras le presentaba a un par de personas-

-Fumamos hierva-Le susurro mientras Souta se llevaba las manos a la boca y la señalaba-

-A la verga eres un hombre ¡No mames! ¡¿Qué pedo?! ¿Cómo sucedió? ¡Papá Kagome es hombre!-Dijo con una grande sonrisa mientras su papá levantaba su ceja un poco avergonzado pues estaba hablando con los señores Taisho-

-¿Kagome?-Preguntó su papá mientras ella asentía-

-¡Ya sé! No se que paso pero soy hombre ¡Dieciséis años siendo una mujer y hoy despierto siendo hombre!-Dijo exaltada mientras daba miles de vueltas, muchos estaban riéndose ante la histeria que demostraba Kagome, Inuyasha no entendía muy bien pero parecía que todo tenía que ver con Kagome-

-Debes tranquilizarte-Dijo su papá mientras el tomaba asiento y entonces comenzaba a sentirse un poco agitado-Mi única hija...es ahora hombre-Y el estuvo tratando de sujetar grandes bocanadas de aire y termino desmayado-

-Kagome...-Dijo Souta asustado mientras todos iban a cargarlo y le echaban aire-Mataste a papá-Kagome le pego un codazo y ayudaba a Inuyasha a cargarlo para llevarlo a la enfermería, Souta se atrevió a ayudar y los papas de Inuyasha se alejaron de esa escena-

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!-Preguntó histérico Inuyasha mientras paseaba sus dedos por su cabello y entonces ella simplemente se encogía de hombros-

-No sé, soy hombre ¡Kagome en hombre! ¿Sabes lo raro y demente que me escucho?-Exploto mientras daba varios pasos por la habitación, Souta estaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos tratando de no reírse, siempre había deseado por un hermano-

-¡Eres hombre! ¿Como te voy a presentar con mis papas?-Dijo el nervioso mientras Souta se reía aun más-

-Diles 'papá, mamá, el es Kagome mi novia... No se preocupen yo soy el hombre y ella la mujer' totalmente de locas-Bromeo mientras Kagome se acercaba para golpearle con la mano la mejilla, Souta se quejo un poco y Kagome entonces tomo grandes bocanadas de aire-

-¡Y tengo pene!-Dijo histérica mientras veía como despertaba su papá poco a poco-

-Kagome-Susurro mientras ella se acercaba con nerviosismo y su papá comenzaba a llevar su mano a sus ojos-¿Cómo se lo diré a tu mamá? Me va a matar, me dijo que iba a arrancarme los testículos si algo te pasaba ¡Kagome! ¿Con quien te has metido en problemas?-Pregunto su papá nervioso mientras se levantaba para tratar de pensar-Estos hechizos son de brujas, normalmente no se enseña a alumnos jóvenes esta clase de hechizo...-Les informo mientras luego caía en la desesperación-Pero todos pueden tener acceso a el-Kagome entonces trono sus dedos-

-Yo iré a ver a los concursantes y estaré un poco ocupado ¿Crees que puedas con todo esto sola?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome asentía y el se despedía con un apretón de manos-

-Necesito ser mujer de nuevo-Dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba a su familia-¿Puedo contar con ustedes?-Su papá se rió y la abrazo-

-Kagome...Siempre supe que si fueras hombre serías guapo como yo-Kagome entonces rolo sus ojos y Souta sonreía con entusiasmo-

-Iré a investigar con algún padre de familia por mientras, ¿Por qué no van a divertirse? ¡Hagan amigos!-Souta comenzó a reírse mientras Kagome trataba de saber de que se reía-

-Hola soy Souta y mi hermana se transformo en hombre ¡No mames! ¡Tengo que decírselo a Kouga!-Y comenzó a irse corriendo mientras Kagome lo seguía con pasos un poco más torpes-

Y al salir a los patios se pudo ver a la gente entusiasmada mientras los juegos comenzaban, Inuyasha estaba dando inicio mientras muchas lo observaban por la ropa que estaba usando.

-Creo que no deberíamos de decir que soy Kagome-Informo mientras Souta fruncia su entrecejo y observaba a su hermana-

-Souta estos son mis padres-Dijo Kouga mientras presentaba a un youkai lobo con orejas y una hermosa mujer-Quería presentarles a Kagome...-Dijo mientras Souta estrechaba sus manos y entonces Kouga olfateaba y llegaba a Kagome-

-Que gracioso hueles igual que Kagome... ¡Espera un momento!-Dijo mientras miraba con cuidado-Papá, mamá ella es Kagome son hijos del señor Higurashi-Los dos youkais se rieron mientras saludaban a los dos muchachos-

-Su papá era el problemático de la escuela, solía hacer cada cosa...Y presumía mucho sus alas-Dijo con broma el papá de Kouga-

-Todas estábamos enamoradas de el-Dijo la mamá de Kouga con un leve sonrojo mientras Souta y Kagome se reían-Era un buen sujeto...-Y entonces todos voltearon a ver hacia el cielo y vieron como iba bajando del cielo un hermoso youkai con alas negras-

-¡Amigos!-Dijo entusiasmado el papá de Kagome mientras se perdía en la conversación con sus viejos amigos y muchos que lo conocían-

-Así que papá es el popular-Informo Souta mientras Kouga levantaba su ceja-

-¿Y tu porque eres hombre?-Preguntó Kouga interesado mientras veía como estaban sus papas y el papa de Kagome hablando y riéndose; Kagome tomo un grande suspiro y le comenzó a explicar que le había dado sueño justo después de haberse comido unas galletas y que despertó siendo un hombre. Kouga se quedo escéptico al principio y luego comenzó a reírse-

-¡Asombroso! ¡Ahora podrás bromear de cosas sucias y las chicas lo amaran!-Kagome asintió con una sonrisa mientras veía como de la nada comenzaba a salir confeti y papelitos de colores para darle inicio a la semana de deportes y amistad entre las escuelas-

-¡BROMEA ESTA!-Gritó Kagome mientras se señalaba la entrepierna y Souta se reía junto con Kouga-

-¡¿Vez?! ¡Al ser mujer no puedes decir eso!-Kouga entonces dejo de reírse para ponerse serios, Miroku apareció con sus mejillas rojas e hinchadas y detrás de el venía una molesta Sango-

-Hablando de cosas serias-Dijo Kouga mientras Miroku saludaba y Sango sonreía y miraba a Souta; Después de todo Souta era guapo y también lo era su amigo misterioso que no usaba ningún uniforme-¿Qué tan grande es?-Preguntó Kouga mientras Kagome reía de manera arrogante-

-¡Enorme! Te sacaría el ojo si estuviera en su máxima potencia-Sango frunció su entrecejo confundida y entonces Miroku hizo un sonido con su lengua y sus dientes-

-¡Ahí si señor arrogante!-Dijo Miroku mientras Kagome asentía-

-¡Souta!-Llamo una muchacha mientras Souta volteaba a verla y le decía que no y regresaba a hablar con sus amigos-

-Sorprendido porque solo feas dicen tu nombre ¿Ah?-Bromeo Kagome mientras Souta volteaba a verla-

-¿Llamas a nuestra madre fea?-Miroku y Kouga se rieron mientras Sango rolaba sus ojos y decidía irse con las chicas-

-Muy buena-Acepto Kagome mientras Miroku estiraba su mano y se presentaba-

-Soy Miroku-Kagome asintió y dijo su nombre-

-Soy Yuki, mucho gusto-Y ambos estrecharon sus manos por breves segundos y luego llego Ayame para decir algo de sus papas y entonces la escuela se torno un caos, gritos de niñas y niños mientras muchos se alejaban de la multitud y se dedicaban a reír-

-¿Qué harás Kagome?-Preguntó Souta mientras ella se encogía de hombros y entonces trataba de hacer fuerzas para expandir sus alas pero fue imposible-

-Ni siquiera tengo poderes...-Informo con temor mientras rascaba su cabello-

-Lo bueno es que nadie sabe que eres Kagome Higurashi-Y volteo a ver para todos lados sabiendo que no había nadie, saco un par de cigarrillos mientras Kagome asentía y los dos se dedicaban a fumar en secreto-

-Lo peor es mi mamá... ¿Te imaginas como se pondría? Su preciosa hija convertida en un hombre...Van a arrancarle los testículos a los dos-Y expulso el humo tóxico del cigarrillo mientras veían como de un par de arbustos salía una youkai hermosa, tenía el cabello levemente ondulado, ojos fríos y llenos de perversión de color verdes con un cuerpo esbelto. Usaba un uniforme diferente, y los dos decidieron ignorarla. Su cabello castaño estaba arreglado con una diadema-

-¿Podrías...?-Preguntó Kagome mientras ella trataba de regresar pero entonces escuchaba la voz de un par de adultos-

-¡MISUKI!-Gritaron mientras Kagome y Souta tragaban el humo y comenzaban a tirar las colillas para pisarlas y después tosieron levemente cuando los adultos llegaron la muchacha había tomado a Kagome por sorpresa y la había besado, Souta se sorprendió y se entusiasmado-

-"Porno de lesbianas"-Pensó Souta mientras los dos adultos se miraban confundidos-

-¡El! ¡De el estoy enamorada! ¡No quiero casarme con un youkai rico que ni conozco! ¡De el me enamore!-Anunció mientras se abrazaba a Kagome y los dos youkais se miraban confundidos-

-Pero nena, míralo...Ni siquiera es de la escuela...-Y entonces Souta frunció su entrecejo y esa tal Misuki se abrazo aun más a Kagome-¿Cómo te llamas muchachito?-Preguntó mientras Kagome parpadeaba confundido y miraba a Souta-

-Yuki Higurashi-Y los dos youkais se miraban sorprendidos-

-¿Hi...Higurashi?-Repitieron mientras Kagome asentía-

-¡¿Y cuando es la boda?!-Preguntó la mamá mientras Misuki tragaba con dificultad y Souta comenzaba a reírse-

-"Increíble"-Pensó Souta mientras Kagome trataba de fruncir su entrecejo-

-¡Todavía no! ¡Lo amo pero...! Somos muy chicos-Pero los papas parecían menos estresados-

-Mientras sea _el_ esta bien, es guapo...-Aseguro su mamá mientras aparecía el papá de Kagome gritando su nombre-

-¡YUKI!-Gritó Souta mientras Misaki entonces comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa-Papá ella es la novia de Yuki...Kagome se fue hace mucho...-Su papá parecía no entender mucho y entonces los dos youkais miraron a Higurashi-

-¡¿Novia?!-Preguntó sorprendido mientras comenzaba a echarse aire con sus manos-

-Es un gusto saber que su hijo sea novio de mi hija-Souta le señalo con la mirada a Kagome y el señor Higurashi continuo teniendo un ligero ataque-

Misaki vio como sus padres se retiraban y entonces se soltaba de Kagome sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-Preguntó histérica Kagome mientras miraba a la youkai casi nerviosa-

-Escucha...Fue un accidente no quise...-Kagome entonces comenzó a escupir y a ponerse nerviosa-

-¡¿ACCIDENTE?! ¡Tengo novio!-Aseguro Kagome mientras Souta comenzaba a reírse y a ver como su papá parecía más tranquilo-No es lo que parece-Aseguro mientras llevaba su mano a su frente-Escucha yo ahorita tengo muchos problemas como para tener más ¿De acuerdo? Dile a otro que sea tu novio porque yo...no puedo-Informo mientras la muchacha mordía sus labios-

-Tu familia es la más poderosa y a menos que sea tu o Taisho entonces mi papá no va a ceder-Kagome frunció su entrecejo-

-¿Taisho?-Preguntó su papá sorprendido-¿Tu quien eres?-Preguntó el papá de Kagome mientras la muchacha sonreía y se presentaba-

-Soy Misuki Grendoble-Y tuvo la refinación de presentarse de manera formal y con alabanza y toda la cosa, Kagome se sorprendió. Ella simplemente diría su nombre y haría la señal de la paz-

-¡Oh, Grendoble!-Dijo el papá de Kagome sorprendido-Bueno señorita ellos son Souta y Yuki Higurashi mis hijos, te presentaría a mi hija pero...-La muchacha entonces negó y sonrió con dulzura-

-Ya la conozco de vista, es muy bonita-Kagome sonrió emocionada mientras Souta veía la forma en que la joven sonreía-Lastima que sea un poco problemática-Anunció mientras Kagome la miraba con un poco de coraje-

-Solo digo...dice lo que piensa-Informo mientras la muchacha rolaba sus ojos-

-Escucha señorita debes arreglar este malentendido porque...Ninguno de mis hijos va a casarse tan joven-Y miro a Souta con una sonrisa picara-Pero Souta adoraría ser tu amigo-Y se lo enseño, Souta dejo de reírse y entonces la muchacha parecía asqueada-

-Solo deje que Yuki sea mi novio por breves días...-Informo mientras sonreía-Y mis papás van a ver que no podemos sobrevivir así que...-Kagome trono sus dedos-

-¡Ya sé! Tus papas te obligan a casarte entonces yo te dejare...-Dijo mientras la muchacha asentía y entonces Kagome comenzaba a retirarse, pensando adecuadamente en sus palabras-

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y noto que alguien estaba colgándose del brazo de Kagome.

-¿Y?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome se reía-

-Me beso y dijo que soy su novio ¿Loca, Huh? Y dice que Kagome es problemática-La muchacha se sonrojo y negó-

-No quise...-Inuyasha rolo sus ojos y palmeo el hombro de Kagome-

-Hombre o mujer siempre haces que todos se enamoren de ti, sorprendente-Murmuro mientras Kagome lo detenía y entonces Inuyasha la miraba con sonrisa-Lo sé, lo sé...Tu lo vas a arreglar, por favor no te esfuerces tanto...Tu no te metiste en esto-Kagome asintió y el comenzó a retirarse para ir a dar más avisos-

-Suertuda Kagome de ser novia de el-Y entonces Kagome asintió y noto como la música comenzaba y en eso llegaba Rin con una grande sonrisa, la tomaba de brazos y la llevaba al centro de la cancha para bailar la música. Al principio era una corta fiesta con festival mientras después eran las competencias-

Y bailo perfectamente bien con Rin mientras la cargaba con cuidado y se reía junto con ella.

Misuki miro sorprendida la forma en que ellos se hablaban y se veían.

-¡Eres un hombre!-Dijo emocionada Rin mientras abrazaba a su amiga y Kagome asentía y la cargaba para darle miles de vueltas; Después la quito Ayame para ponerse a bailar con su amiga, tuvo el descaro de tocarle las nalgas enfrente de todas y se fue a chismorrear con Rin emocionadas-

Y luego ella se quedo sola bailando mientras llegaba Rin de nuevo y tosía levemente.

-¡¿Es grande?!-Preguntó sorprendida Ayame mientras Kagome las hacia dar vueltas a las dos y se encogía de hombros-

-No soy tan nasty como para verlo todavía-Informo mientras enrollaba a Rin y a Ayame al mismo tiempo y luego las dos decidían bailar cerca de el, la gente los estaba viendo-Ocupare de su ayuda por si escuchan algo entre las chicas-Las dos dejaron de bailar para asentir y besarle ambas las mejillas a Kagome, lo que la hizo sonrojarse y abrazarse-

Después de dejar de bailar Kagome por unos segundos noto odio en los ojos de Misuki, pero solo por unos segundos.

**Coninuará**

**N/A:**

Wahhh...estres.

Hahaha pinche influenza x(¡ mi mama ya se panikeo y no me kiere dejar salir :/

Hahahaha machin curon cn esa madre xD!

YA BYE.

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

"_Humildemente te pido perdón"_

**BY: WILLNIRAWRRRR! **


	23. Disney

**My hanyou**

_Notas previas:_

Hey, olvide que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mis fics. HAHAHAHAHA silly me. xD!

Espero que les guste el capitulo n.n! (:

**Capitulo 22: Disney**

Así que existía un problema. O mejor dicho..._Dos_ **grandes** problemas. Y existían efectivamente más problemas pero...Por ahora esos _dos_ **grandes** problemas eran extremadamente importantes.

Soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estaba viendo hacia el frente sin regalarle una indiscreta mirada, ella estaba nerviosa tratando de mirar hacia el frente pero...Desgraciadamente no podía dejar de ver a Inuyasha.

-Kagome...-Dijo el en un susurro un poco desesperado de que Kagome lo estuviera _observando_ de manera tan penetrante-¿Algún problema?-Preguntó el mientras ella volteaba a verlo, su boca se abrió y se cerro y luego frunció su entrecejo para mirar hacia abajo. Tratar de orinar sin salpicarse y con Inuyasha a su lado era muy difícil y más cuando estaba viendo _su_ problema-

-Si-Respondió directamente mientras lo volteaba a ver con seriedad-Si yo fuera mujer y te estuviera viendo eso sería divertido pero ahorita...Me siento un poco...-Ni siquiera ella misma encontraba las palabras adecuadas para lograr decirlo, Inuyasha volteo a verla y puso su mano sobre su hombro-¿Sucia?-Y luego negó mientras se comenzaba a impactar ante la mano de Inuyasha-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el con su ceja levantada y sus ojos dorados puestos en los ojos de Kagome-

-¡Ewww! No te lavaste las manos-Afirmo mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos-Como sea tenemos dos problemas...-Aseguro mientras miraba Inuyasha asentía, los dos voltearon a verse sus entrepiernas y soltaron un suspiro-

-y grandes...-Aclaro Inuyasha mientras los dos asentían y luego entraba Souta al baño de manera despreocupada-

-No sé porque pero...Algo me dice que aquí hay una escena muy gay-Aseguro mientras Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojaban, obviamente Kagome la versión de hombre-¡Oh Dios Mío!-Dijo de manera exagerada mientras comenzaba a mirar y a caminar a todos lados-¿Desde cuando tu hermana entra al baño contigo, huh? ¡Nunca! Es un filme pornográfico... ¡Eso debe de ser!-Dijo de manera histérica mientras Kagome iba a lavarse las manos-¡Es como la película la masacre en el catre!-Dijo mientras Kagome comenzaba a reírse-

-¿Masacre en el catre?-Preguntó Inuyasha confundido mientras Kagome reía de manera histérica y Souta comenzaba a imaginarse cosas-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras entraba Kouga rascándose su entrepierna y con un rostro sonriente-

-Es...-Todos se voltearon a ver y Kouga de repente se sintió un poco incomodo de tener que ver a Kagome convertida en hombre tratando de orinar-

-¿Qué es eso de masacre en el catre?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kouga abría su boca de la sorpresa y daba un par de pasos hacia atrás. Kouga abría y cerraba su boca con mucha sorpresa, mientras veía a Inuyasha y a 'el' Kagome' o mejor dicho Yuki-

-¡¿Jamás has escuchado hablar de el?!-Preguntó Kouga sorprendido mientras Kagome fruncia su entrecejo y trataba de ocultar su rostro y Souta continuaba asustándose grandiosamente mientras decía miles de cosas sobre 'masacre del catre'-¡Oh, amigo! Entonces tu jamás has vivido-Y Kouga era demasiado sucio al hablar-¡La película gay más hardcore de hardcores!-Aseguro mientras comenzaba a moverse por todos lados y entonces Kagome rolaba sus ojos-¡Hagan carnita con mis bolas y dénselas a los perros!-Se expreso mientras todos lo volteaban confundidos-¡Inuyasha y Kagome iban a hacer la masacre del catre!-Souta asintió mientras Kagome se cruzaba de brazos y luego Kouga empezaba a reírse-

-Saben que...Ustedes me dan miedo-Informo Kagome mientras se retiraba del baño dejando a un par de muchachos confundidos y más a un Inuyasha-

El mayor problema sería con Inuyasha.

A ella no le daba asco besar a Inuyasha, es decir ya lo había besado muchas veces...pero posiblemente a Inuyasha si pues ella ahora el. Levanto su ceja y decidió salir al patio, estaba irritada. Ahora Kouga creía que ella había hecho algo de _masacre en el catre._ Además esa película era totalmente absurda y aburrida y pornográfica. Cuando ella tenía catorce años y Souta tenía trece, ella tuvo la ocurrencia de entrar a su cuarto simplemente para ver como estaba viendo una película extraña.

Y como buena hermana mayor decidió chantajearlo y hacer que todo el dinero que el recibía cuando arreglaba su cuarto se lo diera. Lo mejor fue cuando Souta logro ver las escenas homosexuales en donde el gritaba de pánico y luego su vecino el que una vez fue su mejor amigo le llamo para reírse.

Todo iba mal, justo cuando quería demostrar que era buena en algo simplemente sus poderes la dejaban siendo completamente humana, jamás le gusto ser una hanyou o lo que fuera pero esta vez no se sentía conforme con ser un hombre.

Deseaba ser mujer de nuevo.

Se sentía muy inútil y extraña siendo hombre.

Trato de reírse al respecto de que era hombre para esconder esas lágrimas que deseaban salir con tanta fuerza. Había tomado por seguro que siempre iba a ser mujer y por eso le había negado muchas cosas a Inuyasha pero ahora...Ahora ni siquiera podría estar con Inuyasha; Decidió ir a la cafetería y poder comprar miles de cosas para poder saciarse con un poco de felicidad.

Inuyasha era genial. Lo quería tener para ella. Pero si no cambiaba estaba segura de que otra youkai como Kikyou iba a quedarse con el.

Y no deseaba que alguien tuviera a Inuyasha, se comió el pedazo de pastel que había comprado. Rin y Ayame la estaban observando con preocupación y justo cuando iban a acercarse Inuyasha apareció para sentarse a lado de Kagome.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó el mientras ella negaba y continuaba comiendo ese pedazo de pastel, después de acabárselo decidió ordenar otro. Esta vez uno de chocolate y se atrevió a pedir una soda-Vas a engordar si sigues comiendo...-Le informo Inuyasha mientras ella sacaba el tenedor de su boca y lo apuntaba con el-

-Escucha no podremos hacer nada sucio así que...Y ni pienses en la masacre del catre porque no lo hare no quiero que perforen mi trasero...-Afirmo mientras Inuyasha fruncia su entrecejo confundido y decidía esperar a que ella terminara de comer ese pedazo de pastel, el sonrió y le tomo la mano a Kagome para besarla. Muchos los observaron confundidos y Rin estaba sintiendo que iba a tener una hemorragia nasal-...Lamento no ser una chica...-Dijo mientras le sonreía a la mesera la cual estaba emocionada de verlos, Kagome comenzó a comer su segundo pedazo de pastel y al ver como la mesera lo guardaba decidió soltar un suspiro-¡Yuka tráeme el maldito pastel!-Le ordeno mientras la mesera se sorprendía y asentía confundida-Después de todo los chicos siempre prefieren chichis y chicas, pornografía y...Deportes, lo sé porque Souta era así y tu aparte de ser hanyou también eres un chico...Gracias hermosa-Y le regalo una nalgada para decidir comenzar a comer su segundo pedazo de pastel. Ayame estaba sorprendida ante la forma en que Kagome se comía el pastel-

-Para vas a engordar-Le dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome soltaba un suspiro y lo miraba confundida-

-¿Sabes porque no engordaba siendo mujer?-Preguntó mientras el negaba, Rin quiso levantarse para cubrirle la boca pero no había alcanzado a moverse-¡Porque así como trago así cago!-Inuyasha comenzó a reírse mientras Kagome continuaba comiéndose el pastel-

Tenía chocolate en su mentón, la comisura de sus labios y en la parte de su bigote. Y sin olvidar los dientes.

-¿Cómo le haces para hacerme reír?-Jamás había podido reír tan plenamente, la única forma en que podía reír de manera real era cuando estaba con Kagome; La muchacha que se había convertido a hombre levanto su ceja-No importa si eres hombre o mujer yo simplemente quiero estar contigo Kagome...-Kagome entonces rió y decidió dejar el tenedor para usar sus manos y comerse el pastel, la mitad de los que estaban allí estaban sorprendidos-

-¡SOY HOMBRE! ¿Acaso no ves?-Le dijo exaltada mientras Inuyasha cerraba sus ojos por unos segundos y se aseguraba de acercarse a Kagome para besarla enfrente de todos. Y el beso tuvo sabor a chocolate y a Kagome. Una dulce sensación recorrió el ahora homosexual cuerpo de Kagome-

Su corazón homosexual se sintió entusiasmado al sentir los labios de Inuyasha. Decidió hacerlo, ya que esa erección era muy notoria.

-¡INUYASHA!-Gritó Kouga con Miroku mientras el muchacho se sonrojaba y miraba a todos lados, tratando de lucir sorprendido y un poco asqueado-

Y antes de que todos pudieran decir algo, Kagome simplemente comenzó a transformarse enfrente de todos.

Le salieron sus normales senos los cuales no eran tan grandes, y su cabello se hizo largo y cambio drásticamente enfrente de todos.

-¡¿WTF?! Eso es como todo lo de Disney, el príncipe besa a... ¡El beso de amor!-Dijo entusiasmada Rin mientras Kagome comenzaba a verse-

-¡OH DIOS LAS EXTRAÑE!-Gritó Kagome mientras se apretaba sus senos y por cierto necesitaba un sostén-¡Y también a ti!-Le dijo al mirar hacia abajo mientras todos se quedaban sin poder decir algo. Kagome siempre fue un poco desvergonzada, después de todo ella sabía perfectamente que cuando todos se desnudaban todos eran iguales así que no había motivo por el cual avergonzarse-

-Ok...-Dijo Rin mientras todos se miraban sorprendidos-Primero Kagome es hombre, después Inuyasha y ella hacen algo muy gay y Kagome se hace mujer...-Trato de decir los acontecimientos de manera ordenada mientras todos asentían, la emoción de Kagome aun se lograba ver en sus ojos cafés-

-El de Kagome era enorme-Dijo con un ligero sonrojo Ayame mientras soltaba un suspiro-De solo pensarlo me hace... ¡Grrr!-Dijo entusiasmada mientras Kagome dejaba de festejar que tenía senos para ver a Ayame de manera confundida-

-¡Tuve mi primera erección!-Y las chicas empujaron a los chicos y se sentaron alrededor de Kagome-

-¡¿Y?!-Gritaron eufóricas mientras Sango fruncia su entrecejo ante la introducción de ese nuevo personaje desconocido-

-¡WOW! Se sintió que mi bandera estaba moviéndose ¡Inuyasha baby gracias por mi primera erección!-Inuyasha simplemente llevó una de sus manos a su boca, fracaso en querer esconder el asco-

-¿Qué tan normal es escuchar eso?-Preguntó confundido Kouga mientras Kagome le confesaba a sus amigas la sensación de ser hombre-

Sus amigas decían un 'Wow' o un 'oh!' de manera ilusionadas.

**---**

El no tenía muchos amigos, principalmente porque todos eran débiles. No se sorprendió de ver a su hermano caminando alrededor de una hermosa...Y por lo que decía su aroma una hanyou que tenía tanto poder como el. Se intereso en la joven que estaba con su hermano, y solo la logro desear pues era obvio que ella ya estaba marcada.

Al levantarse trato de no llamar la atención pero fue imposible ya que una entusiasta joven logro caer de espalda en el, la joven se rió y el simplemente decidió aclarar su garganta. Ella se levanto dejando de estar cómoda en ese regazo.

-Lo siento hermano de Inuyasha-Y luego llegaron dos jóvenes por ella. Una pelirroja y una castaña, las dos muy bonitas y agradables por lo que lograba ver en esas sonrisas molestas. El soltó un suspiro lleno de molestia y se decidió retirar, cuando ella se giro para decirle gracias o disculparse nuevamente el ya había desaparecido-El hermano de Inuyasha no es muy sociable-Dijo Rin con confianza mientras el tosía silenciosamente arriba de ese árbol-Como sea-Y Rin decidió aclarar su garganta para mirar a sus amigas-¡Fue perfecto! Se los juro atinaron esa lanzada de balón ¡Ahora ya tuvimos contacto!-Sesshoumaru frunció su entrecejo interesado en esa conversación-En mi mundo los chicos son más fáciles de engañar pero aquí ¡Cielos! Conseguir novio aquí es como tener que aliarte con alguien tan fuerte como tu-Las chicas asintieron-

-Lo bueno es que Kouga es para mi-Y Ayame giro entusiasmada mientras Sango reía de manera entusiasta-

Y había tantas personas en ese lugar, todos estaban conviviendo.

Música rock tocando en todos lados.

Kagome simplemente soltó un suspiro, adoraba la música que estaban tocando pero no lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo los postres?-Preguntó de manera quejumbrosa para ella misma, tenía la cocina de estudiantes para ella, un libro de recetas y el sonido de la música. Tenía los ingredientes pero lo gracioso era que apenas y sabía preparar hotcakes, y definitivamente hacer un pastel de hotcakes era una idea interesante pero poco inteligente-Pastel de fresas, chocolate...-Y soltó un suspiro-_Y si te vas y si te vas miente, si tu te vas siente mi dolor-_Cantando y creando así fue como continuo haciendo su trabajo-_Es mi lugar y es mi momento donde decido tu sufrimiento o lo convierto en amor-_Canto emocionada mientras rompía los huevos-¡DOS HUEVOS Y VAMOS PROGRESANDO!-Gritó con emoción mientras levantaba su mano y usaba de micrófono la espátula-_que se me hace que otra vez veré un final simpático-_Y su entusiasmo no se detenía ahí-Y ya que andamos de generosos con la chef Kagome pues ¡Echémosle el kilo de harina!-Dijo para ella misma o eso creía pero en realidad Inuyasha la estaba escuchando-¡Mmmhh! Delicioso, ¿O no chicos? ¡Claro que si!-Y fingía que probaba el pastel-Debería de ponerle alcohol para que todos bailen-Pero tubo que detenerse-_Me puse a pensar y entonces recordé que mi papa jugaba a la pelota con el, el me reconoció y el pituto nació no hay problema hijo mío vuelva al salón-_Y se encargo de mezclar todo-

Encendió la batidora y parte de la harina salió volando. Ella se rió y murmuro un 'verga' mientras volvía a reír.

-¡ARGG! No se cocinar, ¿Cuál fue mi castigo?-Renegó hacia el cielo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-¡Moriré en una estúpida cocina!-Volvió a reclamar-¿Qué he hecho mal? Solo soy una simple adolescente que no es virgen, ¡De acuerdo! He fumado marihuana pero ¡Todos lo han hecho! He comenzado peleas ¡¿Y que?! ¡Todos lo han hecho!-Y tomo una grande bocanada de aire-¡En springbreak me desnude una vez! ¡¿Y que?! ¡Todos lo han hecho!-Y entonces apretó sus puños-¿No es suficiente? ¡Envíame a mi ángel de la guarda o a mi príncipe azul montado en un caballo blanco!-Volvió a desear-Ya sé que no soy muy religiosa pero al menos yo no ando por ahí diciendo 'o sea wee dios era mala onda, weeee'-Y fingió la voz de Mia Colucci. Fue a asomarse por la ventana y vio como estaban todos emocionados-¡Es cruel! ¿Sabes? ¡Todos están allá afuera divirtiéndose!-Y entonces soltó un suspiro-Y la música esta cool-Se emociono-

Y trato de concentrarse pero después termino simplemente soltando un suspiro y haciendo que la harina se mezclara por todos lados incluyendo su cabeza.

-Muy bien dramática-Dijo Inuyasha sin querer mientras entraba viendo como todo era un desastre y luego después entraron Rin, Ayame y Kouga-

-¡YO NO SOY UNA DRAMATICA!-Le gritó Kagome haciendo que todos se quedaran viéndola como si estuviera nerviosa-

-¡No!-Repuso sarcásticamente Inuyasha mientras ella contaba hasta diez-

-¿Por qué cocinas?-Preguntó Ayame viendo la mezcla extraña y decolores raros que Kagome tenía en un recipiente-

-¡Ew, Kagome! Esto es peor que ver la masacre en el catre-Dijo de manera exagerada Rin mientras Kagome soltaba un suspiro-

-El tonto de Inuyasha me dijo _has algo, has el postre_-Y trato de arremedarlo pero no lo hizo tan bien porque el parecía enfadado-

-¡Pensé que eras buena cocinando! Y aparte hay receta, además todas las chicas saben cocinar-Ella levanto su ceja y decidió cruzarse de brazos-

-¡Woah Inuyasha! Kagome apenas y sabe preparar quesadillas, decirle que haga postres es como querer verte a ti haciendo quehaceres domésticos-Alego Rin mientras Kagome asentía-

-Basta...-Dijo Kouga mientras detenía todos esos insultos que iban a crearse-

-¿En que estábamos?-Preguntó nerviosa Rin mientras Kagome trataba de recapitular-

-En que yo soy una dramática, Inuyasha es un inútil y tú eras la defensora de la dramática-Rin evito reírse y la única que se rió fue Ayame-

-En fin vamos a ayudarte-Dijo con un aspecto maduro Ayame-Yo se cocinar-Y eso alentó a todos-Más cosas que tu pero...Podremos hacer esto-Y entonces Kouga aclaro su garganta-

-En realidad yo se hacer postres-Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos-

-No mames el doble del chef Oropesa-Susurro Kagome sorprendida mientras Kouga se sonrojaba-

-Díganme Chef Kouga-Y lanzo un beso ridículo mientras Ayame lo atrapaba-

Todos fueron comandados por el chef Kouga el cual gritaba y escupía y daba órdenes.

Kagome simplemente sintió el dolor de sus brazos por primera vez en el día y miro con odio a Inuyasha, ya que gracias a el había terminado en esa bizarra situación con sus amigos.

-_¡Te lo juro! En esta escuela me confunden con Justin Timberlake-_Y todos levantaron sus rostros sorprendidos para ver un par de ojos dorados parecidos a los de Inuyasha-_Te...Te...Bye-_Y colgó la llamada nervioso-

Hubo uno de esos silencios incómodos...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Wahhh siento que olvide este fic.

Perdón x la tardanza, tengo sueño. BYE BYE.

Los amo.

**Dejen reviews.**

"_Llama a tu mama para que limpie tus lágrimas,_

_Porque yo no lo hare"_

BY: WILLNIRAAAAAAMANIA!


	24. Investigación

**My hanyou**

_Notas previas:_

No tenia inspiración para algo de fantasía. LlA VERDAD PERO YA REGRESE, AHORA SI.

FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE, espero que todas las que tengan papa se la pasen muy bien.

Ah si, disfruten a sus papás porque...bueno un dia ya no va a estar con uds. Asi que aprovéchenlo al máximo, quiéranlo, mimenlo, denle amor y reciban dinero etc.

**Capitulo 23: investigación**

"_tengo el cerebro lleno de: nada"_

Continuo revisando todos los escritos que tenía de las clases, al día siguiente iba a haber un gran examen y había apostado con Inuyasha.

¿Cuál era la apuesta?

Si ella lograba sacar buenas calificaciones en la mayoría de los exámenes entonces la llevaría a comprar la ropa que estaba de moda y aparte la llevaría a conocer _Sengoku_, de lo poco que había escuchado que era una ciudad de youkais, muy grande y amplia, casinos, cafés, tiendas de ropa; Le emocionaba demasiado lograr poder observar el exterior. Así que estudio todo y pregunto a los profesores lo que no entendía.

En una semana logro entender todo sin preguntarle a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto Kouga al verla como estaba abriéndole la puerta de la cafetería a la profesora de idioma antiguo. Mientras después desaparecían, Inuyasha solo sonrió conociendo muy bien el motivo del porque Kagome estaba en ese estado-

-Loqueras de humanos, ya sabes...-Kouga levanto una ceja y aclaro un poco su garganta-

-¡No, no sé! Por eso te pregunto ¡Bestia!-Inuyasha mostro una cara de asco sin entender el motivo del porque su amigo estaba molesto; Todos tenían esa cara de constipados, molestos, asustados. Rolo sus ojos y decidió irse a dormir, necesitaba dormir así pasaban las horas y entonces solo necesitaría un par de minutos para poder olfatear e ir con Kagome-

Ah, le gustaba mucho Kagome.

Por ser un niño prodigio o algo así el no necesitaba estudiar, se acostó un par de segundos y descubrió la existencia de una falta de sueño y también una invasión de miles de ideas que surgían por estar haciendo nada; Respiro hondamente y se dedico a escuchar lo que temía decirse en voz alta, se dedico a pensar muy bien en todos los acontecimientos y las formas en que podían dañarle en un futuro.

Un ejemplo seria la reunión de padres, youkais poderosos acompañando a sus hijos. Youkais que le mirarían como si fuera poca cosa y también como su padre estaría orgulloso de estar con el y la forma en que podrían humillar a Kagome. A veces le gustaría poderla mantener encerrada en un pequeño cuarto, hacer que ella se volviera loca de tanto amor y olvidara todo lo que era. Que su dicha se convirtiera en la necesidad de verlo y que todo lo que ella hiciera girara entorno a lo que el quería, sería muy egoísta pero era una de las pocas formas en que podría ayudarla.

Vivir como hanyou era un trabajo muy difícil, pensó en todos esos pequeños trabajos que necesitaba hacer.

Todo era tan aburrido.

Ella entro con mucho cuidado, había olvidado estar pendiente de la hora y por ende termino muy tarde de estudiar con los ojos cansados y dolor de espalda. Era una de esas pocas veces en que en verdad estudiaba, sonrió complacida con el resultado y regreso a su tarea de ir a su habitación sin despertar al hanyou rudo que estaba durmiendo. Sonrió mientras mordía un poco sus labios, hurgo de su bolso en busca de un plumón y al comenzar a dibujarle bigotes el abrió sus ojos y la sorprendió con un plumón casi encima de la piel del joven.

-¿Qué...?-Y entonces ella sonrió con nervosismo-

El la tomo por la cintura la tiro en la cama y comenzó una lucha entre el plumón y ella; Minutos después termino ella diciendo "disculpa Inuyasha, no lo volveré a hacer...déjame lavarme la cara" y la imagen de Kagome con bigote, entrecejo y pecas de color negra. El comenzó a reírse mientras negaba y se giraba para poder dormir un poco, ella se acostó encima de el.

-Inuyasha eres la persona más estúpida...-El se giro con brusquedad-es decir estúpidamente inteligente, ¿Creías que te iba a insultar? ¡Ha! No me conoces-Y al continuar de decir una estupidez Kagome solo se sentó a su lado y sujeto su mano-Sabes, eso de vivir sin saber lo que en verdad eres por mucho tiempo es un asco...Papá tiene alas, mamá es humana y yo...Siento que aquí no pertenezco-Y el pudo observar esa mirada triste en su amada-Es decir, se que tu eres atractivo, agradable...bueno miento no eres el individuo más agradable pero tienes algo...y aparte la gente te quiere, a mi solo dicen humana y ya quieren cortarme la cabeza...-Inuyasha comenzó a sonreír-

-¿De cuando acá te entra la nostalgia?-Pregunto el al ver como ella se encogía de hombros-

-Escucha soy alguien con sentimientos y además es muy normal sentirse fuera de lugar cuando estas rodeada de demonios...-Inuyasha sonrió y le beso la mejilla, no había ninguna atmosfera sexual entre los dos, simplemente le beso la mejilla como un gesto cariñoso-

-Kagome si llega algún momento en que necesitas una bestia, úsame...No temas el no usarme, úsame...y si puedes destrúyeme pero siempre y cuando sea por ti, ¿De qué me sirve ser una bestia si no puedo ayudarte?-Sus palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad y Kagome solo sonrió, iba a carcajearse con fuerza pero posiblemente eso iba a hacer sentir mal a Inuyasha así que como cualquier ser humano sonrió y le acarició la mejilla-

-Sería muy egoísta de mi parte usarte de esa forma, aunque seria un capricho tuyo el que yo te usara de esa forma y aun así solo te pediré que sigas viviendo...Y sobrevivas y cuando llegue un momento en donde ninguno de los dos sepamos que hacer entonces te pediré que te no me dejes ir ¿Entiendes?-Ella solo necesitaba alguien que supiera seguir sus metáforas, pues ella adoraba usarlas mientras dialogaba-

Solo deseaba alguien que aunque no la entendiera pudiera comunicarse junto con ella, un ejemplo sería la forma en que lograba decir cosas sin sentido y que el fingiera entenderlas y le siguiera la conversación, pero era mucho pedir que ella lograra encontrar a alguien que le siguiera la locura.

Compartieron una mirada.

El suspiro.

Ella sonrió, por primera vez se formaron unos ligeros hoyuelos en las mejillas de ella.

Y entonces ella lucio como la humana más hermosa que el pudiera haber visto en la mayor parte de su vida.

Los dos corazones estaban acelerados.

-Ven aquí-Le susurro mientras ella ponía un poco de resistencia y el solo continuaba dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla-

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por que alguien como ella lo mirara a él?

Deseaba poder mantenerla en cautiverio y no dejarla escapar, ella sonrió y lo abrazo. Se sintió segura en los brazos del hanyou, pero ella también deseaba protegerlo.

-Sabes Inuyasha, quería llevarte a una cita, ir al cine, comer palomitas, salir de antro, bailar, jugar billar…Hacer cosas que hacen las parejas-Sin que ella se diera cuenta el lamio su dedo y lo metió en la oreja de Kagome-¡Ugh! Eres un cerdo-El comenzó a reírse, el momento serio se había arruinado y ahora lo más importante era como ella iba a atacarlo, así que empezó una guerra de almohadas-

Y ella gano porque termino encima de él haciéndole cosquillas.

-Tus orejas son hermosas-Y comenzó a acariciarlas, el hizo un gesto muy gracioso acompañado de un sonrojo-Me siento atraída a ti-Y fue ella quien se sonrojo y el aprovecho para besarla, había algo en esos labios y esa forma en que ella hablaba-

No tuvieron relaciones simplemente se dedicaron a hablar hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Lo despertó el sonido de una secadora, rápidos pasos que iban de un lugar a otro, ligeros gruñidos e insultos sobre lo lento y torpe que era, y también era un movimiento extraño de cosméticos que la joven estaba moviendo, algunas cosas caían al suelo y otras simplemente terminaban haciendo ruido. Ella colocaba sus calcetas de una forma atractiva y luego se colocaba sus zapatos, parpadeo y bostezo. Le gustaba verla en apuro, y ella llevaba el cabello recogido en una graciosa coleta.

Se levanto con mucha calma y fue a bañarse, cuando salió del baño vio como estaba Kagome aun en pánico mientras se ponía perfume.

-Ese es mi perfume-Ella volteo a verlo con un ligero sonrojo-

-Es para la buena suerte-El sonrió y fue a cambiarse, no sabía qué demonios hacia ella que estaba durando mucho tiempo. El solo necesito seis minutos para estar listo-¿No estás nervioso? Hace mucho que estudie para un examen-Antes de que ella continuara hablando, el simplemente la agarro de la cintura y se dedico a bajarla con cuidado de la torre para llevarla rápido al salón de clases-

A falta de tiempo no desayunaron, y ella llego con una grande sonrisa mientras empezaba a preguntarles a todos si habían estudiado.

-Hey, hey escuche que una chica sexy había estudiado-Bankotsu, un sujeto atractivo con ojos de color y una actitud arrogante apareció con una actitud de galán por la puerta las chicas simplemente voltearon a verlo con rostros llenos de ilusión-

Bankotsu no era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, en realidad eran algo así como enemigos. Bankotsu se encargaba del club de té, donde enseñaba a muchas youkais a preparar te y aparte contaba con ayuda de youkais varones para ser buenos caballeros; Era uno de esos personajes raros que creía que todo debía de hacerse de forma elegante, aunque el fuera totalmente brusco y vulgar.

-¡Asi es! Voy a ser la número uno-El hizo un gesto muy extraño-No te burles es enserio, es más si soy una de las mejores **tu** me vas a preparar te y vas a comportarte como un caballero por un día-Sonreía al momento de explicarle las condiciones del reto a Bankotsu-

-De acuerdo, si pierdes **tú** serás toda una señorita y te meterás a mi club, ¿qué dices?-Kagome asintió y estiro su mano. Bankotsu le tomo la mano y ambos agitaron en forma de saludo-

Bankotsu se retiro del salón de clases mientras veían como llegaba el profesor con enojo y estrés. Kagome tomo asiento de forma arrogante y cuando vio como estaban repartiendo los exámenes, empezó a escribir su nombre y comenzó a leer.

-_Que mierda, ¿esto cuando lo estudiamos? ¡Ah! ¿Qué vergas? Esto no es lo que estudie-_Aunque la forma en que estaba susurrando para todos los youkais o la mayoría era muy fácil escuchar la plática que ella llevando a cabo-Profesor, ¿Qué materia es esto? Hoy era lenguaje antiguo ¿o no?-El profesor comenzó a burlarse y negó-

-no, Higurashi hoy es dialecto oculto ósea invocación-Kagome solamente sintió que el mundo se le venia encima-mañana es lenguaje antiguo…-Y entonces volteo a ver a todos sus compañeros-

Molesta por su torpeza regreso su vista al examen, ni siquiera tenía idea de los rituales al momento en que los demonios usaban entre ellos. Se dio por vencida y decidió jugar con las respuestas, fue la primera en entregar y en eso observo cómo estaba Bankotsu afuera de clases con sus manos dentro de las bolsas.

-Debe de ser genial haber sabido todo-El soltaba suspiros llenos de decepción-No tenía idea de que no tenia derecho a examen-Kagome quizo burlarse y lo hizo-

-Estudie para otra materia, pero…¿se cancela la apuesta?-Bankotsu asintió mientras los dos se reían de su torpeza-¿Club del te?-Cuestiono ella haciendo que el solo sonriera-

-Chicas Kagome, a todo macho le gusta la compañía de las chicas-Guiño el ojo y observo como estaba saliendo de clases una confundida Rin mientras corria a abrazar a su amiga-

-¡Horrible! No supe nada, solo supe cómo escribir mi nombre, nada de lo que estudiamos vino en el examen-Kagome levanto la ceja-

-Lenguaje antiguo ¿te toco hoy?-Rin asintió-

-¡Maldición! Estudie lo que a ustedes les tocaba, que estúpida…-Rin escucho la historia de Kagome-

-Dios mío santo que tonta, ¿cómo pudiste? Higurashi comienzo a creer que eres demasiado inteligente que lo más sencillo se te complica o que en verdad eres muy tonta-Kagome se encogió de hombros, Bankotsu había ido a arreglar unas cosas de su club el cual Inuyasha iba a cancelar simplemente por hacerle la maldad-

-No iré a Sengoku, quería ir y comprar muchas cosas…-Rin soltó suspiros junto con ella-

-Mi único consuelo es que Sesshoumaru traía ropa interior rosa, ¡Oh! Cambiando el tema ¿no has sabido nada nuevo?-Kagome negó y noto el brillo malicioso en los ojos de su querida amiga Rin, ella mordía un poco su labio haciendo un poco de misterio para la noticia que iba a contarle a su amiga-Hay un grupo de youkais que están en contra del sistema, Inuyasha no debe de decirte nada porque bueno es Inuyasha pero…escuche que reclutan youkais con la finalidad de destruirlo asi que como una amiga tuya y de el, debo advertirte que procures tener cuidado y estar siempre a lado de un youkai fuerte tu eres fuerte pero de alguien un poco más fuerte-Kagome asintió, adoraba como alguien se le acercaba y le daba un consejo y ella de forma inteligente lo iba a escuchar-

-Oye, oye pero ¿Por qué querrán destruir a Inuyasha?-Rin se encogió de hombros y rasco un poco su cabeza-

-Por ser hanyou-Y continuaron hablando de eso de una forma muy sospechosa para los demás-

¿Hanyou?

¿Era tna malo ser un hanyou?

Más que estudiar de alguna materia, ella se metió a la biblioteca con el fin de buscar algunos libros. Una pequeña investigación, por primera vez quizo aprender más del mundo en que estaba viviendo.

Como si ella fuera a dejar que alguien molestara a su hombre.

-Fecha, nombre y hora…-Kagome asintió y ella obedeció y puso su nombre y todos los datos que estaba exigiendo la bibliotecaria-Y una cosa más, no sé que vas a investigar pero ten mucho cuidado he visto a youkais perderse en su poder y volverse adictos a su poder que caen en la oscuridad…-Kagome sonrió le puso la mano enfrente-

-Chócala, no va a suceder eso soy humana…Es solo información para que no se burlen de mi-Y ahora todos parecían querer que ella diera explicación-

Se apresuro para llegar rápido al cuarto, ya había perdido la apuesta con Inuyasha asi que le daba igual.

Necesitaba buscar a alguien que supiera explicarle algunas cosas que ella no pudiera entender, Inuyasha sería el mejor para esa clase de preguntas pero conociéndole evitaría el tema y terminarían besándose y haciendo cosas que eran más interesantes que estudiar, ¿Sango, Miroku, Kouga y Ayame? Con esos iba a terminar hablando de otras cosas, además de que dudaba que le fueran a decir algo y más cuando Inuyasha usaba la excusa de protegerla.

Rin, sería la mejor opción pero no le gustaba presionar a las personas para que hablaran de algo que o podían solo decir algo básico o decir nada. Sesshoumaru….Bueno, el sujeto igual y daría su punto de vista.

Pensó en varios youkais a los cuales podía preguntarles, pero debía de saber muy bien a quien preguntarle…Pues si le preguntaba al youkai equivocado podía haber algún conflicto y al no tener alguna clase de fuerza extrema entonces ella estaría exponiendo a Inuyasha en peligro.

Primero abrió los libros, se quedo dormida antes de terminar el prologo.

Y despertó a las seis de la tarde con ansias de beber un café, decidió leer los primeros capítulos y parecía entender toda esa historia de los youkais.

_Youkai: persona cuyos padres fueron demonios o son demonios, vida larga, con poderes, sentidos más agudos._

_Hanyou: Ni humano ni youkai, hijo de algún humano con un youkai. _

Por lo que entendía había diferentes tipos de youkais, los youkais cazadores que eran bestias y con sentidos aun más agudos. Youkais que hipnotizaban.

Youkais de apoyo, los que no eran muy fuertes pero se necesitaban.

Youkais médicos, más que concentrarse en pelear ellos curaban; Youkais con extraños poderes tales como ubicar objetos, ver cosas que aunque no existen ahí están, los que invocan…Termino durmiéndose otra vez después del quinto capítulo.

Estudiar iba a ser una tarea muy difícil después de todo.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

**Prometo continuar esta historia, actualizar las demás.**

**Mi vida…no es una desgracia pero ha stado MUY ocupada.**

**Recuerdo cuando tenia 16 años y mi imaginación andaba bien looooca, ahora tengo 19 e.e (más vieja y peluda, y amargada LOL ok no)**

**Pero si más ocupada, (n o trabajo ni nada de eso pero…debido a algunas cosas ya no escribo tanto como antes, en realidad me tomo 5 dias poder completar este capitulo e.é, pq? Porque me entretengo con facilidad esas redes sociales-tumblrcoffcof me distraen mucho, pero..debo asegurarles que si seguire mis historias y si creare fics nuevos)**

**Si no esxcribo mi cabeza estalla, LO JURO!.**

**En fin**

**DEJEN REVIEWS. DIGANME QUE TAL.**

(denme una segunda bienvenida lol ok no)

Besos, los queeeyo!

"_Y recuerdo que ella me susurro lo mucho que me odiaba"_

WILLNIRA!


End file.
